


A Light in the Dark

by Star_Lite



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Love, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 141,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Long ago Niklaus promised a woman that he would help her cursed daughter, Emily, not be a servant to the moon anymore and help her become a hybrid. They never realised that they would fall in love with each other. Niklaus/OC (set in season three onward)
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Promises

A Light in the Dark

Promises

Hearing the set of breaks squeak Stefan peaked his eyes open to see that Klaus had pulled outside of a shady looking apartment complex. He turned the ignition in the car to make the engine stop before he grabbed a black duffel bag and pushed the door open. The younger Salvatore brother was confused about what was happening; they were meant to be searching for werewolves to make into hybrids not stopping in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" Stefan quizzed his voice was tired from where he had been sleeping. Still, he was alert enough to step out of the car, looking up into the clear sky he saw that the moon so beautiful and full was almost in the dead centre, that was a nightmare for all the werewolves in the world, tonight they were to be forced to turn.

Following Klaus up to the front door of the apartments he saw there was a call-button device that would allow him it, scanning all of the numbers he hit apartment 13, he pushed it three times at a quick pace then two times slower. No voice came out only the buzz that the door had been allowed to be open. The new hybrid walked into the apartment building, and the vampire followed quickly before the door closed, although he had already seen the 'secret code' to get in.

Klaus didn't bother waiting for the elevator he only pushed through the door and proceeded up the stairs before he reached the floor he wished, walking further through he wandered over to the door, the number 13 was written on it. Still, it had almost been wholly eroded; the door had been clawed and dented, Stefan creased his eyebrows as the hybrid tapped his knuckles against the door.

After Klaus began to slam his fists against the door it opened, a frustrated black-haired girl stood there with a dark look in her hazel green eyes as she looked up at the Original. "You're... Late." She told him her voice didn't match the way that she looked; it was soft and almost pain-stricken. Sweat was pouring down her forehead, and her hair matted to her neck and face.

"I'm surprised you managed to fight it off this long," Klaus announced as he walked into the room, no barrier keeping him from coming inside, although Stefan kept behind the invisible barrier, the hybrid turned to him. "Don't worry, mate. I'm going to help her get ready, and then we'll be off." He informed him as he placed the bag down on the table. Stefan was confused, why were they there? Why was she in so much pain? Why was Klaus helping this woman? "This apartment isn't an ideal place to be dealing with this, do you have a more secluded location."

"A-Abandoned cottage... In woods... There." She whispered as she held her side, she limped over to her shoes and pushed them on, Klaus shook his head as he grabbed the duffel bag once more. "Lock... Door." She reminded him in a soft voice point over towards a bowl that several keys were laying in, he picked up the long, old key and nodded his head as he pushed from the room nodding at Stefan. "Hi."

"Hello." He nodded in return waiting as Klaus dealt with the lock before turning back to them leading the limping girl towards the elevator, he pushed the down button, and they all waited for the ding telling them it was there and available. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Klaus was about to answer, but the doors opened. They saw an older woman standing inside; she smiled at the three of them as they all stepped inside. The small girls breathing was coming out in short wheezes now as she pressed her hand to the heavily graffiti styled walls of the metal elevator, sweat beading down her face falling to the floor by their feet.

She began to squirm as the elevator continued to ride and Stefan was surprised when the hybrid placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly as she spat at him. "Don't touch me." In a rough whiskey tone and immediately he removed his hand, placing it by his side, the older woman looked surprised.

"Is... Is everything ok?" She questioned in a sweet tone, clearly concerned for the raven-black haired girl as she began to hit her head softly against the wall, trying her best to keep herself from screaming out in agony. Klaus explained a fake story about how she was having abdominal pain, perhaps even appendix trouble, and they were taking her to the hospital to have her checked out. "Oh, you poor thing." She whispered as the girl flashed her back a timid smile.

Finally, after what seemed to be decades the door opened to the first floor of the building and Emily stumbled out first clutching her side desperately, Klaus was quick to follow. Then a very confused Salvatore brother walked out keeping the door open as the older woman shuffled out, wishing them luck before going to her apartment.

"We do need to hurry, love and I know you don't want me to touch you, but if I could lift you, I could have you at that cottage you were talking about." He reminded her noticing how she was digging her short nails into her side, blood seeping through the wounds and her thin shirt. "Stefan, wait in the car." Like that the hybrid had her pulled up into his arms and zipping her out of the building.

"Put me down!" The girl rasped out as the hybrid approached the small cottage she had spoken about, it had been abandoned, the door was mouldy and discoloured, the glass from the windows was non-existent, and the shutters around them were hanging off. The garden was overgrown and what he assumed to be white picket fence was almost completely broken and torn down.

He placed her on her feet and was surprised when a hand small slapped across his face; he growled, looking down at her. "I'm going to let that slide because of the amount of pain you're going to be in when the moon is at its full apex, and I know how apologetic and emotional you'll be when morning comes." He smirked at her she only growled back at him her usual tranquil emerald-green eyes flashing a venomous bright amber.

"I think it's time to die you down, love." He announced as he pushed her gently through the door, it was eerie inside, the wind as brushing softly against the shutters and bricks to make a spooky whispering sort of sound. She stumbled her way over to the basement, walking down and pushing the door open to see candles lit and clothes waiting. "I see you prepared. Good idea."

"Well, I figured... I'd be... Doing this on my own..." She rasped out as he began to pull long iron chains from his duffel bag frowning a little as she continued. "I want to... Know I could... Handle this." She added, rubbing the side of her head carefully as he began to tie her up, trying not to make it too tight but knowing he had to be safe.

Just as he locked the iron collar around her throat, a shock of pain shot through her body, and she called out, clawing her nails into the concrete beneath her. He frowned as he continued to shuffle around the room, getting everything ready, looking down at his wristwatch now and then to check the time. She was moaning gently now on her knees, leaning forward, so her forehead was pressed against the floor.

"Everything is ready." He informed her as she looked up at him through pain-stricken amber orbs. "Do you want me to leave?" He questioned, and quickly she shook her head, the raven locks sweeping gently over her shoulder. "Very well." He nodded his head as he slid down the wall opposite her. "Is it a good idea to be wearing your clothes? You wouldn't want to ruin them." He reasoned and slowly she sat up.

Unbuttoning her plaid shirt gently she slid it off of her arms before shuffling her cut off short shorts down and throwing them both over to Niklaus she was refusing to take off her underwear which he understood. She threw him a grateful smile before returning to her original position, it seemed to be calming down her, made her relax the most which he understood also.

Her breathing began to raise too heavy puffs as a scream erupted from her lips, it was starting, she had fought it off for too long, and now she just had to take it. Klaus frowned as he watched her screamed and withered on the floor trying to catch her breath desperately, but a sickening crack echoed the room, and she let out a sobbed scream.

"It's ok. It's ok." Niklaus moved towards her; he ran his hand down her soft back feeling the bones in her spine, moving against his hand. Emily pushed back against him a heavy sigh falling from her lips as her nails clawed into the floor, actually leaving dents in the concrete but also making blood seep from under her fingernails. "It won't be long now."

"Oh, God." She whimpered into the floor as she felt another bone begin to twist and crack to make her wolf form. "Ah!" She screamed as tears slipped down her face, landing on the cold concrete beneath her. "I-I'm so... so sorry for... hitting you..." She whimpered as she turned onto her side, his hand moved to be soothing her ribs carefully. "I just... It hurts!" She squeezed her eyes closed, and this time he felt the bones begin to bend.

"You don't need to be sorry." He replied to her in a soft tone; it was like music to her ears as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with tears still slipping down her face. "You're going to get through this. You've done it several times before. You can do it again." He told her in a knowing tone as she flipped onto her back, his hand moving this time to the small of her stomach, her back arched unbelievable high as he rubbed her gently.

"Ah! F-" She was holding back cursing so bad, biting her bottom lip so hard that blood trickled down her chin mixing with her salty tears, subconsciously he brought his finger down to gather a drop of blood on the end of his finger and lifting it to his mouth to taste her on his tongue. He groaned a little before looking back down at her to see her eyes were firmly closed, and her breathing was hard.

Suddenly a feral growl erupted through the room, and the girl turned over onto her stomach, this time the Original slid back a little as her claws began to sprout through her nail beds. No more screaming, no more crying. Only sickening cracks, uncomfortably snaps and threatening growl as he watches her turn.

It was unbelievable; he was at a loss for words as he watched the magical experience before him when suddenly a jet black wolf sat there before him licking her fur tentatively. She smelt delicious, so rugged and feral as she glanced up at him, her amber eyes locking on his for a full moment before she began to growl at him tugging at the chains to get out.

"Even if you could get out, little wolf, you still couldn't kill me." He informed her as he stood up wandering around the room choosing to ignore the snapping or her jaws and the clawing of her nails against the floor. The chains continued to be pulled and tugged, but still, they wouldn't let up, she wasn't getting free this full moon, he leant back against the wall observing her. "I understand you want to get out there, but I know you, Emily, and I know how you'd feel if you were to attack someone, so I think we'll give it a rest this full moon, right, Em?"

She snarled loudly baring her teeth as the little wolf continued trying to get out, but the iron chains were doing a damn good job of keeping her on lockdown. Sighing, he rested his head in his hands and just waited.

It got to a few hours in, and the hybrid began to get bored, walking around the room, the wolf was getting weak by now, still snapping her deadly jaws but slower and her eyes were filled with sleep as he looked down at her. "Hopefully you won't have to go through this again, I just need to perfect my hybrid making skills, I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to you, would I?"

She tilted her head gently, looking up at him; he creased his eyebrows also as he continued to walk around. "I mean, I promised your mother." He shrugged his shoulders, acting careless as she laid down on her front, resting her chin on her front paws whimpering gently before turning the pathetic sound into a howl. "Are you calling out for someone? Oh, Emily." He smirked as he looked down at her. "There isn't anyone for miles around. We're safe here, love." He announced.

* * *

Finally, morning came calling; he could hear the birds begin their beauty songs up in the trees he bounced up the stairs to see the sun creeping through the trees as he walked back downstairs the girl was lying there in her human form very naked and sprawled out weakly. Klaus licked his lips slowly as he shrugged his leather jacket off, placing it around her covering her indecencies.

Her eyes flickered open, and he saw the emerald-green orbs he was so used to, she smiled gently up at him. "Niklaus, you stayed the entire night." She announced her voice was cracking and weak from overuse of her vocal chords. He nodded gently as he stroked her long raven-black tresses off of her face smiling down at her. "Thank you." She muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

Timidly he got her dressed, pulling her panties up her legs being a gentleman and not looking as much as he could before pulling on her shirt and leggings picking up. Emily was shuddering hard against him, her muscles were just coming down and trying to relax, but it had been quite the ordeal she had been through that night.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Stefan growled at the hybrid as he approached with the girl in his arms, she was sleeping her head tucked under his chin as he walked back towards the apartment complex slotting the key in the door and walking side the vampire following. "Hey. If I'm going to have to follow you around you're gonna have to start involving me in things, alright? What is going on? What happened to her?"

"She's a werewolf, Stefan," Klaus explained as he pressed the elevator button waiting patiently for the doors to open. "Emily, her family and I... We have a history that goes a long way back, and I've made promises with her and the family that I can't go back on." He informed him as they both walked into the elevator pressing the button for floor three. "And after everything, we've been through... I don't think I'd want to."

"What... What did you promise?" Stefan questioned cluelessly as the doors opened once again, they walked towards apartment 13 and Klaus unlocked the door walking inside with her, making Stefan wait outside due to him able to get in "Klaus?"

"What I promised Emily doesn't concern you." He answered as carefully he placed the small girl down on the couch, soothing her hair care for a short couple of moments before standing back up. "We're going to take her with us from now on. I don't like the thought of her having to deal with this alone every full moon."

The vampire creased his eyebrows as he looked over at him. "So you promise her and her family something and now you _care_?" He spat out at him; he didn't seem to care when he ripped the life away from three women. Jenna, Elena and Jules.

A growl erupted from the Originals throat as he glared over at him, grabbing a bottle of bourbon. "I saved your brother's life. You have no right in questioning me." He warned him in a low voice as he poured it into a glass. "She's coming with us, and it isn't like you get a say it in any way, I'm in charge."

Stefan wasn't going to argue with him any longer, he just leant back against the wall and remembered his life in Mystic Falls. His heart ached so profoundly for Elena, hoping that she understood why he had to leave, that he had to save his brother, sighing he ran his fingers through his spiky hair as he watched Klaus mill about the room.

* * *

Finally, the girl woke up rubbing her eyes tiredly looking down to see herself already clothed and sitting in her messy living room. "W-What... What happened? How did I get here?" She looked up suddenly at Klaus, who was looking at pictures around the rooms. "Uh, my head is killing me." She moaned, looking on the side to see a bottle of vitamin water and two paracetamol's. Undoing the cap on the water, she threw it on the side before throwing the two tablets to the back of her throat and gulping them down.

"I think it's time that we have a serious talk, Emily." He announced in a soft voice as he took a seat on the coffee table that was placed in front of her as she continue to swig the orange flavoured drink. "It's too dangerous you stay here on your own every full moon and having to turn on your own, now I promise your mother-"

"My mother doesn't give a damn about me, and I don't give a damn about her." Emily spat back as she gulped down another large swig of her drink, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose not wanting to have to deal with family problems, he had enough of those in his own family. "Look, you don't have to feel obligated to keep whatever promise that you made to her, I won't be mad or upset if you just want to leave, alright?"

"No, I don't think you understand, I keep my promises, especially ones I make to people like your mother." He answered her. "So, you're going to come travelling with me until I can successfully turn my wolves into hybrids." He informed her, and she creased his eyebrows, looking up at him. "I just need to find myself a pack of wolves first."

"I can't do that. I have a life here, I have a job, I have rent to pay on this place." She listed the reasons why she couldn't just up and leave her little home in the middle of no where. "I'm not like you, I can't just run." He held back a growl at the thought of someone thinking he was weak. "I... I didn't mean it like that."

"If you really think that you had an option in the matter then clearly you're mistaken. I've already packed a bag and compelled your landlord. This is happening whether you, little wolf, like it or not." He told her in a dark voice, this was the Niklaus that Stefan knew not giving any decisions or options just doing as he pleased.

She was clearly unaware of this side of him, she didn't know he very well as it was, she had seen him around her house having arguments with her mother, at one point she had thought he was one of her mothers lovers, but he was much too young and handsome to be involved with her mother. When she had moved out she saw Niklaus nearly every month if he could get there to see her and she appreciated having someone with her to help with the turning process, it wasn't something she enjoyed going through on her own.

"Now you can leave this apartment complex walking, or I can drag you out, your choice, darling." He smiled at her, she frowned about to stand up off the couch. "Oh, and don't even think about running, I tracked you down once, I can sure as hell do it again." He threatened, growling she began to gather all of her things together. "Now, I was wondering. A favour for a favour. I helped you with your turning, you can help me find a pack."

"Does it look like I know a pack of wolves?" She quizzed, looking over at him. "I've turned on my own since I became a wolf. I don't do packs. There is too much dependance, I prefer being on my own." She informed him in a hard voice as he smirked looking down at his phone she just continued to gather up all of her things.

"Such a martyr. You and Stefan are going to get along like a house on fire." A growl came from Stefan and scoff from Emily. "I suppose you're right." Klaus took a moment before looking back up at her. "You are a tad bit of an outcast in the wolf world." He added, and she glared over at him. "No offence, of course." He added before grabbing her duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Then I suppose we're going with plan b."

Emily glanced over at him. "Which is?"

"You'll find out when I want you to know. You ask a lot of questions." He replied as he walked from her apartment, she gave it one final look, it was sad leaving her home, she sure as hell didn't want to, but she knew that Niklaus wasn't going to leave her alone now, especially if her mother was involved.

Switching off the final light, she walked from the room and locked the door before walking down the hall to meet up with Stefan and Klaus who were both waiting for the elevator once more. She stood beside them with her arms crossed over her chest as the door dinged open all three of them walking in, the hybrid leaning across her and pressing the ground floor.

As they reached the bottom they all climbed out and made their way out to Klaus' car that was waiting in the parking lot, he opened up the door for her, with a charming smile on his lips, but she just knew it was so that she couldn't run from him. Climbing in the back, he passed her duffle bag to her.

The vampire climbed in the front passenger seat, glancing back at the young girl who was staring longingly out of the window, he couldn't help but feel for her, he was dealing with the same situation of being dragged away from his home of Mystic Falls. Now, this poor, young girl was being dragged away from her life the same way.


	2. The Birthday

A Light in the Dark

The Birthday

**Tennessee**

Staring up at the stained ceiling of the roach motel that they were all staying in Emily was going out of her mind from boredom. Niklaus had told her it was too dangerous for her to tag along on his and Stefan's wolf hunting so he had her locked away like Rapunzel. Walking over to the door she twisted the handle and groaned as it only jiggled. The crafty hybrid had locked it on his way out.

Moving back to sit over on the bed she grabbed the half-empty bottle of vodka that was sitting there, unscrewing the cap and throwing it to the floor and taking a long swig. When the door opened again and Klaus walked in, hands bloody she had to admit she was actually nervous. Emily's eyes went wide when Stefan followed mouth covered in blood. She wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what they were, her mother had drilled every mythological story into her brain since before she could walk.

As Stefan went straight to the small bathroom, closing the door behind him, Klaus took the bed on the seat adjacent to her snatching the bottle of vodka from her, grabbing the cap and tightening it again giving her a look. "No more drinking. You mother wouldn't approve." He informed her, and she scoffed loudly shaking her head, her wavy raven-black locks swaying with the movements. "Something wrong?"

"I hate the way that you bring up my mother as if she is my keeper." Emily's voice was low as she crossed her arms over her chest; he just gave her an amused look waiting for her to continue. "I'm 22 years old, I left home a long time ago, and I didn't look back." She never called it home, more like her prison. "I don't know if my mother is dead or alive and quite frankly I don't care either." She hissed out.

He nodded his head gently before leaning forward and telling her. "Honestly, little wolf, I don't care about the relationship between yourself and your mother." He told her, and she glanced over at him. "I'm just looking forward to paying off my debt to her and sending you on your merry way." He told her as she rolled her eyes, he only frowned. "Get ready. We're leaving."

Standing up the emerald-green eyed girl huffed as she began to shove things in her duffel bag, she hadn't been travelling with Klaus for long, but she didn't like it already. "So what's the deal with your buddy?" She questioned looking over at him as he creased his eyebrows. "I mean, I get that he's a vampire and everything, but he seems like a bit of a blood addict."

"You think he's bad now; you should have seen him in his prime." Klaus chuckled as he leant casually against the wall. "To answer your question, yes. He does struggle with a kind blood addiction." The hybrid explained, and she nodded her head, she felt bad for Stefan, being a vampire and not being able to resist blood, she never liked vampires but knew she shouldn't judge them all. "I wouldn't question him about it though; it's a rather... touchy subject."

Nodding her head she continued to pack. "So, if you're searching for a werewolf to turn into one of your hybrids then why drag me alone if you're not willing to turn me until you've made sure it's successful? Why not just leave me to my life at home?" She glanced over at him curiously, he growled, leaning his head back.

"Your constant questioning is beginning to test my patience's, little wolf. I propose that you stop before you truly destroy my last nerve and I end up doing something I may, or may not, regret." The hybrid warned in a low tone, Emily knew that it mustn't take much to piss Klaus off and honestly she enjoyed doing it, as long as she didn't push him too far.

"Fine. Whatever." The tanned girl replied shortly as she zipped her bag up, the door behind them opened and out what Stefan looking perfectly clean, as if not 10 minutes ago he had been covered in blood. He just stalked out of the door before anyone. "I think you upset him," Emily muttered looking over at Klaus whom only glared back before following the Salvatore to the waiting jeep.

Sighing Emily grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and following them both not bothering to lock the door, it wasn't like they had left anything in there, and it wasn't as if they had actually paid for the room anyway, that was where Klaus' compulsion was actually coming in handy, not having to pay for things, as morally wrong as it was reasonably useful.

Sitting in the back seat, the raven-black haired girl looking at the Brit through the rearview mirror as he back out of the parking lot. "So, where are we heading next?" He gave her a sharp look, and she nodded her head. "Right. No more questions." She added, and he replied with a tight smile before beginning to speed down the roar at breakneck speed.

* * *

As they arrived drove towards the border of Tennessee on highway 41 they arrived in a small town. The entire town was barren, barely any people walking in the streets and only cars passing through. Emily glanced out the window looking at all the stores and reading the signs when Klaus pulled into another parking lot outside of a shady looking bar named 'Southern Comfort'.

"How original." The wolf muttered rolling her eyes as Klaus cut off the engine, both he and the vampire climbed out shutting the doors behind them. The raven-black haired girl waited for the hybrid to open the door for her, he was showing how he didn't trust her by putting child locks the doors on making it harder for her to escape. "Thanks." She growled as she stretched a little. "We drove all this way for a trashy bar?"

"I figured with your tolerance for alcohol you'd love it, little wolf," Klaus answered back as she glared up at him. "Here are the rules. Whilst we are in there you don't talk, you don't move, you do exactly what I say when I say it. Do you understand?" She didn't say anything he zipped towards her, grabbing her cheeks looking her look at him. "I said: do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. I understand." She shrugged away from him, rubbing her cheeks that were turning red from embarrassment because she was being treated as if she was a child when in reality she was 22, and she could most certainly handle herself. "Jeez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it. I can look after myself." Emily growled as she barged past Klaus who grabbed her wrist, making her walk behind him.

As they walked into the bar they saw it was practically empty, a couple of men placed up at the bar nodding their heads to the old country music that was playing on the beat jukebox in the corner. Several people placed around the bar itself sat at tables and one bartender cleaning a glass thoroughly as he tapped his foot rhythmically.

Everyone turned their heads as they walked into the bar, it felt awkward to have all eyes on them, but to Klaus, it felt empowering. Turning to the Salvatore, he commanded. "Compel everyone to mind their own business. Quick, before he gets here." And that was it, Stefan was off compelling people to not react to anything that was going to happen. "It doesn't look like this place is going to get much busier." He announced as he led her towards the bar, pointing to an old-looking stool. "Sit. Don't move."

She hated the way he ordered her around as if she was a dog, but she didn't think it was worth a fight, if she was going to be stuck with him she figured it would be easier to do it as painlessly as possible. Huffing to take a seat upon the barstool whilst she watched the hybrid compel the bartender. "Free drinks, also." He added at the end of his speech. "That should keep you occupied." He glanced over at the raven-black haired girl before taking a seat across the room.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Ray finally turned up in the bar, Emily knew it was him from the moment he walked in. He stunk of a wet mutt; she glanced over at him as he made his way over to the bar, before looking over her other shoulder at Klaus who visibly tensed before standing up and making his way over to the bar.

He was exactly how she expected him to look; all wolves have that same shaggy look about them. Tanned coarse rough-looking skin, the way his shoulders would slant slightly as he walked. A dark shifty look in his green eyes that made him seem mysterious and rugged. He was reasonably handsome taken away the martyr look on his face, shaggy long hair slick back off his face with dazzling hazel green eyes.

As he approached the bar, resting his hand on the counter-top she noticed something that most people would probably miss like the fact that his ring finger was slightly longer than his middle finger. A small give away that he suffered from the curse of lycanthropy, not most people would notice.

"What's up, Ray?" The man behind the bar greeted him with a welcoming nod. Obviously, this was a local for the wolf. The female wolf felt a sudden rush of guilt swish around her stomach making her frown even more as she looked at the man, whoever this man was he didn't deserve whatever Klaus was going to do to him.

Emily was about to speak up and talk to him, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing up she saw Niklaus standing there glaring down at her, a hard look in his eyes. Gulping she just looked back down at her hands on her lap. "Ray. Ray Sutton?" He questioned, the raven-black haired wolf didn't even bother looking up.

"Who wants to know?"

Smirking the hybrid replied. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there which you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Emily glanced up at Ray to see the slightly fearful look on his face, which he was trying to hide.

"I think I'll be going," Ray told them both, getting up from his seat and about to walk away as casually as he could when suddenly Klaus' lean body was there in front of him with an impatient look on his face.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here, now your type is tough to come by." He informed him before his eyes shot over to Emily who just continued to look down, a smirk pulled over his face at least she wasn't interfering anymore, although he would have to talk to her about that.

Turning the wolf went to walk away, but Stefan was suddenly standing there arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't do that." He warned before giving him a small push back towards Klaus; the tanned girl looked back up to see the wolf trapped between both of them, she gulped gnawing on her bottom lip.

"My friend here is a vampire; he compelled everybody in the bar, so don't look to them for help." The hybrid announced as Ray began to look around the small bar to see all the locals just continue drinking their drinks as if nothing was wrong. "I, however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." He shrugged.

"You what?" This had been the first Ray had heard of a half-vampire half-werewolf man, gulping he took a step back but knew that Stefan was there and wasn't going to be able to escape that way either.

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both," Klaus answered a smirk on his lips making the wolf look at him with almost disgust in his eyes, never before had he heard of that. "You see, I want to create more of me, now you be the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them, Ray?"

"Wait. Wait. What about her?" Ray's eyes shot over to where the raven-black haired wolf was still sitting next to the bar, she frowned heavily, rolling her eyes as she looked down at her lap once more. "She's a wolf too; I can smell it on her. Why don't you use her, she's younger than I am, she'd be on much more useful to you."

Smirking the hybrid replied. "Well, Ray, if you knew her mother, you would know that it is best not to cross her, considering how dangerous she is." The confused wolf in front of him creased his eyebrows looking back at him before he glanced over at the girl once again, searching her face trying to figure something out. "This should be interesting; it has come to my attention that your mother made an impression on the wolf world. Perhaps you know her, this here is Emily-"

"Charme." Ray finished looking down at her. "I... I don't know your full story, but I know that her mother was a powerful witch." He concluded in a soft voice looking over to the tanned girl who continued to keep her head down, his head quickly whipped up to looking at Niklaus. "If you're thinking of using this girl against me, or her mother, then you can try, but I'm not scared."

Klaus was bored of Ray's tough-guy façade, rolling the light blue orbs he glanced over to his vampire companion who nodded his head approaching the vampire at the bar as he pulled a small vial out of his back pocket placing it on the table. "Can you bring out the darts please?" He questioned politely. "Tell you what, Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

The vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch that was making Emily's nose sting and twitches; she backed away from it a little as Stefan entered into and pulled out the purple herb crushing it between his fingers. "Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray," Niklaus announced from behind him.

* * *

A little while later, Emily watched in horror as the vampire tortured the poor wolf, chained to a wall with darts picking out of his body, howling in pain. Stefan lined up his next shot, dipping the tip into the watery wolfsbane solution before throwing them at him at such a speed the raven-black haired wolf struggled to follow it with her eyes.

The younger Salvatore stalked slowly towards the bleeding wolf. "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." He negotiated fairly.

The shaggy-haired man huffed back out. "I can't."

"I know, I know," Stefan growled rolling his eyes, damn wolves were so loyal to their packs. "You live by a code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me." His eyes glanced over to Klaus who was sitting with a very queasy looking Emily, every so often she would look up to see another dart sticking out of the wolves broad chest.

"Little wolf, you look a tad green around the edges." Klaus leaned over whispering in her ear; she shuddered away from him crossing her arms over her chest trying to keep her cool as he chuckled sipping his bourbon once more as she tried to regain her composer.

Clearing her throat, the wolf answered. "Well, torturing a wolf isn't exactly my favourite pass time." She responded coldly only making him chuckle again as a lovely woman long-legged, deep brown-haired with loose curls sauntered her way over to him. A smile present as she leaned over, whispering into his ear, Emily watched listening to the conversation.

"Hello, Mr Klaus." Even her voice was low and mysterious sounding; it made Emily instantly feel insecure compared to her. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. Well, I saw that guys brother, Damon, at the farm-house." This was when the raven-black haired girl saw the vampire tense visibly glancing over at the hybrid.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighbour-hood watch, huh?" He smirked at her as he brushed his thumb over her face sending her on her way. Then turning around and walking away from him, her hips swaying from side to side.

Emily creased her thin eyebrows. "Who... Who is Damon?"

Before Klaus even had a chance to answer, Stefan was standing there in front of him. "My brother is still on our trail?" He questioned in a low voice, the wolf leaned forward to listen to closer, feeling bad about getting involved in their conversation but it wasn't precisely private if she was going to be there with them 24/7.

A hard look crossed the Originals face. "He's getting closer; I'm gonna have to deal with that." Emily knew what that meant, he was going to kill this Damon person, or he was going to get someone to do it for him. She watched as a fearful look crossed the vampires face briefly as he caught onto the hybrids wrist, turning him to him.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus replied harshly looking at the vampire with a look on his face, Emily knew that Stefan must have been treading on fragile ice around the hybrid and one wrong move and he was going to be punished severely.

Stefan was racking his brain for an excuse to make the Original trust him. "Cause, you know I'll come back." He offered as he turned his gaze directly at him, there was no sense of dishonesty in his eyes as he gave a reason.

"Do I?"

Emily leaned forward in her chair and raised her hand slightly as if looking for approval to talk. "How... How about I go with him? I could keep an eye on him." She shrugged her shoulders before the hybrid scoffed loudly giving her a toothy grin. "I'll... I'll take that as a no." She put her head down if there was anyone in the world that Klaus trusted lease that Stefan it was Emily.

Stefan took this as his chance to speak again. "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." He told him loyally making the small wolf from beside him crease her eyebrows, what had Klaus done to this family to make Stefan have to stay with him and save the life of his brother.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He nodded a broad grin on his face. Towards Ray, who was still chained to the wall, painful wolfsbane darts sticking out of his chest.

A hard look crossed over the Salvatore's face, of course, he didn't like torturing some innocent wolf, but he had no option he wanted to go home, but he wouldn't risk his families lives like that. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Without another word from either of them, the vampire took off across the room out of the bar.

Emily was facing that bar swirling around her gin in the glass when she felt a presence behind her, a firm chest of pressed to her back, all she wanted to do was elbow him straight in the kidney but when two arms were either side of her locking her in place. Emily huffed out, continuing to look down at her drink, a set of full lips were at her ear as she heard the British voice purr. "If you think that I'm going to be letting you out of my sight for a second, then you're sadly mistaken." His voice was rugged and low as her heart-rate increased dramatically, thudding loud against her rib cage. "I make you nervous."

"No. No, you don't." She answered back in a hushed tone, he chuckled against her ear before pulling away and sauntering back across the room, holding a glass of bourbon as he approached the chained up wolf. She let out a stuttered breath as she lifted her glass to her mouth, finishing off her drink quickly hearing a soft chuckle from across the room.

* * *

The wolf had lost track of time that they had been in there, so she was counting in drinks instead, she was five gins in and still feeling like crap. When she felt the space beside her being taken up she glanced over to see Klaus sitting there holding a bottle of bourbon pouring it into his empty glass, obviously, he had decided to give Ray a little break from the torture.

Looking up from her drink, she questioned. "So... What's Stefan's story?" Emily glanced over to the Original to see a smirk pull over his lips as he stared straight forward over the bar sipping at his drink. "You, uh, you saved his brother? How?" She asked, clearly she was very curious about his story as he watched at out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you go again with the incessant questions." He smirked a little before turning his entire body on the stool to be facing her. "If you must know then I saved his brother from a rather nasty werewolf bite." He explained as she creased her eyebrows. "As you must already know the venom from a wolf would kill a vampire in a mere couple of hours. Stefan gave himself over in exchange for my blood. The cure."

"Your blood is the cure to a werewolf bite?" Emily questioned her voice higher than she realised that it would be. "I bet you have vampires lining up at your door to do you favours in exchange for your blood." She nodded her head glancing over at him as he smirked into his drink that was the only answer that she needed.

"If you haven't noticed, little wolf, I'm not exactly a Samaritan," Klaus answered as she subconsciously glanced over to the wolf who was weakly hanging against the wall, his chin touching his chest, too weak even to raise his head. "I try not to let it get out that my blood would be the solution to many of the vampires' problems because that would tarnish my reputation."

The raven-black haired girl rolled her emerald-green orbs a small sigh falling from her lips as she brought her glass up to her lips taking a long sip before placing it back down on the coaster running her fingertip over the rim again and again. "Once... Once you have you the information from Ray, what are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't decided yet." He answered vaguely as she glanced over at him. "And to be honest, Emily, you shouldn't be concerning yourself with the outcome of Ray, the wolves don't care about you, so you shouldn't care about them. End of." He informed her in a harsh voice looking over at her. "Tell me, how does it feel to be left out of a faction that you're supposed to fit into like a second family?"

This was the first time he had heard a growl fall from her lips, obviously talking about families and fitting in hit a raw nerve with the small wolf. Licking her lips, she told him in a low voice. "Don't. Don't even go there." Her voice was raspy which a rough whisky edge. "I don't want to talk about it, and I most certainly don't want to talk about it with you." She hissed venomously; a short growl left his lips before he stood up and walked back over to the other wolf grabbing him from the dartboard, laying him flat on the pool table.

* * *

The young wolf watched horrified as the hybrid tortured him for information, it had been hours, so long that the moon was finally showing it pale, grieving face hiding the suns fantastic glow. Emily looked out of the window at the crescent devil in the sky, oh how she hated that thing exceedingly, as a child she loved it, but it wasn't until her wolfing days burst into the place that she despised the idea.

"Ok, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is a step on. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus announced looking down at the wolf who was now chained to the pool table looking up at him, blood pouring down his face, bruised and beaten.

Defeatedly, the wolf answered. "I already told you where to find my pack. What more do you want from me?" He hissed out, Emily frowned from where she sat, she wished that she could make it right and let Ray go, but he would only warn his pack, and that would only annoy Klaus more, putting the shaggy-haired man's life in danger once more.

Scoffing the hybrid looked down at him with an impatient look on his face. "Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." He announced as he cut into his wrist force-feeding the wolf his blood, the emerald-green eyed girl watched from where she was sat, this was what was going to happen to her, she shuddered, she never wanted to be a wolf, and she certainly doesn't want to be a hybrid, but at least she wouldn't have to turn on full moons. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, atta boy." He praised.

Hearing the heavy wooden door open across the room, both the hybrid and the female wolf looked over to see if it was a new customer coming in. Still, instead, they saw the younger Salvatore standing there, a slightly distant look in his eyes as he carelessly walked across the room leaning against a beam.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray questioned breaking the silence; all eyes were on them as Klaus smirked down at him, watching his wrist heal for a moment.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Emily watched curiously and she wished that she hadn't, hearing the loud snap of his neck made her stomach churn as the older wolves body went lifeless on the table. "You're back," Klaus announced as he walked towards Stefan shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second," Klaus replied honestly, the raven-black haired girl creased her eyebrows he trusted him but not her. "I know you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother for your old life." He was taunting him, waving a nice juicy steak in front of him expecting him to take it or crack but Stefan stayed composed.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." The vampire replied, Emily knew that look all too well; it was a lot easier to pretend not to care than it was to show emotions, especially to someone like Niklaus.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." He announced before turning around, leaving Emily looking over at him with a sad look on her face, the Salvatore only turned around and sat up at the bar.

* * *

Sitting up at the bar Stefan had a deeply pensive look on his face, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that their hybrid master was very busy arranging Ray and making calls to be paying attention to them. The vampires eyes were glassy which made the younger girl beside him really feel for him, something was going on.

Leaning over grabbing a stray pen from behind the bar she took a napkin and began to scribble down some words on it quickly, messy and almost unintelligible. The hazel-eyed vampire watched curiously. She unzipped her bag and reached inside grabbing the cell phone, he didn't know that she had that, Klaus didn't allow them to use them. She put it on the napkin and sliding it across to him sneakily.

Reading the napkin he felt his lips turn up a little. It read: _I know that look, go outside and make a call. I'll keep Klaus busy._ She gave him a soft smile before he took the phone sliding it into his pocket and walking outside into the muggy night air. A throat was cleared behind the short girl and she turned in her chair, to see Klaus staring down at her, standing uncomfortably close again. "Stefan going somewhere?"

Reaching behind her she grabbed the napkin slipping it under herself so that he wouldn't see what was going on, in her mind what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Uh, no. He's just... He's just getting some air. I think today has been tough for him, you know?" She shrugged a little before suddenly he grabbed her face making him look into her eyes, wish he could compel her, damn wolves. "I'm telling the truth, Niklaus."

"You better be." He hissed so close to her face that she could taste his whisky ridden breath on her tongue, she let out a stuttered breath before he stepped back and walked back over to Ray who was still passed out on the pool table. "You're taking your time waking up, Ray." He muttered tapping his fingers against, the dark mahogany of the table.

Scrunching up the napkin she reached over the bar again stuffing it into a glass once more and hiding it, when she felt she was safe she wandered over to Klaus who was pacing slightly. "He's going to wake up, right?" She questioned glancing over at him as he nodded swiftly not fully answering her question. "So where are we heading next?" She quizzed frowning a little, she wanted to head home.

Smirking Klaus answered. "The Smoky Mountains, little wolf. We're going hiking."


	3. The Hybrid

A Light in the Dark

The Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respective owners, but I do own Emily and Regina.**

* * *

In the tiny motel room in a yet another small town that this time was just outside of Tennessee the three were preparing for a long trek. Lounging on the uncomfortable bed the young wolf was crossing off numbers on a scrappy looking calendar before frowning heavily. "Something wrong, little wolf?" Klaus sensed her sadness from across the room where he was packing a bag, she glanced up at him and he could read it straight off of her face. "It's a full moon..." He concluded.

"Yeah." The jet-black haired girl whispered before shutting her small calendar and shoving it carelessly back in her tattered backpack. "I think it would be better if you left me here, just for tonight..." She reasoned looking over at him. "I can find some chains, you can tie me up, I won't escape not on a night like this." She rubbed her hand up and down her arm gently, Klaus was deep in thought for a moment. "Please."

Frowning the hybrid sighed. "No." He replied as she opened her mouth to argue but he zipped across the room to be standing in front of her. "You're coming with us. I'll feel comforted knowing that you're with us and not on your own in some dingy motel room that anyone could walk into." He replied to her as he looked down at her bag. "Hurry and pack. We'll be leaving soon." He added before turning around and walking back over to Stefan.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Stefan lowered his voice, but he still knew that Emily would be able to hear him, especially on night when werewolves could turn as their senses were heightened. "I mean bringing a wolf to the forest on a full moon..." He looked at the hybrid with a frown on his face, Klaus made a noise of frustration in his throat before walking away from the vampire leaving him to watch the wolf.

* * *

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

It was a long trek up the Smoky Mountains in the heart of Tennessee but the three supernaturals were making their way up there under the warm heat of the morning, Klaus was looking between his two travelling with him, Stefan being broody and quiet holding Ray's still unconscious body and Emily being quiet for once and not asking any questions but looking too hot under the scorching morning sun.

"You okay?" The hybrid questioned his vampire companion who glanced over at him cautiously as he adjusted the heavy wolf that was thrown over his shoulder. "Is Ray getting heavy?" He knew that of course, Stefan had supernatural strength but after carrying an unconscious wolf for hours it was bound to become a bit of a burden after a while.

Growling back Stefan replied. "I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus offered and to be honest Stefan wasn't sure if the hybrid was teasing him mentally or not, but he didn't want to stop, he just wanted to get this torture over with, glancing over at Emily he saw that she was good to continue going and replied.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." He answered venomously as he continued to walk both the wolves following him close behind.

"So much brooding." Klaus smirked before glancing down at the little wolf trailing along beside him. "And you Emily? How are you holding up down there, little wolf?" He questioned as she glanced up at him timidly before rolling her eyes.

"It's a full moon, I'm not exactly feeling to uncomfortable right now." Even now she could feel her bones shifting and vibrating under her skin preparing her body for tonight. "Couldn't I have just stayed back at the motel, you could have chained me down and then gone to deal with this." She motioned to around her as he smirked a little rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand.

"I know you like to be a lone wolf, but I feel a lot safer knowing that you're with me because if we weren't and you were hurt then I would pay the price." Klaus informed her darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can turn you hybrid and the sooner you can go on and live your merry little life, in hiding."

She growled before replying sharply. "I'm not in-" She was cut off by the surprise of them being in front of an audience, a group of wolves stood there looking at them cautiously, she cleared her throat and took a small step back letting Niklaus take her place as the younger Salvatore threw the unconscious male wolf to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ray!" A short dirty-blonde haired woman whispered as she launched herself over at his body looking at him through fearful eyes trying to check if he was still alive. "Oh my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She demanded in a cold voice looking at Stefan before glancing across at Emily with a hard look on her face.

"The important question is who am I." Klaus smirked as he took a step forward in front of Stefan. "Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus." He informed them as they all looked taken back by hearing that name, obviously rumours had been floating around about the newly turned hybrid, news spreads fast in the supernatural world.

The woman kneeling on the floor whispered. "You're the hybrid."

A sickening smile pulled across the Originals lips. "You've heard of me." He announced his eyes lighting up. "Fantastic." He added.

* * *

The three had made their way further into the camp now, taking a seat on a large rock as all the wolves continued to look at them, some were scowling at the hybrid, others were fearful of the vampire but most were perplexed by the female wolf who refused to look up at them, something smelt off about her, something running through her blood was tainted and toxic.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus concluded with a sly smirk on his lips before suddenly the wolf on the ground woke up with a loud, painful sounding gasp. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." He nodded.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered holding his chest as he looked around at all of his wolf companions, all of their hearts were thudding so fast as they watched him. Klaus nodded over to his vampire friend for him to take over, standing up he began to look around the crowd of people, Emily watched terrified.

"Are any of you human?" He questioned the crowd who was completely silent, the wolf beside Klaus flinched at the question looking fearfully into the crowd. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." He added with a sigh looking at them all.

"Klaus, this isn't right." Emily whispered looking across at him. "You can do it to these people, it isn't fair." She added in a soft voice as he glanced over at her staring at here as if she was crazy, blinking a couple of times he stood up also looking at this group of people. "Klaus. Don't."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." He reasoned looking at them all trying to read their faces. "Anyone. A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" His eyes scanned them all before they stopped on a tall blond man. "You." He finished before rushing over to him, Emily jumped up looking at him through fearful eyes, he stared at her for a long moment before biting into his forearm and launching him over to Stefan.

Pushing him to the ground he laid his oozing arm in front of Ray, the short-haired woman went to run towards him but she was captured by the hybrid who held her neck threateningly, giving pack of wolves around them, if they tried anything they would end up dead.

Ray was resisting to drink the humans blood even though he was tempted. Growling Stefan informed him. "If you don't drink, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." He told him firmly leaving the transitioning wolf only one options.

The short-haired woman was struggling in the hybrids arms trying to get to her loving boyfriend who was in as much danger as she was. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." He threatened looking down at the wolf who replied that she would rather die that be a vampire, this only made the hybrid more angry. "Wrong choice." He replied sharply before force feeding her his blood glancing over at Emily whom looked horrified. "She'll thank me for that later." He snapped the short-haired females neck allowing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Ok, who's next?" His eyes were glowing a golden amber with his fangs extended past his lips.

* * *

Emily watched horrified as the hybrid finished off the last wolf, turning to the human and healing his arm before compelling him. "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate?" He nodded at him as the human watched with no real emotion on his face, only a blank slate, a real human blood bag. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray whispered looking down at the pack that was scattered around the campsite, sobbing gently as he dried his tears on his plaid shirt sleeve.

Niklaus glanced over to the raven-black haired girl who was staring down at the bodies, he walked over to her crossing his arms over his chest. "You knew this was going to have to happen. In order to make my hybrids. Why do you look so... upset?" He questioned but she remained quiet not talking to him. "Ah, the cold shoulder..." He concluded as she shunned him once again. "You'll be thanking me when you won't be a slave to the moon anymore."

"These people were innocent. They never hurt anyone." The emerald-green girl whispered shaking her head looking at the fallen wolves on the floor blinking several times before continuing. "They were just trying to get by being what they were..." She hissed looking over at him. "Have you no heart?" She growled and he tensed looking down at her. "Why would someone choose to do this to another person."

"I'm saving them. In the long run they will thank me." Klaus replied as she took another soft step towards her but she only scoffed and turned away, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it too tight. "Do not walk away from me." He warned in a deep growl from his chest, she refused to still look at him. "Do not turn your back on being one of the most powerful creatures that will ever walk this earth."

She stopped before yanking her hand from his grip, sneering at him before walking away. "Turning my back on all that means turning my back on my mom and that's worth it to me." She replied sharply before the hybrid was suddenly standing in front of her making her jolt in surprise. "Stop doing that!" She commanded growling at him.

"I know that this must be the approaching full moon making you speak this way, Emily." The Original was looking down at her not phased by her anger and outbursts. "No one could possible be that stupid. Why would you cut off your nose to spite your face?" He hissed at her as she didn't say away, he looked intently at her. "Why would you want to suffer for the rest of your wolf life just to get back at your mother."

"Because this is all her fault and if she still has a heart, then her seeing me suffer is good enough for me." She turned storming off into the forest, Klaus knew that she wouldn't go far and just decided to let her go, sighing he turned back around to see his vampire companion standing there arms crossed over his chest.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan questioned looking at him, he really didn't have the strength to deal with his attitude either. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?" He added tilting his head to the side.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus answered as he walked past him to sit down on the same rock as before, every now and then he'd glance through the thick brush that Emily had pushed through just to get away from the campsite and the stench of pure death that was flowing through the air.

"For what war, might I ask?" The forest-green eyed vampire replied as he looked up at the man who was ruining his life, the one that had stolen his life away from him and replaced it with only emptiness.

Smirking the hybrid replied. "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." He gave him strategy advice for war with a smile. "You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." He added with a nod.

Creasing his eye brows the vampire replied. "What makes you think they'll be loyal?" He questioned shaking his head, they could turn on him, after all he would be the main and only reason they would be dead and would of course want vengeance.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressing chip off your shoulder..." He replied as he looked back over to the brush area. "And it's something that Emily will come to understand once she looks past her personal problems."

Laughing gently the younger vampire asked. "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment? Is that why you brought Emily along with us today? Besides the full moon, you what? You want her to join your army too or something?" He looked over at the hybrid who narrowed his eyes looking back at him.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided what I want you to know and what happens between Emily and I is none of your concern, I suggest you do not get involved." He threatened in a dark voice when suddenly Ray's eyes began to bleed excessively as he started to shake all over. "Something is wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan assumed crossing his arms over his chest knowingly looking down at the transitioning werewolf whom was still shaking and looking up at them trying to work out what was wrong with him.

Klaus growled up at him as he replied quickly. "Well, obviously."

* * *

When Emily finally returned to the camp she saw that both Stefan and Niklaus were crowding around the wolf, creasing her thin eye brows she walked over timidly to see the transitioning wolf shaking his blood pouring from his eyes much like tears, covering her mouth in shock she looked at Klaus. "What the hell is happening to him?"

"Some master race." Stefan muttered looking down at the wolf who was coughing and shaking in what looked like a lot of pain.

"Lost the attitude." The hybrid replied shortly as he heard one of his new hybrids stirring on the floor behind them. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He called over to the human who obliged without a second thought, suddenly Ray began to snarl as he jumped up past them all and through the brush. "Go get him." He ordered Stefan who ran off to find him, Klaus grabbed Emily's waist to stop her. "Not you."

"Let me go. I can help." She ordered but he only held her tighter as she continued to struggle. "He could be in danger, Ray doesn't know what he's doing, didn't you see that look in his eyes? He was rabid." Klaus growled and pushed her away looking at her. "All of them are going to end up that way Klaus." She told him as he zipped towards her to be face to face before turning away quickly. "You know I'm right."

"We're just going to have to wait and see." Klaus replied as he grabbed her arm pulling her through to where Stefan had been but he was looking down the mountain at something whilst holding his arm, Emily creased her eye brows and followed his line of sight surprised to see three people walking and by the way Stefan was trying to get the hybrid to look away from them they were obviously important. "Where did he go?"

"He, uh... He got away. Forget him. Let's go." He tried to pull him away from the small clearing that was overlooking the entire lower region of the forest.

Creasing her eye brows Emily looked at the vampire in front of her with a concerned look in her eyes. "Uh, what happened to your arm?" She questioned nervously as he pulled his hand away to reveal a blackened bite on his forearm. "Oh my God. What... What is that?" Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"A fatal werewolf bite." Klaus informed her as he stood beside her crossing his strong arms over his chest broad. "Ouch." Was his only addition.

Stefan wasn't really that nervous about the bite, he was with the one person that could heal him. "Yeah." He nodded his head looking at the hybrid. "I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Werewolves seemed a lot less threatening when they now all knew about the cure.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus nodded his head smirking over to the vampire who went completely silent, the raven-black haired girl glanced over at them shocked, he had to be joking that was just cruel.

Stefan blanked. "You can't be serious." He muttered as he looked at the hybrid who had no ounce of humour on his face.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." He informed him as Klaus grabbed Emily's wrist once more pulling her back towards the campsite as she struggled against him explaining to him that he was being cruel towards Stefan. "Hush." He ordered her as he pointed towards the sky. "You have bigger problems than Stefan, alright? Then sun will be setting soon, but we still have time before the moon is at it's apex." She gulped looking up at the sky.

* * *

The sun had set sooner than they realised and before the knew it the moon was there shining down on them in all its pale glory, Emily was leaning heavily against a tree as she tried to regain her composer, but Niklaus could hear the bending and twisting of her bones and the small whimpers that fell from her mouth with it. "Talk to me, Emily." He ordered as she set up the ropes. "How are you doing?"

"How... Do you think?" She hissed back her eyes glowing their usual amber gold when she would turn. "I'm... Fu... I'm fine." She added as she slid down the tree onto all fours he watched as he finished securing the rope around the tree. "Oh God." She whispered as her fangs pushed uncomfortable through her gums. "Just hurry up with those ropes." She ordered.

Klaus growled as he tied another knot in the rope looking down at her. "You're lucky that you're in a lot of pain right now, otherwise I'd be punishing you for talking to me that way." He told her in a low voice, but she only snarled back threateningly as he wrapped the rope around her waist tying it tight. "Have you changed your mind about wanting to become a hybrid? Or do you wish to become a wolf every full moon."

A deadly growl escaped her lips as she dug her nails into the ground. "Clothes." She hissed looking up at him as he creased his eye brows but it was too late, she collapsed onto her side screaming and shuddering in pain. "Oh God!" She screamed as sweat and salty tears slipped down her face. Deadly claws sprouted through the ends of her finger tips as her skin began to tear to allow the fur to push threw.

A feral growl erupted through the entire forest making the trees shake, the hybrid glanced over his shoulder to see his newly transitioning hybrids raising to their feet with blood seeping from his eyes and when he looked back down at Emily she was in her jet back wolf form shaking off the shreds of her now useless clothes.

The short blonde haired woman stepped towards him growling at him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He reminded her in a low voice as he looked into her blood-red eyes to see there was no level of comprehension or even with the rest of the wolves that were growling at him. "Bloody hell." He muttered as he zipped towards her ripping her head off, a howl came from behind him but he ignored it and continued to attack the arm of zombie like werewolves.

Emily's wolf form was tugging at the already loose rope that was tied around her hips as she watched the hybrid killing the wolves, she howled and snarled trying to break free as they surrounded him. She crunched her deadly jaws into the rope cutting it with ease as she pounced across the clearing landing on one of the wolves before biting into its neck, in her mind it was already dead and she was just putting it out of her misery but her feral wolf side didn't give a damn it was a threat and it had to die.

One of the zombie-wolves jumped on Emily knocking her brutally against a thick tree as she stood back up a whimper fell from her lips, she was not being able to step on her front paw, two wolves surrounded her making her ears go back flat against her head whimpering and getting low on her stomach when suddenly both of their heads were ripped from their necks, she howled looking up seeing Niklaus glancing down at her before he clamped a chain around her throat swiftly.

"I found these in a bag in one of the tents." He tied her to another tree as she growled back away from him, snapping her jaws aggressively. "I'm really not in the mood, little wolf." He told her before turning around and grabbing a beer which had just been left on the floor. "This was meant to work..." He muttered as he took a long sip. "I did everything I was told. Everything. Now it's all ruined." His anger was rising deep in his chest as he looked back down as she licked her paw. "Thank you for your help, little wolf. I could have handled it without you though." He muttered as she howled once more. "Whatever you say." He smirked.

* * *

It was hours later when Stefan finally turned up at the campsite, the look on his face was torn and almost hopeless as he threw Ray's dead body to the ground down by the jet black wolf that was growling at him before she began to sniff at the dead wolves body before her head went back up and she looked over at Niklaus and whimpered.

"They went rabid." Klaus informed the vampire as he faced away from him, he had obviously heard him approach. "Some of them, I killed or Emily did..." He glanced down at the wolf who just looked back at him. "Others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." He clutched the beer bottle in his hand hard. "I did everything I was told!" He yelled launching the bottle across the clearing to hit the tree next to Stefan and Emily. "I should be able to turn them. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

This made Stefan uncomfortable, he knew that his lovely Elena was still alive and here Klaus was unable to turn his hybrids because of her living. "You look like hell." The hybrid finished as he lowered his voice back to its normal level.

"Last I checked, I'm dying..." The forest-green eyed vampire replied shortly as he looked down at his arm which was healed over from the werewolf bite, but his veins were throbbing and a deep black. "And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out." He glanced down at Ray's body. "I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." He lowered his head.

"I should have worked." The Original muttered as he picked up an empty beer bottle and biting into his wrist to fill it a little way up and pass it over to the dying vampire. "Bottoms up. We're leaving as soon as she turns back..." He nodded towards Emily whose werewolf form was lying on her stomach. "It appears the two of you are the only comrades I have left." He announced before turning away.

Sighing the younger Salvatore stepped off into the brush to get some time to himself whilst Klaus patiently watch the moon setting allowing the sun to finally beginning to brush through the trees as he glanced over his shoulder he saw Emily's little human form on the floor, the hybrid zipped across the clearing to cover her with a blanket he had found making her eyes flutter open, they had returned to their emerald-green colour.

"Niklaus." She breathed as she sat up using the itchy blanket to cover her indecency, her throat was dry and her chin was sticky with a crimson red liquid. "What... What happened?" She questioned before she was taken back by an overwhelming smell of death and rotting flesh. "Oh, God. What's that smell?" She covered her nose with the back of her hands when she saw the same sticky residue on her nails and finger tips.

"They turned on me. Every last one of them." Niklaus moved aside to show her the pile of burning dead bodies, her bright eyes widened watching as the fire was dying down but the smell was still lingering in the air, her stomach began to turn. "I was forced to take action... And so were you."

"Did I...?" She could feel her stomach turning as she stood up wrapping the blanket around her little body. "Oh... No..." She whispered shaking her head looking back down at her hands, her wrist was swollen and throbbing before she glanced back up at the hybrid who remained stoic and emotionless.

"Emily, you did it out of protect." He informed her placing his hand on her shoulder softly, she turned to him with a horrifying look in her eyes. "They were rabid. You put them out of their misery. If you hadn't had killed them, they would have killed you." He assured her looking down into her eyes. "I know it's hard for you to understand now, but you did the right thing." Klaus told her and all she did was nod her head. "Is your wrist still hurting?" She nodded. "I can heal it, if that is what you want."

"You mean... You mean like take your blood?" Her voice was barely there as he nodded his head, she thought about it for a long couple of seconds. "It seems too risky, I... I shouldn't." She shook her head as she looked back down at her swollen wrist once again looking up at him into his expecting eyes. "Just... Just this once, so I can heal." She nodded her head as he bit into his wrist holding it out for her to take.

Making sure that the blanket was secured around her body she moved closer and pressed her open mouth to his wrist, his blood was deliciously addicting, like a perfectly aged bourbon. He watched her intently as she began to lick and suckle at his wrist, obviously she was feeling a lot better. Softly he brushed her off of his arm watching himself heal and then looking down at she as she inspected her healed wrist.

"It worked." The wolf muttered in somewhat surprise, smirking the hybrid brushed his thumb over her lower lip drying the excess blood when suddenly they heard a clearing of a throat from behind them, turning quickly they saw Stefan standing by the brush that would lead away from the camp watching them with a perplexed look, quickly Emily stepped away making sure that her blanket was still tight around her not exposing any of her skin. "We should probably get back to the motel. I could use some clothes."

"Yes, I agree. We should be returning." Klaus nodded his head as he began walking hearing the other two walking behind him as they made their way to descend down the mountain. It was going to be a long, silent trip back towards the town.

* * *

The wolf was having a shower to cleanse the blood off of her body as Stefan and Klaus sat in the room staring into empty spaces before the vampire spoke up. "You gave her your blood..." He announced as the hybrid glanced over to him. "With no condition." He added as the older one shrugged his shoulder.

"If her mother knew that she was injured and it was my fault then she would have my head." Klaus concluded as he caught the unconvinced look on the vampires face. "Do you have a problem with me healing her wound?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a problem at all." He shook his head choosing not to tell him the truth about how he truly felt towards him getting close to the wolf. "What's her story anyway? Is her mother as bad as you say?" He questioned, if Niklaus was somewhat scared of her then she must have held some kind of threat.

"A while ago now her mother, Regina, saved my life from a group of witches, killed every single one of them." Stefan was surprised to hear this the woman must have been very powerful. "After that I was in debt to her, she came to me one day asking if I could turn her daughter hybrid, she had obviously heard through the witchy line that I was attempting to become hybrid and she wanted to finally cash in her favour, when I was successful I would have to turn Emily also." He shrugged his shoulders as the vampires face became confused. "What?"

"Witchy? Wait. You mean... Emily's mother is a witch?" He questioned as the hybrid nodding his head as an answer. "But Emily is a werewolf, how is that possible?" He tilted his head to the side obviously confused by this revelation.

"Ah, yes. That is an interesting story." Klaus went to start but as the door to the small bathroom opened and the raven-black haired girl stepped out she looked between the two of them running the damp towel through her stringy wet hair. "Emily." He nodded at her as he sat up, she smiled creasing her eye brows. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Where are we heading now?" Emily asked looking over at him as she threw her bag over her shoulder, she was learning it was better to pack light if she was going to be travelling with two vampires who had spent probably decades travelling with next to nothing and compelling themselves everything that they would ever need. "Let me guess, you aren't going to tell me until we get there?"

"Actually, little wolf, we're heading to Chicago to see an old friend of mine and figure out what is wrong in my seemingly flawless hybrid making plan." He informed her as he leaned across and opened the door for her. "We'd better get a move on."


	4. The End of the Affair

A Light in the Dark

The End of the Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respective owners, but I do own Emily and Regina.**

* * *

**Chicago**

Emily sat in the back seat on the hybrids jet black Jeep looking out of the window into the busy street of Chicago, it seemed like they had been driving forever but they had finally reached their destination, sitting up she glanced at Klaus through the rear view mirror as he just continued to watch her until looking back at the road.

He pulled up into a small car park as they all climbed up, Emily was stretching out a little whilst the two men were talking. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus told him before glancing over at the small girl. "And welcome to Chicago, Emily." He nodded as she looked around, everything seemed to pretty and busy but that was what made it nice.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan questioned, that was usually where Emily would come in asking many questions, but she was too busy looking around and reading signs to care about anything else, this was so much prettier than the places they had been visiting to try to find wolves.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" The hybrid teased as he looked over at the younger vampire who was refusing to look back at him. That time in his life was something that he didn't like to think about too much and he especially didn't want to talk about it with someone like Niklaus.

"Blacked out most of it." Stefan replied sharply as he looked around, he did remember some of it but most of it he didn't want to remember, it wasn't something that he was proud of or he wanted to remember. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying." He narrowed down his time in Chicago as the wolf rejoined them. "The details are all a blur." He added as the emerald-green eyed girl in front of him creased her eye brows.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." He answered as he looked down at the small girl who looked very interested in what was happening between them both. "Emily, have you ever heard of anyone named 'The Ripper of Monterrey'?" He questioned and the raven-black haired wolf shook her head. "Then I think you're going to enjoy the story. Back in the 20s word was the ripper got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off-limits then, which made everything so much fun."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_Outside of a busy looking bar Stefan was sat in the back seat on an old 20s car kissing heavily with a pretty, young woman before his lips trailed down to her throat and he took a large chunk from her neck, drinking her blood until she was limp and lifeless. Climbing from the car the vampire dried his lips and straighten his tie before entering the bar._

" _Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies?" A beautiful woman on the stage announced as she swayed elegantly to the full jazz music behind her. "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She teased with a smirk pulling across her lips._

" _Save me a dance, Gloria." He winked at her as he walked past the stage to a waiter about to grab a glass of champagne but a stunning blonde reached out and got it before him. "Oh. Please, help yourself." He smirked down at her as she looked back up at him with a very confident expression._

" _Oh, I always do." She flirted back as he edged closer to him, her tongue darted out and she licked his lips seductively before the dark veins around her eyes pushed through to reveal she was a vampire too. "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She commented before turning around about to leave._

_Stefan couldn't let this amazing woman just walk from his life, she was far too free-spirited and fun-loving for him to just let go. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him before saying. "No, no, no. Who are you?" He demanded in a rough voice before her finger was brought up to her mouth signalling him to be quiet._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus informed the small jet-black haired wolf from beside him as they walked towards a building, she was listening to the tales actually quite interested in what he had to say, despite everything the hybrid did and had done he had lived a very full life filled with intriguing stories that she was always interested in hearing.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan replied as he trailed along behind them his voice darker than usual. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." He added as the hybrid glanced over his shoulder flashing him a knowing smile.

"Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan demanded suddenly making both of the wolves stop and turn to him. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" He quizzed, obviously he had an ulterior motive for wanting the hybrid to move on, Elena was the reason why his hybrids were not working and he couldn't let the Original know that.

"We're going to see my favourite witch." He informed them as the small girl beside him stiffened slightly at the word witch. "Don't worry, little wolf. It's not your mother if that's what you're wondering. No, no. This is another witch, if anyone can help us with our hybrid problem it's her."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_Stefan was sitting up at the bar drinking happily with some friends before glancing behind him to see the stunning blonde was there once again but this time she had her sights on another man and she was dancing with him, he turned away and the blonde made her way over as the men all laughed loudly yet again. "Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came her to hear the music. Not you." She scolded them._

" _I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" The younger Salvatore questioned as his friends laughed once again all clinking their glasses together as the blonde reached forward and brushed her hand across his face._

" _It would take a lot more than a baby face to offend me." She told him as she turned around to leave, but the Salvatore was quick to ask for her name he need to know her more than just the brief times they would flirt. "Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favour and stick a sock in it." She told him in her thick British accent before returning to the dance floor with her male companion._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

Emily was the first to enter the bar looking around for a couple of seconds trying to ignore the chatting between the two older supernaturals behind her before she noticed a woman across the bar, it was obviously the owner of the bar as she noticed the three walk into the bar. "You have got to be kidding me." The caramel coloured woman looked at the hybrid with a smirk on her face.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." Gloria ordered as she held her hand up. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She chuckled gently taking a couple of steps towards them before feeling something off with the presence of them, she glanced behind her at the raven-black haired girl who just stood there quietly, she looked directly at her before saying. "You have her eyes. Emerald green. I'll never forget."

Emily blanked for a couple of seconds before spluttering out. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand." She told her as the witch took another step towards her, but Niklaus was quick to be standing there blocking the young wolf from her view giving the witch a warning look, Gloria then turned her attention to the vampire that was travelling with them.

"I remember you."

"Yeah." Stefan muttered nodding her head before adding. "You're Gloria." That was back in the 1920s, she should most definitely had been a corpse in the ground but she was still up and kicking and looking damn good for her age. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" She finished clearly not blind to her real age. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" The witch joked motioning the bar around her, she grinned cockily, obviously she was very proud of her life's work.

Klaus glanced down at Emily and informed her. "Gloria is a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells." Her eyes flickered over to Emily once again who was standing there silently, crossing her arms over her chest. "But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She shrugged her shoulders, the witch knew she was gonna die one day, but until then she would just live her life to the whole.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus told the vampire that was standing beside him, he just nodded and then walked around the bar and began to mix up some drinks for them all. "Emily, why don't you go make yourself comfortable, or perhaps you should go get yourself some food, I have money-"

"I'm not hungry." She replied as she sulked across the bar almost dragging her feet on the floor as if to scuff it, the hybrid sighed heavily as he watched her take a seat in a booth on her own, Stefan watched from where he was making drinks, he knew this couldn't be easy for her, everyone _knowing_ who she was because of her mother and assuming she was the same kind of person.

The hybrid turned back to the witch who had her hands placed on her hips as she looked at him questionably. "You look ravishing, by the way." He flirted a little as she felt a smile creeping up over her lips but she quickly pushed away the thought of herself and the abomination in front of her.

"Don't." She told him firmly holding up her hand once more. "I know why you're here, but the girls another story. Does her mother know about you having her, or is she part of some deal?" Gloria questioned lowering her voice so the emerald-green eyed girl who was just twiddling her thumbs across the bar couldn't hear her.

"She is part of a deal, but she wasn't stolen by me, if that's what you're implying. Her mother knew that I was attempting to become hybrid, she made a deal with me." Klaus explained as the woman shook her head. "How much do you know about Regina?" He questioned, he knew enough to know that making deals with her was a bad idea, but he wanted to know from a witches perspective what they knew about her.

"I heard that Regina started off a good witch, at least that's what I heard from some witches that used to be friends with her, it wasn't until her later life that she began to dabble in some of the... darker magic." The witch explained as she shook her head from side to side before looking back up. "I assume she just fell further and further until she couldn't come back."

"I can hear you." Emily announced from where she sat across from them both, they glanced over at her to see the firm look on her face. "You don't have to whisper and walk on egg shells around me, I get that she was a bad person, I have first hand experience with her." She reminded them as they both looked back at each other.

Gloria cleared her throat before she told Niklaus. "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Stefan and Emily both looked up at this very interested in finding out who had put the curse on the hybrid originally.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." He replied to her crossing his arms over his chest, there was no way they were going to be able to talk to her, not like he wanted to anyway.

"I know." Gloria replied nodding her head before adding. "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." She told him as he stared at her for a couple of seconds, he didn't want to have to bring the original witch into this and he didn't want to have to bring Rebekah into it either.

"Rebekah." Niklaus announced like the word was almost venom on his tongue. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He told her lamely as she just stared him down, there was no way around it, they needed this girl like it or not, if he wanted to create hybrids then he would need to listen and comply to her every demand.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." The witch replied.

"What is this?" Stefan's voice came from behind the bar, he was holding an aged-looking photo before he turned it so that they could view it, Emily took a few seconds to recognise the people in the photo, it was Stefan and Klaus, arms slung around each other and smiling like old friends, but that picture contrasted their true relationship, they certainly weren't friends.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus replied as a smirk pulled across his lips and he wandered over to the bar resting his forearms on the counter looking over at the vampire whom seemed shocked, he didn't remember that at all.

"But this is me. With you." Stefan blanked as his eyes went wide, the wolf skulked her way across the bar to be standing silently beside the hybrid who glanced down at her waiting for the Salvatore to get his head around the fact that he was in that photo.

* * *

Klaus had decided it was a good idea go get Rebekah see if he could maybe convince her to come around and he had brought the wolf and the vampire with him, Stefan couldn't seem to let go of the fact that he had known the hybrid in his before life and it was beginning to play on the Originals nerves. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" He pressed.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus replied shrugging his shoulders obviously hiding something from the vampire that was trailing along behind him, all that time they had been trying to find out who Klaus was and the entire time he _knew_ him.

Shaking his head Stefan replied sharply. "No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Clearly he was in denial about knowing the hybrid, but Klaus didn't really want to discuss his history with the Salvatore at that moment, he just wanted to figure out a way for his hybrids to work.

"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus replied as he continued to think about bringing Rebekah back into the picture, he was perfectly content with where she was right now and if he did bring her back he doubted she would be very happy with him. "Memory Lane will have to wait." He answered him firmly.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded in a rough voice narrowing his eyes, pressing for an answered. "Answer me."

Rolling his eyes the Original knew that he wasn't going to be able to get anything done without the vampire asking so many questions so he gave him. "Let's just say with didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." He admitted nodding his head as Emily glanced over interested in more history between the two.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_Sitting in a booth at Gloria's bar both the mysterious vampire Rebekah was sitting one side of a human whilst Stefan was sitting the other and both were drinking happily from her throat, the stunning blonde pulled away the same time as the Salvatore did as they shared a loving kiss, he continued kissing down her throat seductively until stopping on a cold chain of a necklace. "It's beautiful."_

_Rebekah smirked as she looked down at the pendant that was hanging loosely around her neck. "A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." She gave him a look as he questioned if it was and she gave him the simple answer of. "It brought me love, didn't it." She looked at him lovingly when suddenly her arm was caught and she was yanked from her seat in the booth._

" _It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Niklaus told her firmly giving her no option but to have to go with him, her icy blue eyes widened as she struggled to get out of his hold, she didn't want to go with him she wanted to stay with Stefan and continue to have fun until the early morning._

_Rebekah tried to pry his hand off as she hissed. "Get off of me!" She demanded, the way they man was pulling her around was making the vampire angry, rising from his seat he glared at the man with slick back blonde hair._

_Stefan crossed his arms over his chest flexing his muscles under the dapper suit he was wearing. "Who is this guy?"_

" _Stefan, don't." Rebekah told him holding her free hand up. "He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." She glared up at the man who was now bruising her wrist._

" _So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." Klaus muttered as he looked the vampire up and down with a very unimpressed look on his face. "You're right, he does have funny hair." He muttered as the vampire creased his eye brows wondering what about his hair was funny. "I'm bored. I want to go."_

" _Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." She scolded him in a dark voice as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip once more._

_Klaus scoffed shaking his head. "No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." He told her firmly as she just glared back up at him._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

The raven-black haired wolf frowned from where she was standing next to them listening to the story of how the two met. Her voice was thick with sarcasm as she muttered. "I see you gave your sister the independence she deserved." He glared over to her, that wasn't the point of the story. "I'm just saying..."

"Well don't." He growled back sharply before glancing over at the vampire whom seemed to be in shock for a couple of moments as he listened to the hybrid speak, everything seemed surreal and false, he didn't remember anything about that, not Rebekah nor knowing Niklaus.

Blinking a couple of times Stefan said. "Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." He concluded as they walked further into the warehouse they had gone to, Klaus turned around and walked into a room that had five coffins dotted around, Emily's eyes widened as she ran her finger tips over the dusty lid of one, she went to lift it but suddenly there was a presence behind her and a hand pressed to the lid which made her jolt.

"Don't touch, love." Klaus whispered huskily in her ear as she spun around to be face to face with him, he smirked looking down at her, his eyes running over her face before stalking back over to the coffin he was originally stood at, his two companions followed him over and looked down at her. She was very beautiful stilled dressed in a lovely white flapper girl dress from the 20s and a dagger sticking out of her chest.

Stefan looked at her face searching for a memory but couldn't find anything. "I don't recognise her."

"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus smirked as he continued to look down at his baby-sister inside of the coffin. "Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He explained as he reached down and pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." He teased as she continued to not move. "Any day now, Rebekah." Still she didn't move, scoffing the hybrid spat out. "She's being dramatic."

"I think she has a right to be." Emily muttered from where she stood beside him, Klaus glanced down at her. "I mean, you have had her trapped in here for God knows how long." She added and he scoffed gently as he rested the dagger beside his little sister waiting for any kind of movement.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan pressed turning the face the Original. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" He questioned beginning to get pissed off now, he wanted answers but the hybrid was only answering him in riddles.

Klaus smirked as he answered. "Well, you have many useful talents." The vampire creased his eye brows as he looked at him waiting for him to continue. "In face, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you." He added before beginning another tale from their time in the 1920s.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_in the corner of Gloria's lovely little bar the three supernaturals sat. Klaus glanced over at Stefan who was sitting beside his sister, his arm draped over his shoulder quite possessively which he didn't like that much, but the vampire was certainly interesting. "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline."_

_Rebekah brushed her hand over the Salvatore's wrist giving her brother a warning look. "Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." She added teasingly as he smirked shrugging his shoulder._

" _Hmm." The vampire chuckled a little before looking back up at the Original who was sitting opposite him. "And where's the rest of your family?" He quizzed clearly interested in learning more about the Originals and their mysterious past._

" _Well, let's see." Klaus pretended to be thinking for a second before continuing. "Erm. I killed most of them." He shrugged his shoulders almost carelessly, he had had a lot of time to process everything that had gone on between him and his family and he had come to terms with he was right and that was the end of it._

" _But not all." Rebekah remarked as she gave him a kind smile and he just nodded back at her, Stefan glanced over at her asking if she was ok with what he had done to their family and her simple answer was. "Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." She reached across the table and touched Klaus' hand delicately._

_Suddenly an angry look man stopped at their table looking directly at Stefan as he demanded. "Where the hell's my wife?" The Salvatore glanced around the room before looking back at the man carelessly._

" _I don't know. I give up." He teased._

" _You think you're so tough?" The man growled out at him a dark side to his voice. "Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." He threatened but the two Originals that were sitting at the table only laughed gently at him which only made his anger grow._

" _Lila?" Stefan called looking over his shoulder to see a woman raise from where she had been sitting there was a look in her eyes that was locked or liked she was in some kind of trance, she had been compelled. "Lila, please. Come here for a second." He called as she stood there in front of her husband and the man who had been feeding off of her._

" _Oh, thank God." He whispered as he took her arm, he hated that she came to places like this and hung around with those kind of people. "C'mon, we're leaving." He told her firmly as he went to drag her from the bar, but the vampire that was sitting with his lovely blonde stood up standing opposite him compelling him._

" _Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." He commanded as he took a seat next to Klaus who looked very amused at the situation, Lila on the other hand took a seat next to Stefan who had shuffled Rebekah up further so that they could all sit._

_Delicately the Salvatore picked up the compelled woman's hand and slide her white glove off folding it elegantly on the table before picking up a sharp looking knife. "Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah ordered but he didn't listen to her._

_Klaus seemed rather intrigued as the frightened husband beside him asked. "What the hell are you doing?" As Stefan sliced into her wrist just enough to let it bleed and then let the blood seep into a martini glass._

_When he was finally finished he pulled her arm away and said. "Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go bandage that up?" He offered as the woman stood up from her place next to him and skirted across the bar to find a first-aid kit that she could use. Compelling the man opposite him he told him. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He pushed the glass filled with his wife blood towards him._

" _What kind of sick freaks are you?" He demanded his heart rate was through the roof and he thought he was about to pass out with all the sweat dripping down his forehead._

" _I said, drink!" Stefan demanded in a cold voice and without another word the man daintily picked up the glass and took a coy slip from it almost wanting to cry. "I didn't catch your name." He announced folding his arms over his chest patiently. The man told him to go to Hell which only made the Original beside him chuckle darkly. "Do you want another sip?" Stefan threatened._

" _Liam. Liam Grant." He answered surely._

_Stefan laughed once more, a happy look pulling over his face. "Liam Grant! Have another sip. Liam." He offered as the husband took another unwanted sip from the tall glass of blood. "Finish it." He added evilly a smirk pulling across his lips making the older Original laugh as he watched the man._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

Emily was stunned from where she was stood across from them, she whimpered out. "That's cruel." Shaking her head from gently before turning around about to stalk from the warehouse but suddenly the Original was stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest she tried to push past him but he wasn't having any of it. "Get out of my way." She ordered in a dark voice.

"Go back to Gloria's bar. Stay there until we return." Klaus told her, she looked between them both before rolling her eyes and taking off from the warehouse in clearly a bad mood. Spinning back around he was facing the Salvatore again as he told him. "I was your number one fan."

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he replied. "Why should I believe any of this?" He followed the hybrid over to the man who had been handling the transport of the coffins to Klaus's locations as he compelled him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." He was obviously done with the usefulness of the man who just nodded simply, the vampire behind him asked where they were going and he answered. "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." He answered giving him a cocky smile before turning and walking from the warehouse.

* * *

Back at Gloria's bar the witch heard the door across the room open and in waked the petite raven-black haired wolf looking awfully sullen, they made eye-contact for a couple of seconds before the owner gave her a sad smile, she knew it must have been hard to be travelling with someone like Niklaus, he was grumpy and sulky because his hybrids weren't working and the two of them were probably getting the brunt of it.

Grabbing a shot glass and a bottle of tequila she poured her a shot and asked. "Are you with them by choice or by force?" The girl took a seat on a stool the other side of the bar looking at the clear liquid for a couple of seconds.

"Both. I guess." She shrugged her shoulders delicately as she brought the glass to her lips and pounded the rough liquid and slammed it back down on the counter. "I want to choose not to be a wolf anymore, but I'm forced to travel with them to get what I want." She explained as the witch sighed pressing her hands to the counter top.

"It can't be easy for you." Gloria concluded looking at the young girl. "I mean, nothing must be easy for you. Having a mother like you do, having to travel around with those two, having to leave your home. I'm sorry." She apologised, but no apology from anyone was ever going to make up for what happened to her but it wasn't like she wanted an apology, what had been done was done and she just had to deal with it.

"You have no reason to be apologising." Emily answered as she took another shot from the table and pounded it once more. "What you said... About my eyes. You knew my mother?" She questioned looking up at the witch whose face became stoic as she turned away for a minute trying to compose herself. "Gloria?" She asked once more as the witch turned back around to face her.

"I met her a little while ago, she had been close with a group of my friends that were witches. When they couldn't give her what she wanted they sent her my way hoping I might have what she needed. When I told her I didn't have that she threatened to burn my bar to the ground." The woman explained as Emily gasped from where she was sitting opposite her, she knew what her mother was like stubborn and unlikable. "I managed to put the fire out just in time, but Regina wasn't very happy with me for not having what she wanted available."

"I'm really sorry." The wolf muttered shaking her head before glancing up at her and asking. "What was it that she wanted? How long ago was this?" Once again the girl was full of questions and the witch was more than happy to answer them unlike the hybrid had been. "She didn't _hurt_ you or anyone did she?"

"No, sweetie. It didn't get that bad. She knew the most important thing in my life was this place, so this is what she went after." Gloria rubbed her hand over the bar thoughtfully and then gazing back up at the wolf. "It was unsettling knowing that she was out there for all these years, but I suppose she got what she wanted in the end and stopped looking for me." She explained. "I think it was around eight – maybe nine years ago now, that was when she first came to me asking strange questions."

Emily sighed as she looked down, trying to forget what had happened to her eight years ago when she was 14, it was a tough time for her. "What did she want?" Gloria remained silent as she poured the girl another shot of the strong liquid. "Please tell me." She added as the witch sighed heavily.

"She was looking for something I didn't have. I mean, no one knew where it was, but a lot of people wanted it. The moonstone." She added as Emily creased her eye brows watching her. "She was looking for the moonstone, I'm not sure if she ever found it, or if she found another way around it, but your mother was a very strong witch, she still is. That's why I always protect myself." She informed her.

"I get it." The wolf muttered nodding her head looking down at the shot glass for a couple of seconds. "My mom... She knows what she wants and she isn't afraid who she hurts to get that." She nodded her head, both of them stopped talking when they heard the door open again, both expected to see Niklaus or Stefan but was surprised when they saw a handsome icy-blue eyed vampire.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." Gloria chuckled as she moved around the bar to greet the Salvatore happily, his eyes were on Emily for a second before they flickered over to the witch who stood in front of him. "Last I heard, you hated this place." She added with almost a playful sneer on her face.

"Gloria." He greeted her with a half smile. "Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." He teased looking her up and down.

"I always did like you better." She answered as a laugh fell from her lips and she pushed against his chest, he only grinned back. "But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." She frowned a little and that was when Emily realised that it was Stefan's older brother, Damon. The one that Niklaus had saved from a werewolf bite, she looked over at him surprised.

"You've seen him?" Damon questioned as the witch tilted her head over to the side to reveal that the wolf had been travelling with them. "You." He looked over at her as he zipped over to be standing in front of her, but Niklaus had pulled that trick on her so many times it didn't even phase her anymore, slowly she stood up to be looking at him. "Well, you reek of dog, so I'm guessing you're a wolf." He concluded as she glared up at him.

"And the pale, pastiness of your skin tells me you're dead. So, I'm guessing you're a vampire." She concluded nodding her head, he only smirked looking her up and down once more actually making her uncomfortable. "I know who you are. You're Stefan's brother. Klaus saved your life from a werewolf bite, right?" She questioned and he smirked reaching over and taking the tequila she had been drinking.

"Tell me, wolfy. Where did my brother and the abomination go?" He questioned earning a little snarl from the wolf in front of him. "Touchy." He commented as she narrowed her eyes at him once more, she wasn't about to give him the answers that he wanted, even if he was trying to do some kind of good.

"They'll be back later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." Gloria informed him from across the bar, giving him a hard look, she wanted the vampire out of her bar even more than wolf did.

"Gloria..." He turned to her reaching out to stroke her hand almost seductively. "Don't be a tease." He smirked a little tilting his head to the side giving her his most charming look, he knew the witch was probably on some kind of vervain and it was impossible to compel a wolf, so he had to get his answers the old fashion way. "What kind of errand?"

Removing his hand she placed it at his side once more before saying. "I don't think so." She scoffed shaking her had. "You may be cure, but you're still a vampire." She added making the wolf sitting across from them smirk as she turned back to be facing the bar.

* * *

Inside of Stefan's old apartment the young doppelgänger was getting the feel for the place, it seemed very much like her old boyfriend and she was using the journal he had kept to try to get used to how he was when he was on human blood. _April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again_. She read sighing heavily running her fingers over the neat script before turning the page. _June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery._

She frowned, she knew what the blonde was doing for her boyfriend had been good for him but she hated the thought of him being miserable. Turning the page once more the next extract she read seemed a little more light-hearted, it actually made a soft smile pull across her lips. _1935\. Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project. Getting me to laugh._

Hearing two voices out in the hall she moved quickly, she knew those voices anywhere, Klaus and Stefan. Bolting into a hidden closest that they had found earlier she made sure the door at least shut so it was ajar after her, so that she could get out. There was a sudden boom on the front door as it was kicked open by the hybrid, obviously he had seen that the lock had been broken.

"What a charming little homestead." Klaus' voice came from the other side of the door from where she was, she could feel herself shaking as her nails scratched lightly against the wall behind her. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He called out, he had sensed someone had been in there.

"It's been vacant for decades." Stefan answered, she was just relived to hear his voice again, nothing about his voice seemed different, but she knew that spending time with the hybrid must do something to a person, change them to a certain extent. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" He questioned bored by the Originals games.

Smirking Klaus looked over to him and answered. "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me about your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." The doppelgänger looked beside her to see a list of names on a wall, one of them being Liam Grant.

Stefan nodded his head as he remembered. "To write it down."

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Forever a memory in the scribble of a name, the vampire actually remembered that from his time as a Ripper, although he didn't remember much. Klaus pulled open the hidden door, he remember everything from their time in Chicago down to the last detail. "You believe me now?"

Slowly stalking into the closest he inspected the list before hearing a stuttered breath he wasn't sure he heard at first, turning his head he was surprised to see Elena pushing herself into the corner, not scared of him but of the Original that was following him around, but as he locked eyes with her there was hope in her eyes. "Look what I found." Stefan announced as cold fear rushed through the doppelgänger's veins, she was relieved when he reached past her and grabbed a bottle that was beside her. "1918. Single malt." He turned and gave it to Klaus.

"My favourite." He answered smirking as he looked at the as he read the label not noticing the one final look shared between Stefan and Elena. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with. I'm sure Emily is starving by now." He added as he turned and walked from the apartment with the Salvatore following close behind.

* * *

Emily was sat at a booth when the two supernaturals finally found their way back to Gloria's, the hybrid crossed the room and slid a styrofoam package over to her, she opened it to reveal a delicious looking burger, she could feel her stomach grumbling at the sight of it, making her mouth water. "Sometimes I forgot you still need time to be human." He slid in the booth opposite her as she just stared at it. "Please don't tell me you're vegetarian or something... Some kind of ironic justice for your hunting humans on full moons."

"No, I'm not vegetarian." She replied as she picked the burger up inspecting it quickly before taking a nice sized bite out of it. "Mmm." She moaned happily as she closed her eyes chewing, the hybrid sitting opposite her only smirked as he watched her clearly amused by her small moment to be human before she would return to her sulky, sarcastic wolfy ways. When she finally swallowed she told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied nodding at her before adding. "You need to tell me if you need something. It's been a long time since I've been human, I hardly remember what it's like anymore, so I don't know what you need." He explained and she nodded her head once more before he cleared his throat shaking his head. "Did you and Gloria speak?"

"Yeah, we did. Turns out she did have a run in with my mother about eight years, I think she said." Emily replied placing the burger down in the package as Klaus listened more, she dried her mouth before sipping her soda that was placed beside her. "She came to her looking for something. A moonstone." She answered as the hybrid tilted his head. "Maybe it was part of a spell or something."

"Perhaps." Klaus replied as he nodded his head before standing up and walking over to Gloria leaving the wolf to enjoy her meal as she dug back in happily. "Gloria, a word." He wiggled his finger making her move down the length of the bar to be standing right there in front of him. "Is what the girl said true? Did Regina come here for a moonstone?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Why?"

"She never said. But she seemed desperate and crazed. Her eyes. Something I'll never forgot. Ever." The witch shuddered before looking back up at the wolf. "All I know is there was a group of wolves in town. When I told Regina I didn't have the stone she got angry took it out on my bar, tried to burn it to the ground, but then the wolves came after us witches. Told us that one of our own had stolen one of theirs. It was Regina." She explained as the hybrid creased his eye brows. "I didn't hear anymore from her after that. I suppose she got what she wanted." She concluded nodding her head. "Where's Rebekah?" She changed the subject as she saw the wolf looking over.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her up on demand." He replied knowing how truly stubborn the blonde was before he glanced down the bar the Salvatore who just sat there in a sullen silence. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." He announced.

Scoffing the vampire shook his head as he put all the final pieces together. "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman?" He looked up at him. "Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?" Emily gazed over at this point, obviously Stefan saw what he had done was wrong, but Klaus showed no real sign of remorse.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus answered shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against the bar casually. The vampire asked what the other half was and the Original smirked before adding. "The other half, Stefan. Is that you used to want to be my wingman."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_Both Klaus and Stefan were sitting beside one another face towards the bar, the Original looked almost down, but also had a drunk glaze to his eyes and the vampire beside him was trying to lighten the mood. "They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." He explained._

_Rolling his eyes Klaus replied shortly. "What? An abomination?"_

" _No. A king." Stefan replied surely which actually made the Original smile cockily which actually made the Salvatore laugh once more._

" _Look at us." Klaus smirked looking at his friend beside him. "Two sad orphans." He concluded before glancing up at his lovely sister who would look over at them every now and then. "my sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

" _I appreciate the advice."_

" _And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is." Stefan wasn't sure if the Original meant that as an insult or a word of warning, but he just took whatever Klaus said with a pinch of salt, it was his sister after all. "Don't let your heart do anything stupid."_

" _You know what, you're a good friend, Nik." Stefan nodded at him with a sure smile. "I'm glad I met you."_

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"To friendship." Klaus raised his shot of tequila before throwing the liquid to the back of his throat letting the information sink in to the vampire who sat beside him not even believing that those words had some from his mouth, he knew that his Ripper days had holes in them, but this seemed to be one big blank spot that he couldn't remember, not matter how many stories he heard and how hard he tried.

"So I'm confused." Stefan began as he turned to be facing the hybrid this time. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" He questioned as the wolf looked over surprised, Klaus just have her a look before shrugging his shoulders at Stefan.

"All good things must some to an end." He explained almost regretfully.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_In the middle of the dance floor both Rebekah and Stefan were dancing happily whilst the Original brother sat beside them watching them with a content smile, but suddenly he felt something rush through him and within seconds the bar was being filled with police officers that were firing bullets at everyone and everywhere. The couple jump and hide behind the bar as the vampire picked up a bullets. "They're using wooden bullets." He announced with a frown. "They know."_

" _That means he's here." Rebekah could feel a rush of panic in her stomach as she thought back to him and then another when she though about her brother being out there._

" _Who?" Stefan asked looking at her concerned. "Who's here?"_

" _Rebekah!" Niklaus voice came over the screaming and talking. "C'mon, we've got to go, sweetheart." He informed her taking her arm and pushing her towards the exist, she struggled and called out for the Salvatore. "Go!" He told her firmly. Her necklace slipped off of her neck without her or the older brother noticing, the Salvatore moved in to pick it up but the Original stopped him. "Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_Creasing his eye brows the younger vampire asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_Regretfully the Original had to compel him looking at him as he said. "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Within seconds the original had vanished leaving him in the carnage of Gloria's bar._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan questioned, well it all made sense after that, it was obvious why he didn't remember anything because it had all he whipped clean from his memory, he somewhat felt betrayed but quickly brushed that feeling away.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." The hybrid replied simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "Better to have a clean slate." He added which only made the vampire more suspicious, why would he want him to forget, it didn't make sense there had to be another reason for the Originals to have been forgotten.

"But why?" He pressed narrowing his eyes at him. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Klaus straightened slightly replying that story time was over, Stefan's eyes flickered across the bar to see his brother standing in the door way making a sign for him to meet him outside. "I need another drink. A real one." He lied before walking out the back to see his brother standing there waiting for him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is with you you?" Damon countered in a hard voice. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" He demanded narrowing his icy blue eyes at his brother.

Shaking his head Stefan couldn't believe how irresponsible his brother was being bring Elena this close to Klaus. He missed her too, more than he could describe, but he wasn't about to put her life in danger, again. "Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." He informed him.

"She's not going anywhere until she got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon replied as his younger brother shook his head slowly, he wanted to be with her, of course he did, he loved her more than anything, but his number one priority was keeping her safe.

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive."

Creasing his thick eye brows the older brother asked. "What are you talking about?" He figured that Klaus's need for Elena was over, sure he probably shouldn't know she was alive after he 'killed her' but he wouldn't need her anymore, surely.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan told him firmly as his raven-black haired brother just stared at him for a couple of long seconds trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Tell her yourself." He replied as Stefan looked to the side to see his lovely doppelgänger standing there looking at him with the same hope in her eyes that he had seen when they shared their moment in the hidden closest.

* * *

Once Emily was finished with her meal she wandered over to the bar to take a seat beside the hybrid who was looking down at his beer bottle with a thoughtful look on his face. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really want to talk anymore, but he didn't want to argue either. "What, uh, what did Stefan mean... You killed his girlfriend on an altar made of fire? Is that like a metaphor for something?" She questioned creasing her eye brows.

"Actually, love. It's quite literal." He replied glancing down at her. "It's not that simple to break a curse and become hybrid. There are a lot of things that need to be done. A lot of people that need to be killed." He explained as she looked up at him her eyes slightly widened. "A wolf. A vampire. A doppelgänger. Stefan's girlfriend Elena was the doppelgänger that I needed for the ritual."

"Oh." Was her simple answer before she saw someone that she recognised across the bar, it was Damon. He sauntered towards them as the hybrid glanced over rolling his eyes, of course he had to make an appearance.

"Good to see you again, sweetheart." Damon nodded at the wolf who sat there silently trying to wrap her head around what the hybrid had done, Klaus growled threateningly turning to him with a hard look on his face wondering where the two had met each other before.

Klaus grimaced as he said. "I see they've opened the door to the riff raff now." He announced in a hard voice which only made the vampire laugh gently, he was going to give Elena and Stefan enough time to speak even if it meant putting up with whatever the Original was going to throw at him.

Smirking the older Salvatore replied. "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." He answered as he continued to stand there beside the hybrid.

The hybrid shook his head a sickening smile pulling over his lips as he glanced up at the vampire who stood there looking as cocky as ever. "You don't give up, do you?" It wasn't really a question more of a statement, but the Salvatore shrugged a little, he just wanted his brother back although he wanted Elena too, he didn't think that his brother deserved to be travelling around with the sociopath of an Original.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never see me again." He replied with another cocky smile with really grated something inside of Klaus, he felt as if he was the only one who was allowed to be cocky.

"Well, I am torn." Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he glanced to the wolf beside him, Emily sat there in silence. "You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." He concluded as he glanced up at the vampire.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon answered as a grin pulled across his face, the look was quickly whipped clean when suddenly the hybrid had him gripped by the throat tightly.

* * *

Stefan watched as his girlfriend stood across from him, he sighed as he asked. "What are you doing here?" She was risking everything they had done to save her by being this close to the hybrid and there was only so long that his brother would be able to distract the hybrid for before he got bored and agitated.

"Where else would I be?" She replied like it was a simple answer, she obviously didn't care what she risked she just wanted him to be at home with her, she didn't care that Klaus would probably come after them, they could deal with that after when she knew he was safe and off of human blood.

Stefan wasn't trying to hurt her, but he knew he had to throw her off of his scent. "What do you want?" He had to protect her no matter what. "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." He informed her as she reached forward and brushed her hand tenderly over his face, he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds revelling in the feels of her touching him, it had been a long couple of months without her.

"Come home." She begged biting her bottom lip before she embraced him lovingly, he held her in his arm before he suddenly felt her hand raise, reaching behind he caught her wrist and glanced down to see that she was holding a vervain dart, so disappointed that she would go to that extent to get him back.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't wanna come home."

* * *

Emily cringed as she watched the hybrid stabbed Damon repeatedly in the neck with a wooden toothpick. "Oh, dear, what was that?" He smirked as he looked up at the vampire. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few times..." He stabbed him again. "Oh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He stabbed a little closer. "Oh. Almost." He looked over at the wolf who sat beside him. "Do you want a go, love? It's a lot of fun."

"No, I think I'm good." Emily muttered out as she looked back down at her drink hearing another small stabbing noise as the hybrid chuckled darkly.

Damon looked at the Original trying to mask the pain as he said. "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." The cockiness of the vampire only angered Klaus more as he stood up slowly.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." He informed him before throwing him to the floor, breaking a stool and grabbing the leg of it and about to stake the vampire in the chest and end him once and for all when suddenly the stake set fire in his hand and he was forced to drop it, glancing up he saw the witch standing beside a very shocked looking Emily. "Really?" She warned him and told him to take the fight outside.

"Klaus, it's not worth it." Emily put her two cents in as the hybrid took a moment looking between her and the witch before standing back up.

Dusting his hands off Klaus told the older Salvatore. "You don't have to negotiate your brothers freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." There was a sure tone to the hybrids voice as he turned away from the vampire leaving him lying there on the floor trying to find his breath staring at the ceiling for a long couple of seconds.

* * *

The couple were still standing in the parking lot away from the bar talking, the vampire looked down for a second before looking back up at his girlfriend and telling her. "Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it." Elena looked at him pleading with her eyes. "Come with me, Stefan, please." She begged, both of them were just as bad as each other and cared so much about each other that they were willing to sacrifices their happiness for each others safety.

Stefan took a moment, actually processing what she had said before replying. "What do you expect if I do, Elena? Huh?" He questioned looking at her for an answer, but she just stared back at him solemnly. "It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that."

Shaking his head Stefan quickly answered. "I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans." He added as she tried to remain looking at him as if everything was ok, as if he wasn't a monster, but he could feel it in the way her lower lip was shaking.

"Lexi found you like this before." She reminded him as he nodded his head. "In the 20s, and... And she saved you." She added making him think back to his blonde friend that had helped him through so many hard times before.

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together." He informed her as she frowned a little, she was willing to wait that long for him, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. "To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life." He told her as she took a step towards him telling him how she couldn't give up on him and he replied to her. "Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." He was lying through his teeth, but he would rather her be safe and him unhappy.

* * *

Later that night Emily was sitting in a booth on her own when the hybrid wandered over to her, he placed his hand on the table as he told her. "I'm going to see if Sleeping Beauty is awake." He informed her as she nodded her head quietly. "Do you wish to come with us? I'm sure Rebekah will want a female friend to talk to." He announced as she slid out of the booth tired trying to hold back a yawn. "Do you need time to be human?" He questioned playfully as she pushed his shoulder half playfully.

"You listened to me today. When I said about you now hurting Damon." She noted looking up at him as he nodded walking along beside her. "Why?"

"Why not?" He answered simply glancing down at her. "Little wolf, you don't give yourself a lot of credit do you?" He questioned opening the car door for her allowing her to climb inside. "You can give some good wisdom, sometimes." He informed her as she gave him a tired but kind smile. "Let's go see Rebekah."

* * *

As the pulled up outside the warehouse the hybrid looked back at his two companions and said. "I think the two of you should stay out here, if Rebekah is in there she isn't going to be very happy that I left her daggered in there for quite a while so I think I should deal with her on my own first." He informed them both before turning around and walking from them both.

Emily looking down at her shoes for a couple of seconds trying to find words to say to the vampire, nothing could make it better that he had lost his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." She announced as the Salvatore glanced down at her almost perplex. "I mean, I know whatever I say isn't going to make up for it and I know I shouldn't be apologising for something someone else did, but I'm sorry for what Klaus did to your girlfriend..."

Clearing his throat the vampire just nodded at her. "You're right. You shouldn't be apologising for something that he did." He informed her wishing he could tell her the truth about Elena, thinking it would be nice to just have something to talk to, but knowing he couldn't. "But I appreciate the thought, Emily. Thank you." He nodded once again as she just smiled lamely unsure of what else to say. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I mean, you're a nice girl, you shouldn't have to live a life like you're living."

"I've come to the conclusion that life sucks." She informed him with a soft smile, he chuckled as he leaned back against the hybrids car. "I'm just learning to deal with everything as it comes." She told him once more and he nodded liking her positive attitude when she had been dealt such a bad hand. "I just hope everything will be better once I'm a hybrid. I mean, they can't be worst."

Stefan hated seeing how much this girl needed to be hybrid, she deserved to live a happy life without having to have the agony of turning every full moon, but he also wanted his girlfriend to be safe. It wasn't fair on any of them that they had been dealt their lives.

* * *

Sauntering into the warehouse room that was holding his families he saw the human he had left for his baby sister was dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood, wandering over to the coffin he saw that Rebekah was no longer in there which meant she was alive and plotting. "Rebekah..." He called. "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly a flash of lush blonde locks bundled across the room and he was stabbed with a sharp object looking down he looked into a pair of icy blue orbs as a familiar voiced ordered him to. "Go to hell, Nik." She was awake.

* * *

_**Chicago 1920** _

_Klaus was hurrying across the parking lot to where a car was waiting for them, if he was being honest he had been planning for this day for a long time, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in Chicago for the rest of his life and Niklaus was always one to have a back up plan. "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" He ordered but she didn't move from where she was stood waiting for her lover who would never come._

" _He'll be here any second." She answered surely, she was praying that he would come, he had to come._

_Softly the older brother leaned across and took her arm reminding her. "Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." But still she didn't move, she didn't care any more, she just wanted to be with Stefan, she loved him. She explained how she wouldn't be leaving without the Salvatore which lead him to reply. "Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go."_

" _What did you do?" She looked up at him through her cruel blue eyes trying to figure out what he had done, he answered that he didn't have time for her to throw one of her tantrums and tried to lead her over to the car, but she shrugged quickly out of his grip. "I don't want to run any more, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."_

" _Fine." Klaus replied nodding his head a growl on his lips as he added. "Then choose. Him or me." It was a simple enough question, but she didn't reply to it, she couldn't break her brothers heart like that, of course she loved them both. "That's what I thought." He concluded on his own. "Get in the truck. Let's go." He added but she took a step away from him shaking head, she was going back for Stefan._

" _Goodbye, Nik." She told him almost solemnly as she turned around before he was suddenly standing in front of her driving the silver stake through her heart watching the running from her features leaving her looking up at him shocked and lifeless._

* * *

"Don't pout." Klaus tisked as he pulled the dagger from his chest, of course it would have no affect on him, he was a hybrid and basically immortal. "You knew it wouldn't kill me." He added giving her a look as she glared over to him.

Sneering the blonde answered. "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." She informed him as he smirked a little, she was always petty.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah." He nodded his head understanding he probably deserved that stabbing because of what he had done to her, but she couldn't keep doing it otherwise he was going to get angry. "So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." He informed her looking over at the door. "You can come in." He called.

Stefan had heard him calling and looked down at the wolf before entering the building, the blonde seemed startled but relieved to see him, all the emotions she had felt for him all that time ago was suddenly rushing back in one fell swoop. "Stefan..." She whispered before looking at the girl standing behind him. "Who's that?" Her voice was almost jealous.

"She is nothing to do with him." Klaus explained as he gave the girl a nod as she took a step away, he knew how quickly she would act if she felt threatened. "Now you remember." The hybrid compelled the vampire who looked taken back by the amount of information that was rushing back into his brain, all this time he had thought it had been a Ripper black out that had forgotten everything, but it was really Klaus's doing.

"Rebekah." He whispered in remembrance as the blonde looked back at him with love filled orbs. The hybrid smirked as he looked between them before glancing down at a very confused looking wolf.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_The Salvatore was looking around the bar when he spotted a man holding a bulky looking camera, he grabbed his Original friend from beside him and commanded the man by saying. "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." He placed his arm around Klaus's shoulders and the Original did the same for him._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"I remember you." Stefan finally said looking up at the hybrid who stood there with almost a smug look on his face, of course he remembered him now. "We were friends." He announced trying to wrap his head around everything, it was all so surreal.

"We are friends." Klaus corrected him with a swift nod before looking back over at his sister who stood there watching them, a lot must have happened whilst she was under. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch." He announced as the blonde creased her eye brows.

"The original witch?"

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" He questioned as her hands delicately touched her throat, her necklace the one that had been given to her was gone.

"Where is my necklace?" Her voice rose in panic as she looked between the three. "What did you do with it? I never take it off! Did you take it?!" She demanded taking a threatening step towards the wolf, but to her surprise the hybrid stepped in front of a scared looking Emily blocking her from an attack that would surely kill her.

"She hasn't taken it, Rebekah." Klaus vouched for her in a sure voice which only made his sister scoff as she turned back around. "None of us have touched it." He informed her as she began to panic even more.

The blondes eyes were wide as she said. "We need to find it, Nik! Now, I want it back!" She was like a young child who wasn't getting her way, she began to search through the coffin desperately trying to find it, hoping it might have slipped off and sunken into the coffin.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He demanded but his younger sister didn't answer, only pushed the coffin over angrily making it crash to the ground with a heavy noise, Stefan watched them all concerned, he remembered her necklace, it was the one he had given to Elena and he remembered finding it back in the 20s too.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920** _

_Stefan slowly walked into Gloria's bar, it was completely destroyed bullet holes everywhere, dead bodies on the floor and police officers patrolling the scene trying to clean everything up. A glimmer caught his eye and he glanced over surprised to see a beautiful looking necklace on the floor, picking it up he admired it for a couple of seconds before he felt a presence behind him._

" _Hey, kid. Chicago P.D." An older man informed him almost in a threatening way, but the Salvatore didn't give a damn at the moment, he was more concerned in the way the man was watching him, like he was guilt._

_Glaring the vampire answered. "I'm not afraid of you."_

" _Oh, I'm not here for you." He replied surely as he pulled out two drawings, both of them were Klaus and Rebekah, but of course Stefan didn't know that any more after the Original had whipped his memory clean of them. "Have you seen these two?" He questioned._

" _I've never seen those people before in my life." He answered truthfully as the police officer looked around the room at his men that were scouring the area and questioning the shaken up people._

" _Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." The man told them all leaving the vampire on his own admiring the necklace in his hand and not even noticing the Petrova standing in the corner of the room watching him intensely._


	5. Disturbing Behaviour

A Light in the Dark

Disturbing Behaviour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respective owners, but I do own Emily.**

* * *

Niklaus had decided it would be a good idea to spoil his little sister with lavish gifts, such as clothes from the century they were in, it was no good her walking around in the beautiful yet tattered, bloody 20s dress she was kitted out in. He had also treated her to get her hair styled and she looked her same beautiful self once again.

She did torture him slightly though, dragging him along to expensive clothing stores making him, Stefan and Emily sit and wait whilst she tried on nearly every item in the story. He took it as his punishment and just lounged on a comfortable chair with a stoic look on his face whilst he sipped bubbly champagne, not the stuff he was used to, but still good.

His eyes wandered around the store when he saw the little wolf was inspecting a rather lovely dress, the look on her face was almost confused as she checked the label. Rising from his seat he wandered over to her, she was so deep in thought she hadn't even heard him approach so when he finally spoke it scared the life out of her. "Find anything interesting?" She jolted dropping her champagne flute.

It almost hit the floor, but he made a sure catch, grabbing it and making sure none of the alcohol spilled out. "Wouldn't want to waste any would we, love?" He purred out as she reached out and took the flute back, their fingers brushed against one another's and they locked eyes for a moment before separating. The hybrid would still feel the tingle of her finger pads brushing against him, she was surprisingly warm due to her being a wolf her temperature naturally ran higher than most humans and certainly the undead, which he was half of. "Find anything you like?" His eyes darted to the dress behind her.

"Oh, uh... No." The raven-black haired girl shook her head as he gave her a look, she could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage being under his gaze for so long. "I mean, it's _nice_ but I could never afford it." Emily informed him as his lip curled up making her confused. "How much longer is your sister going to be?" She asked before sipping her champagne quickly trying to cool the blush over her cheeks.

Klaus chuckled. "Why? Do you have someone that you need to be?" She was fighting a smile again. "Rebekah is unpredictable, but she does love shopping and wasting my time, so I wouldn't imagine that we would be leaving here anytime soon." He paused for a moment. "Is there anything you need? Food? Drink?" He quizzed, she was still _human_ in ways after all, she had basic needs that he would be able to tend to, sometimes he forgot that.

"No." She shook her head honestly. "I think I'm okay at the moment." She told him surely before the curtain to the dressing room opened to reveal her wearing a beautiful black dress, Niklaus glanced over as she stepped out trying to pull them hem of the dress down, it was much higher than she imagined it would be and she thought she would never get away with wearing something so outrageous.

The blonde huffed as she said. "There has to be more to this dress." Klaus sat back down on the couch and told her that there wasn't, he was amused by her trying to adjust to the new century she was thrown into. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." She gave a hard a have look over to Emily who seemed offended. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." She informed her.

The older Original was quick to tell her. "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." His eyes darted to Emily who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a hard look on her face.

Her face scrunched up as she listened to the upbeat pop music that was spilling from the speakers above them. "And what is this music?" She hissed creasing her eye brows. "It sounds like a cable car accident." The Original said making her brother chuckle darkly, Stefan explained that this kind of music was called dance music. "People dance to this?" All she remembered was the age of jazz and now it was all electronic rubbish.

"Are we done?" Niklaus suddenly asked as she scowled over to him with a hard look on his face as she asked what was making him so grumpy. "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." He answered holding back his initial anger.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah answered him as she looked in the mirror at herself to see the raven-black haired girl was looking down at her shoes. "Or maybe someone got their grubby little paws on it." Emily looked up suddenly with a confused look on her face.

Klaus smirked. "Not possible." He was defending her, without so much as checking her out for a suspect. "She has not left my side since we got to Chicago, she would have to be a very impressive thief to be able to get ahold of your lovely necklace without myself or Stefan seeing. Tell me, little wolf, are you a master cat burglar?" He quizzed and wordlessly she shook her head. "Does that answer your question, Rebekah?"

The younger Original stated. "So quick to defend her, aren't you, Nik." He threw her a hard look through the mirror. "What do you think?" She looked at the Salvatore as he inspected her for a moment and then simply telling her that he liked it, but she wasn't satisfied with that answer obviously, this time she turned to the wolf. "You girl-"

"My name is Emily-"

Ignoring her she continued. "You seem as if you're from this century, I can still hear your heart thudding deafeningly loud in your chest and you look young, so what do _you_ think?" She held her arms out either side of her as the wolf looked her up and down trying to think of answer that might satisfy the Original.

"Uh, I think it looks really pretty. It's a really cute colour and it makes you legs look long and stuff." She told her as the Original smiled, she liked that answer it was better than a simple 'I like it'. Turning to look at herself in the mirror one more time she looked at her legs, they did look long and smooth and beautiful, she grinned.

The blonde said. "What a good answer. See, Stefan, take note of that answer and come up with something better next time." Then took a beat. "You can help me pick out some more clothes. Let me just change out of this." She wandered back into the changing room tugging the zipping down as she pulled the certain back across. "I think we're going to be good friends, _Emma_."

"It's... It's Emily." She informed her through the curtain as she perched on the edge of the couch running her hands over her face. "At least she almost got it right." Her voice was thick with sarcasm as she heard the deep chuckle of the hybrid from where he was lounging carelessly behind her.

"It looks like Rebekah has made a new friend already. Just be careful, little wolf, she has a quick temper-"

A scoff came from within the changing room. "Oh, and where do you think that I got that from, Nik?" She demanded roughly making him smirk as the wolf looked at him over her shoulder, they locked eyes for a single moment before she turned away focusing on her champagne which was running low in her glass.

"Alright." Stefan stood up quickly running his fingers through his wild spiky hair. "You two can deal with the fashion show, I need some fresh air." He told them as Niklaus reached into the bucket of ice and grabbed the champagne leaning over and pouring more into her glass, it was a little too early to be drinking, but she didn't give a damn.

With that the younger Salvatore walked across the store about to exit through the doors when he noticed someone standing across the road, Elena, then his mind registered who it really was. Giant heels, perfect curls, snide smirk, that was Katherine most definitely. She have him a significant look and then jerked her head to the side making a sign for him to follow her which he received easily.

* * *

Soon down a dark alley way Stefan joined up with the doppelgänger, stalking towards her he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He figured with the past that she had with Klaus that she would be as far away from Klaus as she could possibly get, but here she was in the same state as him.

The brunette scoffed. "You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie? And how about that other girl? The one with long black hair." She was obviously speaking about Emily. "So, does Elena know that you're hanging around cute girls in her absence?" She quizzed as the Salvatore gave her a hard look reminding her that if Klaus found out she was here then he would kill her. "Happy to know you still care." She purred out. "So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you have to Elena."

He didn't want to talk about it and he certainly didn't want to talk about it with someone like Katherine Pierce. "Goodbye, Katherine." He told her spinning around about to leave but she caught up with him demanding to know what he was keeping from her. "They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control."

The older vampire inspected him before placing her hands on her hips and saying. "Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." He didn't answer which gave her the answer that she wanted, smiling cockily she stated. "You do." He narrowed his forest green orbs. "You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan answered her as she gave him a pointed look.

She scoffed. "Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now." Katherine was mocking him before rolling her chocolate-brown orbs. "Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." She informed him as she popped her hip out to the side watching him as a knowing smile pulled across his perfect lips.

"Happy to know you still care." He mocked before turning and leaving.

* * *

Back at the clothing store Emily stood by as she watched the Original look through racks of clothing, pulling out a beautiful dress she held it out in front of her. "Too showy?" She glanced over her shoulder at the wolf who shook her head telling her it was amazing. "Just so you know your fake nice is very see-through." She informed her as the raven-black haired girl smirked. "I can see it in your eyes your a naturally snarky bitch." She told her. "Don't have to hold back from me, darling."

"Good to know." Emily answered as she leant back against the wall. "Don't you think that you have enough clothes by now? We've been shopping for hours." She stated crossing her arms over her chest making the blonde laugh.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror and running her fingers through her silky soft hair the blonde answered. "You have never have too many clothes." She took a beat before saying. "Now, I doubt that my brother would take his meal out with him to meet his sister, so that means your not something he's going to eventually eat, and you still have a heartbeat so you're not a vampire, or a abomination..." She heard a growl from her brother. "Sorry, I mean hybrid." Her eyes flicked up and down her body. "So what are you doing with my brother?"

Emily was surprised by her sudden questioning, clearing her throat she told her. "It's a long story." She shook her head but the blonde threw her a look. "I'm a wolf." She lowered her tone as the Original watched her. "Klaus made some deal with my mom that when he could eventually make successful hybrids that he would turn me into one of them. That's it." She finished shrugging her shoulders.

The Original glanced over at her creasing her eye brows. "And you're okay with that? You look early twenties and your mother is still making decisions for you? Does she tell you what to wear, too?" She heard a guttural growl from low in the wolves chest which made her actually smile, knowing she was getting to the girl. "I'm joking, but the question was sincere, are you actually okay with becoming a hybrid because your mother days so?"

She took a moment to consider this, her bright green eyes scanning the blondes face and then saying. "Have you ever had every bone in your body shatter and bend and break? Then lose all control of whatever you do, the only thing you know is to hunt whatever you can find, whether it's an animal, or a person, or whatever." She looked up at the Original remained silent. "My mom doesn't control the choices I make. I want to become hybrid because I don't want to go through that pain each full moon."

There was a long silence between them leaving Rebekah unsure of what to say and then finally saying. "No need to be dramatic." She spun around on her heels and wandered back into changing room leaving the raven-black haired girl standing alone trying to process her thoughts.

"Rebekah can be blunt." A voice came from behind her, twisting around she saw the hybrid standing there with an almost interested look on her face. "She's just trying to work out who you are, but I am not trying to excuse her behaviour, trust me." He informed her sincerely as the wolf nodded her head slowly. "Your story is none of her business, okay? Don't feel obliged to tell her anything." He assured her before reaching out and squeezing her shoulder, there was electricity which shot through his arm and hit her shoulder in a way which made both of them smile and then look away from each other.

* * *

Soon the blonde had decided she had finally had enough of shopping and that she was comply with her brothers wishes and head over to Gloria's. When they arrived the place was empty considering it was only midday. Rebekah lounged casually in a chair whilst she spied the wolf from across the room, sitting on her own sipping a bottle of water. "She's cute. Miserable as sin, but cute." She commented tapping her fingers rhythmically on the table. "Has an attitude though-"

"Rebekah." The hybrid warned in a deadly low voice, he even surprised himself, glancing over to him she could see the hard look in his bright blue eyes as they turned a darker colour in the dim light of the bar. "I didn't bring you back to the world of the living so that you could criticise people whom you know nothing about." He paused for a moment. "From now on, if you don't have anything civil to say towards Emily then I suggest you don't say anything."

Her thing eye brows knitted together in a confused fashion as her eyes flicked over his face trying to read it, leaning forward she tilted her head to the side, her blonde locks falling over her shoulder as she quizzed. "Why are you defending this girl? From what I can gather you barely even _know_ her." They had noticed that the wolf had been listening in from where she was perched in the booth across from them. "Do you _like_ her, or something?" She laughed breathlessly.

Niklaus didn't respond, he only scoffed loudly earning yet another look from his baby sister which he chose to ignore. Emily heard that sound loud and clear, her mouth forming into a firm line. Obviously she had got some wires crossed somewhere down the line and that made her more angry than anything.

Suddenly the door opened from across the bar, Stefan slipped through and sauntered across the room acting as if this hadn't been the first time they had seen him in quite a while, luckily Klaus trusted him enough now that he knew he wouldn't run back to Mystic Falls, or run anywhere. "You left us." The blonde stated in a bitchy tone as her eye brow arched in questioning.

The Salvatore nodded as he glanced around the room for a moment, Gloria was hard at work about to preform some spell and Emily was sitting on her own starring down at the deep mahogany table, running her finger tips over the lines absent-mindedly. "Yeah, sorry." He murmured an apology as he walked towards them. "Retail therapy was making my head explode." It wasn't a full lie.

The hybrid smirked loudly as he added. "Tell me about it." The blonde threw them both a hard look.

"Well, the _girl_ and I enjoyed it very much. Didn't we? We had plenty of them to become fond friends." She explained with a smirk on her lips as she gazed over the raven-black haired girl who remained seated running her fingers down the water bottle in front of her, she glanced over to see if she was speaking to her.

Emily took a beat before saying. "It would have been even better if you could remember my name." Her voice was edging on annoyed her bright green eyes flashing angrily as she looked at the blonde who didn't say a word. "It's really not that hard, I know yours."

Quickly Stefan stopped an argument from happening by asking. "What's she doing?" He looked down at the witch who had her nose buried in a grimoire, Klaus made some snarky comment about how she was failing which only seemed to frustrate Gloria even more, she was trying her best in spite of everything.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to do on." She informed him with a cold look in her lovely brown orbs, he only smirked back.

Rebekah suddenly rose, she was the last one who psychically owned the necklace before it went missing, she suggested. "So use me." Niklaus glanced up at her creasing his eye brows wondering why he hadn't thought of that, as much as she annoyed him his sister was simply a genius. "I only wore it for a thousand years."

The witch smiled fondly as she replied. "See? Now this one offers a solution." The blonde sauntered over to take a seat on the table itself, almost a cocky smirk on her lips as she stared her brother down. "Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart." She held out hand out for her to have.

Emily couldn't get but noticed the almost nervous look on the younger vampires face as he asked. "She's, uh, she's look for the necklace, huh?"

* * *

Over in Mystic Falls Elena Gilbert was standing in her kitchen of her beautiful house cooking happily with her friends, her witch mate Bonnie Bennett was telling a story about the summer she had whilst her two friends Caroline and Elena stood there listening and cooking. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer."

The lovely blonde laughed as she stated. "After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." She was helping her brunette friend move the chili they had been making from the cooking pot it was simmering in to a casserole pot. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" She question creasing her eye brows, she remember that her friend struggled to make toast.

Shrugging her small shoulders and trying to hide the smile on her face she answered. "Damon helped a little." This took a moment to fully sink in with her two friends, she glanced between them as the blonde quizzed her about having the older Salvatore helping her cook. "Both of you stop judging." She ordered. "He's just trying to be a good..." She suddenly felt a horrid burning sensation on her chest. "Ow!" She hissed.

Caroline winced as she continued to pour the chili into the pot. "Ah. Did I splash you?" She questioned ready to apologise but the doppelgänger was quick to inform her that the piece of jewellery around her throat was the thing that was hurting her, it was leaving a deep red mark which sizzled and reddened, just like a vampire that touched vervain.

* * *

Gloria was focusing her spell trying to find where the necklace was. "I can sense something." She informed them which please Niklaus greatly, but it only made Stefan more nervous, the closer she got to finding that necklace the closer she got to finding the necklace and handing it over to Klaus the closer he was getting to find his doppelgänger and finding out why the spell really wasn't working.

* * *

"It burned me." Elena stated in a cold voice as she unclipped it and hold it out in front of her, she knew it must have been something magical because it had never done anything like that before. She loved the necklace more than anything because it was the only thing that she had left that reminded her of her love, Stefan. But it still hurt to look at it because he didn't want to be at home with her.

The blonde vampire raised her eye brows as she crossed her arms over her chest and replied in a snarky tone. "Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." The witch cut in with a incredulous look. "What, I'm just saying." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "If you're gonna be 'cooking' without Stefan-"

Bonnie gave her friend another look, as much as she liked her best friend she knew how judgemental she could be and Elena shouldn't have to be dealing with that after everything she had been through. Looking directly at her human friend she asked. "Let me see it." Elena held it out in front of her so she could inspect it.

Reaching forward she went to take the necklace from her friend but a spark of electricity shot from her fingers onto the necklace making them both drop it, Bonnie stared at it confused unsure of what just happened and Elena seemed almost fearful, something was happening with her necklace and she didn't like it.

* * *

Back in Chicago the witch dropped Rebekah's hand onto the table, she processed what she had seen for a moment before saying. "I found it." This pleased Niklaus a lot and it made his little sister eager to find out where her necklace had been sitting for 90 years, but it made Stefan overly nervous and Emily noticed that.

"So where is it?" The blonde stated simply.

Gloria glanced up at her as she replied. "It doesn't work like that, doll." This just frustrated the Original. "I get imagines. There's a girl with her friends..." She murmured darkly a deep look of thought of her face as she went over the things that she had seen, her eyes flickered up to Stefan's face as he just watched her trying to hide the look of nervous discomfort from his face.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." The blondes voice was deadly low as she looked down at the witch who glanced down at the table for a moment.

Clearing her throat softly she told them. "Well, I've have to dive back in to get the details." The hybrid sauntered towards her leaning down on the table to press his hands against it, face to face with her and telling her to go ahead and dive back it. "I need more time." She answered simply. "And space." She remarked looking him up and down. "You're harshing my juju." Niklaus was quick to tell her simply that they could wait. "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

"Hey." Stefan stepped forward pressing his hand to the hybrids shoulder as he leaned down to talk softly in his ear. "Hey, you know, why don't we come back later. Emily might need some time to rest up and I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." it was a very tempting offer and Klaus was quick to take him up on it.

Leaning back up he wandered across the room to the wolf that sat there on her own. "You really do that this lone wolf title to the extreme, don't you?" She rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come along, we're going to give Gloria some time to find out where the illusive necklace is." She stood up looking at the witch one more time before following the creatures of the night from the bar.

* * *

Back at the warehouse the three vampires were feasting hungrily from the humans, Rebekah had already finished hers whilst she watched Emily looking down at her sandwich trying to focus on that and not the sickly coppery smell that was filling the entire room. Dropping her human to the floor with a loud thud the wolf shuddered.

"So you want to be one of my brothers hybrids." The blonde stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You realise that you're gonna have to get used to looking at dead bodies, don't you? And the smell..." She kicked the body as the girl slumped lower to the floor.

Emily answered softly. "Not whilst I'm still part human and I'm eating normal food." She placed her sandwich down as she said. "Forget it. I'm feeling sick now anyway." Her voice was whisky rough as she rose from her seat. "I need to get some air." She muttered stalking from the warehouse with a hard look in her bright green eyes.

The hybrid watched as she left, his eyes were trailing down to her hips which swayed with each step. Shaking his head he glanced back up at his sister and told her in a hard voice. "What did I say to you about speaking with Emily? If her mother decides that she wants to do away you for talking to her daughter that way then let that be on your head, sister." His voice was cold.

She only narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry if I'm extremely bored and wanting a conversation with someone that isn't the two of you. Too bad she keeps getting in a strop over nothing." She hissed crossing her arms over her chest. "My girl is dead. I'm bored." She informed them with a firm look on her face.

Klaus focused on Stefan for a moment as he indulged deeply on his human who was fading fast. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." He muttered as the Salvatore answered that it had been a long day, smirking the hybrid told him. "Try being related to her." His eyes flickered over to the blonde who gave him a hard look as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"You're being mean." Rebekah almost pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest looking between them both as they almost ganged up on her. "And why are you being mean?" She asked Stefan giving him her best doe eyes. "You used to love me." She pointed out but Klaus was quick to defend him telling her it had been 90 years since they had since each other, he needed time to adjust. "Why are you taking his side?" She demanded her eyes going wider.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus and Stefan both laughed again, bonding over the teasing of his baby sister. She was quick to tell them that she wasn't a brat, but the hybrid only laughed and said. "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

Stefan suddenly said in a deep voice. "Well, you're no picnic either." Klaus glanced over to his surprised by his sudden speaking. "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." They all laughed this time before the Salvatore rose from his seat dropping his dead human to the floor and then saying. "I need to go." He wandered from the room drying the blood from his lower lip.

The blonde creased her eye brows watching him as he walked from the warehouse and asking simply where he was going, Klaus only smiled and said. "To write a name on a wall."

* * *

As Stefan got outside he noticed the raven-black haired girl was sitting on the floor with her back to the brick wall of the warehouse, he frowned as he wandered over to her taking a seat down there using the back of his hand to dry away the excess blood. "Are you okay?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "I know Rebekah seems a little... too much to handle at times, but she only does it because she likes you. She likes to challenge people, I guess she's chosen you as her next subject."

Her bright green eyes glanced up to look at his face as she replied. "Well, she has a damn funny way of showing it." Stefan chuckled deeply looking into her eyes for a moment before looking away. "You don't have to sit here with me, I'll be fine on my own." She assured him giving him one sure smile and then looking up at the sky as he watched her carefully.

"Why do I get the feeling you say that a lot." He watched her face as she smirked, the corner of her lips tugged up. "I doesn't have to be fine, you know? It shouldn't have to be. No one should have to be in solitude." He explained as she nodded her head in understanding. "You have friends, Emily." Her head turned to look at him. "You have me." He assured her.

The most genuine, sweet smile crossed her face as she looked into his eyes as she said. "Thank you, Stefan." He only nodded as he rose from where he had been sat beside her, brushing off his jeans he told her that he was going for a walk and would be back later, bidding him ado she watched him as he walked away, she had a friend, that was all she kept thinking, she felt so stupid for feeling so happy, but it was just nice to have someone there to talk to, or lean back on.

* * *

Sitting outside for around half-an-hour Niklaus was beginning to get worried to where she had gone, stepping outside the warehouse leaving Rebekah on her own to whine and complain about how truly bored she was. When he got outside he saw her sitting against the wall with a contempt look on her face. "Hello, little lone wolf." He called making her smile once again.

"Hi." She replied as he knelt down in front of her, still above her, still looking down on her, unlike Stefan who had been eye level with her.

He took a beat for a moment, studying her face and then saying. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rebekah is right. If you are to become one of my hybrids then you are going to have to get used to killing and eating humans as it will be your main source of food." She only nodded her head looking down at her tiny hands on her lap. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing is going to change." She said her voice was small and her eyes weren't looking up at him. "I'll always be known as _her_ daughter. I'll be a hybrid, but still I'll be related to her." Emily's toned lowered. "Nothing I can do will ever make up for the crappy things that she did."

Klaus never thought of it like that, this obviously played very heavily in her mind. He had no words for her, he was never good with consolation and right now was no different. "Perhaps you should take a walk." He suggested creased her eye brows looking up at him. "To try and clear your head, staying around here probably isn't doing you any good..."

Pushing up off the floor she said. "Sure. I guess." Tucking her hands into her pockets she began to walk away from him, he frowned heavily cursing himself slightly before spinning around and heading back into warehouse to see his impatient sister standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing look on her face.

* * *

When Stefan finally arrived at the witches bar he entered to see her standing behind the bar and cleaning several glasses, her eyes darted up to see him watching her carefully. "There you are." Her lips pulled up into a cruel smile, he was quick to state that she was suppose to be resting and she answered. "Well, now we both have a secret."

"What did you see?"

Gloria looked up at him as she replied. "It's what I heard that's interesting." She took a beat only making him more nervous. "You know,t he girl with the necklace, they were talking about you." The Salvatore creased his eye brows as he asked why she didn't tell Klaus. "Cause I wouldn't help the hybrid half-breed with anything, especially helping Regina's daughter getting anything she wants." A snarl came on Stefan's lips. "The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it."

Turning around Stefan began to leave as he told her. "Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Narrowing her bright brown eyes she said. "Don't be difficult." She moved around the bar to be rubbing it down with a cloth. "You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." She threatened but this only answered the Salvatore more, spinning around he rushed towards her, but she moved faster holding her hand out and causing an agonising pain to rushing through his head making him drop to his knees. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" With that he dropped to the floor weakly.

* * *

Emily was wandering down a road when she spotted Gloria's bar, creasing her eye brows it was like her legs were on autopilot, she was moving towards it without really wanting to. Of course she wanted to know more about her mother, more about what she did whilst she was in Chicago.

Standing outside of the bar she pushed the door open and travelled down the stairs to see the bar was dark, the curtains closed and the lights dimmed down, the smell of burning candles filled her senses and something behind it, too. Sickly, coppery, she came to the conclusion it was blood. Her heart thudded as she peaked down the corner into the bar itself to see a man was spread out over a table, sweating heavily, shirtless and looking like he was in a lot of pain, she just couldn't make out who it was.

As Gloria entered the room from the back she was holding a very sharp, deadly looking knife. "What is this?" His voice was deep and husky, she knew it, she knew him. "Why can't I move?" It was Stefan. Her breathing got caught in her breath as she looked around for a weapon of any kind.

"Relax." The witch's laughing filled her ears as she tried to find a blunt instrument to use against her. "It's just a little paralysis. Nothing major." Stefan's yells and growls echoed the bar as Gloria dragged the knife down his wrists. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head." She explained simply. "You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo."

Emily saw a fire poker shoved behind the stairs under boxes of stuff that were obviously kept there for storage, pulling it she was careful not to make any noise. Grasping it tight in her hands she peaked around the corner again to see that Gloria was no longer there, her heart stuttered as she moved around and ran over to the vampire with a wide eyed look, he was watching her in pain and glistening with sweat. "What do I do?" She asked fearfully but he shook his head unable to answer.

"You do nothing." A voice came from behind her making her jolt and turn around, Gloria stood there she held out the fire poker towards her with a warning look on her face. "What are you going to do, Emily? Kill me? I think we both know that you don't have it in you, you're not exactly like your mother, are you?" Emily was breathing hard, Gloria took a step towards her but she swung at her.

"Don't... Don't come any closer." She warned her. "Whatever you did to Stefan make it stop." She demanded in a low tone but the witch only laughed as she held her hand out in front of her and swung it to the side making the fire poker jerk from her hands and fly across the room dropping to the floor with a loud clang. "Klaus will wonder where we are. He'll come." Her voice was sure.

Gloria laughed as she took another step towards her, almost closing the distance between them. "You put a lot of faith into a lying murderous half-breed." She informed her as the girl stiffened her upper lip, suddenly the witches hand landed on her head and a burst of energy came out sending Emily to the ground unconscious, Stefan watched in surprise. "Relax. She's alive." She glanced up at the vampire who looked angered now. "Now, first come, first served." She chuckled. "Let me deal with you first." She explained.

Using iron hooks she dug them into the deep cuts that she had made with the knife, he yelled out at the feeling blood beginning to seep from his wounds. "You feel that?" The witch asked as he groaned and grunted in pain. Pulling the girl up from the floor she dragged her across the room sitting her in a chair before muttering the same spell she had put on Stefan giving her temporary paralysis rendering her unable to move when she awoke. "That's your essence." She continued when Stefan didn't reply. "Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel."

Swiftly she moved around the table he was laying on to pick up another herb with sickening smile on her face. "But my personal favourite." She rubbed the herbs between her hands. "Vervain." Without another thought she pressed her hands hard to his chest making his skin sizzle and burn and in turn making him call out in severe pain.

* * *

Hours later Stefan was still on the large table, spread out, sweating profusely and in a great deal of pain. His eyes darted over to Emily who was still passed out in the chair slumped to the side, he groaned and tried to will his body to move but nothing would work, nothing would respond and it frustrated him greatly.

"You know I got really lucky." Gloria stated simply from where she was standing rubbing her hands in a thick yellow powder. "I get to find out where the Original witches talisman is _and_ I get to hurt Regina the same way that she hurt me." She heard Emily beginning to stir from where she was sat, smirking she turned to face her.

Snorting the wolf woke up, her body would have jolted forward if her muscles would have been responding to what she was feeling in her brain. When she tried to lift her arms and legs and they wouldn't she panicked, glancing up she saw Gloria standing there over her with a smirk on her lips. "What have you done to me? Why can't I move?" She whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't worry. You'll be dead soon, so you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about moving." The wolf tried to struggle but her body wouldn't move the way she wanted, it wouldn't move at all. Scared the wolf asked why she was doing this. "Your mother tried to take what was mine. My bar. So, I'm taking what is hers." She ran the tip of her finger down her cheek, the yellow powder burnt against her skin leaving an angry red rash in it's wake, she screamed. "Oops, wolfsbane. My bad." She laughed.

Emily rasped. "You don't have to do this." The witch tilted her head to the side. "Killing me won't get back at my mother. My mother doesn't give a damn about me." She told her in shrill voice as she delicately picked up the branch of wolfsbane from beside her. "Please. Don't. Please-" Her pleas were cut short when the witch stuffed the flowers into her mouth making her cough and splutter blood and yellow acid.

"That should keep your tongue at bay whilst I finish off Stefan." She turned back to the Salvatore with a smirk on her lips wandering towards him washing her hands in a bowl of warm water and then patting some crimson red powder on her hands. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey."

Pressing her hands to his chest, his skin burned and moulded against her hands. "There you go, there you go." She could see all the images in Stefan's mind, him when he first met, him when he offered her the vervain necklace to keep her safe from compulsion, them kissing romantically. "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her." She muttered. "You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt." She paused for a moment. "All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

Searching deeper into his subconscious she saw the memories of the sacrifice, first the wolf being killed, then the vampire, then finally the doppelgänger. The girl who had the necklace was being killed by Klaus, this surprised her greatly. "She's the doppelgänger." She announced. "She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She laughed pulling her hands away.

Suddenly a pair of heels clicked loudly into the room, whoever it was entering didn't mind that the psychotic witch heard them. Spinning around Gloria was surprised to see a beautifully slender woman standing there, her hair was a deep jet-black that was cut into a fashionable bob and she had a pair of piercing green eyes that looked almost worn and the crows feet at the side was showing her real age. But what she was wearing made up for the wrinkles that lightly dusted her face, she wore the most beautiful two piece suit with a tight pencil skirt and designer heels on her feet. "My God." Gloria muttered fearfully but it was too late.

Smirking the new woman replied. "And people call me crazy." Holding her hand out in front of her she sent a huge surge of power out and to Emily and Stefan's surprise the evil witch that had been torturing them didn't make a noise, she only fell back hitting the wooden floor with a loud thud. "The two of you can move now." She explained as they felt the sensations flowing through their bodies again, able to use their arms and legs.

Without another thought Emily darted across the room to the sink behind the bar and quick began to wash her mouth out, trying to get rid of the vile bloody taste that was burning her gums and tongue. The skin around her mouth was blotchy and red raw, bleeding in places, sore to the touch. Turning towards Stefan the woman told him firmly. "You should leave. Now." It was more of a demand than anything.

The Salvatore vampire wasn't sure he was okay with leaving the wolf with this new woman who had killed Gloria with such ease. Crossing her arms over her chest she stated simply. "If I was going to kill either of you, why would I have saved you?" It was logically enough for Stefan, but still he glanced over at Emily who gave him a sure nod that he would go. "Now, go." She told him. "Oh, and take that body with you, would you?" A pleasant smile crossed her lips.

Turning around he weakly he pulled a long table cloth off the both table and placed it over the witches body before picking it up and walking from the bar, happy to be out in the fresh air again, he took in a deep breath watching as his skin began to heal from the angry red marks that were seeping into her skin.

He was surprised when he heard a whoosh of air in front of him, glancing up he saw Katherine standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and smirking gently as she said. "That was overly creepy." She muttered. "If that witch woman hadn't stepped in I think I would have actually had to have done something." He threw her a hard look. "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

* * *

Pulling away from the sink the younger girl brushed her hair back off her face, turning around she wished with all her might that the woman was gone, but when she twisted around she saw the black haired woman standing there with an expectant look on her face. Sighing heavily she asked in a thick voice. "What do you want?"

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your mother who just saved your life?" Regina asked raising a thin yet perfectly shaped eye brow. "Do you wish to tell me _why_ that woman was force feeding you wolfsbane and your man friend was being tortured with vervain?" She only shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Emily, you're 22, use your words." She commanded her as she threw her a hard look.

The wolf narrowed her eyes. "If you think that saving Stefan and I from that witch if gonna make up for everything you did then you can go to hell." She told her firmly turning around before something occurred to her. "Wait." She spun around to see at her mother who stood there with a patient look on her face. "How did you know where I was?"

"Do you think you ever truly left my hold, darling?" A snide smile pulled across her face. "I've been following you since you _escaped_." Emily was horrified, her mother had known all along, when she thought she was safe and away from her she was still there pulling strings and tracking her down. "How do you think your got your job in that disgusting bar?" her heart stuttered. "And how do you think your got that horrible apartment for such a fair price?" The wolf looked down. "That was all me, darling. Looking after you. Still." Her tone was mocking and condescending. "Sorry, didn't mean to take away all of your independence. But you never truly left."

Emily's lower lip was shaking as she kept herself together. "And you think all of that gives you control over me?" The witch didn't answer, only smiled. "Screw you." She grabbed a glass from the table and threw it towards her, but her mother held her hand out and stepped it just before it could hit her face.

"Temper, temper." She mocked in an almost hurt tone. "That is no way to treat your mother-"

Suddenly she snapped. "Stop calling yourself that!" Regina's eye brows rose slowly, she had never spoken out like that before. "At one time you may have known how to be a mom, but now... now you don't even know the meaning of the word. You're not caring, you're controlling and manipulative." She hissed narrowing her bright green eyes at her.

"I gave you a gift-"

She screamed back. "You cursed me!" Tears were burning in her eyes. "You cursed me, you turned me into this thing and you think it's a _gift_." She scoffed loudly. "You really are delusional." With that she spun around and began walking from the bar before calling out over her shoulder. "Just stay the hell out of my way. With a mom like you, who needs one." Regina narrowed her eyes watching as she walked away from her.

* * *

Just around the corner in the alley Katherine told the younger Salvatore. "I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." He looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out."

She had him sussed out, smiling he replied. "Oh! So you mean, I, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." She only smiled back at him.

The older vampire ignored his comment and said. "The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but... what else do you expect to get from it?" Her eye brows knitted questionably.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." She gave him a pointed look which made him sigh heavily, he needed to talk to someone about it and Katherine was the only person he could trust. "Okay. I knew them back in the 20s. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

Katherine creased her eye brows, the Originals being scared of someone was very interesting to her. "A hunter." She stated remembering a story from a long while ago, but she hardly remembered it anymore, it had been so long since she had thought about it. "I heard stories about him centuries ago."

The Salvatore smiled. "Don't you want to know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter." This made the Petrova smile as she told him that if she was making a move against Klaus that she wanted in on it, she would do anything to be able to stop running from the hybrid, 500 years was long enough. "That's good." He smiled. "It's good to want things, Katherine." She went to argue but he cut her off. "Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look else." With that he took off with on his own.

* * *

The hybrid had set about the streets looking for any sign of the young wolf or his friendly vampire sidekick. When he couldn't find them he decided to check in on Gloria, maybe she had seen them somewhere. Walking down into the bar a distinct smell of blood filled his nostrils, creasing his eye brows he wandered through the door without fear, he was an Original hybrid after all, truly immortal, what did he have to fear.

His eyes scanned the room for a moment before his eyes spotted a long pair of legs, smooth and silky and pale white. Travelling up the woman's body he caught her face in his gaze, the sickly smirk, the piercing emerald green orbs, the wrinkles around her eyes, of course everyone aged, the witch was no different. She sipped tenderly from her wine glass as she said casually. "Good evening, Niklaus."

"Regina." He muttered coldly as she smiled back over to him, her lips red with her lipstick and the expensive wine she was drinking. "What are you doing here? I have everything under control with Emily. The process to her become one of my hybrids is underway, I'm just finishing a few final details." She laughed shortly placing her glass down on the table beside her before standing up.

Brushing her dress down. "Really? You have everything under control?" She asked and he nodded again. "That's interesting, because when I came in here tonight your witch was torturing my Emily and her vampire companion." Klaus caught on straight away, she was speaking about Stefan. "Now, I assume you know how I feel about this?" His stoic expression didn't change.

"Where is Emily now?" His voice was low but even as she smiled back at him. "If I had known that Gloria would have turned on them I-"

Regina quickly finished for him. "You would have killed her, like I did?" She quizzed and he nodded surely. "But what I want to know is _why_ I had to go and do your dirty work?" She crossed her arms over her chest taking a step towards him, he growled darkly from his chest. "When we made the deal for you to turn Emily I expected you to keep her safe until that time, not let some witch force feed her wolfsbane." She paused looking him up and down. "Remind me again why I saved your life?"

"I am in your debt for saving my life, but be careful not to push me too far, Regina." He growled back at her his voice deathly low as he closed the distance between them, he glared down into his green orbs, they reminded him so much of Emily's yet the younger girls were sweeter and kinder than Regina's. "As soon as Emily is a hybrid you should probably find yourself a place to hide, because the way you're speaking to me you'd think you are stronger than I am."

The witch narrowed her eyes, Niklaus continued. "Why did Gloria attack them? I assume she had a reason? Did you find out what or just kill her for the fun of it?"

"Oh there was a very good reason, my dear hybrid." She smirked up at him as he waited for her to continue. "But I don't like spilling secrets to the likes of you." She turned on her heels and began to saunter from the bar. "I'll leave you to deal with this mess, I can assume you've dealt with bigger ones in your time." He watched as her hips swayed side to side as she exited the room.

* * *

Stefan spotted the raven-black haired wolf leaning against the wall to the warehouse not wanting to go inside. "Everything okay?" He asked as she glanced up at him shrugging her shoulders softly, he gave her an assuring smile before questioning. "So, do you wanna tell me who that woman was, or..."

"My mom." Her voice was low as she shook her head. "Yes, she is as crazy as the stories you hear. She'd throw her own daughter under the bus if that meant she could be more powerful than she already is." She paused for a moment. "Just don't get on her bad side if you ever have a run in with her, because as old and powerful as you are, Stefan, she's stronger. Unfortunately."

Reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I think know how you feel." She looked up at him. "My dad... he wasn't the nicest guy, to either me or my brother." She frowned at him. "He definitely didn't agree with vampires, he actually spent his life hating and killing them, so when he found out that Damon and I were fraternising with the enemy he killed us." She looked up at him surprised. "But then we came back." He motioned to himself.

"I'm sorry." Emily told him sincerely before he smiled.

Chuckling darkly the younger Salvatore said. "Well, a wise wolf once told me 'life sucks' I'm beginning to see it just that way." She smirked rolling eyes. "We should get back inside, I'm sure Rebekah and Klaus have been wondering where we are." He smirked before stopping and turning to her. "I have to ask you something..." She creased her eye brows. "Can you not tell them? About anything you heard with Gloria?"

"Yeah. Sure." She nodded her head quickly, he smiled back at her before they both walked into the warehouse to see the coffins were still there but neither of the Originals were. The younger Salvatore wandered over to one of the coffins about to open it when suddenly a voice came from behind them.

Rebekah announced. "You're back. Finally." She sauntered towards him swaying her hips in a sensual way. "Nik went to check on the witch and see if he could spot you anywhere, Emily." She glanced over at the raven-black haired girl. The blonde looked over at the man she used to love to notice he was looking around the room and she told him. "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."

"Hmm." He mused before creasing his eye brows and asking. "Why don't you undagger them?"

The blonde Original thought for a long moment, of course she wanted to see her family again but she wasn't willing to go against her immortal brother to get them back. "Because he would hunt me down and kill me." She replied simply. "He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." Stefan creased his eye brows as he stated that she still cared about him in despite of everything. "Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting."

Carefully she sat down on a coffin, unsure which of her family members was inside but also not really caring. The Salvatore wandered over and took a seat next to her. "You know, when I met you two, you were both of the run." He explained as she joked about that being exhausting too. "Who were you running from?" He quizzed as she looked up at him asking what he meant, he answered. "The last night I saw you, there was a men looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody."

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan." Rebekah replied with a sweet smile. "Now even Niklaus." She stated, he leaned towards her asking who the man was. "I can't. Please." She rose from where she had been perched. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would-"

Cutting her off quickly he replied. "No, no, no. I'm sorry." He apologised quickly holding his hands up as she smiled up at him. "Just forget I asked. Okay?"

There was long silence in the room, the Original murmured. "He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother." The younger Salvatore took a long pause before telling her it was true, thinking back to those times brought back painful memories. "I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family." She informed him before adding. "Don't tell him I told you."

Leaning close to her beautiful face he answered. "Your secret... is safe with me." It was intoxicating being that close to him again, every nerve in her body screamed for her to go for it and with that she did.

Lunging forward she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, he tried his best to reciprocate but it was the same. It wasn't Elena. Pulling away she blinked a couple of times before asking so softly she wasn't sure he'd hear her. "Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" He replied that one day he might be able to, but in his heart he knew he was lying. Elena was it. Elena was the one. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She hissed out.

"What?" He hissed creasing his eye brows, he thought he had been pretty convincing, but he hadn't been able to get anything past her. "I'm not-"

She spat out like acid. "Don't bother." Emily heard the conversation and moved forward with a frown on her face. "Your kiss already gave you away." She informed him rolling her eyes when suddenly the hybrid entered from across the room.

Niklaus announced. "Gloria's dead. We need to find a new witch immediately." He could almost taste the tension in the air as he looked between the estranged couple who stood in front of each other close, but angered. "What's going on?" He asked a sudden urge of protection surging through him.

"Something's wrong." Rebekah finally informed him moving towards him. "He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." She informed him as Emily watched between them all with shock in her eyes as Stefan tried to explain, but Niklaus zipped towards him and snapped his neck without another thought. "He's hiding something. About his old life. The one he left behind for you. I think we should go check it out."

Emily watched with wide eyes as the hybrid crossed the room to be in front of her, she looked up at him as he said. "I had a run in with your mother. She's just as delightful as I remember." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. "I apologise for not being there to save you from Gloria, I shouldn't have let you go off on your own."

Trying to find her voice she said. "Are we really going to ignore you snapping Stefan's neck?" She squeaked as he creased his eye brows. "He's been loyal to you all this time, Klaus and you don't even give him a second to explain, you just acted impulsively and believe whatever _she_ says." She growled out at him as he smiled, it seemed her feisty side was coming out to play.

"She is my sister, I would watch your tone." He warned her in a low voice as he watched her mouth pop closed. "Good. Now, go and gather your things. We'll be leaving as soon as I get the coffins into the van." He informed her as she stood there for a moment. "I don't see you moving to get your things, Emily." With that she turned around and trotted across the room beginning to gather up her things.

* * *

It was hours and hours before they finally arrived where Klaus wanted them to, late afternoon the wolf climbed from the hybrids car stretching her muscles out so they could work after sitting in the car for hours on end. "Where are we?" She asked softly rubbing her sore eyes as he smirked looking down at her.

"We're in Stefan's hometown." Klaus informed her as he moved around the back of the moving van to open the truck door letting light shine through over the vampires body, he shot up quickly telling him he could explain. "No need. I'm not made, I'm just curious." He answered stepping up inside. "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The things is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." He chuckled. "So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." He stepped out of the way so Stefan could see for him.

He immediately recognised where they were, the classic shops and the Mystic Grill could be seen in the distance. His heart stuttered, Klaus was so close to finding Elena he would probably be able to sniff her out from here. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." The hybrid grinned knowingly.


	6. The Reckoning

A Light in the Dark

The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respective owners, but I do own Emily and Regina.**

* * *

The little wolf was perched up on the windowsill of the motel room Niklaus had procured for them all, she could feel herself getting more and more antsy by the second being locked away and unable to leave. Emily just wanted to be able to get out of this box room and head out to explore this quaint new town they had found themselves in.

Pushing her raven-black locks back from her face she noticed a reflection in the window of a perfectly poised figure standing behind her in silence. She jerked her head in surprise to see the blonde Original stood there as still as a statue and just as beautiful. "Nik, I think the dog wants to go out..." She remarked in a witty, yet snide tone which almost made the wolf wince.

Dropping down off the windowsill she crossed her arms over her chest with a hard look in her eyes whilst she watched the hybrid enter the little room. "You know you have to walk them at least once a day, or they'll go stir-crazy." Rebekah added with a bitchy laugh following, but her brother gave her a tempered look.

"That's enough dog jokes, Rebekah." Niklaus ordered her in a low tone before leaning down to mutter in her ear. "I know it's hard for you, but can you at least _pretend_ to be nice?" Then he moved back and sauntered across the room to be standing beside the little wolf, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his leather wallet. "On the other hand, little wolf, she's right. You do need to have a moment to go off and do your human-like things, don't you. Perhaps you should take a stroll into town and get yourself some food."

He pulled out a wad of notes for her to have – her inner alpha female roared for her to throw the money back in his face, she didn't need his charity – but he was an Original, he was strong and he may think that was offensive. Reaching out she took the money, trying to hold back the look of disdain on her face.

She was snapped out of the moment when she felt his hand on her lower back, it was like a shock of electricity travelling up her spine which made her gasp softly. Niklaus lead her across the room towards the front door and opened it for her – ever the gentleman. "Have a nice time, little wolf. Try not to get into too much trouble whilst you do. If anyone should ask you who are you are, just tell them you're new in town and attend the local high school."

A soft smile pulled up over juicy red lips as she muttered goodbye and spun around wandering down the road on her own, feeling a new-found sense of freedom being able to go out on her own without having someone trail along after her, not him, not Stefan, not Rebekah. She almost wanted to skip in happiness, but resisted.

Niklaus tilted his head to the side as he watched her hips sway with each step she took, he couldn't help the smirk that pulled up over his full lips. As Emily glanced over her shoulders his gaze darted as he spun around and slammed the door closed, only to be met with the judgemental eyes of his baby-sister. "Something interesting that caught your eye out there, Nik?"

"Shut up." He muttered darkly pushing past her moving to get on with his own personal business.

* * *

Soon the wolf found herself moving further into the little town, it was filled with cute boutiques and wonderful smelling restaurants. Her senses were being bombarded with all these new sights and smells. After wandering around one of the clothing shops she could feel an uncomfortable rumbling coming from her stomach.

Scanning the street she was on she saw a huge sign advertising a bar and grille, smiling she jogged lightly across the road towards it, pushing the wooden door open it jingled above her as she entered. The first thing she noticed was the décor, it really was lovely, very homely and welcoming.

Several eyes were on her as Emily crossed the bar feeling suddenly overly conscious of everything. Soon enough she arrived at the deep mahogany bar, picking up a laminated menu from the holder and eyed it for a moment, she noticed how she wasn't exactly spoiled with choices but still looked trying to decide.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" She glanced up as a kind voice interrupted her looking of her menu, she was surprised to see a very handsome man standing across the other side of the bar with a charming crooked smile plastered on his perfectly clear face. He was certainly all-american with dazzling electric-blue orbs and bright honeycomb hair.

Coming back around to her senses Emily answered. "Uh, yeah. I'll have a cheese burger to go, please." The raven-black haired girl smiled weakly as he nodded his head scribbling that down onto a scrap piece of paper and handing it back to the kitchen staff before he turned back to look at her again whilst cleaning come glasses casually.

"That might take a while..." He shrugged his shoulders softly as he went on to say. "Can I get you a drink whilst you wait?" The blond questioned in a kind tone and she thought it over for a moment, if she had to wait for her food anyway, she might as well quench her thirst whilst she was at it.

Nodding her head she replied. "Yeah, I'll have a soda."

"Sure thing." The bartender smiled as he began to prepare her drink for her, his eyes scanned her over again before he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you new in town?" This caught her by surprise. "I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you around before... It's a pretty small town." He noted, it certainly was if he could spot a new face within moments of meeting someone.

Emily blinked a couple of times, then remembered what Klaus had told her to say. "Oh, yeah. I am. I am new... in town." She was struggling to speak in a straight sentence, she had to learn to lie better. Clearing her throat she went on a little smoother. "We just moved here, actually. I'm a senior at the local high school." She lied actually glad for once that she didn't quite look her natural age of 22.

"Hey! Me too." He answered quickly making the wolfs stomach drop suddenly as she tried to keep the smile up on her face, of course she could manage to find the one person to find in the entire room that went to high school and could catch her out on her lie. "I'm Matt Donovan, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Reaching forward she slid her smaller hand into his and they shook quickly. "I'm Emily Charme." He nodded memorising her name for a moment.

After a moment they both proceeded to pull back their hands, Emily took a large swig of her soda to wet her throat before she heard the handsome boy say. "So, are you nervous about starting a new school?" Licking her lips she shrugged her shoulders softly in a very non-committal way which only made him chuckle softly. "Hey, you don't have to worry about anything. You've already made one friend. Feel free to tag along with me."

Then his eyes weren't on her, and his hand flew up in the air like he was calling someone over and then Matt carried on to say. "And you're about to make another..." He paused as another person joined them. "Emily, this is Tyler Lockwood." He announced gesturing to the broad shoulder, model-like boy standing beside her. "Ty, this is Emily. She's gonna be starting at our school as a senior."

As she turned on her stool she could a better look at him, he was like a perfect sculpture come to life. Everything about his was chiselled and toned to the peak of psychical health. Emily assumed that he really must have been into his sports because he looked like a jock with his rippling arm muscles and everything that went along with that.

The dark-haired boy greeted her. "Nice to meet you, Emily." He clapped her on the shoulder in an accepting way which she liked. "Hey, you wanna come and shoot some pool with me? I'm waiting on my girlfriend to get here, but she's running late... as usual." He laughed gently and this made the other two laugh. "How's about it?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Emily smiled, it had been a long time since she had played, but she had enjoyed playing for a really long time. Climbing off the stool she turned to Matt who gave her another warm smile before telling her he'd let her know when her food was ready, thanking him she joined Tyler over at the table. "It's been a while since I've played, so go easy on me..." She giggled.

* * *

The raven-black haired wolf didn't even notice how fast the hour passed when her and the broad shouldered jock was playing pool together, she was actually beginning to have fun – the awkwardness of just meeting each other was wearing off fast. They were both pretty equal match for each other at playing pool, which Tyler found appealing. He was used to dominating at the game, but this new girl was actually keeping up.

He watched as she sunk another ball. "You know I'm beginning to think that you hustled me..." He chuckled darkly as she moved around the table to line up her next shot.

Sticking her tongue up in concentration she shot her next one, but missed. "Uh, no..." Emily laughed as she straightened herself back up leaning against the dark wood table before adding. "I told you I hadn't played in a while... not that I wasn't an epic player." She corrected him with a cheeky grin pulled over her face. "But you're not so bad yourself, Lockwood." They had started using each others surnames as a term of endearment.

Tyler smirked once again as he took his shot potting another ball. "Thanks, Charme." He glanced up at her as if he was contemplating something before finally saying. "Hey. So, uh, there's this thing tonight... kind stupid, but a lot of fun, I've heard. It's called senior prank night. All the senior sneak into school and set up the place so that when everyone comes back the next day they all get one helluva surprise." He announced. "Considering you're a senior I figured you might wanna go."

The wolf could actually feel a swell of guilt in her stomach as she looked at the kind look on his face, he was trying to make her feel more accepted into a school that she would probably never attend. "I'll, uh, I'll try and make it." She answered as a soft smile pulled across her face.

"Tyler!" An excited tone came from across the room suddenly, they both turned to see the most beautiful girl skipping towards them with a dazzling smile pulling across her pale pink lips, her sapphire blue eyes were sparkling under the dim lights and her golden locks were shimmering. "Tyler. Hey." She leaned in and pressed a passionate and almost possessive kiss to his lips. "I thought I might find you here..." Then her eyes wandered to Emily as she said. "Who's this?"

Clearing his throat gently the broad shouldered jock replied. "Caroline, this is my new friend Emily. She just moved here. She's gonna be a senior. _Be nice_." He muttered into her ear thinking it was much too low for the wolf to hear, especially with the rising sound of the Grill around them, but she had no problems at all.

Just like that a pleasant, welcoming smile pull up over the blondes lips. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for the girl to shake, they were very formal in this town, Emily thought before reaching across the pool table to slide her hand into hers, but when she didn't she felt something she didn't expect.

Caroline was cold. Ice cold. It actually made Emily gasp at the touch, her hand being inside of the wolf's felt like she was holding a sheet of ice and that made a cold chill rush down her spine suddenly and within seconds she withdrew her hand and tried to keep the smile on her face, but the blonde felt the urgency to get away from her.

It was then that Emily's supernatural senses opened up and she could felt it in the air, she smelt almost too sweet, like it was hurting her teeth to be around her, but there was almost something else in the air, too. Something warm, like home. Like... a wolf. Her eyes darted up to the broad shouldered jock, how couldn't she have noticed it before. Tyler Lockwood was a werewolf, just like her.

The wolf could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she reached across and grabbed her coat jamming her arms through the sleeves before telling them both. "Uh, I'm sorry. It was really nice meeting you, but I'm late... I'm sorry." She kept bumbling out as they both gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry. Uh, bye." She spun around and took off from the Grill out the back entrance.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost." A knowing British voice came from behind her as she twisted to see the hybrid standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, she breathed out in almost relief seeing him, her shoulders dropped slightly and the look of panic on her face faded. "You were gone for a while, I thought it be best if I come looking for you."

Emily let out a stuttered breath. "You have no idea how pleased I am to see you." She actually watched as a true smile pull across his full lips. "I mean, uh, I'm just... there was a vampire in there and a wolf, too. I just didn't except that." She covered for her sentimental outburst.

"Well, love, you'll be pleased to know that the vampires in this town are relatively tame in comparison to some which you may have seen." He smirked as she gave him a look before spinning around head down the alley way that they were standing in. "So, you spoke to the wolf... did you find out any information?"

Shrugging her shoulders the wolf answered. "He's dating the preppy blonde bloodsucker." He nodded his head. "And they're going to do this senior prank night, thing... it's where they sneak into the school and set up a load of traps." He stopped walking and she glanced at him over her shoulder with a knowing grin on his face. "What?"

Klaus grinned. "Looks like you're going to a high school party, love." The little raven-black haired woman groaned outwardly. "Don't worry, this just puts us that step closer to finding out what is ceasing the wolves from becoming hybrids and now I have a test subject and an incentive."

* * *

Wandering through the halls of the unknown school Emily was looking around at everything, it was very wholesome and quaint, the hybrid was wandering beside her before they stopped before coming to the main part of the school.

Reaching across the small space between them he rested his warm hand on her small shoulder, it almost engulfed the entire area. "Just be your natural lovely self and you should be fine. Try to keep the broody, lone-wolf act to a minimal and they shouldn't suspect a thing." She threw him a hard look which he chuckled at. "Like that. Try to smile instead." The corners of her lips turned up. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, don't worry, you don't see me, unless I want you too."

Then he spun her around suddenly so she was facing a set of white double doors, he was standing directly behind her and she was able to feel his toned clothed chest pressed against her back, she almost gasped at the sudden contact of his warm form, but was able to resist. "Off you go, little wolf." He pushed her lightly and she wandered through the doors to see groups of students gathered in the halls, setting traps and planning events.

"Charme!" A voice called out and she scanned the room until she saw a familiar broad shouldered jock heading towards her with a toothy grin. "Hey, I didn't think you were gonna come tonight. I mean, you left the Grill so fast you could have been on fire, or something..." They both laughed at this before he caught her arm in his hand and began to drag her towards a classroom. "C'mon. Come meet some of my friends. I'm sure you'll hit it off."

Pulling her into the classroom he reached over and switched on the light to reveal a group of overly good-looking teens all setting up rat-traps on the floor and a little surprised to see Tyler standing there with an unknown raven-black haired girl by his side. "Hey guys, this is the new girl, Emily." He motioned to the little wolf that was stood beside him with a faint smile on her lips. "I invited her here tonight so that she could meet you guys and make some new friends before school starts... so go ahead."

All the teens look at each other before a beautiful caramel coloured girl climbed off the desk with a welcoming smile on her face. She was truly very pretty, with a heart-shaped face and bow lips. Big, warm oval shaped eyes that were coloured a light green and then brown hair that was almost so dark that it could had been classed as black. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She informed her politely.

"That's Elena." She pointed over to the tanned girl sitting across the room, this surprised Emily greatly. It couldn't have been the _same_ Elena that Stefan had been dating, the same Elena that had been killed in a ritual to turn Klaus into a hybrid. The wolf tried to keep the look of surprise out of her eyes, but she was sure it was showing through.

Emily knew now why the Salvatore boy was so smitten with this girl, she was very naturally beautiful with almond-shape chocolate-brown orbs and rich brown hair shaping her oval shaped face and towering over Emily with a height of maybe 5'7" if she had to take an educated guess. She was very much the 'girl next door' type, but so very pretty as well.

"And that is Caroline." Bonnie continued motioning over to the girl whom she had already met, the wolf just nodded her head and smiled at them in a warm, yet almost shy kind of way. "So, where is it you've moved here for, Emily?" She questioned looking the girl directly in the eye, as she tried to think of something she could say/

Clearing her throat the raven-black haired girl answered simply. "Oh, I'm from this little town in the south of Florida..." She shrugged her shoulders vaguely as the rest of the teens looked at her for a little more back-story. "I'm actually not sure how long we're gonna be here for. We move around so much it's hard to keep track." She added almost wanting to laugh at herself for making up this whole thing, of course for her growing up ' _we_ ' was herself and her mother, but she was imagining a big, loving family, with a dog and everything else that they would have.

Just then Elena pipped up. "Well, you're more than welcome to hang around with us until your parents decide it's time to pack up and move again." She giggled gently along with the wolf who nodded her head, she was nice too and welcoming, it was now blatantly clear why Stefan had risked so much to keep this wholesome, humble girl so safe.

Then they got back to work setting up the traps around the room, Emily sat up in the desk crossing her legs Indian-style as she set them up and handed them over to the lovely Bonnie who placed them on the floor. The plan was for the first person to walk in the room in the morning would get one helluva surprise as one rat-traps would set of a chain reaction in all of them, it would be quite a scene, but she was sure all this fun couldn't last.

Klaus was watching from somewhere and surely by now he would have seen that Elena – if it was the same girl that was supposed to be dead – was not alive and it must have had something to do with his hybrids not being able to work. She could feel a lump in her throat wondering if she could really go through with putting this sweet girl in danger, but she had to look out for herself, she wasn't sure how many more full-moons she could bear to go through.

Suddenly a pair of feet stomped into the room and with that the rat-traps were set off, like they were expected to. A around of frustrated groans followed as the all glanced up to see Matt Donovan standing in the doorway looking a little sweaty and startled at the sight of them in there. "C'mon!" The blonde vampire announced as she jumped up from where she was knelt on the floor. "That took us forever to set up, Matt!"

Tyler chuckled darkly from where he was sat by the desk gluing the draws shut with a sneaky smirk on his face before he said to his friend. "Dude, did you really forget it was senior prank night?" He quizzed as the blond shrugged his shoulders a little. "How?" His voice was almost insulted. "We've been talking about it since we started freshman year. Our entire school life has lead up to this one awesome night and you forgot it?"

This only made Matt chuckle as he looked around at all of his friends, his eyes stopped on the pretty wolf who sat fiddling with one of the traps. "well, I'm sorry that I've been kinda preoccupied with other stuff at the moment, the last thing on my mind was senior prank night." His voice sounded like this whole event was almost beneath him. "I'm just kinda surprised that the rest of you are here... especially you, new kid." His eyes stayed on Emily who threw him a shrug and a smile back.

"Tyler dragged me along." The wolf explained simply before throwing a mock glare over to the other werewolf who chuckled holding his hands up innocently.

The caramel-coloured girl continued in a bored tone. "And Caroline is making us."

Scoffing loudly the blonde stepped forward replying to them. "Okay, I'm _sorry_ if I wanna capture the moment and create memories that are gonna be with us forever!" Her eyes scanned the room around her. "We're gonna be seniors. It's our final year and our final chance to do something like this together. We'll all be heading off to college, and then what...?" There was a moment of silence as they all looked at each other lovingly, Emily felt over awkward being in the middle of it all. "This goes for friends old and new..." She gave the wolf a wink.

And just like that she felt welcomed again in this small group of friends, it was a strange feeling knowing what was in store for these kids. "You're all lame." Was Tyler's simple response as they all threw him a look as he stepped over the rat-traps and picked up a bag of supplies. "I've got a load more classrooms to prank, catch you later!" He sprinted happily from the room.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm we need!" Caroline burst with a loving grin on her face before they all got back to work setting up the rat-trap prank once again, Elena's eyes were on the new girl who was opening traps and handing them down to the light-green eyed girl perched on the floor as they spoke about casual things.

Removing herself from the desk she wandered over to the pretty raven-black haired girl with her arms behind her back and a timid smile on her lips as she finally said. "Uh, hey." Emily looked up at her through her emerald-green orbs waiting for her to continue. "Do you want me to show you around the school? It might be easier if no one else is around to crowd the halls." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." The wolf pushed up from the desk with a kind smile on her red lips before adding. "That's really nice of you, Elena. Thanks." The brunette shrugged as if it was nothing and then they wandered from the room talking about trivial things.

As they both rounded a corner they were wandering down a dark hall, the lights were flickering above them and a soft whoosh of air startled them, Elena looked around suddenly before being met with a pair of mixed-coloured orbs and a knowing grin. "For a dead girl you're looking awfully lively." Klaus' British voice told her.

"Emily, run!" Suddenly the brunette grabbed the wolfs arm pulling her down the hall, but he was there blocking their way before they could get through the door.

Chuckling darkly the hybrid reached across and took the raven-black haired girl by his side, Elena gave the wolf an almost apologetic look. "Don't worry, Elena. This little wolf is perfectly safe with me." The doppelgänger's jaw dropped open as the wolf's eyes dropped to the floor not wanting to look at the judgemental look on her face. "I think it's about time we had a little chat, don't you?"

* * *

With a loud gasp the younger Salvatore threw himself forward sitting upright in the back of the truck that had taken them to Mystic Falls when he suddenly saw the blonde Original standing there with her arms crossed over her chest watching him as he tried to remember everything that happened.

"Finally. You're awake." She announced as he rubbed his forehead softly with the palm of his hand asking how he got here. "You don't remember..." The blonde laughed gently. "Well, after my brother found out you were lying to him he dragged us all the way back to this dead-end town and broke your neck repeatedly."

Stefan proceeded to play dumb hoping they wouldn't figure out what was really going on. "So why are we back in Mystic Falls." He rose from the ground rubbing the back of his neck which was awfully sore.

"Oh, please, you can stop playing the fool now, Stefan." Rebekah told him in a hard voice as she narrowed his eyes at him. "My brother isn't an idiot, it didn't take him long to suss out what you were keeping form him." He didn't reply he only kept his head down trying to work out the kink in it. "If I really need to refresh your memory then the fact that you didn't tell him about that doppelgänger of yours being alive..."

The younger Salvatore looked up at her, so the truth was really out and they knew. He had to make this right before things got out of hand. "So... where is Klaus now?"

"If we're lucky then he's just finishing off ripping her to pieces and scattering her around the town." A sadistic smile pulled across her lips when suddenly the younger vampire rushed at her making them both tumble to the ground with a loud, dusty thud where he had unsettled the ground with their crash landing. "Wow. This is a different side of you, Stefan. To try and fight an Original this girl really must mean something."

He didn't answer when she suddenly kicked him off shoving him back against the truck and grabbing a crowbar that was sitting in the back uselessly. "Well, consider me jealous!" The blonde hissed sarcastically before driving the scruff into his abdomen feeling a lot better when the rush of pain crossed his face.

* * *

Back at the eerily silent high school the hybrid was clutching onto Elena's arm hard yanking her down the hall at a quick pace as she followed with a look of horror plastered on her face as she tried to shake him off, but there was no loosening his iron grip. The little wolf followed as she felt an actual swell of guilt in her stomach, but she knew she had to keep focused.

Klaus was speaking aloud to the young doppelgänger. "You know sweetheart, you've put a rather large snap in my master plan," He began as she tried to keep up with the pace he was setting. "The whole point of your untimely demise was so I could make myself an army of hybrids, just like me, but I haven't actually been able to do that yet and do you know what that means?" He glanced down at her. "That means that poor little wolves – like Emily – aren't able to put the pain of the full moon behind them." He glanced over his shoulder at the wolf who was following.

The doppelgänger spat back through her teeth. "Oh, you're such a Samaritan." He growled at the back of his throat. "If you're gonna kill me just get it over with, what's the use in dragging it out?"

"Oh, trust me sweetheart, death is coming." He told her in a dark voice as he yanked her towards a set of bright blue doors with yellow part spread across them. "But until that time I have ways of making you suffer." Shoving the doors open he pushed her straight through before standing in the doors way holding it open for Emily to walk through with an almost charming smile on his face.

As the wolf stepped in she felt a hand on her lower back once again as he lead her forward into the room, then his voice boomed out around them, but this time he was putting on an American as he announced. "Attention, seniors!" He yelled. "Please proceed to your closest exit and pray I don't recognise you and call your parents."

Within seconds the students were hastily making their way out of the gym not wanting to get in anymore trouble, but Klaus noticed two standing there. A pretty looking brunette who was stood next to a boy who Emily assumed to be her boyfriend. "Hold on. You two." He pointed between them as he wandered towards them with a knowing smirk on his face. "Dana and Chad, right?" He was really very good at names.

"I'm sorry... do we know you?" The girl named Dana asked with a look of confusion on her pretty face as she took her boyfriends hand romantically.

The hybrid chuckled deeply before answering. "Oh, we know each other, I was just looking a little different the last time we spoke." He informed her meaning the last time they had met was when he was residing in Alaric's body, then he leaned close to her his eyes dilating in a hypnotic was as he compelled her. "Raise your foot off the ground, please, Dana." Then his gaze wandered towards her boyfriend as he proceeded to tell him. "If that foot hits the ground without my say-so I want you to beat her to death, understand?" Chad nodded in understanding.

"Klaus, please, no." Elena stepped forward with a pleading look crossing her face before she turned back to the little wolf and said. "Please, talk to him. No one has to get hurt here. Make him understand. Please, Emily." She begged in a low tone as she saw the torn look pulling across her face.

The raven-black haired girl sighed heavily before she gnawed on her bottom lip stepping forward, reaching out she took hold of his forearm as he turned back to her with a waiting look on his face. "Klaus, you have Elena, do you really have torture these two as well?" Her eyes were filled with hope.

He thought it over for a moment before saying. "I never thought I'd say this little wolf, but I think I liked you a lot better when you were cynical and snarky." Her lips turned into a small frown as he went onto say. "You don't understand what this town is like, they aren't as innocent as they make out to be... just stick with me and you'll be okay." He rubbed her arm before noticing and pulling away straightening up and saying. "Nice try, Elena."

* * *

Not much longer Klaus was watching with amusement on his face as the human girl was struggling to keep up straight, she could feel her ankle getting weak beneath her, but the fear was keeping her upright. The doppelgänger was watching Emily who stood across from her with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. "You know you can't trust Klaus, right?" Elena's voice was tight.

Emily didn't answer, she didn't even look at her. "He is a psycho. You can't trust him. You just can't. He's only going to end up hurting you, or worse..." She informed her but the wolf just shook her head. "Emily, you don't have to listen to him." She was pleading with her now, her eyes were glassy as Klaus turned back to them to watch the fed-up look the wolf's face.

"I'm sorry, Elena. You just don't get it." Emily finally said in return shaking her head once again before continuing. "You don't understand what it's like to have to go through the most excruciating pain of your life each and every full moon. Okay? You don't get that." Her voice was almost angered now. "Klaus is offering me a way out, so I can look after myself, well I'm sorry, but I'm going to take that."

A deep chuckle came from behind her as Klaus said. "Ah, the martyr is back." He snapped his fingers. "This is much better than that other version of you, little wolf. I have to admit that." She gave him a less than pleased look, which he laughed at when suddenly the doors opened and in wandered Bonnie and Matt, obviously not knowing what was going on. "Ah, just in time!"

They both stopped dead when they saw Klaus standing there with a cocky grin on his face, they thought it would be a lifetime before they saw him again, yet here he was not three months later standing in their school gym holding Elena hostage. "Bonnie, get out of here!" The doppelgänger tried to warn them, but it was too late to run, not that they would leave Elena on her own anyway.

"Dana, why don't you take a break, hmm?" The Brit suggested as he sauntered across the room to be standing in front of the witch with a knowing look on his face. "I assume Elena's still breathing because you put some kind of witch ju-ju on her?" He assumed and without hesitation Bonnie nodded her head. "Alright, now I know we can get down to business. You witchy interference as caused some kind of problem in my making hybrid and I'm going to need you to fix that."

Suddenly the doors burst open again and in stalked Rebekah pulling along the other werewolf by the scruff of his neck, throwing him to the ground in front of her older brother. "Ah, I'd like you all to meet my baby-sister Rebekah. Her temper can be worse than mine sometimes, you've all been warned." She just threw him a dirty look as he wandered over and grabbed the male wolf from the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena yelped out.

"You see, I'm going to make this very simple for you all, by making this a demonstration..." Klaus paused for a moment as they all looked at him in horror. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf, such as Tyler, into a hybrid, they die during the transition. It's actually quite horrible." He bit into his wrist before force-feeding the blood to the wolf in front of him, he choked on it for a moment. "What I need from you, Bonnie, is you find a way for my hybrids to become a success." Suddenly he reached out an snapped Tyler's neck watching as he fell to the floor with a loud thus. "And for Tyler's sake you'd better hurry."

* * *

The younger Salvatore gasped as he awoke feeling a stabbing pain in his gut, looking around his vision was blurred for a moment before he finally came to. Reaching down he yanked the crow-bar out of his stomach and straightened up before heading for the school, he had to save Elena, no matter what.

* * *

Back in the school gym Matt was hunched over his friends body with a look of sadness on his face. "He killed him." His best friend was taken from him in the prime of his life, he couldn't quite believe him.

"Actually, he's not quite dead just yet." Klaus announced from where he was stood away from their little group. "If Bonnie is successful he'll be my first hybrid that I make, if she's not he'll die in agony just like the others and we'll have to start all over again..." The witches eyes widened as he went on to say. "Now, off you go, grab your grimoires and eyes-of-newt and whatever other witches things you'll need... I'll hold onto Elena for now. Don't worry, love. She's safe with me." He grinned at her.

Elena gave her good friend a look of encouragement before she sprinted from the room with the human boy in tow, the blonde Original was eyeing the brunette girl up and down with an almost look of disgust on her face as she said. "You know the original doppelgänger was much prettier..."

This made the young wolf make a face from where she was sat on the bleachers before she finally said aloud. "If she's a doppelgänger doesn't that mean they all look the same? So wasn't that just a backhanded compliment?" She questioned logically as Klaus let out a hearty laugh, this was the Emily he missed.

"She's has a rather good point, Rebekah." She only threw him a hard look before muttering something under her breath. "Enough. Leave and take the wolf boy with you, it's depressing enough in here without a dead body to add to that." Grabbing onto Tyler's wrist she dragged him across the gym on his front without care on her face. "Must you provoke her like that?"

Emily smiled. "It's too easy."

* * *

Klaus wandered over and took a seat next to the little raven-black haired wolf who was sat on her own looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. "What has you so quite?" He quizzed as he took a seat beside her, she glanced over at him both locked eyes for a moment before she looked away taking in a breath. "Do you need to be human for a moment?"

"No, I don't." She laughed gently shaking her head, it always amused her how he would refer to it as that. "I was just thinking... I guess actually I was just hoping that this whole thing works..." She felt another swell of guilt in her stomach before she pushed her head into her hands. "I just feel... I feel kinda bad." She thought for a moment. "Oh, god. I feel like my mom."

Klaus laughed before saying. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Using people to get what I want, not caring what happens to them. I'm becoming my mother. Oh, my god." She covered her mouth not really believing the words were coming from her own mouth. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care about things like this. Stupid family stuff..." She shrugged her shoulders.

The hybrid smiled gently. "On the contrary, little wolf, family is of the utmost importance to me, yes I may keep the stocked away in coffins, but that is because they are important to me and at a time they have done something to upset me..." Then in a moment where he couldn't catch himself he rested his hand on her knee and said in a low tone. "And you could never be your mother." No more words needed to be said, a delicate smile pulled over her lips as she looked down again.

Once again the door burst open, both expected it to be the blonde Original, but when Stefan stormed into the room his eyes went straight to Elena who was sat next to Dana in the middle of the room comforting the poor girl. "Elena." He breathed as he zipped across the room, but his path was blocked by the hybrid.

"I see you finally figured everything out and have some to rescue your damsel." Klaus announced his eyes darting over to the doppelgänger who was now standing up, but the younger Salvatore shook his head as he stepped forward.

"No." Stefan said. "I've come to apologise. I've come to beg for your mercy and your forgiveness." This had the hybrid smiling as he went on to say. "And pledge me unyielding allegiance to you." He almost bowed, but if this was what he had to do to keep the woman he carried about more than anything in the world safe, then so be it.

Klaus smirked as he answered. "Well, you see, mate, I would be inclined to believe you if you hadn't already have broken that pledge to me. So you can see why I am a little hesitant to accept it again."

The younger vampire didn't want to, every cell and nerve in his body was telling him not to, but he said it, as much as it would kill them he had to throw Klaus off the scent. "She means absolutely nothing to me anymore." He could see the pain flickering through Elena's chocolate-brown orbs. "I will do whatever you ask if me. I promise."

A sickening smirk pulled across his lips as he said. "Well that's great to hear, Stefan. To seal the deal we really should do something significant..." He paused for a moment looking around the room. "How about we drink on it!" He motioned over to the two humans that were standing there. "Kill them. Both of them." The hybrid ordered.

Stefan hesitated, he couldn't, he couldn't feed in front of Elena, she shouldn't have to go through seeing him like that, suddenly she stepped forward and said. "No! Stefan you don't have to. He isn't going to hurt me-" Suddenly there was a hard strike across her face and she flew to the floor hard.

Anger boiled inside of Stefan as he zipped towards the hybrids with his fangs bared about to attack him, but Klaus was much stronger and faster than he was, Emily jumped up in surprise but tried to hide the look of fear on her face as the younger Salvatore boy went to bite the hybrid. "And there you go with yet _another_ lie." He sighed heavily in disappointment.

"Klaus, please! Just let her go!" The younger Salvatore begged in a harsh tone. "I'll do whatever you want, just please let her go! You have my word!"

The Original hybrid frowned heavily as he retorted sourly. "You see that's the second time you've said that and apparently neither time you've meant it." He growled shaking his head. "What's happened to you? You were fine the entire summer we spent together and during which time I never thought I would have to resort to this." His eyes dilated as he began to compel. "Stop fighting."

Stefan tried to resist as he breathed out. "Please. Please. Don't do this. I'm begging you."

"Trust me, mate. I don't want to do this, but you've really left me no choice." The hybrid answered as he went on to say. "All I wanted to was your 'unyielding allegiance' but now I'm going to have to force it." He began to compel him once again as the vampire continued to beg him. "Kill them, ripper." He commanded.

Stefan couldn't resist it anymore, he felt the need take over him as he turned to both the humans and zipped over to them grabbing Dana by the shoulder and sinking his deadly fangs into her plush, tanned skin making her erupt into a deafening scream before her life faded away from her.

* * *

The little wolf was sitting on the bleachers again feeling a little sick watching as Stefan feasted hungrily on the two humans. Klaus glanced over to her with a small smirk pulling across his lips before he finally said. "There is something very appealing about seeing a vampire in his true element, don't you agree?" She only looked a little queasy. "Little wolf." His tone was almost scolding as he wandered over to her kneeling down in front of her. "You should really get used to this sight as it will soon be you."

Emily blinked a couple of times before replying. "Klaus, you're putting an awful lot of stock into this witch who clearly hates your guts." This made a grin pull up over his lips again. "In my experience you can't trust them." Of course she was referring to her mother, this only made it Klaus' turn to throw her a look.

"I'm not an idiot. Why do you think I put them perilous situation? If the witch wants to be able to save her childhood friends life then she'll have to do anything in her power to make sure that he survives his transformation..." She nodded her head softly, she didn't exactly like how he was doing, but at least he was getting things done. "Thus finding me a way to create more hybrids, perhaps an army of them and you will be able to put the pain of the moons behind you." He smiled once again. "You're going to have to trust me, love."

Suddenly the double doors were shoved open once again, they hit the halls so hard it dented and Emily was surprised that they weren't knocked off it's hinges. This time the blonde Original stormed into the gym, her feet stomping against the floors with narrowed icy-bye orbs. The wolf noticed that she was clutching a phone tight in her hands and assumed it wasn't hers, because she had never seen Rebekah with a phone before.

"Where is it, you little cow?!" She shrieked heading straight for the brunette doppelgänger across the room at a fast and threatening pace. "Where the hell is my necklace! I know you have it!" She spat angrily.

Niklaus gave the little wolf in front of him a small sigh before muttering. "Stay here." Then he rose back up again and twisted around staking over to his sister. "What is it this time, Rebekah?" He questioned in a monotonous tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Then she shoved the phone in his face so that he could see a loving photo of both Stefan and Elena, arm-in-arm, smiling at the camera, but there was only one thing that caught the hybrids eye. The beautiful necklace that was hanging low around her neck. It was the same one his baby-sister had worn back in the 20s. Klaus smirked a little as he glanced over his shoulder at the younger Salvatore and said. "More lies, Stefan. I'm very disappointed in you."

Rebekah wasn't interested in scolding Stefan, she just wanted to get her necklace back, it was the only thing she cared about. "Where is it?" The radiant blonde spat out as she advanced on the doppelgänger with an angered look on her face.

Shaking her head quickly Elena replied. "I don't have it anymore." That was the truth, but this only seemed to anger the blonde who decided that she wasn't going to take any of her crap anymore, baring her fangs threateningly she zipped towards her about to attack, but Klaus acted quicker, grabbing his sister by her shoulders and throwing her back with a tempered look on his face.

"Back off, Rebekah!" He roared back at her watching as a immature pout pulled across her face as she demand that he find out what happened to it, turning back to the doppelgänger he lowered his tone looking directly into her glassy chocolate-brown orbs that were filled with fear before he compelled her. "I want you to tell me the truth, Elena, where is the necklace?"

Unable to stop herself she replied. "I am telling the truth. Katherine has it." She watched as his face twisted into perhaps a more evil expression.

"Katerina." He breathed the older doppelgänger's name before adding in a snide tone. "Wh am I not surprised she stuck her nose into this business." Then he straightened himself back up again and cleared his throat before saying. "You know it's a real shame he had to nab that necklace from you because if we did have it then it would make it a lot easier on your witch... but we've started this now so we'll finish it." He paused for a moment. "We really should add a little fun to this whole ordeal... how about we put a clock on it..."

He grabbed a device and twirled until the scoreboard showed that there was 20 minutes about to be counted down. "20 minutes." He smiled at both Elena and Stefan. "If the witch hasn't found a solution in that time then Tyler will be dead and so will Elena." The younger Salvatore looked up suddenly. "I want you to feed again, but this time on Elena."

Elena whimpered out. "No, please. Don't do this. Not to Stefan." She was still protecting him, it made the little wolf's stomach swirl in guilt once again.

Ignoring her Klaus went on to say. "No one leave this room and if she tries..." His eyes darted to Elena. "Why don't you fracture her spine." He smirked. "If you know what's good for you, you'll start very still and wait for that clock to count down." With that he turned back to see his sister was already stalking from the gym. "Come along, little wolf." He told her.

* * *

Emily could almost feel the clock ticking down, she couldn't imagine the kind of pain it would cause the younger Salvatore if he was to hurt the woman he loved, twiddling her thumbs she glanced up at the hybrid who look as if he deep in thought. "Klaus." Her voice was delicate as he his eyes darted over at her. "Do you really think what you did in there was necessary?"

A loud scoff came from behind them. "Oh, please. Is anything that Nik does necessary?" They both turned to see Rebekah standing there with a smirk on her face as her older brother threw her a hard look. "I know your little wolfy heart is probably heavy with guilt, but when all this is over you'll be a lot happier. Plus that bitch stole my necklace, she deserves whatever she gets."

The wolf rose her eye brows. "Well I guess it's just nice to know you don't hold a grudge." Her voice was thick and laced with sarcasm, this made the hybrid chuckle gently from where he was leant against a wall of lockers across the corridor. "And yes, I am feeling... _guilty_." The word almost felt wrong in her mouth and the looks that both the Originals gave her made her feel even worse.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you deal with this one." The blonde muttered to her older brother before spinning around and heading into one of the classrooms that was holding a unconscious Tyler and a very concerned looking Caroline.

Klaus frowned. "You're feeling guilty, again. I thought that we already discussed this, Emily." It was as if he was scolding a child, she looked down at the ground as if trying not to make eye-contact with him. "You don't even know these people, there is no reason for you to feel any kind of guilt for them. It's time you start looking out for yourself."

Simply she answered. "Well, you're wrong there because I know Stefan." He eyed her up and down. "And I can see how much he's willing to risk for Elena." She paused for a moment thinking that over. "I'm sorry if _feeling_ is too human for you and yes, I want to be a hybrid, but it's just hard when I look at how I'm going to get there." She brushed past him. "It doesn't matter. You don't care." He growled lowly shaking his head watching as she wandered into the same class that Rebekah had wandered into.

* * *

In the gym the clock was slowly counting down, there was only six minutes left to go and the younger Salvatore was trying to hard to push down the burning need in his throat, he looked up to see the truly fearful expression on her face as she tried to think of a way out of it. "Stefan, what if you could resist the compulsion? Like Caroline's dad did. If he can do it, you can. I'm sure of it. You're strong."

An almost sadistic breathlessly laugh fell from his lips as he replied. "Yeah, and I'm sure he didn't devote his entire life finding out how to resist the compulsion." She frowned heavily as she racked her brain for another idea.

"Then just do it!" He looked up at her taken back by her sudden outburst. "When that buzzer goes off... just drink from me. I trust you, Stefan." She whimpered but he shook his head, he couldn't do that, he could taste her blood because if he did he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop.

Stefan answered. "I can't, Elena. If I drink from you I won't be able to stop. I'ma ripper. A ripper doesn't stop!" He was torn up inside, everything in him was screaming to fed from her, but he had to resist, he had to. "I can hear your blood pumping through your veins, I can hear your heart thudding. And yes, I can see you talking to me, but I can't hear your words, because I know that when that buzzer goes off I know I'll have to taste you, and feed from you, and then I won't be able to stop!"

"You can't speak like that, Stefan." She whimpered shaking her head tears glistening in her eyes. "You have to fight this. You have to find a way to not want to drink from me. Please, Stefan." She was begging now as she put her head down. "You have to do this because you love me, I never gave up on you, so you have to do this for me."

The vampire whimpered nodding his head. "You're right. You're right, Elena." He pushed up from where he was sitting on the ground. "I do love you and you never gave up on me, you were the one thing, the one thought that got me through this whole ordeal, but being a ripper is who I am. I'm a ripper and when I get some of your blood I won't be able to stop. I'm sorry."

* * *

In the classroom the unconscious wolf finally awoke with a loud gasp, suddenly his beautiful girlfriend was by his side checking him over, but he was overly confused about what had happened, not really sure how he got there. "Where am I? What happened?" He looked up at the blonde. "What's going on?"

Caroline hesitated before finally replying. "You were killed by Klaus after he put his blood into your system." This took him by surprise, but the memories came flooding back to him in a rush that made his head spin, Emily watched from where she was sitting with the blonde Original wondering if it was going to be the same for her. "Klaus is turning you into a hybrid. You're in transition."

"But that's not the beat part." Rebekah spoke up with a cocky grin on her face. "If your witch doesn't find a way to make this transition successful then you'll end up just like every other one of Klaus' failed hybrids, dead and buried." She smirked as Tyler felt another rush of fear, he was relying on Bonnie completely to make this work.

The younger blonde vampire could see the terror crossing his face as she rubbed his shoulder assuringly telling him. "You're going to be okay, Ty. Don't worry. Bonnie will work something out, okay? Everything is going to be okay." She glanced up at the clock on the wall feeling a strike of fear in her own stomach.

* * *

Back in the gym Stefan looked up at the clock to see the final seconds ticking down, he could feel it building in his chest, the need was heavier than it had ever been before, glancing over at his girlfriend he told her. "Elena, you have to run. You have to get out of here before it too late."

The doppelgänger looked over at him her eyes wide, if she ran from the room Stefan was ordered to fracture her spin. "But... but Klaus said that-"

"I know, Elena, I know, but if you stay I'm going to have to feed of you, at least if you run you have a chance. Please, Elena. _Please_." There was a deep pain in his throat now as sweat beaded down his face, his fangs trying to force painfully through his tender gums. Suddenly the buzzer echoed around the room, it startled the vampire at first before his eyes went up to his girlfriend.

The brunette whimpered out. "Stefan..." He was panicking now. "Please, Stefan, I love you. Try and hold on. Don't give up!" She felt a whoosh of air rush across the room, this made a terrified scream erupt from her lips but nothing hit her, instead she looked over to see Stefan holding onto the bleachers trying to keep away from her. "Run, Elena! Go now!"

Without a second thought she spun around and ran from the gym as fast as her legs could carry her, rushing down the hall not wanting to look behind her, but she could hear the a crashing sound following her, the younger Salvatore was obviously running into things to try and hurt himself enough so he could resist her.

As she ran through a set of door Elena collided with a firm chest, looking up she was horrified to see the handsome face of the Original hybrid staring down at her. "Well, I was hoping that you would be dead by now."

* * *

Stefan diverted from following the doppelgänger he was craving so much and entered the cafeteria his legs almost failing him as he scanned the room for something. Spotting a mop and bucket across the room he rushed over and grabbed the wooden mop, snapping it in half over his knee and then driving it straight into his stomach.

The door opened again and his body was filled with the divine scent of Elena's blood once again, he looked around surprised to see the hybrid dragging the young doppelgänger with him. "You know, I am actually impressed, Stefan. I've never seen anything like this before. You're craving her blood so badly, but you love her so much, so deeply that you're willing to die rather than give in..." He smirked thinking for a moment. "Why don't you just turn it off?"

He didn't want that, he never wanted that. "No!" He growled.

"Don't you see what this girl is doing to you, Stefan? You're humanity is making you a broody, snotty vampire. Turn it off." He commanded as the Salvatore boy looked down at the beautiful brunette whom was begging him with her eyes, her name leaving his lips gave him the will to fight once more. "You're strong." He wandered over to the vampire yanking the stake from his stomach. "But not that strong. Turn. It. Off."

Shoving the hybrid away from him Stefan yelled out painfully. "No!" He had to resist, for Elena's sake, he just had to.

Klaus was growing tired of the younger vampires strength and turned back to him, looking directly into his pain-filled forest green eyes and compelled him. "Turn it off!" The entire look on Stefan's face changed, the Original grinned as he watched all of the emotion fade away into nothing.

The doppelgänger whimpered out. "What did you do to him?" She watched as his eyes locked on her, but not in the comforting loving way she was used to, this time they were filled with darkness and need, it scared the life out of her as she backed away slowly.

"I made him into the person he's supposed to be." Klaus replied as a sickening smirk pulled across his lips, clapping the vampire on the shoulder before saying. "Ripper, I think it's about time you had a drink, don't you? From the lovely little doppelgänger over there." A darkness pulled across Stefan's face as he rushed across the room and grabbed Elena making her erupted into a scream.

* * *

Emily was watching the male wolf who was in transition sitting against the wall, suddenly his eyes darted up to her as he muttered. "So, you were working with Klaus this entire time, huh? I knew I should have trusted you." He growled at her as she gulped putting her head down. "You're a wolf, why isn't he choosing to turn you into one of his hybrids?" He spat out.

This made something click inside of Caroline as she raised up off the ground, all the anger that was directed at the hybrid was now turning around the little wolf, zipping across the room with her fangs bared about to attack her when out of no where the blonde Original stepped out and grabbed the girl by the throat stopping her in her tracks and then throwing her to the floor like she was nothing.

Tyler looked over concerned at his girlfriend before a pair of boots entered the room and in sauntered Niklaus with a cocky smirk on his face. "The original witch has informed me that the doppelgänger is supposed to be dead." But then he pulled a vial of blood from his back pocket and went on to say. "But... like Emily I don't trust witches. So I think we should do the opposite of that, don't you?" He nodded towards the emerald-green eyed wolf.

Kneeling down next to the Lockwood boy he implored. "This is Elena Gilbert's doppelgänger blood. I'm going on a hunch here, but I think if you want to survive you should drink this." He held it out for him, the blonde vampire was pleading him not to with tears lining her eyes. "Either way he's going to die, let's just let this be a little test for future reference." He smiled.

Struggling to resist anymore Tyler grabbed the vial from his hand and gulped it down, Klaus smirked as he rose back up waiting for some kind of reaction. A few long moments past and suddenly the wolf arched in agonizing pain, rolling onto his side and yelling out as he clutched his head they all watched as he held his head back up and looked at them all with a set of amber eyes. "Now that's more like it." The hybrid smirked.

* * *

A little later on the night the little wolf was staring up at the moon in the sky, it was only half out and slightly covered by clouds but she was contemplating all the years that she had been a slave to it, but now she was so close to being free and able to do what she wanted she could almost taste it.

They were sat outside of a hospital, Klaus had compelled one of the nurses to drain the doppelgänger of her blood so that it was easier to take away with him and she knew as soon as he was done and they were ready to move on that it would be her turn next to become one of Klaus' hybrids.

Pushing up off the car bonnet that she was resting on she began to wander around the parking lot before she was suddenly caught up in a grip, a strong hand tightening around her throat and looking into a set of icy-blue orbs. "I remember you. The pretty little wolf from the bar in Chicago." She remembered him too, it was Stefan's older brother Damon Salvatore. She was kicking out her legs as he raised her up off the floor, clawing at his hand with her nails.

Damon slammed her hard against the brick wall making try to call out around the iron tight hand. "I take it you had something to do with Klaus' master plan to create hybrids, well in my eyes that makes you an accessory, sweetheart." She didn't have the ability to answer as he tightened his grip cutting off the air supply for good.

Suddenly he called out in pain as his grip loosened and letting her drop to the ground and then falling to his own knees clutching his head in pain, glancing up through hazy eyes to see a slender woman standing there with ebony-black hair cut off around her face, Emily groaned out angrily. "Oh, no."

"It really does say something when you would rather get the life choked out of you than see me save your life, again." Regina smirked knowingly before looking down at the vampire who was knelt on the floor still in an awful lot of pain. Then her tone turned snide and condescending. "You, _boy_ , if you ever lay a hand on my daughter again I swear I will cut them off and feed them to you." She threatened in a low voice.

Then a voice came towards them. "Emily?" Klaus rushed over to them with a snide look on his face when he saw the older Salvatore knelt to the ground and the wolf's mother standing there with her hand out in front of her. "Regina, what a surprise to see you here." He turned to her.

"Oh, I'm just here to look after my daughter, something I trusted you to do." The witch lowered her hand and the rushing pain that was crashing through Damon stopped, his body relaxed as he let out an angered sigh muttering a bitchy remark about witches which Regina chose to ignore, she wandered over to the hybrid resting her hand on his chest before saying. "It's a good thing you're handsome." She winked and then sauntered past him swaying her hips as she left.

Emily narrowed her eyes as she watched her mother walk away feeling a burning sense of anger in her chest, wondering how she managed to be so flirtatious and powerful, she could get any man she wanted and that probably included Niklaus which made something else burn in her chest, but she quickly shook it off and looked down at Damon who knelt on the floor glaring up at the hybrid. "I'm surprised it took you so long to get here." Klaus muttered.

"Where's Elena?" Damon growled out in pain.

"Ah, yes, the doppelgänger, well actually she's a little busy at the moment making a charitable donation." The hybrid answered as he watched the vampire push himself up off the floor and trying to walk towards the doors of the hospital, but Klaus caught his shoulder and stopped him from moving. "I'm afraid you can't see her at the moment, mate. Actually you'll never see her again."

The raven-black haired Salvatore hissed back at him. "You'll have to kill me before I let you take Elena anywhere."

Suddenly the hybrid zipped over to him slamming him against the same wall that Emily had been held again, she jumped slightly as she watched them. "As much as I would love to rip your insides out and stuff them down your throat I did make a promise to your brother..." He paused for a moment. "And unlike him, I stick to my word. Although, you do deserve this, after all you were more than willing to show Emily no mercy."

"What about Mikael?" Damon choked out and with that the grip of the hybrid slacked as he let the vampire dropped to the floor clearly in shock hearing that name again. "Katherine and I found him. He knows what you're here and he's coming for you, _mate_." He smirked as Klaus backed away clear shock on his face.

Within another moment the little wolf was grabbed and whooshed through the air at a pace that made her clutch onto the toned form that was carrying her. It seemed like they didn't stop running for miles until they finally came to a stop, she looked up to see the handsome face of the hybrid staring down at her. "What the hell!?" She growled shoving away from him holding her stomach feeling a wave of motion sickness rush through her. "What happened back there? Who is Mikael?"

"Don't even mention his name." Klaus barked at her as he lead her towards the truck that was waiting for them. "Get in and don't say a word. I need to find a place for us to lay low for a few days." He climbed inside rubbing his forehead trying to think of some place that they could go before he snapped his fingers. "You apartment. We'll go there."

He got driving, staying silent and focusing on the road as he drove as fast as the truck would take them. Emily clutched the seat, not wanting to say anything but when his eyes darted over to her she finally came out with it. "What about the blood? How am I supposed to become a hybrid now? What about Rebekah? Aren't you going to call her?"

"Luckily for you before I came out to find your mother torturing Damon Salvatore – which he deserved – I was in the hospital getting a vial of Elena's blood for you." He reached into his jacket pocket pulling it out for her to see as she breathed out in what he saw as relief. "And Rebekah is a big girl, she's Original, she can look after herself for now." He could see that her eye lids were getting heavy. "Sleep. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Her head lulled against his shoulder as she dropped off into a deep sleep, he breathed out trying to put his mind off the thought of Mikael being back and look for them. Clutching the steering wheel tight he was sure it was going to snap in his hands so he loosened his grip calming himself down.

* * *

When Emily woke up again she was looking up at a familiar ceiling, blinking a couple of times she rolled over to look at the hybrid who was sitting on the coffee table watching her sleep, she was suddenly struck with déjà vu from when he had waited for her to wake up after she had been through her painful moonlight transformation.

"I'm home..." She muttered looking around to see the sun was creeping in through the shut blinds, the bolts were pulled across on the door and Niklaus was watching all of the exits with an almost nervous look on his face. "Look, you really need to calm down, okay? I don't know who this guy is, but he doesn't know me and he doesn't know where I live. You're safe." Without thinking she reached across and rubbed is arm.

It was strange, he'd never had someone say anything like that to him. Klaus looked over at her as his face softened and he nodded simply standing up and wandering around the table. "So, you're going to become a hybrid, there is something you need to do first..." He flashed his fangs before biting into his wrist letting the blood drip out over her carpet as she frowned at him. "Take my blood."

Cautiously she stepped towards him as he held out his arm for her to take, licking her lips she reached out and took his forearm before lowering her mouth to the open wound and suckling out the warm blood, gulping it down. She was slightly surprised when she felt his hand on the back of her head, he actually tasted, better than she imaged he would.

As she pulled away with a belly full of blood she looked up at him and he chuckled softly, reaching out to brush her lower lip with his thumb removing the excess blood that was painted there. "Are you sure?" He voice was light and she nodded her head. "I'll make this as painless as possible." Without another second of thought he reached out and snapped her neck watching her before she could fall to the floor.


	7. The Transition

A Light in the Dark

The Transition

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respective owners, but I do own Emily and her family.**

* * *

The chirping and tweeting of incessant early morning birds was what finally made the Original open his mixed coloured orbs. He gazed around the cluttered room he was sat in, the blood-orange beam of the sun was crawling in through the half-closed blinds and he could feel nothing but complete peace for those few moments before memories of the night before came rushing back.

He bolted upright. Mikael.

Horror struck through his chest as he looked around the room suddenly, he had flown Mystic Falls leaving his own sister behind to fend for herself, the hybrid kept telling himself that she would be fine, she was a big girl, but he would be lying if he didn't feel the sharp pinch of guilt in his stomach. He really shouldn't have done that, but it was too late now, he had already done it and he had other things to focus his attention on.

His eyes darted across to the little-raven-black haired girl who was still in the mist of unconsciousness on the couch, he frowned heavily before wandering around the little living room area, pulling the shutters fully open the sun blinded him for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he looked out over the field all the way back to the thick forest. He could be in there, that monster could be lurking, watching him.

Quickly he shook the thought from his mind, clenching his fists he decided it was time for him to have a shower, that would take his mind off of it. Glancing back over to Emily one more time he figured she would still be out for a little while longer so he would have enough time. Yanking his shirt over his head he wandered through the messy apartment towards the small shower room.

Pushing the door open he smirked at the clutter of it, the laundry basket was overflowing falling onto the tiled ground and there were empty bottles of lotions and body-washes along with ones that were close to being finished. Picking up a towel that was thrown over the radiator he held it close to his nose and inhaled, it smelt fresh.

Removing the rest of his clothes he draped the towel around his waist and wandered through the house to shove them into the washing machine putting them on a quick wash. As he stepped back into the shower room he began searching the sink before finding a new toothbrush in its packaging.

Ripping it open he began to brush his teeth before turning back around and twisted the stiff knobs of the shower watching as the water began to trickle from the shower head in a very unimpressive manner. Spitting the foam into the sink and washing it out he walked into the shower standing under the spray, the cold water running down his spine doing next to nothing.

He growled as he banged around the exposed pipes careful not damage them passed repair until the water shot out violently and at nearly boiling temperature, this only angered him more as it scolded his skin, he cursed under his breath before standing under the spray again letting the water run down his body actually getting used to the temperature.

Klaus began to wonder why she lived in a building like this, it was clear there was never any maintenance done on the place, but he assumed she got it for a good price because of all the work that needed to be done, that was all it boiled down to when people were unable to compel their ways out of money problems and Emily clearly wasn't made of money and whatever money she had went to bills and basic necessities.

Looking around at all the bottles of feminine body-lotions and body-washes he sniffed one getting a full whiff of lavender, he had never noticed before but the little wolf did have a light tinge of lavender built into her natural musk, picking up another one he smelt a sweet cinnamon, he groaned none of these were manly, or unisex, but he was really left no choice.

As he was emptied the large blob of light purple goo into his hand he decided that he would have to go out and get her some more replacements for everything that he had used, rubbing the body-wash into his entire body he was overwhelmed by the smell of Emily, he actually surprised himself smiling, but suppressed it quickly shaking his head.

After washing off and stepping out feeling new and refreshed he grabbed the slightly warmed towel tying it around his waist as he wandered through the tiny apartment back to the very tightly squeezed utility room seeing that his clothes were almost done, tapping his food against the floor he waited patiently for the ding.

Reaching down to open the door he realised it was stuck, another charming side-affect of this makeshift apartment. Pulling it with some added strength he was surprised when the door was pulled off its hinges, holding it in his hand. Klaus groaned as he dropped it to the ground carelessly and grabbed his clothes from the inside. Shoving them into the dryer he switched it on waiting for them to dry.

* * *

When the dryer finally let out a high-pitched ping noise and the door unlocked, Klaus reached inside grabbing his warm clothes and slipping them back on. He was surprised when his ears picked up a panicked gasp from within the apartment. It had to be Emily. Rushing through the halls he came to the little living room to find her sitting fully upright on the cough looking around puzzled. "Emily."

Her emerald-green orbs were on him in a moment as her head whipped around to see him there, her ebony locks swooshing over her shoulder with the move. "Wh-where am I? What the hell happened?" Her whisky-rough voice was gruffer than usual, probably from her newly found thirst for blood.

Wandering slowly around the uncomfortable looking love seat that Emily was laying across with ease he perched on the edge of her coffee table and informed her. "I killed you, Emily. Do you remember?" Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back to her in an instant, her hand instinctively went up to her neck as she nodded her head slowly, clearly in deep thought. Genuinely interested he questioned. "How are you feeling? _What_ are you feeling?"

The petite girl thought for a moment before her finger tips rubbed her jaw softly. "I don't know, it feels like I've chewed on some razor-blades. Like, my gums are all cut up..." He nodded his head understanding that, her new fangs were forming underneath her gums ready to pop out when she drank the doppelgänger blood and completed the transition. "And my head... is pounding." She muttered softly. "Like I drank one too many shots of tequila."

This actually made Klaus chuckle as he answered. "That's a very colourful description." She threw him back a dirty playful look as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch placing her feet flat on the floor. "What else?"

"My body's sore." She muttered in a soft tone as he creased his eye brows. "Like I've just woken up from after a full moon." Her eyes scanned the room, she noticed a painful aching to them as she looked towards the light that was beaming in through the open blinds. "And my eyes..." She mused. "They're hurting, and that blinding light coming in through the window really isn't helping." She added thoughtfully as the hybrid glanced over to the window, the sun was actually hidden beneath the clouds now, the light was hardly blinding. "But more than anything, I'm so hungry."

The transitioning wolf had just noticed the growing need burning deep within her, without another moment of hesitation she stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, she headed straight over to the fridge hearing a pair of feet following her into the room, but stopping in the doorway.

Bending down to look in the fridge she noticed that it was almost empty, expect for a couple of drinks inside, she frowned before saying. "I think I'm going to need to do a food run." Emily stood back up straight again grabbing a piece of scrap paper and a pen that she would use to write down a list of things she would need.

"Actually..." Klaus began from where he was stood in the doorway, she spun around to look at him, see that he was holding a vial of blood in his hands, she couldn't believe it when her mouth began to salivate as she watched the thick liquid swish around beneath the glass. Her gums began to arch worse than before as he continued to say. "I don't think that what you hunger for can we brought from any shop."

Horror struck through her instantly as she muttered softly. "Right. Yeah, I completely forgot." She leaned back towards the counter top with an almost torn look on her usually peaceful face. "So, out of curiosity, what happens if I don't drink that...?" She could see the questionable look in his mix-coloured orbs. "I'm just wondering."

He took a couple of steps into the room before answering. "Well, my blood will eventually work its way out of your system, you'll get weaker and weaker and then you'll die again." Her stomach clenched with fear and panic. "Only this time you won't wake up and you won't have the opportunity to become an all-powerful vampire-werewolf hybrid."

Then he moved further into the room, grabbing a clean glass from the draining board, popping open the vial and pouring the blood into the glass, he glanced up to see that her eyes were watching the thick crimson liquid with intent, he resisted the urge to smirk. "Now, you don't have to drink this of course." He held it in front of her face her emerald-green orbs burning with need. "But I have the feeling that you want to." His lips then curled up into a knowing smirk.

The transitioning wolf reached forward to take the glass but then stopped herself, a pang of fear set off in her as she questioned. "What if I don't make a good hybrid? What if I end up like Stefan and am not able to control myself? To control the need? What do I do then? How do I stop that?" She broke away from him beginning to pace the small room, obviously the blood in her system was heightening her emotions making her a little overly anxious. "And the pain... what about the pain? Tyler Lockwood was in pain."

Quickly he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look up into his intense mix-coloured orbs. "You need to stop worrying, you're going to make a fine hybrid." The Original informed her as the nervousness in her eyes softened. "I'll make sure of that." Once again he held out the cure for her to take. "The pain is only going to be momentarily, but it will be nothing like the pain you have experienced when you transformed into a wolf every full moon." He paused for a moment. "The choice it's yours, Emily." Her name sounded strange in her mouth, he rarely used it. "But I suspect you'll make the right one."

Hesitantly she reached over once again slipping the glass from his hand watching the blood she could feel the hunger burning in her throat, overriding her sense of anxiousness. Bringing the glass up to her lips she locked eyes with the hybrid one more time, he gave her one final reassuring nod before she downed the drink, pounding it and trying not to think about it.

As the goo entered her mouth and ran down her throat she felt a wave of calm, sighing in pleasantness she set the glass down on the counter top closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them she saw that Klaus was still standing there in front of her, waiting for it to happen, but the seconds ticked away and there was still no feeling of change.

"Why isn't this working?" Her emerald-green eyes gazed up at him as he frowned gently. "This is meant to work. You said that it would work. I'm meant to be a hybrid." He understood why she was reacting this way, if this didn't work then she would end up six-feet under and that held means for panicking.

The Original remained calm as he replied. "It's going to work, Emily." He paused. "You just have to be patient, let the blood get into your system and-"

Suddenly her pupils dilated almost taking up her entire iris as the emerald-green darkened to a jade-like colour as they widened slightly. Her mouth popped open as she let out a stuttered breath before she clutched her chest and fell to the linoleum floor in agony, screaming her hands came up to grab her head, knotting her fingers in her hair as she whimpered and moaned in pain.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus muttered as he knelt down to watch her as she withered in pain on the ground it was different from seeing her in the agony of turning because this time he knew that she would come out stronger, she would be a hybrid.

Suddenly she spat blood from her mouth as she moaned out arching her back her fangs were showing, covered in her own blood from where they had pushed through the sensitive sore gums and as she reopened her eyes – looking up at the ceiling – he noticed that they were glowing with a new threatening amber glow.

Everything was heightened for Emily, her senses were bombarded with all these new things she had never noticed before. Glancing up everything was bright, the colours more vibrant, the dull lime green of the kitchen was now almost blinding to her, the sun shining in through the little window above the sink was bouncing off nearly every surface.

Her nose caught a scent in the air, her laundry detergent had recently been used, she could sniff it in the air, mixed with the light tinge of lavender, it made her mouth water slightly. "Did you use my lavender body-wash?" Her eyes then went to Klaus, he was positively glowing as he stood over her with a deepening smirk on his face.

The Original smirked. "I see your senses have heightened." He held his hand down for her to take and raise up off the ground. "Come, little _hybrid_." His voice was thicker this time, she heard it in his words, she could almost hear the emotion in them. "Raise up." He said and she reached up for his hand.

As their fingertips touched there was that same spark, only this time Emily gasped but it wasn't by the race of electricity. She could feel ever nerve in her finger spring to life at the simplest touch of his hand, it was like a million pleasurable needles stabbing her over and over, Klaus watched as an excited smile pulled up over her lips. He applied more pressure to help her stand upright and she closed her eyes standing up. "I feel there are some things I should explain to you..."

* * *

Soon the two hybrids moved their conversation into the small living room, Klaus pulled the blinds half-shut to remove anymore distractions from Emily's view. She still seemed to be taking everything in with her new heightened senses. As he spun back around he noticed she was rubbing her fingertips against the coarse fabric of the couch, feeling the heated burn against her sensitive skin, she gnawed on her bottom lip gently.

The Original wandered over to her, perching on the coffee table that was opposite the couch she was sitting in front of. "Emily, I'm going to need you to pay attention right now, alright?" Her fantastic emerald-green eyes were on him in a moment, they almost seemed brighter since she had turned. He suddenly got back to his line of thought. "Everything is heightened for you right now."

"Oh, I know." She chuckled softly as she looked around the room, but he clicked his fingers in front of her face snapping her back to attention. "Sorry." She muttered.

Klaus gave her a small smile before continuing to say. "It's not only your senses that are heightened, okay? Your emotions are, too." She tilted her head to the side. "Everything will feel as if it's just... _more_. Everything will be more intense." She asked how in a small voice. "When you're sad, you'll be devastated. When you're angry, you'll be filled with rage that doesn't seem to settle." The new hybrid was watching him through anxious looking eyes. "You're going to be dealing with this for years, probably decades."

Emily blinked a couple of times before saying. "But... but there has to be an upside to all of this, right? It can't be all bad." Her breathing was increasing now as she got more and more nervous, her emotions were most certainly heightened, her understandable anxiety was turning into panic. "It can't be worse than having my bones broken over and over every full moon, right?"

"Of course there are upsides!" He chuckled gently nodding his head, she could feel a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. "When you're happy, you're going to feel elated." She smiled softly. "And falling in love... well, that can be the greatest feeling in the world." Their eyes locked for a moment before he cleared his throat looking away. "There are things I'm going to need to reach you."

Licking her juicy lips softly she questioned. "Like... like what?"

"Well, for example, learning to suppress that new urge you can feel burning in your throat already." He answered in a knowing voice, she did feel it, a dry arching in the back of her throat, she was desperate for something she had never hungered for before. "So, you'll need to learn how to drink from a human until the point of death, then bring them back with your own blood." She nodded her head. "How to compel a human into forgetting you drank from them, or into getting what you want." Another nod. "Plus, training you to fight."

"Really? Fighting?"

Klaus' voice was sure as he answered. "Yes." She locked eyes with him again. "You'll need to learn how to protect yourself properly, in the even that someone isn't there to help you." Of course he was referring to either himself, or her mother and that made a burning hate grow in Emily's chest. "You can probably scrap fairly well, but I will teach you to be a warrior." Her lips turned up into a smile at the sound of that, she liked the feeling of being able to defend herself and not have to lean on anyone. "At the moment you're weaker than most vampires as you are newborn, but in time you will grow stronger and more agile. For now, however, I will teach you all that I can."

The newly turned hybrid eyed him up and down for a moment before saying. "You would really do all this for me?" Simply he nodded his head. "Thanks..." He nodded again before standing up. "Before we start, can I just go shower, or something?" He glanced down at her scanning his eyes over her face. "My new senses are picking up the disgusting stench of smell coming off me, and it's making me feel a little sick." She mused making the Original chuckle softly before nodding his head. "Great. I won't be long!"

* * *

Standing under the warm spray of the shower Emily was washing the deathly smell from her hair using as many products as she could find around the room. She could help but think about how much her life had changed over the small time-line, in so many ways. She had met so many new people, some of which could possible be the oldest and strongest in existence.

A small part of her was beginning to wonder just how dangerous this Mikael was, or even who he was. Niklaus had been pretty swift in departing the town after Damon name-dropped him. She began to wonder whether she should ask the hybrid who it was, but she feared angering him by bringing whomever this man was up again.

He had left Rebekah alone in Mystic Falls, her stomach felt a small clench of guilt. The vampire Damon Salvatore had told him about this Mikael person and Klaus had run leaving his little sister behind to fend for herself. She may be an Original, but if Klaus – an Original – feared him Emily began to wonder if the blonde did too.

Noticing that she had been in the shower too long she reached over and twisted the stiff knobs until the water shut off. Grabbing the towel that was waiting for her she climbed out again feeling the same ache in her throat, she wondered how long it would be before that died down to something a little more bearable. Wrapping the towel around herself she unlocked the door and opened it letting the thick warm steam pour from the room.

Padding through the narrow halls she went straight to her room closing the door again, she didn't want to have an awkward run in with the Original unclothed. She shook her head laughing a little at the thought before rummaging through the mess of her room to find some old clothes, he wanted to practice fighting, she was bound to ruin some clothes.

As she got re-clothed she let the air dry her hair naturally, her eyes were scanning around the room as she took note of how utterly messy the small bedroom was. She had always been messy and her mother had always scolded her for it, perhaps that was why her home was so cluttered, as a thought of rebellion against her mom. She quickly shook away that train of thought, thinking of Regina only made her mad and she knew that the anger would turn to rage in a moment.

Wandering down the hall she grabbed a pair of sneakers and hopped along as she pulled them onto her feet before meeting up with the Original in the living room once again, he glanced up to see her standing there in a casual pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt. "Ah, you're finally ready?" He asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yes. Yeah. Totally." Emily replied nodding her head quickly, then feeling a dry ache in her throat, her small hand went up to touch the supple skin delicately before asking. "Is there any chance of catching a quick bite anytime soon?" She asked before catching the bad pun she had just made and shaking her head. "No pun intended. I swear."

The hybrid chuckled darkly as he sauntered across the room opening the door wide for them to exit through, then promising. "Soon." He then went on to say. "I feel as if we should work up an appetite first, Emily." He gestured to the door he was standing beside of before saying in a very gentleman like manner. "After you, love."

* * *

It felt as if she had been walking for miles as Emily followed the hybrid through the fantastic forest that met the back of her little run-down apartment. She took note that everything was so much more beautiful through her new eyes; the sky was so much brighter, even with the dull clouds overhead, and the forest-like smells were so much richer and rural smelling it made her smile. This must have been the happiest she had been in a very long time and it was over the simplest of things.

Klaus scanned the area around them as he came to a stop, a small clearing in the middle of the forest, seemed perfect. "Here should be just fine for us." Then he spun back to look at his new hybrid who stood opposite him with a sweet smile on her face waiting for him to continue, or to tell her what to do next with their training.

Crossing his arms over his chest he scanned her up and down taking her small stature into account. Of course right now she wouldn't be able to hurt him, but what he was more worried about was hurting her. He hadn't had much experience in training and wasn't particularly sure how to go about it. "Hmm." He mused. "Perhaps we should learn to run before we start any fighting."

This made her pretty face scrunch up slightly. "Oh my..." She hissed shaking her head before looking up at him suddenly. "Seriously?" This only made him chuckle. "I saw the way you just sized me up, okay." He smirked, she was on to him. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. If I get hurt, I heal, right? That's the deal of being a hybrid." She reminded him trying to resist the pout that was trying to pull across her pale pink lips.

Suddenly a whispering whoosh sound filled the clearing and the hybrid in front of her was just a flash of clothes before he vanished all together. Her mouth popped open in surprise, she hadn't expected that for sure. Her supernatural hearing picked up the rustling of leaves in the tree above her, but as she looked up she saw absolutely nothing.

Just then she felt a light tap on her shoulder which made her jolt and spin around surprised to see Klaus standing there with a cocky grin on his face, she took him all in at the moment before asking. "How did you...?" The questioned died in her mouth as she saw him begin to chuckle softly.

"Perhaps how you will listen to me when it comes to your training." He implored crossing his arms over his chest. "I assure you it will all be a lot swifter this way." Emily pursed her lips before nodding her head in agreement, finally she had given in and was letting him take charge. "Very well." This made his lips pull up into a knowing smile. "Now, I want you to prepare yourself as if you were about to run a race."

She nodded a little, straightening herself up a little as she leaned forward on her foot about to take off. "Okay, like this?" She questioned, but knew it was wrong when she felt a pair of hands on her hips, it was almost a shock at first feeling his warm hands on her clothed body, but she didn't say a word.

"No, no." He reached his hand forward and tapped her right leg. "Move this leg forward more." She complied and moved her leg forward. "And loosen up a little." She let out a breath to ease the tension her form so she was a little more loose than before. "That's better." He mused before continuing to say. "Now push-off with every ounce of strength that you have." Klaus implored stepping back to watch her.

Letting out one final breath she pushed off from her back leg into an all out sprint, as she travelled through the forest everything seemed to go by in a slow-motion, or so she thought. Grabbing onto the nearest tree she held onto it making her come to a stop, skidding her feet into the ground leaving a track behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder she expected to see the Original see in her eye-sight, but he was no where to be seen and only the thick wall of forest was placed there instead. She let out a surprised laugh shaking her head, she must have covered some distance in such a short amount of time.

Without a second thought she took off again taking in all of the forest, parts she had never explored before, until finally she returned to the small clearing to see that the hybrid was standing there waiting for her. She smiled at him innocently before saying. "That was _amazing_." She had never experienced a rush like that before.

"I thought you might enjoy that." Klaus answered with a knowing smirk on his lips, as usual he was right. Then he took a couple of steps towards her closing the distance between them looking down into her emerald-green orbs that were shinning. "Shall we go for a run?" Without even getting a chance to answer a whoosh of air was sent towards her blowing her raven-black locks over her shoulders.

The older hybrid rushed through the beautiful forest knowing that she was following close behind until he came to a halt beside a glorious flowing river, watching the water run for a couple of moments he backed up from where he was stood and launched himself across the width with a giant bound landing safety on the other side watching as she approached timidly. "You'll make it." He promised. "Just push-off the ground."

Emily took a couple of nervous steps back like he had done and then ran towards the edge jumping off just in time, she didn't quite land a smoothly as he did, but he helped her straighten up with a chuckle. "That was good. Could be better, I suppose, but on the bright side at least you didn't land in the water." He informed her as she brushed her jeans down softly.

As a simple reply she just threw him back a playful look which made him smirk, she pushed her loose raven-black locks from her face before she asked. "So, what are we gonna do next, boss?" She smirked up at him before her legs were suddenly swept out from under her making her hit the ground hard on her side, her head whipped up to look at him in surprise. "What the hell was that for?!" The newly turned hybrid demanded in a rough voice as she pushed herself to her feet at lightening speed.

"Now, now, Emily." Klaus tutted teasingly his mixed coloured orbs growing wide as he watched her in amusement, that just made her more angry. "Is that anyway to speak to the great immortal hybrid whom just turned you into one of his own kind?" He questioned giving her a challenging look.

"Hmm, let me think." She tapped her index finger against her chin feigning a thoughtful look for a moment before she spat out. "Uh, yes! Especially when he's acting like a _dick_ and attacks me without even giving me any warning!" Emily almost wanted to bear her teeth in an animalistic way at the older hybrid but resisted, pursing her mouth and breathing hard through her nose.

Klaus clenched his jaw, she could see he was getting angry, especially when he responded in a deeply sarcastic tone. "Oh, I apologise!" He rested his hand on his chest as if he was acting sincere. "And are your enemies going to give you any kind of warning before attacking you?" He quizzed giving her a hard look, but she just remained silent. "No, I didn't think so."

Then he turned around to face the rushing river once more, taking in a deep breath before spotting something that made his anger wash away, smirking he said. "Emily, will you go get that stone for me?" He pointed to a small stone that was quite close tot he edge of the bank of the stream, creasing her thin eye brows she asked him why. "The reason is not required. I ask you to do something you follow orders. Understand?"

She grit her teeth as she stepped around him towards the stream, she was cautious as she stepped closer to the bank, _don't want to fall in there_ , she thought it was too cold to be submerged in icy water like that. Her train of though was cut off when she heard his voice from behind. "Lesson number two." He zipped towards her in a rush and pushed her with very little strength into the deep water. "Never turn your back on an enemy."

The little hybrid let out a deafening scream as she was dunked beneath the water line, soon she came up for air gasping as she did. The cold water made her chest tighten and clench uncomfortably as she kicked her legs to stay above water. Without a second though she swam over to the bank holding her trembling hand up him to take to help her out of the water.

Klaus smirked a little as he knelt down, she looked like a drown rat and he felt a little bad, so he decided to help her out. As soon as she felt his warm, _dry_ hand within her own she yanked as hard as she could and heard another splash just beside her as he fell into the icy depths too. He resurfaced and she looked back to see the thunderous look on his face.

"L-lesson three." Emily shuddered hard, her voice barely a whisper. "Don't expect me to not fight back." Then she clawed her way up onto dry land with all the strength she had left, laying there for a moment trying to warm herself up before the little hybrid pushed up off the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

Glancing down at him he was still in the water looking up at her with a bemused smile on his face, he mood had certainly changed. Holding his hand up for her he asked teasingly. "A hand, love?"

"N-not in this lifetime." She hissed back through her teeth as a cold breeze swept through the air, she was sure that her hair was going to freeze into icicles and all she wanted to do now was go back indoors and warm herself up. Emily watched as he pulled himself – much more gracefully – out of the water to be standing on the riverbank equally as sopping as her. "M-maybe we can call it a d-day on combat training?" She whispered shaking hard. "I think I'm g-gonna freeze to death."

Klaus chuckled. "That won't happen." He informed her but she only threw him another glare.

* * *

Despite wanting to continue her basic training the Original decided it would be for the best if she didn't get pneumonia from staying out in the bitter weather. They took a slow stroll back to her apartment barely saying a word to each other, both decided they were mad at each other on the way, but there was nothing more to be said between them.

Emily didn't fail to notice the beautiful car parked outside of the complex, she creased her thin eye brows clearly confused by the expensive vehicle, she knew the kind of income her neighbours earned – mostly because she earned about the same, perhaps even a little less than some as she lived on her own – and she knew that none of them would be able to afford a car like that.

The older hybrid didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't seem to think that anything was out of the ordinary just waited for her to open up the door to the complex, slotting her key in the whole she turned the lock stepping into the small foyer and both of them walked inside towards the elevator waiting for the doors to ding open.

Finally after the short elevator ride to her floor they both stepped out and wandered down the narrow hallway lined with doors until they reached hers, number 13. She was about to put her key in the lock when she realised it was open a crack, she looked over her shoulder Klaus who took her shoulder softly and moved her to be standing behind him.

"No, wait." She whispered as she took his wrist softly, he didn't expect the sudden contact, looking down at her he waited for her to continue. "What... what if it's Mikael?" His face twisted as his eyes flickered towards the elevator, he so easily leave before whoever in that room noticed that he was ever there but something about him was forcing him to stay.

He just shook his head. "No. If Mikael was here we would know by now." Klaus could even hear the level of uncertainty to his voice as he turned back around making sure his hybrid was behind him as he pushed the door open, when he saw who it was sitting there casually on the couch drinking a cup of tea he growled. "It's only you."

Emily peaked around him seeing that he had visibly relaxed by now, she creased her eye brows when she saw the woman sat with her legs crossed on her couch nursing a cup of tea in her hands as she pulled the white cup up to her crimson red lips and slurped it watching them as they both entered the room closing the door behind them. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Regina's lips pulled up into a smirk. "I just wanted to check in on you Emmy. Make sure everything was going okay."

Suddenly the hybrid snarled back. "My name is not _Emmy_." She despised that childish nickname her mother would use on her from time-to-time, it made her feel like she was five again.

The older woman rolled her eyes gently as she leaned forward and placed her cup down on a coaster. "Oh, you'll always be my little Emmy." She was pushing her, trying to make her act out but the hybrid took a breath calming herself. "So, what happened to you too? Why are you both so wet?" She looked up at Klaus who ran his hands through his damp hair.

Shaking her head Emily muttered. "I'm going to find some fresh clothes, I'll see if I can find you anything." She looked up at Klaus who nodded appreciatively, suddenly she noticed something and it made her stop dead looking around her living room, it was clean, not just clean but spotless. "What have you done?"

Regina glanced over at her daughter who was clearly pissed off about something before she realised what she was talking about. "Hmm? Oh, this place was filthy, how anyone could have lived like this I'll never know." She smirked directly at Emily who had pursed her lips closed. "I didn't raise you like that, Em." She bit her cheek before she stalked from the room towards her bathroom. "Don't track mud everywhere!"

* * *

As Regina spun back around on the heel of her pumps she saw Klaus standing there still as a statue with a stoic look pulled across his face. "I am rather surprised to see that you're still here, Niklaus. I thought the deal was that you turn her hybrid and that was it." His eyes darted over to her, but still he didn't say a word. "I suppose you'll be off trying to find another pack of wolves to turn soon?" He nodded once. "I thought as much."

Then she turned and bent over beginning to rifle through her designer handbag, Klaus couldn't help but drag his eyes up and down her fine, taut body before he shook his head and looked at a spot on the wall away from her rounded behind covered in a skin tight knee-length pencil skirt. "Here." She turned back to him with a knowing smirk on her face holding out a piece of paper for him to take. "I took the liberty of making some calls and finding some spots where wolves like to gather on full moons."

Still he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest not saying a word. "I'm not leading you into a trap. These are real locations, I promise you." She nodded her head laying the piece of paper on the table, he eyed her up and down before picking up the piece of paper reading the locations one-by-one. "Consider it a parting gift."

"You want me to leave?" He creased his eye brows. "I'm teaching Emily to be able to look after herself. I haven't even taught her to feed yet." He noted as she woman smirked a little crossing her arms over her chest. "I promised I would teach her-"

Regina shrugged. "And it really is a shame that you're going to have to break the promise to her. Maybe next time don't make promises you can't keep." She smiled at him as she stepped around the coffee table to be standing opposite him. "I am more than capable of continuing Emily's training and making her stronger than you ever could." He only scoffed as he scrunched up the piece of paper he had given her dropping it to the floor. "Well, that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"Please, Regina." He smirked darkly shaking his head. "You and I both know that _this_ isn't you." She pursed her lips. "The loving mother, no. More like the wayward mother." Her anger was rising in her chest. "I don't know what your game is, but you don't fool me. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving you with Emily."

Suddenly he felt a trembling of pain racking through his bones before he dropped to his knees and called out in immense pain holding his head breathing hard. "You should really watch your tongue around me, boy." She spat out at him as he took a couple of steps towards the man with a dark look in her eyes. "Why are you trying to protect my little Emmy so much, hmm?" Klaus called out again feeling blood trickle from his nose.

He didn't say a word only tried to focus on pushing the pain away, Regina placed her manicured finger under his stubbled chin bringing his face up to look at him, she smiled a wide pearly white grin. "But you really are _so_ handsome." She trailed her thumb along his lower lip as he growled up at her. "So feral and dark. The bad boy." She purred bringing her face close to his.

"What is going on in here-" Emily's voice came from the door way, both stopped and Regina's powers faded allowing the hybrid a moment of peace and ability to regain his strength before he looked across the room as his newly turned woman who stood there with an almost torn look on her face. "Can you not control yourself for five minutes?" She spat at her mother walking further into the room. "Everything was fine before you came." Her voice broke.

"Emily, I am trying to protect you. This man... this man is a monster and will only end up destroying you."

The younger girl blinked a couple of times before she hissed back. "Well it's too late for that, because I've already been destroyed, by my own mother." Regina looked down for a moment taking a deep breath before looking back up. "You're never trying to help me, you're never trying to protect me. You just show up when you feel like it and claim that you're helping."

Her mother blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She glanced down at Klaus who just glared back up at her, then she crossed to room to be standing in front of her daughter. "But despite what you think, I do what I do to try and protect you." She blinked a couple of times before she turned and walked from the apartment closing the door behind her firmly.

Emily looked over at the hybrid asking. "Are you okay?" He nodded as she wandered timidly over to him, picking up a napkin from the table, taking his face gently in her hands, cupping his cheek and drying the blood away from his nose. "I'm sorry. I knew she was going to cause trouble. I'm sorry."

* * *

As Klaus stepped out of the shower and pulled his clothes back on he wandered from the bathroom down the hall to the living room announcing. "You must be getting rather peckish by now." She was sat on the couch with her legs drawn up into her chest in complete silence. "Emily?" She looked up at him as if snapping out a trance. "Are you hungry?"

The little hybrid shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat..."

He let out a breath before saying. "Perfect. Let's get out of here and find us something kept at a perfect 98.6." He winked as she stood up pulling her boots on and grabbing her keys from the bowl in the middle of the table and both of them exited the apartment she tried to lock the door but where the lock had been forced by her mother it wasn't working anymore. "No one is going to break in. Come on."

The hybrid sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and followed him down the hall, he pressed the button for the elevator and both of them waited for it to ding open, his eyes darted down to her, but she was just looking down at her shoes not paying attention to anything around her. "You'll feel better once you get some blood in you." He said and she just nodded.

The elevator dinged opened and they both stepped inside. "Emily, I say this in fear that you'll try and rip my head off, but I believe that some of what your mother says is true. About her wanting to help you." She looked up at him suddenly. "Perhaps she is trying to make up for what she didn't do in your childhood. Perhaps she has seen the error of her ways."

She blinked a couple of times before replying. "I know you're old, but you do remember that she tried to kill you, right?" Tears were lining her eyes as her lower lip shook softly. "I know my mom better than you do, okay? I know what I went through. I know what she put me through. You don't get to come in here and try and protect her." A tear trickled down her face.

Timidly he reached over and took her chin between his thumb and index finger using his other thumb to wipe away the tear softly, she just stared up at him as he scanned his eyes over her face. "I might not know a lot of things about you or your mother, but I know she isn't worth your tears." She gulped but neither of them moved.

The doors opened pulling them back to reality, Klaus was the first to let go, straightening himself up and turning away from her closing himself off once again. Emily stood there in complete silence trying to put whatever had just happened, or was about to happen out of her mind as they wandered from the small metal box. "Let's go eat." He said finally.

* * *

He lead her towards the small town she lived on the outskirts of, he kept sizing the places up and then walking away she was getting more and more aggravated by the moment. When he finally picked a place he opened the door allowing her to step in first.

It was a small diner that wasn't busy at all, a couple in a both talking and sharing a delicious looking milkshake, an older gentleman sat up at the counter eating a slice of blueberry pie, an aged waitress by the till leaning against it and smacking her pink bubble gum loudly and a chef in the back flipping some eggs half-heartedly.

When she felt a hand on her back she glanced up to see Klaus standing there leading her towards a booth, he slid in first and she went in after they both looked around as he smirked eyeing up the menu. "Not really a great deal with choose from, but they should all get the job done." He muttered as she nodded her head. "Which do you like?"

Her eyes scanned around the room again before she noticed a woman with thick rimmed glasses and fair golden hair pulled back into a sensible pony-tail staring down at her laptop tapping her fingers against the keyboard a deep level of concentration on her face. "Her." Emily finally said and he smirked leaning forward on his elbows muttering that it was a good choice. "What do I do?"

"Just wander over to her and sit down opposite her, she will probably be a little uncomfortable but compel her." Emily creased her eye brows, she didn't know how to do that. "You look at her, directly in the eyes and you have to believe what you're saying. Really want her to do what you want her to do. Start with something simple, ask her name, age, anything." She nodded. "Then once that works you tell her to meet you around the back in the alley and come straight back over to me, okay?"

Licking her lips she could feel her heart racing in her chest before she nodded her head and slid out of the booth before she noticed the waitress wandering over to their table, quickly she moved to be sitting with Klaus once again. "What can I get you both?" She quizzed smacking her gum as she tapped her pencil against the notepad she was using.

Klaus glanced up at her before answering. "We're still looking, actually. Will you give us a couple more minutes?" The woman nodded before she turned around and wandered back to where she had been sitting grabbing her magazine and flipping it open once more. "Go on, love." He told the ebony haired beauty sat beside him.

Nervously she moved out of the booth again keeping her head down as she began to stalk across the room towards the blonde when she heard a surprised tone. "Emily?" Her head shot up as a pang of fear clenched her stomach, spinning around she saw her good friend Helen standing there with a surprised grin on her face. "Oh, my god!"

The auburn woman tumbled over and caught her in a deep embrace hugging her so tight. "We were all so worried about you. Where the hell have you been?" She pulled back to look at her friends taken back face. "One day you were saying goodbye after your shift and the next you just vanished! We would have called the police, but your landlord said you spoke with him and told him to tell us you were fine." She paused for a moment. "Where were you, Em?"

Emily gulped as she answered. "I... uh... Helen... This..." She was struggling for words as she pulled away from her friends, she could feel the panic rising in her chest as she tried to find an answer for her.

"That's my fault, actually." A voice came from beside them, Klaus was stood there with a charming grin on his face as he moved to be standing beside her with his arm around her waist, her emerald-green orbs flickered up to his face. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He winked at her before she looked forward at Helen's face to see the shocked, yet excited look on her face. "I suggested that we go on a little road-trip and to my surprise she said yes – which was lucky for me because I wouldn't have wanted to share the experience with anyone else."

Her friend giggled clearly finding herself smitten with the hybrid. "Emily!" She gushed as she bit her bottom lip. "You never mentioned that you had a boyfriend." Then she leaned forward to whisper in her friends ear. "A smoking hot British boyfriend!" She squealed before pulling back giving Klaus a kind smile. "Emily was always a little quiet about men and relationships, you'll have to excuse me for my surprise."

The hybrid chuckled as he squeezed her hip trying to get her to speak. "Emily can be a little shy sometimes." He agreed as the newly turned supernatural laughed nervously. "We were just leaving actually, got a film to watch at home. Maybe you two can catch up another time." Both the women agreed before he tugged her from the diner. "Okay, that was a unfortunate occurrence." He paused for a moment. "Go home." He told her as she looked up at him suddenly. "I'll find a human, bring them home. You just go."

"Klaus-" He just gave her a stern look before she turned around and hesitantly stalked down the street on her own.

* * *

Regina was drunkly sat up on the stool at a quiet little bar just outside of town, bringing her martini to her lips and taking a long swig before she got back to her story. "So, my daughter... she's much more luckier than I was when I was younger." The bartender nodded clearly entranced by her beauty. "I mean, my mother was barely there trying to support us at work all the time and my father..." She scoffed. "Asshole wasn't around."

"That really sucks." Brandon – the bartender – answered.

The woman nodded. "It does." She slurred. "It does suck, Brandon." She agreed. "I didn't get to have a normal childhood. I had to grow up quick. I never got to play with dollies and wish for ponies." She shook her head. "Then when I was a teenager... my mom threw me out like I was nothing. Said I was 'too much'. Whatever the hell that means."

Brandon nodded. "Parents are jerks."

"Yeah." She nodded. "So I was living on the streets for months until I found this guy... the sweet kind guy who took me in, gave me a home, looked after me and let me tell you he was a looker." She whistled low. "Surprise, surprise I got pregnant." She took another sip of her drink before realising it was gone. "Another." She demanded as he poured another into her glass and she took a large gulp. "And then nine months later my little Emmy was born."

"That's sweet." He nodded.

"She was perfect." The ebony haired woman smiled at the memory. "I'll never forget her big green eyes looking up at me. I was so scared I was going to break her, or hurt her, or drop her." She laughed shaking her head. "She is the spitting image of me, let me tell you. Looks nothing like her father, just _me_." She pointed to herself.

Regina let out a soft sigh. "I should have been around more. I just... I lost my childhood, you know? I wanted to have fun and go out with my friends and do what I wanted to do." She shook her head. "Emily she is nothing like me." She scoffed. "Nothing at all. She's sweet and humble and... and she would have been an amazing mother." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was just trying to help her. I see the... the way he looks at her." She growled out.

Brandon creased his eye brows. "Who?"

"The hybrid." The emerald-green eyed woman hissed back. "I knew one day this was going to happen, you know? I remember when men used to look at me that way. When... when Emmy's father used to look at me that way, before he ran off with that _bimbo_ with her pretty blonde hair and blue eyes and tight body."

"Guys are jerks. You are smoking, he doesn't know what he walked away from." He informed her looking her up and down, for an older woman she was very beautiful.

Regina nodded downing her drink. "Yeah, they are."

* * *

Emily was pacing up and down in her living room waiting for the hybrid to come back. She began to panic, stopping and placing her hand on her stomach as her eyes widened, _what if he doesn't come back_ , she thought when suddenly the door was tapped twice, rushing over she opened it to reveal Klaus standing there.

First he pushed in the blonde from the diner, stepping in behind her and closing the door. "She was who you wanted, yes?" He questioned and she nodded her head. The hybrid had gone out of his way to get her to exact woman she had spotted, it actually surprised her that he had listened and gone to that much work. He looked at her face and saw the panic. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you weren't coming back." Then she realised how stupid she sounded and shook her head turning away. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just... a little paranoid. I think I'm just hungry." Her throat was scratchy as she licked her lips, the older hybrid nodded at her as he placed the very calm looking blonde on the couch. "What do I do?" She whimpered.

Holding out his hand for her he answered. "Come here." Without thinking she slipped her hand into his, that same spark of electricity shot through their finger tips as their skin slid against one another's. He pulled her to be sitting down between him and the blonde who sat there staring straight forward. "Focus here." He pressed his finger to her neck. "You can see the vein throbbing."

She watched as the part of her neck moved, she was sure she would have been able to see that if she was just a human, but she could see it moving up and down, pumping blood. Then her mouth began to water and she felt a strange pushing feeling in her gums, she let out a breath as she brought her fingers up to feel sharp new teeth that had pushed through; her fangs.

"Good." Klaus smirked before he leaned down to her ear and said. "Bite her." Without a second through she lunged forward and bit down on the girls throat, the woman let out a whimper as she began to suckle at the gaping wound she had made, hungrily slurping and lapping the blood that was spilling. "Listen to her heart, hear it start to slow, you'll know when to stop." He urged her.

"That's it, Em." He was moving her hair back from her face pinning it to the side of her head with his hand to stop her from getting blood in it, she listened and when she heard the humans heart begin to slow tremendously she pulled away gasping and licking her lips in ecstasy. "Good girl." He muttered before taking her hand. "Heal her. Bite into your own wrist and feed her your blood."

The younger hybrid bit into her wrist and pushed it against the woman's lips, she then began to suckle the blood from her veins making Emily let out a little passion filled breath. The Original watched her with intensity. "That's enough." He told her and she pulled her hand away watching herself heal in amazement. "You did very, _very_ well." She grinned up at him blood covering her lips.

Chuckling Klaus brought his thumb up to dry her bottom lip, they were close again, just inches from each other and this time she closed the distance; testing the waters she pecked his lips for a few short seconds, he let out a breath before bringing his lips down on her again, reconnecting them for a second time.

Suddenly then she yanked herself away from him letting out a gasp and saying over and over. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I..." She stood up holding up her hands as if to not touch him, he was in a state of shock. "I'm really-" She cut herself off before zipping through the house and locking herself in her bedroom sliding down the door letting out a breath shaking her head feeling a deep state of mortifying embarrassment take over her.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later after Klaus had taken his fill from the blonde and then got rid of her that the lock to the bedroom finally opened and out stepped a very timid looking ebony haired girl, he had his feet thrown up on the coffee table as he flicked carelessly through the channels she owed.

"I swear TV has got worse and worse, I can hardly stand anything anymore." He stated casually, she hated that he was trying to act as if nothing had happened when something very real had happened, it made her want to scream at him, but she didn't. "Literature, too. Just some truly terrible stuff out there."

She moved around the couch and sat down on the arm with her legs on the seat looking at him as he spoke. "Twilight." He scoffed. "What an awful interpretation of the vampire species. Sparkling in the sun-light." He scoffed heavily flicking through more channels before his eyes darted up to her. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"What? Twilight?" Emily asked when really she knew what he was talking about, he just threw her back a look. "No. I don't, but we have to." She answered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It... maybe it's just the heightened emotions, like you said. Or... or heat of the moment? I don't know..." She breathed shaking her head.

Klaus glanced up at her. "Is that what you want this to be?" She was already turning a deep shade of pink just talking about it, she was so embarrassed. "Emily?"

"Yes." She wasn't sure why the word left her mouth, she wasn't sure that was how she truly felt, but for now that was how it had to be. This was Klaus, she didn't know barely anything about it, but she had watched him torture and murder several people over the course of a summer and she wasn't sure how she felt about. But there was something, something she wasn't sure about, something that would keep her up at night.

Clearing his throat he answered. "Then that's what it was. We shall never speak of this again." He nodded before looking straight back at the TV, she was surprised that it was decided that quickly, that he was able to just brush it off as nothing. She wanted to scream at it that it had to mean something, but resisted only nodding her head. "It's late and it's been a long day for you. Perhaps you should get some rest. We shall continue our training tomorrow."


	8. Family Matters

A Light in the Dark

Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters from the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respectful owners, but I do own Emily and her family.**

* * *

The next couple of days were not easy after their lip-locking session that had of course been initiated by Emily. At first she tried to avoid him the best she could outside of their training sessions, but in a tiny apartment that proved to be impossible. Klaus did begin to think it would be in his best interests if he was to leave, she could take care of herself, he would tell himself, but something didn't allow him to do that.

It took a while for the blatant awkwardness to simmer down to just a dull ache between them, he wasn't nearly as mortified by it as she was – due to her heightened emotions – plus he was a lot older than she was, he was able to process the situation a lot more clearly than she was able to and came to the decision that it was just her emotions.

Still it took some time for her to be able to look him in the eye again when he spoke with her, but she found herself able to and was not met with the judgemental look she assumed would be there, but rather just a cool pair of mixed colour orbs she had been used to before. As that happened their training got more intense.

Emily decided that she was going to focus all of her new found energy on that which Klaus didn't have a problem with at all. She was definitely improving, not enough to best him in a fight, but for a newly turned hybrid she certainly had some kind of challenge behind her. He had even come to let her go out and feed on her own, he trusted that she would be able to come back and wouldn't kill anyone.

Another thing about her was she had incredible self-restraint for such a young supernatural creature, he remembered when he first turned that he was so focused on blood that it almost became his entire existence before he got it under control, but she seemed to have that locked down from the moment she had her first sip of human blood, maybe she was trying too hard.

He found the whole experience almost awe-inspiring to watch as she transformed into this new person, put all of her worries behind her and focused full on becoming this new woman with a different view on her life than she had before.

When the younger hybrid got back from her daily feed she wandered through her door into her apartment to see that Klaus was folding his clothes into a suitcase – he had brought himself some considering he didn't have much with him – her eye brows rose in surprise as he glanced at her over his shoulder but still continued. "You're leaving." Her voice was smaller than she had planned it to be.

Of course she knew this day was coming, Klaus didn't plan to spend the rest of his life with her, but the time they had spent together seemed so short and now it was coming to a close she felt strange, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Yes." Was his simple answer. "You're a very good hybrid, Emily, but I don't imagine you'll want to fight for me against my enemies."

Creasing her thin eye brows she moved closer towards him asking. "What's that supposed to mean?" There was actually a tone of offence in her voice as she crossed her arms over his chest.

The older hybrid chuckled softly as he answered. "What I mean is, I'm going to need more hybrids, ones which will fight for me without asking questions, something you seem to do so much." Her lips turned up a little before she flattened her smile again. "I need to find some new wolves to turn, thankfully your mother was very helpful in finding me these places for me." He held out a piece of paper to show her.

The ebony-haired girl paused for a moment before stepping forward and taking the scrunched up piece of paper from his hand. "Yep. That's my mom helpful as always." Her tone was venomous as she narrowed her eyes looking at the page. "We may as well just rename her Mother Teresa." This actually made him smirk as she handed him back the sheet of paper. "So you're leaving to make more hybrids?"

"It's not just that..." He folded the piece of paper carefully holding it tight in his hands before continuing. "I've already put you in enough danger by finding refugee in your home." She creased her shaped eye brows unsure of what to say, or what he was implying. "If Mikael were to find out about you then he would torture you until you gave up my locations. I don't want to have to put you in that position."

Emily glanced up at him. "So you're leaving because you're scared of Mikael?" Her tone was sharper than she intended it to be, he growled low in his chest and she realised she had offended him by implying he was fearful os this man she knew nothing about. "I didn't mean-"

He suddenly took a large step towards her and noticed when she instinctively took a smaller one away from him trying to keep the distance, obviously she didn't want to be any closer to him than she needed to be. "I am leaving to protect you, Emily. That's all you nee to know right now." He let out a breath through clenched teeth. "I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality and becoming one of my hybrids, but I feel it would be for the best if we just leave it here. For your own safety."

Then Klaus turned back around and continued to pack away all of his things, she gnawed gently on her lower lip, crossing her arms over her chest before finally saying. "So, where do you think you're gonna head first?" He shrugged his shoulders telling her he would probably just go to the first location on the piece of paper from Regina. "And... are you sure these places are safe?"

"You do not need to worry about that, Emily. I've already sent someone to check these places out and there has been confirmations from all my people to tell me there has been wolves there." He explained as she nodded her head sitting down on the couch crossing one leg over the other.

Then she finally said. "Are you not gonna be lonely?" He creased his eye brows, he hadn't taken that into account. "Driving across country, on your own trying to find wolves to turn into hybrids." His lip curled up as she went on to say. "What if I came with you?" Her eyes darted up to him and he took the smile off his face quickly. "You said that you're worried about Mikael finding me, but if I came with you... the I guess there would be nothing to worry about."

"You do have a rather good point, love." He muttered rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand in a thoughtful motion. "I do have one question for you though." She nodded agreeing to his terms. "Will you be coming with me because you want to, or would it be just another act of defiance against your mother?"

The little hybrid felt a smile pull up over her lips, that was a rather good question. "Hmm..." She murmured before coming to a decision. "Maybe a little of both." This actually made him chuckle as he rose his eye brows. "Hey. At least I'm being honest, what more can you ask for?" Then she glanced up into his amused mixed-coloured orbs and asked. "So, what do you say? Up for a little company?"

Her eyes glimmered with hope as he replied. "Go pack."

* * *

Once they were both done finishing their packing they exited the apartment and straight downstairs, the van where all of his family members were boxed up was waiting for them, pushing the door up Klaus stepped into the back and she handed him her bags from where she stood on the floor looking up. "This is your family?"

"Yes." He explained as he placed their bags down in the corner kneeling down to grab the piece of paper from one of his bags, it had Regina's overly neat script on it, he unfolded it looking at the first location and nodded before standing up to see she had entered the back of the truck and was looking at one of the coffins. "That is my younger brother; Kol." Smirking gently he added. "He's almost as much trouble as I am."

"Wow." She muttered softly. "You had a big family." She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "I always really wanted a big family." She explained as he scoffed softly placing his hand on her lower back and leading her over to the exit letting her drop down to the floor first before following pulling the shutter with him to close the truck. "Where are we heading?"

Klaus handed the piece of paper over to her and she scanned her eyes over the text. "Portland, Oregon. According to your mother a breeding ground for werewolves." He stated as they both moved around the truck to climb inside, he turned over the engine as her eyes still trailed over the letters. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Emily replied in a soft voice before feeling his eyes burning into the side of her heart-shaped face, her emerald-green orbs flickered up before she added. "I was just... do you really think you can trust these places? My mom could be leading you into trap, or something." She stated as he frowned focusing his eyes on the road.

"I suppose we'll never truly know if we don't try them." He teased as she threw him back a hard look folding up the piece of paper carefully.

Her lips twisted as she inquired. "Why did she give these to you anyway? Couldn't have been out of the goodness of her heart. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have one." He fully laughed at that as her lips pulled up into a small smile saying that might have been true. "So, why did she give you these?"

The older vampire glanced down at her before he remarked. "Are you sure you really want to know?" This only made her more curious as she nodded quickly. "Regina gave these to me as a farewell present." Emily narrowed her eyes as she clutched the paper in her hand. "She gave them to me so I would leave you behind and go on with my life, but I suppose plans change." He gave her a small grin.

"I suppose they do." Emily agreed.

* * *

Her name tag read Sophie, she was a pretty young thing with freckled fair skin and strawberry blonde hair tied back into a neat pony tail, her hip was jutted out as she stood before them in her less than flattering pink and white waitressing outfit. She chomped loudly on the gum in her mouth as she asked in a monotonous tone. "What can I get you?"

Klaus answered first, saying. "Coffee, black."

"Yeah, I'll have the same." Emily agreed, it wasn't like she drunk coffee that way often, she rarely drunk coffee at all, but she figured she was going to need it this time. The woman nodded before wandering back to the counter waiting for the coffee to brew in the pot with an incredibly bored look on her face.

As the girl came back she placed two coffee's in front of them and left them to their drinks, reaching over the emerald haired girl grabbed some packets of sugar, ripping them open and pouring them into her coffee, Klaus smirked a little as he watched her put in a third. "Don't you think you have enough?"

She didn't speak for a moment, but after adding the forth she told him. " _Now_ I've had enough." The little hybrid stated bringing it up to her lips and taking a swig, it was still bitter, so bitter, but not as harsh as what he was drinking. "So, uh, I was wondering... I mean, you're probably not gonna tell me, but... who is Mikael?"

Even the mention of his name made the Original feel a spark of anger from inside of him, his eyes darkened slightly as he muttered back. "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is he is a monster of a man who would very much like to see me dead and in the ground." He paused for a moment. "Stay out of my business."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you." She replied timidly as she tucked a piece of her raven-black locks behind her ear trying to avoid looking into his hard stare. "I just figured if we were gonna be travelling together, or working together, or whatever this is then we could get to know each other more."

Klaus growled back lowly. "We know more than enough about each other. I know you're a rebellious mopey lone-wolf with mommy issues and you know I am not to be crossed." There was a flicker of hurt that crossed over her face but he just stared at her with a cold eyes clearly unfazed by how his words had affected her.

The little hybrid spat back angrily. "Well, that's great. So now we know everything about each other why bother to let anyone else in, huh?" She scoffed deep in her throat before raising up from her seat opposite him and leaving the dinner they were sat in, Klaus watched as she went straight to the truck and climbed inside sitting there on her own.

In his own time he paid for their coffees and went outside to the truck, opening his door he watched her for a couple of moments as she just stare away from him out of the window. Then he climbed inside and slotted the key into the ignition turning the engine over before he went back out onto the road driving down it in silence. "How long are you going to sulk for?" He said after around half an hour of awkwardness.

"I'm not sulking, I'm thinking." She answered simply still not looking over to him as he focused on the dimming road in front of him. "You're right. We don't know anything about each other and it's clear you're never gonna feel comfortable enough to really say anything. But I'm not scared to tell you anything about my family."

Klaus glanced over to her quickly before saying. "Really?" Confidently she nodded her head as he tapped his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel. "Who was that woman we ran into the other night. She seemed like a good friend of yours." He started off simple, but he knew the kind of game he could turn this into.

Thinking back for a moment Emily remembered what he was talking about. "Her name is Hellen, she was one of my good friends before I went away with you and Stefan." She answered and he nodded his head. "She worked with me at Thoms – it was a little bar." The hybrid explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you like working there?" Klaus inquired.

"It... it was a job. I couldn't not take it." Was the only answer she could come back with, his eye brows creased slightly. "When I first got to town I had to take any job I could find. Most people wouldn't take me, I was too young, I didn't have experience, blah blah blah. I remember going into Thoms with enough to by a soda." She laughed gently nodding her head.

"I was lucky I had someone as kind as Hellen waiting on me. She must have seen something in me and she spoke with the manager Thom and managed to get me a job waiting tables. She even let me sleep on her couch that night." She let out a breath shaking her head from side to side. "If it hadn't been for her then... but know my mom tells me that everything was her doing, which is great." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

The Original was quiet for a moment letting that state sit there before he finally said. "I know how you feel about your mother, it's very clear, but what about your father?" Coyly he glanced over at her as she rolled her eyes gently patting her hands against her thighs soft enough for it to not cause annoyance.

"My dad?" A mean scoff left her throat. "I've only ever met him once in my entire life. Well, that I can remember anyway." She explained as he listened with interest. "I think I must have only been ten, my mom drove me there ranting and bitching the entire way about how much of a tool this guy was. I think if there was ever anything me and mom actually agreed on it would be about him, but being young and naïve I just really wanted to meet him."

Klaus said. "And you didn't like what you found?"

"We pulled up outside of this huge house, it was actually more like a mansion and my mom refused to see him so she dropped me off by these big iron gates and told me to look after myself, I didn't really take any notice." She shrugged her shoulders before continuing her story. "So I begin walking towards this mansion and I'm actually nervous to meet him. My dad. I'm so scared."

He questioned. "Why?"

"What if he didn't like me? What if I didn't meet his expectations, or standards? What if he didn't even want to actually meet me?" She listed off questions she had asked herself that day before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I knock the door and this woman answers it. She's so beautiful thick blonde hair and also big round belly and a giant rock on her finger."

"She was your fathers new wife?"

The little ebony haired girl muttered back. "Bingo." She gulped them. "He was having children with this woman; he had married this woman yet he didn't do any of that for my mom. I hated Flora the moment I met her just because of two stupid things I had noticed. She wasn't mean to me, she was nice and tried to include me, but I just... despised her."

Staring blankly out of the window she went on to say. "It became clear to me over that weekend this whole thing was Flora's idea. My dad didn't want me there, he barely said two words to me. I was just a _bastard_ from another failed relationship, another load of money going to another woman somewhere in the country, a reminder of a time before his perfect marriage and perfect wife and perfect family. The stain on his perfect life."

 _A bastard_.

Those words stuck with him the most, those were the ones that bored into his mind as she told her story of the only time she had met her father and then grew to loathe him. His grip tightened on the steering and then he noticed that there was a silence between them, it was uncomfortable and filled with tension. "No one should have to be treated like that."

Scoffing gently Emily replied. "Well I was just lucky he wasn't around my entire life. He'd happily tuck me and my mom away into a little box and forget all about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I could have grown up a lot worse, you know. At least I don't have daddy issues, you know like going after older men." The truck went silent then.

* * *

The blistering sun was high in the clear sky above them and Emily guessed it must have been around noon-ish. The little hybrid was curled up in her seat, her knees pulled into her chest and just watching as the tree passed them by as they drove down the seemingly endless road. She was surprised when she heard him speak again. "So, it is possible that you have siblings?"

A little taken back by his inquiry she replied. "Well, my mom doesn't have any other kids that I know of. I mean, she never mentioned having another kid before me, but yeah I guess my dad has an entire litter around the country somewhere." She rolled her emerald-green orbs as she continued. "I bet their all going to the best colleges money can by becoming lawyers and doctors. Actually making something of themselves."

Klaus glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye as his hybrid said. "It must have been nice to actually grow up with someone to talk to. You have a lot of brothers and sisters, right?"

"There were six of us in total." He answered thinking that she had told him most of the stories about her family he owed her a couple about his siblings at least. "Elijah was the oldest and Henrik was the youngest." A smile curled up over his lips as he told her. "You would like Elijah, he's a noble man who will do anything within his powers to keep his word."

"Whoa. Wait." Emily held her hand up for a moment with a strange look on her face. "So, Elijah, Kol, Henrik and you... Please say that the last sibling you haven't mention is a girl so that Rebekah didn't have to go through the torture of having five brothers."

Klaus chuckled softly as he answered. "Unfortunately not. My last sibling was a boy also, his name was Finn." She shook her head softly giggling. "But I can assure you that Rebekah was more than capable of looking after herself, even at a young age with five terrors of brothers as you like to believe we were." Softly the hybrid shrugged her shoulders.

Taking a couple moments to take that in she replied. "Boy, that's a big family. You must have been tripping all over each other and Rebekah must have been pulling her hair out."

"On the contrary Rebekah couldn't have been happier with her brothers, no matter how mercilessly we teased her." He chuckled in remembrance. "It was very clear that she enjoyed watching us when training with swords much more than she liked helping mother with their womanly duties."

The ebony haired girl glanced up at him as she asked. "Were you any good with a sword?"

He thought for a moment. "I was taught from a very young age how to wield a sword by Elijah mostly. So, yes, I suppose I was rather good. My brothers and I regularly engaged in spars to try and best each other, it was all dependant on whom had been training the most beforehand." He explained.

Tapping her fingers against her thighs she quizzed. "How about Rebekah, did you ever teach her to swing a sword?"

Klaus answered in a small voice. "I'm not sure that my mother and father would have been none too happy if I taught their darling Rebekah to swing a dangerous weapon. I will never forget the time I caught her with a dagger in the caverns under our little village."

"What was she doing?" The younger hybrid questions curiously.

The Original told her. "She was carving our names into the wall in runic, actually doing a fairly good job of it." He noted nodding his head, he only had one had rested on the steering wheel now in a much more relaxed posture now as he told her stories of his human days and she actually enjoyed hearing them. "You see, it wasn't as well accepted then as a woman could do whatever men could do, so if father caught her with the dagger it wouldn't just be Rebekah who would feel his wrath."

Emily thought for a moment. "It sounds as if you have a lot of love for your family. Why... why are most of them locked away in coffins?"

"Over the many years we have been alive they have done something to displease me. I cannot bring kill them, but I feel as if they need to be punished according to the severity of their deeds, whether it be against me, or exposing who they are, or just being a constant pain – like Kol." He muttered coldly.

She let that statement sit in the air for a few moment before saying. "But I thought you told me Kol was just as much trouble as you were. Wouldn't that mean you deserve to be in a coffin just as much the rest of them? I'm sure they've tried to kill you over their many years of having to put up with you."

Klaus replied. "My family are not dead. They are _neutralised_ by a silver dagger laced with ash of a white oak tree. It just puts them into a very deep sleep for as long as I want them to be, perhaps one day I will remove it from them, but until that day they will stay in the coffin because that is what I wish." He paused for a moment. "And they have never tried to neutralise me because the dagger does not work on me due to my werewolf heritage."

"Right." Emily muttered nodding her head trying to take everything in. "That makes total sense." Then something clicked in her, if the rest of his family could be _neutralised_ by the daggers with white oak ash then why was he the only one who could, because of him being half wolf, questions were swirling around her too fast for her to even ask so she dropped it. That would certainly be something to ponder over.

* * *

The bright crescent moon was beginning to rise up into the sky and the sun was setting towards the west, Klaus decided it would be for the best if they called it a day on all the driving and hit up a motel for the night, so they could wash and change into a clean set of clothes, plus they might be able to get some real rest in a bed – even if it was just in a motel room.

It was approaching midnight as they entered their little motel room, it wasn't anything to shout about, two single beds separated by small night table that held several magazines, a lamp and a remote. A dresser across the room and an old looking TV placed on top of that. As Emily placed her duffel bag down on the bed she stated. "You know, if you ever want a rest from driving I can drive." She flashed him her drivers licence. "Fully legal and never had an accident to date."

"That is a very kind offer, but I think that I would prefer to drive." He answered watching as she put her purse back into her duffel bag and then shrugged her shoulders carelessly, clearly she didn't care either way. Moving to see on her lumpy bed she grabbed the remote and aimed it at the TV before turning it on. "Do you wish to take a shower first?"

Shaking her head she answered tiredly. "Na, you go first." Her weary eyes were fixed on the screen in front of her, he gave her one final glance before turning and grabbing a faded towel from the dresser and then stepped into the shower room to get on with his business whilst she watched a badly made western shown for late-night television.

When he was finally done in the shower, probably using all of the hot water and successfully washing away all the grime and aches of sitting in a truck all day long he wrapped his towel around his waist looking in the foggy mirror at himself for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping out into the dimly lit room.

Emily was curled up on her bed facing away from the bathroom door, but awake. He could tell by her breathing, it wasn't deep enough for her to be asleep so he asked. "What's wrong?" Then he moved across the room to where his bag was sitting at the end of his bed rifling through trying to find some clothes.

Glancing over her shoulder she was surprised when she saw him stood there shirtless with just a towel low-slung around his pronounced hips, before she looked away she managed to get a good eye full of his toned, glistening abs and inky-black tattoos crawling onto his chest, Klaus couldn't help but smirk at how timid she was being.

Gulping she stood up and hastily wandered across the room to grab a towel before muttering out. "Jeez, a little heads up before you decide to walk around without a shirt on." Then she stepped into the shower room shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it for a moment, she had avoided his gaze as well as she could, but he was sure she was red as a tomato.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen a guy naked before, even if Klaus wasn't even fully naked. It just seemed strange to her how natural it seemed to him to walk around without a stitch of clothing on, just a towel. She jolted forward when she heard a small tapping noise on the door and covered her mouth. "Emily, you're going to need some clothes. You wouldn't want to be seen indecent, would you."

Gritting her teeth she pulled the door open to see him stood there with trousers on this time, but still no shirt was in sight, he was holding her bag of clothes. Reaching out she grasped it from his hands and yanked it away before saying. "Thank you." And shutting the door again dropping the bag to the floor letting out a puff of air. This wasn't good.

After a nice long shower in water that wasn't really that warm she stepped out and got into some comfortable night clothes. She had thrown the embarrassment of the moment before fall behind her because she knew to him it was all one big joke to try and make her feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Opening the door she saw he was lounging across his bed now flicking through all the TV channels much too quick to decide whether the show was worth watching or not, she rolled her eyes at that as she messily towel dried her hair listening to the clicking of the buttons over and over again. "What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly surprising her.

"I'm thinking you're channel flicking so fast you're not gonna be able to make a valid decision on whatever you choose." She replied simply as he gave her a pointed look obviously knowing deep down she was thinking about something else. "I was thinking about your family _again_." He creased his eye brows. "You dagger them with that white oak stuff, right? And silver daggers?"

"Correct."

Emily paused for a moment thoughtfully. "But you said that the part of you that is a werewolf means that whatever magic is in them works on you." He nodded once again understanding what she was saying. "So, that means the rest of your family doesn't come from werewolf lineage." He remained very quiet from then on, she was on to him. "Only you."

"That's enough." He told her in a very low but firm voice, gulping she moved to sit on the bed throwing the sheets back and getting beneath them. "I suggest you stop thinking and just sleep. We have another long day of driving tomorrow." She never said another word and fell asleep very quick. He hadn't expected her to catch on so quick.

* * *

Klaus had most certainly been right about them being up early, the sun was barely even shining in the sky and they had set off again for another full day of driving that was made even longer by the added silence of awkwardness between them after what had happened the night before. He would stop regularly to fill up the tank and satisfy any needs that either of them had.

After another full day of driving they finally arrived in Portland, the moon was bright cast over the city so beautiful and so new to Emily, she actually found herself smiling as she watched the city pass her by. The Original glanced over at her for a moment watching her take in the amazing city before her and then looked back at the road.

"So, where are we heading first?" She questioned, it seemed like it was the first time she had spoken to him the entire day outside of answering his meaningless questions about anything she might need food and drink wise. Glancing over he was staring at the road, one hand rested on the steering wheel and the other on his upper thigh tapping lightly.

After thinking for a moment he said. "I am going to the bar your mother mentioned, you are going to reside in the motel room I am about to purchase for the rest of the evening until I say otherwise." She seemed annoyed by this answer as he turned down another street towards a glowing neon sign indicating there was a motel in sight with vacant rooms.

The little hybrid looked over at him suddenly. "What? No. I'm going to this bar with you. I don't want to just sit by whilst you create a army of hybrids."

"This is going to be dangerous. I highly doubt these wolves are just going to bow down and allow me to turn them, Emily. Your not going and that's final." He told her in a very firm voice as she pursed her lips he pulled into the motel parking lot and sat there for a moment neither of them moved.

Then the girl finally spoke. "And how do you think that you're gonna make me stay? If I want to go then I can, you don't control me, you don't own me." She said in a very high and mighty manner which made his blood boil, all he wanted for her to get out of the car and wait for him to return, but she was becoming a nuisance.

Her statement made him smirk. "Actually, Emily, being the hybrid who made you into what you are now you're probably feeling incredibly loyal towards me and would do whatever I asked you to do. So, when I ask you to go get a bloody motel room and stay here until I return then I suspect that is what you're going to do."

"No." She stated simply crossing her arms over her chest. "I _want_ to go to this dive bar with you and find out more about these wolves. I don't want to go into the motel room one bit. Okay?" They both stared each other down for a long couple of minutes before he growled low in his chest and she actually heard the low rumbling.

Then to her surprise he turned the key in the ignition again and started up the car. "If you cause any trouble whatsoever then I swear I won't just send you back to the motel room for the night. I'll send you home." He spat out at her as she pursed her lips crossing her arms over her chest, she wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise but she stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

It really didn't take long for them to find the little dive bar on the outskirts of town, it was buried away like a little hidden gem. Emily took it all in glancing up at the glowing orange neon sign to see it was called _Tony's_ must have been the owner and founder of the pub. With several cars and motorbikes parked already outside, the sound of music pumping and loud voices could be heard.

As Klaus pulled the truck up he immediately climbed out and headed around to the back and rolled up the rear door to grab the bag of Elena's blood he had managed to grab before being ran out of town by the vampires that lived in Mystic Falls. Jumping back down and pulling the door with him he saw Emily was waiting for him. "Is that gonna be enough?"

Glancing down for a moment he answered. "More than enough. That's even assuming there are wolves in there and your mother wasn't just lying." She made a face then before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, glancing down at the name he frowned telling her. "Why don't you head inside and grab a drink, I'll meet you in there."

The little hybrid gave him a funny look before turning around and heading into the bar on her own, he hit answered on his phone and held it to his ear before saying. "Ah, I'd say it's a pleasure to hear from you, but really... it's not." He leaned back casually against the side of his truck.

"I can honestly say I never wanted to speak with you again either, but when I drop by to see how my daughter is doing after her transition into a new hybrid I don't really expect for her to be missing." There was a deadly edge to her voice. "Tell me she is with you and not just running away again."

Klaus smirked even though she wouldn't be able to see it through the phone. "Well you guess right, she is very much with me, Regina. We're both having a wonderful time travelling to the locations you mapped out for me." There was a silence between them for a few moments, he assumed she was so overcome with rage that she didn't have an argument. "So, if you don't mind I have hybrids to create."

"Why bother taking her with you?" The older woman asked suddenly before he had a chance to hang up. "Emily is of no use to you anymore and her training is complete. So why bother taking my daughter from me? What did you ply her away with?" She quizzed with firm accusation in her voice.

The hybrid cleared his throat before answering. "If you must know it was actually Emily's decision to come with me on this little trip." The mother was silenced by this. "I suppose for a young girl with high emotions and abandonment issues maybe she just wants a little stability for once."

"Oh, and you are just the epitome of stability, aren't you?" There was a venomous sarcasm which made him growl down the speaker. "It is so very nobel of you to take her under your wing, Niklaus. The psychotic abomination who has destroyed entire towns in a single night now takes in lone wolves. Just give up. Bring her back to me."

"The simple answer is no." He took a long pause to let her stew over that for a moment. "And don't pretend for a moment you knew who I am, or the reasons behind my actions." He hissed out and she began to bark orders down the speaker of the phone which he chose to ignore and then hang up before wandering back towards the bar.

As Klaus entered the bar he noticed that the little hybrid was sat towards the back of the room with two drinks beside her as she scanned the room for anything interesting. He took in his surroundings too noticing that the place was basically dead which wasn't a surprise he assumed most people – and wolves – would be at work.

Emily watched as he began to wander around the room and stare intently at people before muttering things that were even too quite for her supernatural hearing to pick up on. He circled the entire room finding every last person before he eventually came and sat down beside her taking one of the drinks she had ordered for them. "Where you compelling those people?" She asked quietly.

"I told them the exact same thing we told to the group of humans in Toll. To ignore anything that would otherwise alarm them and just carry on minding their own business." He answered before sipping at his drink. "Now all we have to do is wait. I shouldn't imagine it would be too long before we see sight of some wolves..."

* * *

It seemed like forever before another person actually entered the bar, it was a little after six and a lone man wandered into the room dressed in greasy overalls his shaggy light blond hair was pushed back off into a styled quiff and he had a gruff voice as he ordered. "The usual." And took a seat in a stool.

"I think we've found out first candidate." Klaus murmured to the raven-black haired girl sat beside him, her eyes flickered up to see the man sat across from them facing towards the bar munching on some nuts whilst watching whatever muted football game was on the old TV. "Why don't you go have a word with him?"

She blanked for a moment before stuttering out. "Me?" Her emerald green orbs darted across to where he was sat with a lazy smirk on his face waiting for her to move.

"Need I remind you Emily that you were the one who wanted to take this road-trip with me, you threw and tantrum and demanded that you go to this bar with me, so why don't you make yourself useful and go get some information out of our hairy friend over there." He nodded over to where the man was now half-heartedly scratching his scruffy beard.

Not wanting to back down she answered a little too quickly. "Fine." Before standing up and heading across the bar with her empty glass in hand and climbing into a stool beside the unknown man. "Hey, uh, can I get another?" She quizzed tapping on the rim of her glass and the bartender began to pour her out another double bourbon.

The newly turned hybrid could feel a pair of eyes on her already, so she chose to ignore it as she sipped tenderly on her bourbon and focused on the TV in front of her for a moment, glancing beside her she noticed that the wolf was watching her with interest she turned her lips up at him before muttering out. "Hey."

"Hi." He answered in a whiskey rough voice. "I, uh, I don't think I've seen you in here before, have I?"

"No, I don't think you have." Feeling a little more comfortable around this stranger now she turned to face him a little before saying. "I haven't really been around here very long. It's actually my first time in Portland." She explained and he nodded his head listening to every word and details he was saying. "I figured I'd give this place a try, looked friendly enough."

Chuckling he informed her. "Well, it's nice to meet you, welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm Jesse, by the way." Then he pointed to the name-tag that was stitched into the overalls he was wearing, she assumed that he was some kind of mechanic, or just into the auto mobile business.

"I'm Emily." She answered simply with that same heart-warming smile before sipping her drink tenderly her eyes darting over to Klaus who looked all too comfortable over there on his own sipping his drink and biding his time.

* * *

After that it didn't take long for them to get past the first awkward part of meeting each other before they were laughing and talking freely with each other, she was surprised how easy it was to talk to Jesse and not have to tread light around her words so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. "So, Emily, what brings you to Portland?"

"Oh, uh, well, I decided that I wanted a change of scenery and moving across country seemed to be the way to do that." She lied smoothly, the raven-black haired girl was also a little taken back by how much easier lying had gotten for her since she had began travelling with him, she had been doing so much of it that it was almost second nature for her now.

"And you move here with anyone? Friend? Family? Boyfriend? I don't see a ring on your finger..." He pointed out skilfully, she tried to hide the smile on her face as she shook her head from side-to-side. Jesse opened his mouth to speak once again but he was cut off when a figured appeared behind the pleasant girl. "Uh, something wrong there, buddy?" He asked.

Niklaus smiled fully, something the little hybrid hadn't really seen in a long time, not since they had seen the werewolf Ray in that bar in Toll. "How much longer before your pack gets here?" Emily was surprised by how blunt he was being especially when he continued to say. "Not to worry, I'll handle that. You just relax." Jesse was clearly confused.

Suddenly the Original zipped towards him, crunched into his own wrist opening a fresh wound and then force-fed him a belly full of blood before reaching out and snapping his neck, no one around the bar stirred so it was obvious that the compulsion he had put on everyone was working, Jesse fell to the floor with a loud thud making the little hybrid jolt slightly.

Glancing down at Emily he said. "If you're concerned about whether I knew if he was a wolf or not then you're just kidding yourself if you can't smell the stench of dog pouring out of his pores." Then he leant down and grabbed the limp body of the wolf and moved him to he was sprawled across a small wooden table fishing his phone from the pocket of his overalls.

Rolling her eyes gently she grabbed her drink from the counter and downed it quickly finishing it off. "So now what? Now that you've found you're first wolf – well besides me and the other load of wolves that had been killed - what are you gonna do now?" She quizzed her eyes trailing over to the unconscious wolf on the table every now and before looking back up at the Original to see he was scrolling through Jesse's beat up phone with his lips curled up.

"The next full moon, when is it?" Doing the math in her head quickly she worked it out for him and he gazed up at her before saying. "He was arranging a little trip with some friends to the Tualatin mountain range over the coarse of the full moon, coincidence? I think not..." She let out a little sigh, Emily knew what that meant before he even said it. "Looks like I have an entire litter to turn into my hybrids."

* * *

After that Klaus then proceeded to call up these people and make sure that they came to check on their pack mate, as each one would come through the door they would be jumped by the Original, force-fed his blood and then sent into a deep sleep for a few hours, looking at the several wolves sprawled around the room he grinned to himself, this was all coming together so nicely.

As he looked around the room at the outcome of his trip to Portland he noticed that the little hybrid was sitting on her own inspecting the bag of doppelgänger blood half-heartedly. Feeling a frown form on his face he shook his head slightly before navigating his way through the tables towards her. "Something wrong?" He asked but she only shook her head. "Your mother called me earlier."

An almost spiteful look crossed her face. "Oh, and what did she have to say for herself?"

Taking a seat opposite her Niklaus replied simply. "Well, she mentioned how she dropped by your apartment and was surprised to find that you were not there." She just remained very quiet staring down at her drink for a long couple of moments before he continued. "She was a little shocked to hear how you were travelling with me."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" She snapped suddenly instantly regretting it, not even glancing up to see the thunderous look on his face just choosing to block him out. "Don't you have wolves to attend to?" Her tone was a lot darker than the other times he had spoken to her.

Clearing his throat Klaus was unsure of what to say for the moment before he muttered out. "I could prefer to know what makes you so irate every time your mother shows up uninvited, or I even mention her name." Still she didn't look at him only focused on the tiny bit of liquid left in her drink.

A deep scoff left her throat. "Why is it that you get to ask all the questions? Why should I have to tell you anymore about me and my family and my life?" He didn't say a word, she was clearly angered, not that he was scared, more interested. "I have told you all about me, about my dad and what do I know about you? That you caught your sister playing with a dagger one time when you were younger?"

"Careful." He muttered lowly.

"No. I am _tired_ of giving and giving without getting anything in return. You think you can just keep prodding and asking and I'll keep answering, but I've had enough. Whatever. Have fun with your hybrids. I'll be at the motel." Then she stood up and grabbed her jacket shrugging it on and about to head out of the door when she heard him finally speak.

" _Mikael is my father_." Emily stopped in her tracks. "And I use the term 'father' loosely." Turning back around to face him he was all the way across the room still in their seat, she hadn't realised she had crossed the room so quickly, must had been her knew found speed from becoming supernatural. "Actually, to be more precise, he's my step-father. I, too, am a bastard, Emily."

"You're being hunted by your step-father... that's so-"

Klaus growled out. "Pathetic. I've been chased my entire life by Mikael. It's pathetic. I'm supposed to be the hybrid. I'm supposed to be immortal! But I've spent almost my entire existence running from a monster who berated me and beat me for my entire youth." The raven-black haired girl wasn't sure what to say as she stood there. "So now you know, Emily, happy?"

"Oh." Was her tiny response, she was completely taken back and stunned by all this information. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but this man chasing him to the bitter end being his father wasn't one of them. "It's not pathetic, Klaus. It's heartbreaking-" Suddenly across the room a loud gasp was heard.

The Original was up in moments grabbing the bag of doppelgänger blood and muttering out coldly. "I don't have time to think about this. I have hybrids to handle."

* * *

As soon as all the transitioning hybrids had risen Klaus fed them just enough of the doppelgänger blood and then trailed them into the back of his truck, it was just big enough to herd them all into, just like cattle, Emily thought darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest watching as her friend Jesse was lead into the back, he was a little disoriented and confused, especially when the door shut on them.

Watching as the hybrid moved around to the front of the truck the hybrid said. "I'm sorry." His hand was on the door handle and he stopped completely before turning around to her with a confused look on his face. "About your dad hunting you and... and about blowing up earlier. My mom just gets me like that sometimes..."

"Just get in the truck, Emily. We have much work to do." He answered simply, she supposed that was his way of accepting her apologise and perhaps offering his own but she didn't pry anymore into it only moved around to the other side of the truck and climbing inside too staring out of the window.

Twirling the tip of her finger around her own palm she muttered out. "My mom... she's the reason that I'm... that I'm a wolf." It seemed like hard words for her to say, but Klaus didn't interrupt he only let her continue with her story, no matter how long or short. "When I was 14 I started to gain my powers to become a witch, I don't think my mom liked this very much, uh, she pulled me out of school to begin 'home-schooling'."

Creasing his eye brows he asked. "Regina didn't like you getting your powers? Why?"

Shrugging her tiny shoulders she answered. "I'm not sure. Maybe I was a threat. Who knows. I remember I woke up in this cell and I was chained to this chair I could just see my mom working by this table in the darkness, it was night so I couldn't see anyway. I called out to her and she heard me... she just didn't acknowledge me."

"My mom, uh, she was making something this potion, or mixture of herbs I just remember it smelt so bad, really strong, it made my stomach turn." Emily shook her heard at the memories almost feeling the need to gag. "She just kept muttering that it would be 'alright' and that I would be 'okay' when it was all over, I didn't have a clue what she was talking about."

"What happened?"

"Well she walked over to me and made me chug this strange liquid, that was just... it was awful, I spat most of it back up because of the taste. Then she grabbed my face making me look up into her eyes and muttered ' _da mihi_ ' those words... they stuck with me for so long, to this day I have no idea what she said... I just remember-"

Klaus thought for a moment, it didn't take him longer than a minute to actually figure it out. "Latin. She was speaking Latin. A dead language, expect among witches who generally use it for spells, like Regina. Loosely translated your mother said ' _give me_ '... give her what?"

"Well, after that all I remember was I got so tired..." She frowned looking down at her hands trying to focus on that from then on, wiggling her fingers together. "I drifted in and out of consciousness hearing screams, a mans screams... I don't know what she was doing with him... I don't think I want to know. All I know was that night I experienced the most excruciating pain of my life and I did every full moon from then on. Understand why I'm not exactly her #1 fan?"

There was an awkward silence in the car then, Niklaus opened his mouth to speak when suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Emily was staring out of the window trying to focus on the world outside of their truck, she imagined it was a lot easier out there than whatever they were dealing with.

A deep chuckle erupted from the hybrid as he answered his phone. "Ah, I was wondering how long it would be before I heard from you... Portland is truly a fantastic place. If you haven't been I'd suggest you'd go. A breeding ground for werewolves." The little hybrid glanced over creasing her eye brows as she heard the other person on the line speak.

"Your father is dead..." It was Stefan, she would be able to recognise that voice anywhere the hybrid was completely silent for a moment as the vampire on the other end of the line continued. "Well, not your _real_ father and not actually dead. Mikael is daggered. Is there anything you want me to do with the body? Or would you rather deal with it..."


	9. Homecoming

A Light in the Dark

Homecoming

" _Well, not your_ real _father and not actually dead. Mikeal is daggered. Is there anything you want me to do with the body? Or would you rather deal with it..._ "

As soon as the words left the younger Salvatore's mouth Klaus felt a wave of shock and astonishment, he was completely silenced and stunned for a few moments staring out of the wind shield to the truck that was now not only carrying his daggered family but his newly turned hybrids too.

The little hybrid had been there sitting beside him being able to hear the conversation with her supernatural hearing and knew this must have been a big deal to him but still she never said a word, nor did she move a muscle in fear of pissing him off even more making him lash out.

"I want you to repeat what you said very clearly." Once again Stefan told him what he had said about his father being daggered. "Tell me everything that happened. _Now_." His tone was so sharp and commanding it sent a cold chill down Emily's spine, she just sat there staring out of the window to her side.

After a couple beats of silence Stefan finally said. "Mikael must have been in town for a while to try to get to Rebekah, but he must have figured out what Elena means to your hybrids so he went after her to use as bait, but Damon and I managed to overpower him and vervain him." Klaus was listening intently to each detail, they fell on his tongue so perfectly.

In a gruff voice he asked. "Then what, Stefan? How did you dagger him?"

"We were searching his body whilst he was passed out and found a dagger, figured he was probably going to use it on Rebekah so instead we used it on him. Well, Elena used it on him. Stabbed it straight into his heart and then I called you..." Klaus never moved an inch, his expression didn't change and that was what made Emily uneasy.

Finally the older hybrid replied sourly. "I want to see his rotting body for myself." His hand clutched the phone tighter, she was surprised it didn't buckle under his powerful grip. "But if... if you're lying to me Stefan the compulsion will expose you for the liar that you are. So answer me this, and know that it is your life that is in the balance: Is what you are telling the truth?"

"Yes." The answer was so definite and final Klaus actually believed it, he was sure he wanted to believe it anyway. For this monster to be daggered, out of his life it was spectacular. He could finally settle down somewhere, put down roots, do whatever he wanted without fear of his father ruining it for him. "I saw it happen with my own eyes."

Racking his brain to try to figure out if what the Salvatore was saying was the truth he quizzed. "Is Rebekah there? I want to speak with her? I need to know."

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is right here..." The phone line went completely silent for a moment before he heard the sweet voice of his sister say. "Hello, Nik." Her tone was more sour than he had imagined it to be, but that was to be expected due to the fact he deserted her as soon as he heard the mere mention of their father's name.

"Rebekah. It's good to hear your voice. Is what I have heard about... about Mikael the truth? Has he been daggered?" It wouldn't have been clear to anyone else that knew Niklaus, but Rebekah clearly heard what sounded like begging in his voice, she knew what this meant to him. The man who had tormented and tortured him was finally gone.

"It's true, Nik. It's all true." Her voice was soft and genuine and it ignited a spark of hope inside of him. "He's finally out of our lives for good. We can start really living." She paused for a couple of beats before finally lowering her voice and saying. "I miss you, Nik. I'm miserable here. Come home?"

With clear determination in his voice. "I'm already on my way, little sister." With that he hung up his phone and immediately started the truck hurdling off down the road at break-neck speed. Whilst going over the last conversation in his head he did notice that the little hybrid beside him was unusually quiet.

Klaus was deep in thought as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, it was almost like a nervous twitch, at least that was what Emily could convey from the situation. Turning her head she stared out of the window into the cold night clawing her nails into the upholstery trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't irritate him.

Unbelievable this only made him more anxious. This usually talkative, or question-filled girl was quiet. Every so often his eyes would dart over to her and she would be in the same position, with the same facial expression. Finally he came out with it. "You're being unusually quiet, Emily. Either you're learning, or you're scared. Which is it?" She stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"It's... I..." She fumbled over her words trying to get the obvious nervousness out of her voice to try not and show weakness, so with what little ounce of confidence she had left she straightened her shoulders and said. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back there?" She actually turned to look at him.

"My father has a dagger driven through his chest. I may not trust the rest of those _people_ in Mystic Falls, but Stefan is compelled to tell me the truth and my sister confirmed it. If there are two people in the world that I trust then it is the two of them." Emily was surprised when she felt a pang of pain rushing through her chest, she wasn't someone he could trust, she began to wonder why she was even striving for his blessing.

Gritting her teeth she spat out in a venomous voice. "Fine."

* * *

The raven-black haired girl couldn't actually remember what time she had finally given up and fallen asleep, but she did try to fight the inevitable for as long as she could. As she finally moved around in her seat in the front of the truck she couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable tweak in her neck, plus her mouth was unbelievably dry and the sun that was beating down was just all together too bright.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she dried away the embarrassing trickle of drool that rest on her chin before reaching down to unbuckle her seat belt and climb from the truck on wobbly legs. Twisting her body in different directions to wake herself up she finally began to wander around the sandy little gas station.

It was on an empty road in what seemed to be the middle of no where, rubbing her eyes she held onto the edge of the truck as she wandered around to the back to be met with a sight that made fear rush through her. The back of the truck was open wide and there was no sign of any of the hybrids, except for one.

Stepping into the truck she saw a body curled up on the floor, crouching down beside him she moved his head to look at his face. Jesse. She let out a breath as she began to shake him. "Wake up. Wake _up_." She hissed as she gnawed on her lower lip, letting her shoulders slump she closed her eyes for a moment letting it all sink in.

Suddenly a loud gasp made her push away from the body she was looming over and she was pressed up against the coffins in what felt like milliseconds. Finally opening her eyes she saw Jesse was sitting upright with his hand on his heart taking in loud deep breaths as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"J-Jesse?" Her voice was timid as she took a step towards him and then knelt down there, it didn't seem as if he heard her at first so slowly Emily reached out and laid her small hand on his broad shoulder and this startled him he looked at her with flickering amber eyes and fangs bared. "Hey, it's me. It's me." She said calmly.

Instantly his face fell and he looked at her through those same warm blue eyes and he let out a breath of relief. "What happened here? Where is everyone else? Where is Klaus?" She asked and he creased his eye brows for a moment before bringing his hand up to touch his head. "Jesse?"

"I... I, uh... I can't remember..." He was clearly confused, a million questions were running through the small girls mind as she tried to figure out what was happening, but it didn't seem as if Jesse was going to be any help to her. Carefully she began to help him move back against the wall of the truck. "You tricked me." His voice was soft as she checked him over for any initial wounds.

"Listen, this really isn't the time to be talking about this." She pulled her hands away from him looking the hybrid dead in the eyes before continuing. "All I can say now is..." She struggled to get the words out, she barely knew this man, she had spent an evening with him in a bar and she would be lying if she hadn't felt somewhat of a connection. "I'm just... I didn't want to see you hurt."

Standing up she took in a short breath before telling the handsome young man. "Just sit tight. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that she went to the end of the truck and jumped off the end onto the sandy ground beneath her. She had to find the others and find out what was going on, what had happened to Jesse.

Taking in her surroundings for a moment she decided it would probably be best if she checked out the little building where people would pay for their gas. Jogging over she placed her hand on the door before pushing it open she heard a small jingling noise, glancing up she noticed a bell that hung just above the door, which would signalise when a customer entered the establishment.

Stepping further into the dated, run-down store she looked around at all the posters hanging on the wall and several food names she wasn't even sure existed, picking up a packed of chips she stared at them for a long moment before placing them back down on the shelf in the same place.

Walking across the room past the long counter top where the cash register was placed she stood in front of the row of refrigerators taking a moment to look inside at them. Soda, energy drinks, alcohol. That seemed like a good idea. Pulling open the door she inspected the bottle of beer in her hand before she heard something that made a chill rush down her spine.

Following the sound of a low pitch growl Emily spun around to see a petite ratty blonde haired girl standing behind the counter just opposite to her with a snarl on her lips, upon closer inspection she saw this girl had a good amount of sticky looking crimson goo around her lips, dripping down her chin and throat and staining her teeth which were bared at the hybrid.

As the cold bottle of beer slipped from the raven-haired girls hand it fell to the floor with a loud smash and then the blonde sprung over the counter top in one swift movement hurdling towards her at breakneck speed and all Emily could do was brace for impact as the blonde hit her and they slammed backwards into the refrigerators smashing the glass and collapsing the shelves.

Eventually through a struggle they both landed on the ground Emily was underneath blood and beer soaked doing a good job of fighting off the girl who was at a leverage advantage and the blonde above her was snapping her jaws and trying to claw her eyes out. Suddenly managing to get the upper hand and topple her over Emily when to crunch down on her throat and end it all but a stern voice stopped her. "Emily. Erica."

Looking over at the counter they could see that Niklaus was stood behind it resting against the doorway to the back room with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on their face. Shoving the blondes arms back at her Emily rose up from where she was straddling her waist and spat out angrily. "She started it. Attacked me for no god-damn reason." She sneered down at the girl who was rising up off the ground with a look look on her face.

Crossing her arms over her chest Erica replied back venomously. "I was just doing what you told me to do. I was taking care of the problem." She had an obvious Southern drawl to her accent as she wandered back across the room to be standing the other side of the counter as if awaiting orders.

The raven haired girl was about to argue back but Klaus held up his hand to silence her. "Emily, outside. Erica, clean this up." He ordered and immediately the blonde leapt over the counter to begin getting supplies. "Don't make me repeat myself, Emily." He told her in a tone which was frustrated matching the look on his face.

Gritting her teeth she stormed outside of the slamming the door shut behind her listening as it broke one of the hinges. Kicking the sand into a wave of dust she heard the door open again and footsteps behind her. "I made a mistake, I told Erica to get rid of whomever was lurking downstairs. How was I supposed to know it was you?"

Emily remained silent as he took a couple of more steps towards her looking at her back seeing shards of glass protruding and red blotches from the blue plaid shirt that she was wearing. "If you don't get that glass out of your back then it's not going to heal." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she yanked herself away from him and turned back to him with a thunderous look on her face. " _Emily_." He warned.

"Ha." She let out a soft very sarcastic laugh. "Don't. Just don't act like you care about the glass sticking out of my back because of that damn hybrid bitch, alright? It's pathetic." He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him as he listened to the words come from her mouth. "Just tell me this, I want to know what the hell happened to Jesse."

Breathing through his nose he asked. "Who is Jesse?" "The man you left knocked out in the back of truck." She answered in a sour tone jabbing her finger in the direction of the truck that was just opposite them, if he wasn't unconscious again Jesse probably would have been able to hear their conversation.

"Ah, the alpha..." He let out a short chuckle. "Yes, he seemed to find himself being the leader of this little band of misfits and was quiet angry when I came in and they all found themselves rather devoted to me, he wasn't too happy about the arrangements so I gave him something to thing about. Let that be a lesson to you too, love..." He leaned close to her lowering his tone. "I am the alpha here."

They were having an intense stare off before the door opened again and another man emerged to tell him that everything was tided they way he had wanted it to be which actually made a smirk pull across his lips before he pulled away and wandered over to him going through to the door to have a look at their handy work.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from behind Emily, she finally let the breath she had held in go before turning around to see Jesse was standing there with an apologetic look on his face, she just stared at him for a few moments. "Need some help with the glass?" Shaking her head she walked straight past him into the front seat of the truck and just sat there. Carefully removing her over shirt she began getting to work on removing the glass as best she could.

* * *

There were no words said between the little hybrid and Klaus when he finally got back to the truck with his other hybrids. It was silent trip through all the different states and the sun was just beginning to set as the reached Virginia onto Mystic Falls, on the road into town Klaus pulled the truck over just by the sign-post saying many residence there were currently were.

"I know you're angry with what happened not only to you, but to that boy too." She remained quiet as she stared out of the window. "I'm going to need you to stop sulking and do something for me. Find Tyler Lockwood. He's sired to me, I think he can help in the situation I'm in."

Gritting her teeth she asked. "Why me?"

"Besides me you're the only other person who actually knows what he looks like. I'm going to need you to get him some place quiet so that I can have a word with him. Go on now, off you go." He shooed her and she just stared him down with a mixture of shock and irritation on her face.

Taking in a short breath she answered. "And what happens when I run into one of those teens that hate me because I helped you almost kill their best-buddy Elena, or whatever her name was... Like Tyler's girlfriend the blonde vampire, or that witch, or even Stefan's brother. What happens then?"

"Bring your friend with you... What's his name..." He snapped his fingers a couple of times. " _Jesse_." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at her. "Now, go on. I have to find myself some more hybrids before I see my fathers rotting corpse and I have a feeling that some of our friends in the back of this truck might know where to find some."

Shaking her head and muttering insults under her breath she climbed from the truck slamming it shut behind her before wandering around to the back and lifting the door open to reveal the hybrids in the back, she pointed to Jesse and he wandered out to her climbing out of the back and standing beside her before she shut the door again.

"Something wrong?" He asked and she let out a breath before beginning to wander down the side of the road not bothering to look back at Klaus who was probably watching her through from where he was sitting making calls. "Did I do something wrong? Where are we going?" He bombarded her with various nervous questions.

Looking up at him she told him in a softer tone. "You haven't done anything wrong, Jesse. Don't worry. I just wanted some company. Is that okay?" Suspiciously he nodded his head before catching up and walking beside her with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Klaus told me what went down between you and him. That really sucks."

"Yeah..." He rubbed his neck. "Remind me not to do that again." He chuckled softly as her lip turned up into a smile, it seemed like it had been forever since she had actually smiled. "It seems... strange going from the leader to... to nothing." He reveal as she stared down at the floor. "You know what that feels like?"

Emily replied quietly. "I've never been a leader and I've never had a pack. I was never welcome. So... no, I don't know what that's like." Things were silent for a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean to take down the mood. I've been spending a lot of time with Klaus and... and he just challenges me making me a little... tense." He laughed then and she looked up to see a genuine grin on his face as she laughed a little too.

"So, uh, what are we gonna go do or find for or whatever for our great master?" Jesse questioned before winking down at her slightly. Gnawing on her lower lip for a moment she answered. "We're gonna go find an old friend of mine."

* * *

As both of the hybrids wandered seemingly aimlessly around the peaceful town of Mystic Falls they tried their best to keep a low profile and keep to themselves, but also keeping an eye out from anyone that the raven-haired girl recognised. They seemed to notice that a lot of the teens were hanging around in small herds of mostly boys or girls and most of them were speaking about the upcoming homecoming dance.

Most of the teens were very excited – some of the boys not so much – but they were trying to figure out what they should wear, or how they would have their make-up, or whom they would be attending with. Emily was growing bored with the incessant chatter until she heard a preppy girl announce that she was heading over to the school to help out with the preparations and she was going to be helping someone that Emily did recognise – Caroline.

" _Caroline_." The hybrid whispered as she rose from where they were leaning casually against the wall of a shop looking over to where her friend Jesse was standing. "I know her... she was the vampire that was dating Tyler." The handsome lad was quick to ask who that was. "He was the wolf that Klaus turned into a hybrid, his first hybrid."

Taking a moment to take in that information he spouted out. "I always figured that you were Klaus' first hybrid, it just kinda seemed like it." The petite girl scoffed softly shaking her head as she wandered past him heading down the road muttering something he couldn't quite catch. "So, where are we heading then? To find the vampire and the wolf?" She nodded her head clearly in deep thought. "You know, I've never actually seen a vampire before. I mean, I always knew they existed, but..."

"I'm kinda hoping we won't have to run into the vampire at all..." Emily responded and he was quick to question why. "Well, we didn't exactly part on good terms the last time that I was in this town and I think that she might be a little upset if she saw me again and to be honest Jesse, I don't really feel like having my head ripped off my shoulders today." He chuckled softly.

* * *

It didn't take them long to travel across town to where the high school was, Emily could remember from her time spent in Mystic Falls. It was bustling with energetic students carrying boxes of glittery and shiny decorations, buckets of paint and other supplies that they would use to transform their dingy gym into a wonderful location for their school dance.

The two hybrids were following a small crowd towards the side entrance to the school before her ears picked up on a voice in the distance. Spinning around Emily almost knocked down a teen but quickly stepped over the disgruntled girl following the sound and Jesse was quick to follow her.

Stepping down an alley way the raven-haired girl noticed the bright blonde locks of the vampire as she was speaking to the newly turned hybrid, he looked as if he was going good for himself. They were having some kind of argument the blonde Original, it was clear that she was still in town and causing quite a rift.

"I don't know if you've forgotten, Tyler, but I've only just got your mom to stop hating me for being what I am – I don't think her finding me and her son in bed with some random human who is totally into being fed on is a great idea, do you?" Tyler remained silent and kept his eyes down on whatever he was working on. "I really don't like you hanging around with Rebekah, she's a bad influence."

The jock shot her a lot before answering. "Can you just try to be civil at the dance tonight? The last thing we need if a bloodbath on the dance floor." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the glitter gun and began to work hard on the van that they were decorating.

"So... who is the evil blood slut taking to the dance tonight? Or should I say who is she compelling..." After a long pause Tyler answered. "I think Matt said he was going to take her." Emily remembered Matt he was the sweet human from the Grill, a small frown pull over her lips he was going to be just another meal ticket for Rebekah.

"What?!" Caroline was clearly not happy about this either. "You think that it's okay to let Matt, the human go on a date with Rebekah, the Original." He just looked at her for a long couple on minutes.

Tyler replied simply. "It's not a big deal, Care. She wanted to go the dance, like almost every girl does and Matt didn't have a date, it made sense. Plus he drinks vervain she isn't going to be able to compel him to do anything, or be able to feed from him..." She just stared at him completely dumbfounded. "Matt is a guy and Rebekah's hot. That is all this is."

"Is this a sire thing?" Emily's ears peaked up at that, had he been showing symptoms like the other hybrids had. "Please tell me that you aren't letting your best friend Matt go on a date because you're deeply loyal to Klaus and are just extending this onto Rebekah and whatever other crazy family members are out there."

He breathed out deeply. "Jeez... Care, I'm hanging streamers and am probably not going to be able to wash all this glitter off for a year. If I'm sired to anyone it's you." She couldn't help the softly smile that pulled up over her lips. "I'm gonna go grab that other glitter gun you gave away, I think we could use it more out here. Just a sec." He kissed her forehead before wandering towards the school.

"C'mon." Emily whispered grabbing his wrist and leading him through a side passage into the school following him down the hall before he stopped dead but didn't turn around. "Tyler..." Her voice was quiet but strong, slowly he turned around and looked at her with a complete stoic look on his face before he said. "I'm not sure whether I should kill you or thank you..."

"What?" She was completely confused as she stood there, he took a couple of steps towards her before continuing his train of thought. "You lead Klaus to me and told him that I was a wolf, if it wasn't for you I'd still be suffering from the full moons. You get it, right?" Slowly she nodded her head. "I don't think Caroline is going to feel the same way, so I'd try to lay low if I were you..."

"Listen, Tyler. I'm glad to hear that you don't want to remove my head from my shoulders, but Klaus needs something from you..." His eye brows rose in surprise before he took a couple of quick steps towards her closing the distance, clearly he was eager to do anything that he could. "You need to call him, that's all he told me." She held out her phone in front of her for him to take.

"Okay." He scrolled through her phone until he found his number, Tyler's thumb loomed over the dial sign before he finally hitting it and holding it to his ear waiting for the Original hybrid to pick up, it didn't take long for that to happen, she could hear Klaus say. " _Emily, I don't want any complaining that you can't find him, or this is too hard. I'm really not in the mood._ "

Tyler was quick to answer. "Actually it's not Emily... It's me, Tyler." There was a bit of a pause before the two hybrids before he went on to say. "It's just that she said that you wanted me to call you. Are you back in town? Is there anything that you need?" He rambled of questions causing the start of a headache for the Original.

"I actually do need something from you, mate. Your house." Tyler creased his eye brows clearly confused by his request. "Do you think you can lend me your house for a party tonight? A little homecoming party?" The younger hybrid was quick to answer that the homecoming party was going to be at the school. "Ah, on to my next request..."

"What is it you need me to do?" The jock questioned politely.

Klaus thought for a moment before replying. "It's more of what I need you and Emily to do..." The raven-black haired hybrid creased her eye brows clearly confused as well. "I need you to get the dance at the school cancelled. It'd prefer for any party to be on my own terms, do you understand?"

"I think so... get the dance cancelled, allow you to use my house for the party... but, why are you doing this? What are you trying to gain?" Tyler questioned making the little hybrid standing in front of him shake her head slightly crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't need to worry about that for the moment, alright? All you need to worry about is making sure all that I asked gets done." Tyler was hasty to replied that he would do anything to make sure it was done and this make Klaus very happy, obviously he was very loyal unlike some of his other hybrids.

* * *

Not long later after Jesse had gone to find Klaus on his orders both of the young hybrids were standing outside of the school watching as the students were heading in and out of the single entrance to the gym with boxes of decorations and so on. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Tyler questioned as he ran his thick fingers through the quiff of his spiky hair. "How about a fire?"

Scoffing loud enough for him to hear she answered thickly. "Are you crazy? That's too dangerous." He frowned heavily looking down at her, clearly he was just trying to get the job done without caring about the consequences. "An uncontrolled fire will spread. We wanna ruin the dance, not commit arson." Once again a silence fell over them as they thought about what they could do.

"Well then, how about we flood the place?" Emily glanced up at him letting him continue, it was an option. "It might work, we'll keep it to the gym so we won't have to damage the entire school and it won't be as dangerous as a fire." Nodding her head he was slowly winning her over. "How are we gonna do this?"

The emerald-green eyed hybrid answered. "Burst water pipe. Happens all the time." She nodded her head. "We're just gonna have to figure out a way to get everyone out in time. Where is your girlfriend at the moment?" He replied that she was probably with her friends looking for something to wear to the dance. "Great. So she won't be interfering, or trying to rip my head off."

"Everybody wins." Tyler smirked a little before saying. "I'll go and try to find this pipe. You get everyone to go anywhere but the gym. By the time of the dance tonight it should be nice and flooded and we'll already have a place for them to go where disaster strikes." He smirked patting her on the back before taking off on his own.

"Great." She muttered sourly before beginning to walk into the entrance of the gym to see that the place actually didn't look as tacky as she expected it to. Gazing around the room for a couple of minutes she saw there was a makeshift stage towards the front of the room and headed straight for it ignoring all the conversations around her.

Slipping up onto the stage and looking down at everyone she clapped her hands twice to attempt to get everybody's attention but it hardly seemed to work. "Excuse me." She tried once again politely. "Hey, can you just-" Still nobody was paying attention and she was beginning to grow angry now. "Hey! Shut up!" This made people look at her.

Narrowing her eyes at all of them she took a deep breath before smiling and saying. "Thank you." They all began to grumble quietly among themselves, most of the conversations she could make out were just asking who this chick was up on the stage. "So, listen, it's school policy that each of you takes an hour for your lunch so you can be replenished and... healthy." She lied. "So, uh, you're all gonna have to leave for that."

"What if we've already had lunch?" A voice from the audience called out, once again Emily narrowed her eyes. "Well go relax for an hour. What do I care?" She hissed out crossing her arms over her chest. "The gym and the preparation for the dance is being closed for an hour. So head somewhere else." She ordered and it seemed to work.

Dropping whatever they were doing all the students began to head towards the door, not without throwing a mean glare in the hybrids direction first, but soon enough the gym was completely empty of students. Sitting down on the edge of the stage with her legs hanging over the edge Emily looked out over the gym and just began to think about her High School life.

Emily had certainly been no Caroline Forbes. She wasn't really popular in school, or noticeable. She had never found a clique that she fit into entirely. Of course she had a few friends but they weren't close. She didn't want to get too close to anyone, it was easier for her to keep her secret that way. Suffer in silence, that was always her motto.

Just then the door opened again, she was about to raise up and tell whomever it was to leave but when she saw Tyler enter the room she stopped herself. Hearing a soft hissing noise she rose up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the stage and notice that the floor was already beginning to fill with water. "Give this place an hour and everything will ruined. Let's go."

"Alright." Emily agreed carefully making her way across the slippery gym floor towards the door. "We should probably get back to Klaus before someone see's us here, I've sent everyone away on a lunch break." She informed him and he nodded his head before exiting the room in tow of her.

* * *

Both of the young hybrids had assumed that if they were going to find Klaus then he was probably going to be at the Lockwood mansion, it was his only other request from Tyler so it was a pretty safe bet that he was going to be there planning whatever it was that he wanted to do with this town.

As they both approached the place Emily stopped for a moment and stared up at the marvellous building wide-eyed obviously in momentary awe, the other hybrid stopped too and looked back at the small girl who was in clear shock. "Is everything okay?" He questioned warily.

Snapping out of her daze she looked straight at him an answered. "I've just never seen a place this big. You parents must be so rich." She assumed and he chuckled mumbling back. "Something like that." Then they both wandered up the stone stairs into the building where his mother was waiting to invite her in, just like she had done to the other hybrids.

"Ah, there you both are." A British voice sounded off and they both glanced over to see that Klaus was approaching him with a girl in tow of him, she had a stubborn look on her face and Emily was quick to recognise her as the hybrid she had got into a fight with that the gas station, Erica. "I was wondering when you would be back. Have you done what I asked?"

"Yeah. We did. No problems." Tyler was quick to answer him before glancing back at his mother and asking in a low tone. "Did you compel my mom?" Klaus nodded his head. "Is she going to remember any of this?" He then shook his head and he let out a soft sigh of relief, his mother was just coming to terms with him being a hybrid.

Then his eye-sight went down to where Emily was standing with her arms crossed over her chest a matching stoic look on her face. "We need a word." She heavily resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he took hold of her elbow and took her straight out the back of the house into the garden where they were setting up a stage for the nights festivities. "So...? How have you made sure that the dance will be here tonight?"

Sighing slightly she answered. "We decided it would be best to flood the gym. By the time that they all realise it's all ruined it will be too late to change anything and then Tyler – covering for you – will swoop in as a knight in shining armour." A humorous grin spread across his face. "Is that all you want or can I go do something more productive."

The grin was quick to vanish from his face as he answered her simply. "What you can do is not complain and go try on the dress that Erica procured for you." She made a face. "I'm going to need all of my hybrids here tonight and I'm going to need you to wipe that look off your face and do as I ask you. Do you understanding?" He took a step closer to her, she could feel his breath brushing against her face.

"I don't wear dresses." Emily answered through gritted teeth. "And I don't do dances." He narrowed his eyes at her "You've got all these other hybrids, isn't that enough for you? What is this whole thing even about? Why do you want to do this? Because of your dad." She could hear the growl rip from his throat.

Klaus told her in a stern voice. "He is not my father, and he is not a problem anymore." Then he took a breath. "For once will you do as I ask and go get ready for this dance." They gazed into each others eyes for a long couples of seconds before a throat cleared beside them, both glanced over to see Erica standing there with that same stubborn look on her face, Klaus was quick to take a step back asking her what was wrong. "I'll go try on the damn dress." She stepped past him avoiding to look him in the eyes.

* * *

A little later that day around the time that the dance was suppose to commence Tyler headed straight to the school as he had been asked by Klaus, by that time the fire brigade had been called about the flood which was pouring out of the front entrance by now in a heavy and content flow.

Crossing his arms over his chest he watched as the firemen announced to the growing crowd that the dance was cancelled making them all grown in unpleasantness, talking among themselves about what they were going to do. Just then Tyler felt someone join him, it was his girlfriend who stood there with a confused and worried look on her face. "What the hell happened?"

"It's the gym; It's flooded. I'm sorry." He looked at her with a pitiful look on his face knowing how much this whole thing meant to her. "The dance has been cancelled, but... I think I have an idea." A charming grin pulled across his chiselled features as an even more confused one grew across hers.

* * *

Up in one of the spare bedrooms of the mansion Emily was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in this pretty black dress that sat a couple of inches above her knee and hugged her waist snugly. It always felt strange to her when she wore a dress, probably because she hardly ever wore them when she was growing up.

Pushing the final pin in her hair to keep it from fall down she resisted frowning and turned around almost falling down in her heels, something else she hadn't been used to either. Clinging onto the door handle as she exited the room she looked at the stairs, they were certainly daunting in the shoes she was wearing but decided to face them.

Standing at the very top and gripping onto the banister tightly she began to walk down it one slow step at a time. Glancing up from her feet for a moment she saw that her friend Jesse was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his usual charming grin pulled across his face, as she reached the last couple of steps he held his hand out for her to cling onto. "Everything okay? You seem a bit like a baby dear, all legs."

"Yeah. I'm just not used to wearing heels." She answered with a small laugh following before looking up to see the entire house was transformed into this beautiful party atmosphere. "Wow. I'm actually impressed, this place looks great. You all did a great job." Emily informed them before gazing at him as he nodded thankfully at her.

Neither of them notice that just outside Klaus could see into the foyer where they were standing surrounded by some of his newly turned hybrids that were drinking happily and dancing to the band that were playing as new people arrived to his party. He stood there with a stoic look on his face before heading up the stairs towards them.

Emily watched him as he approached. "Jesse, is it?" He asked the handsome lad as he nodded his head. "Right, I'm going to need you to be on door duty, alright?" He was quick to accept not without throwing an apologetic look at the raven-black haired hybrid first then taking off out the front door. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a thick voice. "Are you trying to take away anything that can make this night endurable?"

"Do you want a drink?" He asked and she thought it over for a moment. "No ulterior motive. No hidden catches. Just a drink. Simple." He told her before she nodded her head and followed him out to the back yard where everyone was beginning to gather having a rather good time, he poured them both a drink of beer into a red cup and handed her one. "Thanks." She muttered and he nodded. "You seem to spend a lot of time with that kid..."

"Jesse?" Once again Klaus nodded his head sipping his icy beer. "I guess he's the easiest one to talk to. Queen bitch over there doesn't make it easy." Her eyes went over to where Erica was standing with another hybrid talking quietly among the humans that were dancing and drinking beer. "I would say sorry about your dad, but... I guess congratulations?" He smirked and tapped his cup against hers in a celebratory fashion.

"Thanks, love." He replied before taking in a deep breath of air. "I feel as if I actually have the chance to settle down somewhere now, not have to be worried about him catching up to me because I'm free. Free from him." Klaus announced with an air of positivity around him. "A fresh start for me and my hybrids. Including you... if you'll stay." He gazed at her for a long couple of seconds.

Taking a gulp of her beer she responded. "Where else would I go?" His lip turned up at the side slightly. "I want you to keep your eye out tonight for anything suspicious. You see anything come straight to me, alright?" She nodded her head quickly tapping her fingers against her cup slowly. "And... you look... lovely. That dress is... flattering." He struggled out and immediately her cheeks flamed up bright red as she nodded in response holding back a giggle.

"Uh, thank you, Klaus." The raven-black haired girl nodded gratefully at him before something caught his attention just across the crowd of growing people. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, love. I have something I need to tend to." With that he vanished into the crowd leaving her to stand on her own with a beer in hand.

She didn't have much of a chance to just enjoy some time on her own as someone was quick to catch her attention as she heard a clearing of a throat behind her, for a half a second she expected it to be Jesse but as she turned she quickly realised whom it was. Stefan. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stood there in front of him.

"No offence, but you don't strike me as the kind of person who attends High School parties." The vampire informed her as she narrowed her emerald-green eyes at him in a venomous way crossing her arms over her chest. "If Caroline, or really anyone else catches you here they'll probably kill you... it's not safe."

Pursing her lips for a moment she quipped back. "Why because for once I allowed myself a chance at a life without having to be in immense pain each full moon?" He stared at her for a long couple of moments. "You all just don't get it. All of you have someone who will look out for you. Most of you would lay your lives down for that doppelgänger-"

Stefan frowned before answering in a sour tone. "Her name is Elena and we all look out for each other because we care for each other."

"Whatever." She spat back angrily, they both glared at each other for a long couple of seconds before he demanded to know who she was doing here at the Homecoming dance. "Oh, trust me I didn't want to step foot back in this town again, but after your little call to Klaus he decided he wanted to throw himself a little party in celebration of his fathers death."

As if on cue the music quietened down and on stage sauntered the hybrid with an easy smile on his face as he stepped up to the mic and greeted the crowd that were cheering happily. "Good evening everyone! I wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate with me. It has certainly been a long time coming." His voice darkened making a chill run down all their spines.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for each of the Mystic Falls supernatural beings to arrive, Caroline had already arrived with her good friend Bonnie and both of them had heard the announcement from Klaus which made them both very nervous so each of them split up to find their friends, the blonde had caught sight of Elena and Matt entering the building and headed towards them.

"Hey – Klaus is here." Her tone was angered her cheeks slightly flustered as she pushed her locks back off her face, Elena had a surprisingly lacking look of shock on her face as she heard this news, but Matt was quick to ask what she meant. "What I mean is that our damn sired friend Tyler figured it would be a great idea to let that damn Original throw a party in his house!" She looked directly at her doppelgänger friend before saying. "I really expected more surprise here."

Letting out a soft sign the brunette replied. "I'll be honest with you, Caroline. I've learnt that when it comes to the Originals to never be surprised." With one more look exchanged between them she stepped off into the party on her own leaving her date to stand with his ex-girlfriend looking a little shocked and frustrated.

"I have to say I'm kinda surprised to see that you're both here... together." The blonde announced as she crossed her arms over her chest looking him up and down. "I thought that you were supposed to be Rebekah's date." She had a look of clear judgement on his face before he muttered something about needing a drink and heading off into the party also.

* * *

The younger Salvatore had wanted to be surprised by all this, but everything seemed to have Klaus' motives written all over it. The flooded gym, the party on his own terms, all the new people he didn't recognise from school, this had been his plan all along, he really was a pure evil genius.

Just then Klaus wandered through the crowd towards where himself and Emily were stood in a silence and he smirked directly at the vampire before saying. "I hope that you're enjoying yourself, Stefan. There is plenty to drink..." He gave him a look clearly having a second meaning to what he was saying. "I've been planning this event for as long as I can remember. I can say any of my dreams involved drunk teenagers, but it's all the same."

"So what's next on your evil agenda? Break the news to a bunch of kids that Santa isn't real? Reunite Emily with her mother-" A feral growl came from the younger hybrids throat as she glared up at him angrily with pursed pale pink lips clearly not finding his rant funny in any sense.

"Hmm. No such luck. I was rather thinking of reuniting my family once and for all..." This surprised both of the younger creatures in front of him as a genuine smile pulled across his perfect lips. "Mikael is finally gone. None of us have anything to fear anymore. We can finally forget everything we've done to one another and move on. Be a family again."

Just then a happy girl with a plastic crown placed upon her head wandered past proudly and this made Klaus suspicious. "I see that the Homecoming Queen is still alive and wandering around... that must mean that Rebekah isn't currently here, so where is she?" He looked directly at Stefan who answered surely that he wasn't sure. "Now, c'mon, Stefan... By honest, where is she?"

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as the younger Salvatore responded through grit teeth "I already told you that I don't know. I can't lie to you, Klaus. You made sure of that already." There was a pregnant pause between them before he continued. "I think we should move on to more important matters, like your father. Would you like me to take you to him?"

Klaus chuckled deeply remembering what had happened to this made that his despised so much. "Ah, yes. Amongst all this excitement I almost completely for the guest of honour... Bring him to me, would you, Stefan." This seemed to send the vampire into a moment of thought before he nodded his head gently.

"Alright... but there is something I want you to do for me after." This certainly peaked Klaus' interest as he cocked an eye brow in his direction. "I want you to set me free from my compulsion." A smile spread across his face as he reached across and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder in a friendly and non-threatening manner.

"Once my father is finally dead and this weapon of his is destroyed then you shall have your freedom, my friend." He squeezed his shoulder once before adding. "It would be my pleasure." This made a small smile spread across Stefan's face as he announced this, nothing had ever sounded so sure and promising, with that he turned around and headed back through the house on his own. "Emily, would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Sure..." The raven-black haired hybrid answered before taking his cup from his hand turning around about to walk away when she thought for a moment and turned back to him and asked in a low tone. "Is what you said to Stefan true?" He creased his eye brows unsure of what she meant. "It isn't just some trick is it? Are you really going to give him his freedom?"

Klaus glanced around the party for a moment before stepping closer to her and saying. "It has always been true that my brother Elijah has been a man of his word; a man of honour some would say... but when I make a promise I intend to keep it. Just like I did with you." She blinked a couple of times. "I made you hybrid and I _will_ give Stefan his freedom. That I promise."

Gazing up at him for a moment she looked directly into his breath-taking crystal blue eyes for a long couple of seconds, nothing about them made her wary or made it seem as if he wasn't being truthful, breaking eye-contact then she muttered out. "I'll get those drinks." Without letting him answer she then headed off across the party up the stairs into the house to where the keg was grabbing the nozzle and beginning to fill up the cups.

* * *

The blonde vampire trudged up the stairs passing her friend Elena on the way before she noticed a familiar array of raven-black locks standing by the beer key filling up the two cups she had brought with her. "I can't believe she's back." Caroline hissed out angrily before reaching around and grabbing Elena making her look too, but the brunette just seemed awfully confused. "That's the bitch who was with Klaus when he was last here... Emily, or whatever her stupid name was."

With that she stalked over to her with her hands placed upon her narrow hips and a glare painted on her pale features. " _Ahem_." She cleared her throat loud enough to get the hybrids attention, turning around her emerald-green orbs went from uncaring to completely taken back by the vampires presence. "Surprised to see me?"

Letting out a soft smirk before replying. "In your home town at the Homecoming party that you've probably been planning second-for-second since you started High School?" There was a long pause between them. "Not as much as you think..." A growl escaped the blondes throat before a group of students walked past them giggling and smiling happily, Caroline didn't want to spoil their good time so she resisted attacking.

Caroline leaned closer with a deadly look in her eyes before biting out. "You need to take yourself, your sire master and all of his other stupid hybrids and get the hell out of this town, otherwise we will all find a way to get rid of you and trust me we can do that." The petite girl just stared her down for a pregnant pause unfazed by her threats.

The corner of her lip turned up softly before she replied in a completely flat tone. "You really have to be careful about who you walk around threatening, Caroline. I'm not your enemy here. I'm not looking for a war. I'm just looking for a chance of being happy without having to suffer, but clearly you don't understand that because you probably have a family that loves you and friends to lean back on..." Narrowing her eyes at her she bumped shoulders with the vampire as she passed. "Why don't you stay the hell out of my way before you find yourself getting hurt."

With one more last sneer in each others directions the raven-black haired girl sauntered away from her with the drinks leaving her stood on her own, grabbing one of the cups she filled up her own cup and chugged down the drink as quick as she could manage trying to extinguish the fire rising in her chest, but it wasn't helping.

* * *

As Emily wandered down the steps into the noisy backyard she could see that the Original was speaking his new hybrid Tyler as they looked over the ever-growing crowd, she stood back and listened to their conversation for a couple of moments. "My mom would totally freak out if she saw all these people here... where did you send her?"

Smirking gently and patting him on the back he answered simply. "Don't worry, mate. She's completely safe." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I didn't want any parents lurking around so I sent her to church to pray... for you and your friends." This made a chill run down Tyler's spine as he looked up at him surprised. "You are a really great friend for them all to have."

"What do you mean?"

The Original smirked as he replied. "What I mean is, Tyler, all of your friends are here tonight at your house. Elena, Bonnie, your girlfriend Caroline. All these people you care for so deeply and don't want to see her, but I ask one simple request from you and you jump at the chance to help me." He paused for a moment. "Do you even recognise half the people here?"

"I... uh..." He looked around at the faces that he couldn't place with a look of sheer confusion on his face as Klaus replied. "That's because their all my friends. They're all just like Emily, hybrids I've picked up alone the way and there are a lot of them mate, just like you would do anything to protect my life."

"Why are you saying this?"

Leaning close to his face he growled back. "Because if your little friends are thinking of making a move against me they are going to lose." Then a smile formed on his face. "Do feel free to warn them all, Tyler. Off you go." The younger hybrid turned around and took off from where he was standing immediately almost slamming into Emily on his way.

Sauntering over to her Klaus reached over and took the cup from her hand taking a long swig before letting out a contempt sign. "So you threaten Tyler, Caroline threatens me. It's just one big merry-go-round." The raven-black haired girl rolled her eyes gently before taking a big chug of her drink, he looked down at her asking what the vampire had said. "You don't have to worry about me, I don't scare easily."

* * *

As soon as Tyler found his girlfriend he dragged her up to his room quickly shutting the door behind them and leaning against it for a moment before opening his dark brown eyes once again to see Caroline standing there with a look of completely confusion on her face before he stepped forward and took her forearms in his hands and said. "Listen, you need to tell me what you're up to."

"What are you talking about?" She creased her thin eye brows asking confused by his question.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't think you understand who you're dealing with, Care." There was a tone of deep compassion and fear for her in his voice which made her heartache. "Whatever it is you think that you can do without him realising isn't going to work – he's too smart."

The blonde took her arms away from him and held up her hands innocently before replying to him. "Okay, you're starting to sound just as paranoid as he is. We're not planning anything, Ty. We're here to celebrate Homecoming, like we all planned, remember?" Both of them gazed into each others eyes for a moment trying to figure each other out.

"Stop lying to me." He ordered in a rough tone stepping closer to her.

"I'm not lying to you, Tyler." The vampire spat back angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest not wanting to be even in the same room as his anymore. "I really don't know anything, but even if I did why the hell would I tell you? You're Team Klaus now and you can't be trusted with anything." There was a long pause between them before she said in a defeated tone. "I just want to get back to the party now."

Stepping past him she hadn't noticed he reached into his back pocket as she placed her hand on the door handle about to turn it when he lunged forward and stuck the tip of a syringe filled with vervain water into her throat and then pushing down the plunger before she had time to react sending her down to the floor unconscious. He gathered up her body and laid her softly on the bed before leaving the room feeling overly guilty, but safe now she was out of harms way.

* * *

Not long later the Original couldn't help but spot something that made the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile, he turned to the little hybrid and informed her. "I won't be a moment, Emily. Try not to get into too much trouble whilst I'm gone, will you?" She threw him a look before once again he vanished from her side, her eyes followed him across the party to where he stopped in front of the doppelgänger who held a stoic look over her features.

Rolling her emerald-green orbs gently she decided it was time to have a little sit down, wandering across the yard she walked into the building and straight into the living room sitting opposite a couple that were making-out hard on the cough, she groaned before leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a few short moments before she heard. "Good evening, Emmy."

There was only one person that called her Emmy ever. Groaning deep in her throat she opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing over her with a snarky smirk plastered across her perfect sculptured face. "Don't you look nice all dolled up." Her mother took in her new appearance. "This isn't really your crowd though, is it, darling?"

"Jesus." The hybrid muttered coldly leaning forward and rubbing her tired eyes. "How do you keep on finding me?" Regina brushed the couch a couple of times as if to clean it before perching down on the edge next to her daughter who was glaring at her clearly just put off by her mere presence. "Are you a little old to be here?"

The older woman retorted simply. "I suppose you could say the same thing, Emmy." This made a growl erupt from her throat which only made the witch laugh. "You know, I remember when you refused to go to your Homecoming, I was hoping to see you all dressed up in a pretty little dress, like this one."

Scoffing loudly she spat back. "Yeah and do you remember why I could go?" Regina was silent for a moment. "I couldn't go because it fell the same damn night as the full moon and I could go there without sweating off my make-up and screaming myself into a hospital room." Standing up suddenly she decided that she didn't want to be anywhere near her mother anymore. "Why don't you just go back to doing whatever the hell you used to do before you decided it was your life's mission to follow me around America."

"Oh please, Emmy." She laughed shortly as she stood up with her and followed her over to the keg that was beginning to get even more empty than the last time she had visited it. "I am always going to be there to look out for you and trust me if you're going to devote your life to following Niklaus then you're going to need me."

Emily turned around her cheeks flaring a bright pink from frustration and probably a little embarrassment "I... you don't understand what you're talking about. I don't need you, I never did need you." She growled at her but her mother still stood there completely unfazed with that same smile spread across her pouted crimson lips which only made the hybrid more angry. "Just leave me the hell alone." With that she walked away from her and Regina let her.

* * *

Soon the witch found herself sitting in the kitchen with a large glass of wine and the bottle all to herself, taking another long swig she watched as several giggling girls wandered through the kitchen talking about boys and generally having a good time and she frowned beginning to wonder if that was what Emily had missed out on.

Just then the door swung open again and a familiar face wandered into the room, one she recognised but also confused her to why that person would be at a Homecoming party in Mystic Falls. "Katherine Petrova." She muttered out a slight slur to her voice, clearly she had a few too many glasses of wine.

"Uh..." The brunette shell-shocked for a few moments before she continued. "Uh, no. I think you've got me confused me someone else, I'm Elena Gilbert." She informed her quickly but the raven-black haired woman rose from the stool she was perched on and wandered across the room with a look of amusement on her face.

"Do you really think that you can fool me, Kat?" They just stared at one another for a few long moments before the brunette finally cracked her famous smirk and let the door swing close behind her. "Well done." She clapped slowly before stepping around her to pour herself a glass of wine too. "It's been a long time, Regina. Where have you been hiding yourself all this time?"

"You know, I could really ask you the same question. Word was that Niklaus is still looking for you since that little incident back 15th century." The vampires eyes narrowed slightly as she pursed her lips. "Is that why you're going around pretending to be that pretty little doppelgänger? Elena, did you say her name was?"

Katherine replied sourly. "You cannot say a word about this to anyone." This made the witch even more interested. "What are you even doing here? I didn't think you would want anything to do with Nik but here you are sniffing around him like a lost little puppy. What has he got over you, hmm?" This time the vampire was interested as she took a swig of her wine.

"I'm not sniffing around him for anything." The witch bit back angrily. "I'm here to look out for my daughter..." She paused for a moment. "Wait. You're here to make a move against Niklaus?" The vampire remained very quiet. "You know, I could walk out there right now and tell him the truth, how does that sound? Running for another 500 years?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Smirking the woman with the bobbed hair responded simply. "Not if you do me a favour, darling." Katherine sighed heavily asking what she wanted. "I want you to make sure my daughter doesn't get involved in whatever it is that you're planning. If a single hair gets hurt on her head I will find you."

The older woman laughed gently before looking over at her and asking. "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

Suddenly a rippling pain travelled through the vampires body making her drop her glass to the floor and hold her head in pain. "I think you'd be stupid not to be." Then pain stopped and Katherine dropped to her knees. "If you know what's good for you then you'll do as I say, Kat." Her name came out as venom on her tongue before she placed one finger under her chin and made her look up into her emerald-green orbs. "It has been so nice catching up, Kat. But I really must be off."

With a short laugh the witch spin around on her heels and sauntered from the room her hips moving from side to side as she did leaving Katherine to gather herself for a moment before she shook her head and let out a long sign grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a good chug from it to calm herself.

* * *

Jesse was beginning to grow tired of feeling left out of the party as he perched against the stairs leading up to the mansion. He had been out there all night listening to all the party-goers having fun inside drinking beer and dancing to music and the door duty was beginning to die down now.

He heard footsteps approaching the mansion, glancing up he saw a man with raven-black hair approaching dressed in a dapper suit with a hard glare in his eyes. Jesse could already smell the booze on him as he approached but he didn't look overly drunk and as he went to walk straight past him.

Grabbing hold of his bicep to stop him to walking into the party the hybrid announced. "Hey. Sorry buddy, you can't walk straight in there. Invitation only."

This only made a look of anger grow of Damon's face as he reached up and slowly removed his hand from where it was gripping onto his toned arm and let it fall limp down by the hybrids since once more. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, _buddy_." He spat back before lunging forward and forcing his hand threw his chest gripping his heart and then yanking it out without a second thought.

He watched as the life drained out his eyes and he fell down to the floor lifelessly, with that the vampire dropped his heart to the floor too by his side and sneered out. "Well at least that's one more hybrid I won't have to deal with." Then he stepped over his body as if it was a mild inconvenience for him.

* * *

"Well, you look absolutely miserable." A deep British voice rumbled from behind her as the little hybrid leaned against the wall minding her own business praying for this night to be over soon. She had also switched over to the harder stuff, now leaning with a glass of neat bourbon in hand and a stoic look on her face.

She grumbled back angrily. "I am absolutely miserable." Her eyes scanned around the room. "I don't know anybody here. All the humans are boring and all the hybrids hate me. The only person that will talk to me is you, oh and before I forget my mom is here." This confused him as he asked her what she was talking about. "Yep, she decided to show up and kill what little patience I have left."

"Is she still here?" Simply the hybrid shrugged her shoulders keeping her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her trying to block out the incessant beat on the music. He opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly Erica approached him with a hard look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want?" He pressed in almost a growl.

"You have someone requesting your presence outside." The blonde stated in an almost bored tone, he was quick to growl back that he was busy at the moment but then she added. "He said to tell you that his name is Mikael. So I just tell him to-"

Klaus looked up suddenly before telling the group surrounding them. "You all know what to do. Go." Hybrids that were around them began to disperse dragging others along with them as they exited the room. "Emily, we will deal with your mother after we have dealt with my father... Come." He told her before heading through the house with the young hybrid trailing behind him.

As they arrived at the front door Emily was surprised to see this man standing there without any protection, just him standing there on his own with his hands folded in front of him. A moment of realisation hit her as she looked around for where Jesse could be, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could the older man spoke. "Hello, Niklaus."

His voice was dark as he answered. "Hello, Mikael." His tone was just as low as his fathers was. "Why don't you come inside. Make yourself at home. Grab a drink..." He paused for a long couple of seconds before barking out a laugh and adding. "Oh, that's right... you haven't been invited inside. Shame." He stood as close to the door as he could without stepping even an inch over the threshold. "How about we play a little party game, hmm?"

Mikael smirked. "Oh, don't stand on trail. Do tell."

"I gather up all of my hybrids – all of which are very loyal and _very_ sired to me and I get them to tear you apart limb from limb. Now, I know that doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun to you, but for us it will be a barrel of laughs." A sickening smile pulled over his features, clearly he was very pleased with his idea as he stared down at his father with dark eyes just as his newly turned hybrids stepped out from the shadows into view.

"I see that even after all these years that your namely truly precedes you." This only made Niklaus' wolfish grin grow wider. " _The Big Bad Wolf_." He scoffed loudly shaking his head. "Still hiding between your play things, cowering in the shadows to get what you want." Emily could hear the feral growl that was growing in the Originals throat as his father continued to insult him. "They may be sired to you, Niklaus, but they are still part vampire which means I can control them too."

The raven-black haired vampire peaked out from around the corner to see one of Klaus' hybrids step out with a sinister smirk plastered her pretty face and then she reached over to her side and yanked Elena to be standing side her in a firm grip and a completely terrified look on her face, pleading in her chocolate-brown orbs. "Time to finally become a man, Niklaus. Step out here and face me, or the girl dies." He threatened darkly a smirk pulling across his lips.

"Go ahead." Niklaus retorted in a tight voice. "Kill her." His sea-blue orbs narrowed into thin slits. "I don't need her anymore, I have enough hybrids. All I need if for you to be dead." He growled as the older Original stood there unfazed by his threat, the young hybrid was beginning to feel a sense of fear crawling up her throat as she looked between the two wondering how many people would get hurt – or worse – until this ended.

Mikael scoffed. "You may be able to live forever Niklaus, but what will you have to show for it in the end? A family? Friends? Someone who cares – or dare say – loves you?" There was a painfully pregnant pause between them. "You have nothing other than the forced loyalty from your pets. No one cares about you, boy. It's time you've come to terms that you are nothing more than an abomination."

"I am calling your bluff father." The hybrid spat back. "Do it." He dared when suddenly his father boomed back. "Stop being a coward! Come and face me like a real man would! Die as a real man would!" The shouting echoed the entire mansion making a cold chill travel down Emily's spine.

"My entire life you've stood over me and knocked me down each time that I tried to make something of myself. You did it to all of us." He blinked away the tears that were burning in his pain-filled eyes. "I am no fool, old man. If you kill her then you lose your leverage and I still win. There is no happy ending for you in this. You will never win!" He hollered angrily before adding cynically. "Go ahead! Kill her! Do it! Kill her!"

This only made the old man laugh gently before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a simple but very shark dagger. "You are brash and impulsive, Niklaus. You always have been and you always will be It is one of your many, _many_ flaws." Then he drew his hand back and plunged the dagger deep into her chest making her whimper before she fell down to the ground with a heavy thud.

Suddenly a cold brush of wind rushed past Emily and she was shoved hard across the room hitting the wall with a loud crack before she slumped down it, Klaus looked over at her but didn't have time to dwell when he was grabbed himself and something sharp and painful was plunged into his stomach, looking up he saw the cold, resentful eyes of Damon Salvatore stood in front of him.

Just outside the lifeless body of Elena suddenly reanimated and up she got looking right as rain with a snarky smirk on her face, it didn't take long for Mikael to put two and two together before he muttered out coldly. "Katherine." She reached into the pockets of her coat and pulled out to wolfsbane grenades, pulling the pin of them she launched them into the crowd of hybrids causing them to become useless to Klaus.

The older Salvatore didn't waste any time spinning the Original around and throwing him to the ground before straddling him fighting with the weaker man to get the stake to touch his chest, it was growing closer and closer when suddenly the body was tackled off of him and he heard a voice command. "Regina, now."

Holding her hand out in front of her the bob haired older woman sauntered into the room looking directly at Damon who had his older brother placed on top of him before he felt a wave of complete agonising pain wash over him rendering him useless as well. Klaus didn't waste anytime grabbing the free white oak stake and going for his father.

Pouncing on his and knowing them both down the stairs he plunged it deep into his heart, a sickening call of pain fell from the older mans mouth before the stake caught on fire in his chest, it didn't take long for that fire to spread all over him. He continued to yell before finally he stopped moving once and for all and then Klaus knew it was over. Finally he was dead.

As the Original hybrid wandered back into the house stepping past the powerful witch who was watching the fire rise high, Klaus had a look of what seemed to be complete shock written all over his face he watched as the two brothers shared a moment both of them looking at each other, Stefan looked regretful and sorrow filled and Damon seemed to be more shocked and angry. "What have you done?" He growled at his younger brother.

"He has earned his freedom." Klaus answered simply as the younger Salvatore rose up from his knees with a look of surprise on his face, he hadn't expected him to stay true to his word after all that, but he really was going to release him from his compulsion, finally it would be over. "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You are free."

Those were the best three words Stefan could have heard, his heart swelled as he let out a breath of air feeling a huge weight lift off his chest. Turning around he expected to see his brother still there on the ground but he was already gone, vanishing into the night leaving him on his own to deal with the mess.

* * *

Not long later that evening Regina was pacing around the drawing room as her daughter lay across the couch still very much unconscious, which wasn't surprising considering Damon had caught her by surprise and she was much younger than him. The hybrid was just across the room pouring them both a rather large glass of scotch, he wandered towards her and she muttered out. "You're lucky. Those _kids_ almost got the best of you tonight."

"Yes." Klaus replied as he passed her over her glass and she gulped it down much too quickly before he added. "But once again I win and they lose. I still have the doppelgänger and I no longer have my father trying to hunt me down. I am a free man." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

The witch was still looking at her daughter as she perched on the edge of the couch just opposite the little hybrid. "Are you looking after her? Is she happy?"

The Original signed heavily before answering. "Regina, you daughter does not need looking after, she is very capable of doing that on her own, but I am doing my best to keep her safe." She threw him a look. "It all got out of hand today, I'll admit that, but she is happy... I think." He muttered shaking his head. "Emily she is very... complicated." The woman smirked. "I'm not so sure she's going to be happy when she finds out about her friend."

Creasing her thick black eye brows Regina responded. "You mean that boy we found without a heart?" She jerked her head in the direction of the lifeless body of Jesse that was being covered by a thin white blanket. "She was friends with him?" Klaus nodded his head and before the woman could continue her train of thought a soft gasp came from across the room and Emily's emerald-green orbs fluttered open. "Ah, you're awake."

A sleepy groan escaped from the younger girls throat as she retorted. "And you're still here." Slowly she rose up to be sitting upright holding her head feeling a slight edge of dizziness. "What happened?"

"Mikael is dead." The older hybrid stated simple as she looked up at him with a look of surprise pulled across her tanned features. "Damon and Katherine tried to make a move against me, but it was very lucky for me that your mother and Stefan were there to help me overpower them." She moved forward and swiped a cup of flat beer of the coffee table and took a swig from it.

"Well... that's..." The raven-black haired girl was in shock before she looked up at him and said. "Congratulations. This is a big deal for you." He nodded once at her before she rose up a little unsteady on her feet, and to her surprise both Regina and Klaus rose up as if to catch her if she fall, but she caught herself giving them both a look before wandering across the room. "We should all have something stronger to celebrate."

The Original smiled for a full couple of seconds before remembering and letting the smile drop from his lips. "I think before we celebrate that we should give you the... bad news." She looked over at him with those big concerned emerald eyes waiting to hear what he had to say. "Whilst there were many injuries tonight, yourself included, there was one fatality."

She was surprised by this. "What? Who?" Slowly Klaus crossed the room and pulled back the blanket to reveal the almost peaceful looking pace of Jesse, the younger hybrid let out a soft gasp, one they could have hardly made out if it hadn't been for their supernatural hearing.

Timidly she crossed the room, brushing her fingers against anything that was steady, a table, the couch, the wall as if she would certainly fall if she didn't have something to secure her. Standing there in front of him it was uncomfortable to see Jesse like that, his skin had turned a stomach-churning grey and the smell – she had wondered how long the room had been filled with the rotten smell of death.

Emily was surprised when she felt something wet trail down her cheek, bringing her hand up to her face she hastily dried away the tear that had unknowingly fallen down her face. "I'm sorry-" He muttered out when she looked up at him with almost furious emerald-green orbs. "Are you? You never gave a damn about him. You didn't even bother to learn his name!" Then she shoved him.

The Original was hardly moved by it but the look of pain in her eyes said it all, he frowned heavily before straightening his back and telling her in a firm voice. " _Grow up_. People die, it's part of life." Then he stalked from the room slamming it shut behind him before he headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms to retire to for the night.

The older woman stood there watching as her daughter pulled the blanket back over the dead hybrids body with care and she let out a sigh shaking her head trying to hold back the other tears that threatened to fall. "Darling..." Slowly she reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, Regina half expected her to shake it off straight away but she let it lie for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Emily breathed turning back to her mother with a stoic look plastered on her face. "I would like to remind you that if I wasn't here then you and Klaus would both be buried in the ground, so you should be thankful to me." A scoff fell from her light pink lips as she then shrugged her hand off letting it fall to her side. "Just go get some rest, I'll deal with the body."

Narrowing her emerald-green orbs she then headed for the door throwing one final sympathetic look in Jesse's direction before exiting through the door and shutting it softly behind her. Then she headed upstairs into one of the spare rooms and curled up into a ball on the bed pulling a blanket over herself.

* * *

Soon the warming sun rose over the peaceful town of Mystic Falls and the little hybrid trudged down the stairs into the foyer with a look of sheer tiredness covering her face as she reached the bottom. Klaus had clearly already got his hybrids working on cleaning up the house after the party had long finished and of course the incredibly bossy Erica was in charge of the entire operation.

Stalking over to her the blonde crossed her arms over her chest before saying simply. "You're late. Klaus ordered everyone to be here over an hour ago." She stared into her eyes for a long couple of seconds. "God, just get to work cleaning the kitchen."

"Hmm, no." Was the raven haired girls simple response as she went to step past her into the living room but suddenly Erica caught her arm and yanked her back, in an instant Emily turned and shoved her hard across the room watching a she landed on top of a wooden table and then it broke under her weight, standing up and about to pounce on her the door to the kitchen swung open and Klaus stepped out. "Stop it. Both of you." He ordered in a low tone.

Erica growled aggressively before spinning around and stomping from the room beginning to take out her anger on an innocent hybrid. "You're not up five minutes and you've already started a fight and broke a table." He smirked leaning against the door frame. "I can already tell that you're in a rotten mood."

"Listen..." The emerald-green eyed girl began as she turned to him. "I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was just... angry, or sad, or... something, I don't know, but you didn't deserve me saying all that to you, especially after everything your dad had said to you." He took a couple of careful steps towards her about to reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder when she continued. "So, are you really going to bring your family back together now?"

"Ah, yes." He smirked nodding his head. "Now that my father is gone that means the rest of us are safe..." Klaus thought for a moment before saying. "Would you like to come for a walk with me to get them? I think I could use the help..." Smiling the little hybrid nodded her head and he stepped past her saying. "C'mon, then."

* * *

"Yes, my brother Kol was always the rebellious one, perhaps not as much as me, but certainly more than Finn, or Elijah." He explained and she smiled listening to the stories of his family, he really did seem to care for them, suddenly his phone began to ring in his pocket, clawing it out he looked at the caller ID before saying. "One moment." He told her.

Answering his phone he held it to his ear before saying with a smirk on his face. "Stefan, what a surprise. Miss me already? No need to thank me on your freedom, I like to think that I am a man of my word." He looked down at Emily who was smiling gently up at him. "More or less..."

"Yeah, see I would thank you if you hadn't tortured me for the entire time that I was compelled to you, if you hadn't got me to bite Elena or become a complete dick and turn all my friends against me... You took everything from me, Klaus and that isn't something I can let go easily." Emily could hear him talking, she could hear the venom in his voice.

"C'mon, mate. This isn't the time to get all resentful at me. I did you a favour and maybe you're favour to me is that you'll let this go." Klaus answered thickly as they both approached his truck standing outside of it for a moment handing Emily the key so that she could get to work on the lock.

"Yeah, well... it seems like I can let this go, but you know what I can do? Get even." Just then Emily pushed the door to the truck up to reveal that the back of it was completely empty, there were no caskets and that meant that all of his family was gone and this made a growl grow in his chest. "Something sounds bad, is something wrong?" He was clearly very pleased with himself.

"What is all this? Where are they?" Klaus demanded in a hard voice as the younger Salvatore only smirked to answer his question. "I will make you suffer for this! I will kill you and everyone you've ever met! This I swear to you!" He growled out aggressively anger flaring up in his exquisite sea-blue eyes.

The younger Salvatore paused for a moment before he responded. "If you even attempt to do that then you'll never see you're family again, I promise. I wonder Klaus, as someone who is as prepared as you are were you at all prepared for this?" With that he pressed the disconnect button on his phone and left Klaus standing there with an angered look spread across his face.


	10. The New Deal

A Light in the Dark

The New Deal

It had been almost an entire two weeks since the whole ordeal at the Homecoming dance, plus Mikael's passing and the kidnapping of the rest of his family and he was still absolutely seething, Emily could tell. He seemed to hide it from the rest of the hybrids very well, focusing most of his attention on the renovation of the house he had procured for himself and them.

The little hybrid found herself trying to keep busy most days and trying to avoid her mother who had decided she wanted to stick around Mystic Falls as well. Emily was beginning to have thoughts of leaving as nothing was keeping her in town anymore, she had got what she had wanted from Klaus and that should have been the end of it.

Something was keeping her. Something wasn't allowing her to leave this emotionally vulnerable, neurotic, egotistical, psychopathic, all-powerful hybrid on his own in this town. Emily would continuously think that he wouldn't need her, she was probably just getting under his feet, but she hadn't seen him have the same kind of conversations that they had with his other hybrids.

Keeping her head down and her eyes trained on the book on her lap she continued to think about the situation that she was currently in, it seemed to be completely mind-blowing to her. Not a couple of months ago Emily was just a simple wolf from Florida who had a crappy little apartment and an equal crappy job, but now she was a hybrid who knew the first vampires that were ever created.

"You're not reading that book." A familiar voice stated derailing her train of thought, glancing up she saw her mother applying her crimson red lip stick. "Your eyes aren't following the words, dear." With that the hybrid pursed her lips slightly and then closed the book placing it beside her and just crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get moody, I was only making a simple observation. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Hmm, let me think..." She placed a single finger on her chin before adding. "No." Then Emily rose up from the couch that was covered with a thin white sheet to protect the upholstery from the renovations. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like prowl bars for guys half your age, or eat puppies, or whatever it is you actually do in your downtime."

Narrowing her matching emerald-green orbs are her daughter she answered in a hard voice. "It's not polite to speak to your mother that way." Then stepping across the room the soft clicking of her heels against the hard wood floor was the only sound between them. "All I want to do in my downtime now is to be with my daughter and make sure she doesn't get into anymore unnecessary trouble, which you seem to do with that _Niklaus_." She said his name as if it was a dirty word. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yeah. It is." Then she took a small step away to create distance between her and her mother a deathly look smouldering in her eyes. "Because for the first half of my life you just saw me as something you could experiment on with that sick witch magic." With that she turned around on the heel of her foot and headed for the door, but suddenly it slammed shut with a loud clap that echoed the room. Spinning back around she looked directly at Regina and said. "Open the doors. Now."

The witch crossed her arms over her chest with a tempered look on her face. "So you can walk away like a child? No." The hybrid narrowed her emerald-green orbs then before turning around to reach for the handle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Emmy. You'll get a nasty _shock_." She smirked impressed by her own little pun as her daughter spun back around. "I am so fed up with you acting so broody and stubborn. You either speak, or-"

"Or what? You'll tie me to a chair and turn me into a wolf?! Or you'll force-fed me another potion!" She growled at her mother a golden amber flickering through her iris' as she stood in front of her. "Just face it, you were never a loving mother and you're never going to be!" The door clicked open then as Regina let the spell drop.

"Fine." Her voice was lower than usual as Emily yanked the door open – almost pulling it off it's hinges – and then storming from the room leaving her mother stood there on her own.

* * *

The Original watched with interest as the little hybrid stamped her way up the stairs keeping her head down and ignoring the orders that were being barked at her by Erica. Stepping past the bossy hybrid also he followed the inky haired girl upstairs catching the door before it could slam shut on him.

"I assume something is wrong." He stated simply as the girl glanced up at him from the edge of her bed taking a few deep breaths she didn't answer him. "This... this has been a tough couple of weeks for all of us-"

Holding her hands up she quickly said. "Look, no offence but I'm really not in the mood to have some kind of lecture from you right now, Klaus. I just want to sit here on my own and think, is that okay?" They both looked directly at one another for a few long seconds before he obliged nodding his head simply and then stepping out of the room.

Letting the door click shut towards him he wandered slowly back downstairs, standing on the bottom step looking over the foyer his eyes caught movement in the parlour room. Stalking into the room he noticed that Regina was pouring herself a rather large glass of one of his best rosy red wines. "That wine probably costs more than those shoes you're wearing."

Flashing a snide smile over her shoulder at him she retorted sharply. "I very much doubt that." This actually made him smirk a little as he stepped further into the room leaving the door open ajar. "I would reprimand you for drinking this early in the day, but..." He then grabbed a bottle of his favourite bourbon and a glass before pouring himself a double. "That would make me a hypocrite."

"I'm sure you've been called worse." Then she took a tender sip from her wine glass leaving a bold red stain around the rim. "It's been a while since you have joined me for a drink, Niklaus. What brings you back?" She placed her delicate free hand on her hip with a charming smile playing across her lips.

Swirling the dark auburn liquid in the glass he watched it move around before glancing back up at her and replying. "I just had a word with your daughter... well, actually your just told me to piss off basically, she seemed very tense about something. I assume it's your presence, have you said something to her?"

"We might have exchanged words..." Regina answered vaguely shrugging her shoulders simply. "I don't think it's any place of yours to be sticking your nose, Niklaus. This is family business." She gave him a hard look. "You deal with yours I'll deal with mine." His eyes narrowed then. "I am a little surprised you are letting these _children_ push you around."

The hybrid growled lowly. "I'm not letting anyone push me around, least of all these-"

Regina cocked her perfectly shaped eye-brow before saying sourly. "Really? Because the last time that I checked they had all of your family members in a location that you don't know about, and what about that sister of yours? Rebekah, is it? Where is she nowadays?" He didn't have anything to say so he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Her well-spoken voice filled his ears again before the sound of her heels clicking across the room each slow step at a time before the witch was stood there right in front of him. "I think it's time to do what you do best, Niklaus. Find their weakness' and expose them. If anyone can do it, it's you." Then she reached out and confidently brushed her fingers down his toned chest.

The Original watched her for a moment, looking deeply into her emerald-green orbs before he took a sip of his whiskey and then a step back. "I suppose you're right. I need to be smart about this and I need my family back where they rightfully belong." She smirked at him a little as she nodded her head in approval, then stepped around Klaus exiting the room he could only ear the sound of her heels clicking against the wood floor.

* * *

Not long later that day Emily finally dog-eared her book and decided it was time for her to finally emerge from her bedroom once again. Stepping outside she was greeted with the hard face of Erica, immediately she began barking orders at her like a Drill Sargent but she just easily side-stepped her and headed down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom she couldn't help but noticed that Klaus was standing by the front door shrugging on his coat and using his free hand to text someone. Gazing up for a second he caught her line of sight and began. "Ah, Emily. Just the girl I was looking for." He switched hands with his phone and pulled his coat on fully. "I am going to the Grill. Do you wish to join me?"

Not being able to think of an excuse or anything better to do she sighed a little before agreeing to his offers as he grinned a little wider and said. "Fantastic. Grab your coat, love. It's chilly out here." He informed her before stepping out the door himself into the harsh Fall air which pinched at the skin on her arms as a cold breeze swept in through the door.

Quickly grabbing her coat and jamming her feet into a pair of worn boots she headed after him buttoning up her coat as a jet black jeep pulled up beside them, the window wound down as Klaus glanced down at the little hybrid and informed her. "Emily, this is Tony. He's going to be helping me with a few things today."

"Uh, okay. Hi." The little hybrid gave the driver a small wave before climbing in the back of the car and all of them setting off away from the massive estate, Klaus kept his eyes down on his phone the entire car ride before they arrived in the middle of the town, the Grill. Emily actually remembered this place.

Attempting to hide the nerves in her voice she quizzed. "We're getting a drink here?" They all climbed for the car and headed towards the entrance of the building.

"Of course we are." Klaus chuckled as he reached out and pulled open the door for her to walk through first, she gave him a small look before heading in before him. "This is our local now, Emily." He pointed out before flashing another charming smile at her. "What do you want to drink? Or who...?" He glanced around the room.

Thinking for a moment the hybrid answered. "I'll just have a beer." With that Klaus got to ordering the drinks, before he noticed some eyes watching them across the room, this only made him smirk as he said. "One moment."

Both of the young hybrids watched as the Original sauntered across the bar with a knowing smirk plastered across his face, Emily could already see the fear that was brooding in Elena's eyes as the Salvatore took a protective stance in front of her, she could see something in them that made a rush of guilt flood to her stomach for Stefan.

Her mind was filling with thoughts of the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert that she hardly even heard the bartender handing her the light beer she had asked for. Lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a long sip she let out a sigh of delight before glancing up at the tall hybrid beside her keeping an ear on the conversations around them.

"You knew Jesse, didn't you?" Tony said from nowhere, this certainly surprised the raven-black haired hybrid who then focused all of her attention on him. "Jesse and I were in the same pack all of our life, we went to high school together. He took over as Alpha after his dad left and I didn't try to fight for it." He explained as the girl nodded her head softly.

Emily asked in a soft voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was just... surprised when he mentioned you." This confused her as she questioned why that was. "I guess he never got a chance to tell you... Jesse hadn't taken much interest in women since his wife died." A frown spread across her face as he continued. "They were high school sweethearts, I actually knew Jen as well, I was his best man at the wedding." He chuckled in remembrance.

"That's... so sad." Emily decided as she covered her mouth. "What happened?" She felt as if she was prying, but Jesse was dead now and there was no other way to find out about this story.

Tony took a sip from his beer before he began. "Each full moon the pack would go on a camping trip, sometimes family members would join it always seemed safe enough but they would generally keep their distance." The hybrid could already see where the story was going. "Jen heard his screams and wanted to help, but... but she got in the way." He shook his head closing his eyes. "He never forgave himself."

Letting that statement hang in the air for a couple of short moments he went on to say. "I'll never forget that night. After that he focused on his job and I tried to set him up with some ladies, some wolves mainly – Erica was one of them." Emily creased her eye brows at that. "But he wasn't interested, he would have done anything to get her back."

Holding up her beer glass she said simply. "To Jesse and Jen." He clinked his glass against her then before agreeing. "To Jesse and Jen." They took a drink from their glasses together before looking over at Klaus who was interrogating the older Salvatore on where his brother was trying to get as much information as he could.

* * *

Not long later Klaus decided to call it a day, as they wandered towards the house Klaus whispered something into the male hybrids ear and he nodded once before taking off back into the Jeep and driving away. "Where is he going?" Emily quizzed as once again the Original opened the door for her.

Klaus answered. "Just to keep an eye on something for me. Nothing you should worry yourself with, Emily." He then paused for a single second before going on to ask. "Do you wish to join me for a drink? I am rather interested to find out what you and Tony were speaking about."

Her pale pink lips tugged up into a knowing smile before she mocked. "Scared we're making loyalties behind your back." He threw her a hard look as they both entered the parlour room, she sunk down onto one of the couches tucking her legs up beneath her as he poured them both a glass of bourbon.

"So...?"

Emily blinked a couple of times before asking. "You're serious?" He gave her an overly serious look before she sighed heavily and went on to say. "We were talking about Jesse. It turns out that they both came from the same pack, went to high school together, Tony was his best man."

"Best man?" The handsome Original quizzed as he moved across the room handing her a glass before taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

Nodding her head the raven-black haired hybrid answered. "Yeah. Jesse was married. Got married to this girl he fell in love with in high school." She explained as he nodded his head gently as he sipped from his glass tenderly, this sparked up an interest in her. "Have you... have you ever been... married?"

"Excuse me?" He almost choked on his drink as her question.

Her cheeks roared a bright red as she began to babble. "I was just curious, because I know that you've been alive for a long time and I was thinking that maybe at one point you could have been married to someone, or been in an arranged marriage, or something-"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle as her as he answered simply. "No. I have never been married." His eyes fell on her. "Have you ever been married, Emily?" She snorted out a laugh at the preposterous question before shaking her head as an answer. "I've been too focused on many other things in my life to fall in love, or get married."

Nodding her head gently she said. "Yeah. I get that." Looking up for a moment she could see that he was scanning his eyes over as face as if trying to read her expression, so she turned away to look at the row of books that were on the side. "So, where do you think that your sister is?"

He let out a soft sigh before saying. "Rebekah? She could be anywhere. I would like to think that she is somewhere safe, but in this town nowhere is safe and she probably got caught up in the politics." Then he changed to subject once again. "You mother does not look like she will be leaving town anytime soon."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the thought then answered. "Yeah, I noticed that." Her grasped grip around the glass she was holding. "She has never taken this much interest in me before, I don't like that she is now and I don't buy into her 'doting mother' act either." Thens he quickly chugged back her drink.

"Don't let her get to you." The Original answered simply as she leaned forward and laid her glass down on the table and then rose up from her seat. "Going somewhere?"

Nodding her head the little hybrid retorted. "Yeah. I'm just gonna go think about some stuff." She went to walk from the room but stopped in the doorway looking over her shoulder at him. "And Klaus..." He looked over the back of the couch to see a kind smile pulling across her lips before she added. "Thank you for helping me smile."

The Original was surprised by her words by nodded at her before she laughed gently shaking her head and walked from the room leaving him to ponder their conversation on his own.

* * *

Not long later that day Niklaus bundled himself up once again, wrapping his soft scarf around his throat and then pulling on his warm coat he opened the front door about to leave when a slight clearing of a throat made him come to a halt. As he turned around he half-expected to see Erica or Emily, but instead saw Regina.

She had a clear look of interest plastered across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and asked. "Going anywhere special?"

He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips as he replied. "Actually, I could use you where I'm going." This sparked her interest. "We're going to pay a visit to a friend of mine, care to join me?" The witch agreed immediately nodding her head and gathering together her fall wear.

* * *

The witch paid grave attention to where one of Klaus' hybrid was driving them in his expensive looking Jeep. They pulled up outside of an absolutely astonishing building that looked decades old but still had so much character to it, surrounded by a think forest with tones of land to it's name.

Klaus climbed from the car and then headed towards the mansion, the witch followed suite having to take two steps to match his fast pace strut. As they got to the large door he simply reached forward and pushed it open to reveal a fantastic foyer in front of them, Regina smiled as she stepped in.

"I think you should take some interior designing tips from whomever owns this house." She said with a cocky smile on her face and the Original just continued to ignore her as he stepped through the house obviously trying to find someone.

As they got to the library room Klaus stepped inside to see the older Salvatore stood in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon in hand. "Ah, I was wondering when I was finally going to find you." Klaus announced as Damon merely looked over his shoulder at them both unfazed by their entrance. "How about we sit down and have a chat?"

"I think it's about time that we did." The raven-black haired vampire answered with a stony edge to his voice. "Who are you?" His eyes fell on Regina who smiled back at him. "Wait. I know who you are. You're the witch that ruined our chances of killing him." He gestured over to Klaus who shrugged simply. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

The witch smiled. "I was only doing what was best. Perhaps some day you'll understand." Then she flashed him a quick smile. "Are you going to offer us a drink because my throat is feeling rather dry." She announced crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon sneered at her as he wandered over to the drinks table beginning to sort out their drinks for them. "I wouldn't take it all out on Regina, mate. You did your best, but I guess your best isn't good enough when your little brother betrays you, eh?" His lips turned up into a teasing smirk.

"I guess younger siblings are great at betrayal, huh?" The vampire answered as Klaus' smirk began to vanish. "We were the ones that convinced Rebekah it would be for the best if you were no longer around." He could feel the flare of anger beginning to boil in his chest but decided not to give Damon the rise that he wanted.

The Original hybrid let his lips tug up into an overly fake smile before he added. "Speaking of my little sister, do you know where she is currently? I haven't heard from her since she fed that lie to me and I'm beginning to become suspicious and trust me Damon, you would _not_ like to see me when I'm suspicious."

"Well, it can't be any worse that the other sides of you I've seen." Damon replied sharply before glancing up at the waiting hybrid. "Who knows what goes through that scheming mind of hers, maybe she just wanted to get away from you, hmm?" He picked up the two drinks he had poured and wandered over to them. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the conversation to begin to flow casually as the drinks began to become a lot more frequent. Regina sat across from the boys with her legs crossed classily and a hard look fixed on her face as she watched them both speak, every-so-often she would catch the older Salvatore looking in her direction but she chose to ignore that.

Klaus started. "You and I, we've got a lot in common." This made the vampire look over at him with a confused look on his face before he sprayed out a laugh.

"Huh. Do you really think so?" Damon creased his eye brows looking over at him. "I mean, maybe we can bond over the fact that my baby brother had screwed us both over." Klaus remained silent for a moment. "But apart from that maybe we can have sleepovers and make friendship bracelets, oh and braid each others hair." He took a long sip form his drink as the hybrid smirk a little. "I figured he was on team Klaus now."

"Oh, he was. Until he stole something very important to me. Well, actually some people that we very important to me." This certainly peaked the older Salvatore's interest. "My family; the originals. He went and nabbed the whole bloody lot that I had hauled up in the back of a truck. You see, I was waiting for the perfect time to undagger them, that time was after my fathers demise, but it hasn't quite gone to plan."

Damon glanced over at him. "That really is a heartbreaking story, Klaus and I would _love_ to help you, but... I'm not an idiot and I definitely don't work for a dick like you." Klaus narrowed his eyes then he placed his glass down on the coffee table.

"Hmm. Well, I am no idiot either Damon, I know that I can't compel you; you drink stinks of vervain. But I would like you to go get a personal possession of Stefan's." This made the Salvatore wary. "Why do you think that I brought Regina along with me?" He nodded over in the direction of the witch whom wiggled her fingers at him.

The vampire smirked a little as he crossed his arms over his chest and replied sharply. "That would be an amazing idea if we hadn't already tried that. Remember we have our own witch? She can't find him with a locator spell, you witch won't be able to find him either."

Regina spoke this time in a very smug voice. "I doubt that very much, Mr. Salvatore. I am a _very_ powerful witch, I've made sure of this myself." The hybrid glanced over then. "I would most certainly best any teenager that's been giving you excuse when she cannot preform a simple locator spell."

"Our teenage witch is a Bennett." Damon stated simple as the woman sitting in front of him narrowed her emerald-green eyes at him. "In this case, you're useless." He added in a stern tone before she rose up from her seat and brushed down her tight pencil skirt with a dark look in her eyes.

Klaus gave her a stern look from where he was sat and then she moved around the couch to where their coats were placed grabbing his phone from the pocket and handing it to him never saying a word to the Salvatore. "I never come to negotiate without having a back-up plan Damon, you should know that by now."

Beginning to dial a number he continued with what he was saying, this time in a bone chilling tone. "It truly is a shame, I thought that we would be able to come to a more civilised conclusion, but it seems as if the people of this town only respond to extreme forms of violence." He then pressed dial waiting for the other person to pick up. "Eh! Just the boy I was looking for. Remember when I told you to do that thing – yes, well, why don't you go ahead and do that."

* * *

Emily was sat on her bed thumbing through a new book she had found amongst Niklaus boxes that were labelled books, it was old and hardly eligible but she was extremely bored and had to find something to do without getting orders barked at her by the bossy Erica whom seemed to think she owned the place.

Hearing the door click open softly she heard two people enter, stepping from her room and standing at the top of the stairs glancing over the bannister she saw that both her mother and the Original had returned from wherever they had got off too. Watching them she saw Regina laugh softly as she rested her hand on his bicep.

They both looked as if they were having a good time, this made her cheeks flare with what felt like anger, but she couldn't place why she was angry, maybe because her mother looked as if she was having a good time, maybe it was another reason she didn't want to admit, or even think about.

Then her mother headed for the stairs, saying goodbye to him and wandering up them herself, Emily went to move before she heard a voice. "Emmy." She stopped dead in her doorway as the short-haired woman reached the top of the stairs standing there with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Where you spying on us? That's very rude you know."

"I was just wondering what all that obnoxious laughter was about." She answered shortly as she crossed her arms over her chest narrowing her matching eyes. "Where were you two?"

Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she answered softly. "No where that you need to worry about, sweetling." Taking a step closer to her she looked deeply into her smouldering green orbs as if reading something before laughing softly. "I'm going to have a nice relaxing bath."

The young hybrid watched with spite in her eyes as her mother entered a room down the end of the hall, closing the door behind her. Emily's cheeks flared up again as she stepped back into her room feeling the dire need to hit something with all of her strength, but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting her anger simmer down into slight hate.

Looking at the old book that was sitting open on her bed she wandered over and closed it before picking it up and carrying it downstairs with her, finding Klaus standing in the parlour room on his own just looking around pondering over what kind of room this was going to be like he turned when he heard her. "Hello, Emily."

"I just heard you get back... with my mom." She tried to hide the anger that was bubbling up in her stomach again before adding. "I, uh, I hope you don't mind. I borrowed this from one of the boxes I found in here." She placed it down on the table as he wandered over to see what she had been looking at.

Sweeping his hand across the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on the cover he looked at it before recognising what it was. "Emily..." He whispered. "You can't just go through my things whenever you want to. This..." He rested his hand on the book. "This is a very old and very powerful Grimoire which was one owned by one of the more powerful witches to every walk this earth."

Emily blinked a couple of times staring at him unsure of what to say before she whimpered out a simple. "Oh."

His mixed coloured orbs flared with anger as he announced. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if this had got into the wrong hands?" He closed his eyes then trying to douse the anger that was burning inside of him. "How could you be so disrespectful, Emily?"

The little hybrid stood there watching him through completely confused eyes before she whispered. "I... I'm sorry." He could already feeling the guilt begin to mix with the anger giving him a sickly feeling in his stomach. "I didn't think-"

"That is exactly your problem, Emily. _You didn't think_." He gave her a look that was filled with disappointment and anger before she straightened her shoulders and fixed her eyes on him also, not avoiding his icy glare anymore.

"I've already said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to do? Go back in time and not take that stupid book?" She scoffed heavily crossing her arms over her chest and spitting out. "Screw you." Then she turned on her heel and exited the room with great haste suddenly colliding with a hard chest.

Looking up she saw Tyler Lockwood stood there with an overly confused look on his face. "Whoa." He muttered out before she narrowed her eyes to thin slits and hissed out. "Watch where you're going." Then pushed past him heading back towards the front door not caring who got in her way.

* * *

Taking a couple of quick steps outside she took in a deep breath of the brisk air, it stung her nostrils for a moment before she exhaled and the anger washed away. Peaking her eyes opening once again she was surprised to see Tony stood looking down at his phone with keen interest standing beside a very beat up looking jeep.

Creasing her thick eye brows and crossing her arms over her chest she wandered down the stone stairs towards him asking in an almost concerned tone. "What happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders carelessly he answered. "I was just doing Klaus a favour." That made her even more nervous asking him what he meant by that. "I took care of some business for him." Still a very vague response, but each time he said something it made her even more suspicious and nervous.

"Did you run someone down, Tony?" He only looked back at her neither confirming or denying her question. Emily's emerald green eyes softened as she sat down on the bottom step placing her head in her hands. "Do you ever feeling like you've changed? Like you would be better if you were someplace else?"

Tony watched her for a moment before replying. "Why would I ever think that? I'm where I need to be helping Klaus. This is what he needs, so this is what I need to be." The bluntness of his words hit her harder than she expected. "And... of course I've changed, we've all changed for the better." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that you like turning every full moon?"

"No." Quickly the little hybrid shook her head. "No, I'm not saying that. I just feel somethings Klaus makes one of us do something that... that I just want to question, but know one else will." She closed her eyes and took in a soft breath once again. "I've never been part of a pack before, you know that?"

Tony shook his head with a sullen plastered across his face so the raven-black haired girl continued. "I'm not sure if it was because I didn't want to be, or they just knew... knew that I was different but I never felt as if I fit in anywhere." His lips turned down into a sad look then as he listened to her.

Emily's glum gaze lowered to her small hands in her lap as she went on to say. "I liked Jesse, he seemed like a nice guy who didn't deserve what happened to him." Letting out a small breath she added quickly. "There's just something about this town, it reeks of death and betrayal." Standing up then she said. "All I'm saying is be careful... and don't underestimate anyone."

Fishing out her slim phone from the back pocket of her black jeans she opened her contacts and said simply. "Gimmie your phone." A slight smirk spread across his pale lips as he handed it over to her without a moment of hesitation, he watched as she began to tap on both of their screens before holding his phone back out to him and saying. "Look, if you ever need anything I'm just a call away."

"Thanks." Tony muttered gratefully looking at her contact for a moment before his eyes caught sight of the time as he whispered. " _Crap_." Tucking his phone away into his jacket pocket he informed her. "We'll grab a drink later, alright? I just gotta go check up on something real important." He flashed her a gleaming smile.

Spinning around he headed for the dented jeep as she called out asking where he was heading off to in such a hurry. "The Gilbert's." She didn't understand what that meant, watching as he climbed into the car he speed off down the road not caring for a second that the vehicle was barely road legal.

Creasing her thick eye brows for a moment she began to wonder what he meant by that. Suddenly the front door slammed open behind her making her actually jolt for a moment as, the little hybrid turned abruptly to see that Tyler Lockwood was stomping down the stairs angrily, quickly she quizzed. "Hey. What's a Gilbert?"

The jock stopped from where he was walking then and said. "A Gilbert?" Turning back to her he continued. "As in Jeremy and Elena _Gilbert_? The Gilbert's?" She nodded her head supposing that was what Tony was talking about. "It's just a family that has been through so much crap, not unlike a lot of people in this town; can't seem to catch a break."

"Oh." Emily muttered nodding her head a couple of times before sliding her phone from her jeans adding. "Thanks, Tyler." Not another word fell from his lips only a whoosh of air was heard, glancing up she saw that he was already gone. Trying to reach Tony seemed impossible as she dialled his number over and over again.

Growling in. "Crap." It was only a small town and there would be records of her address someplace in Mystic Falls. Zipping off down the driveway and towards the small town she decided it would be for the best. As she was running Emily couldn't help but feel an entire sense of freedom as she rushed through the forest faster than she could see.

As she got towards the town she slowed down to a walk, pulling up the hood of her black hoody she headed straight towards the police station. Looking at the grand design of the brick building with large bay windows she was about to take a step up the white stairs towards the white door when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Turning then with a slightly surprised look on her was she saw a woman stood behind her dressed in a police uniform, she was very pretty with short blonde hair cut off around her chin with a kind set of blue eyes that were fixed on the hybrid in front of her, she was older possible early 40s.

Then notice a shiny golden badge resting on her chest she noticed that this woman was the Sheriff. "Listen, kid, putting that hood up just makes everything a little uneasy. You wanna put it down?" She gave her a kind smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sure." Emily obliged as she reached out and removed her hood giving her a sweet smile before she added. "I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question, Sheriff..."

The blonde nodded slightly finishing it for her. "Sheriff Forbes." Then held out her hand for a formal handshake, her emerald-green orbs green wider slightly as she heard that surname, this woman must have been related to Caroline Forbes in some way, maybe it was her mother, maybe it was her Aunt. "What did you wanna ask me?"

"Oh, uh, I'm a friend of Elena's Gilbert." She began tucking a piece of her raven-black locks behind her ear. "We go to school together and she borrowed one of my books the other day and forget to give it back, but now I really need it, but I don't have her number, or know her address. Do you think you could help me out?"

Liz's eyes watched the girl with suspicion in them, if it hadn't been for the many police officers wandering around them getting on with their own business she just would have compelled her, but didn't want to risk it, especially considering she was related to Caroline and didn't know if she would be on vervain or not.

Then the Sheriff said. "Sure." Slipping out her notepad from her breast pocket she began to write down an address. "You know, you probably could have asked anyone around town..." She chuckled ripping off the paper and handing it over to her she asked one final question. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I'm Maddie." She lied simply taking the paper and folding it putting it in her pocket simply then stepping away from the older woman. "Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Then giving the woman a small wave she turned on her heels and jogged across the street grabbing the piece of scrap paper again and reading it. "2104 Maple Street."

* * *

It didn't take the little hybrid long to navigate the small town until she finally found Maple Street. It was a quiet little road with big house that probably had a loving family in each one. Signing softly her eyes scanned each house until they suddenly saw the flashing lights of an ambulance, it made her stomach clench uncomfortable.

Standing across the road her eyes followed up towards the porch of the house, she could already see that Tony was stood there his hands pressed against the frame of the door, obviously he couldn't get in and the doppelgänger was stood there with an almost scared look on her face.

Just as she was about to cross the road she saw another boy approaching, he was lean with shaggy brown hair pushed back off his face and a very threatening crossbow in his hands, aiming it at Tony's back he fired with hesitation and with that he fell to the ground, gasping she covered her mouth as she saw it all happen.

Her mind willed her to go over and help him, but her body was paralysed with fear, Elena was watching too a look of terror in her eyes as the boy approached the house and walked straight past her as if to get something else, Emily's supernatural hearing could just pick up their conversation. "What are you doing, Jer?"

The hybrid saw him return with a large butchers knife then looking down at the unconscious hybrid his eyes glazed over with scorn, raising the sharp object above his head he swung down and began to decapitate his head, Emily turned around looking away then covering her mouth and resisting the urge to cry.

Another one gone.

* * *

They moved his body – and his head – out of sight from the neighbourhood around them. Crossing her arms over her chest the raven-black haired girl continued to stand there and watched as they hoisted another older man from the house, he looked as if he was in a pretty bad way, perhaps that was why the ambulance was there originally.

Both of the Gilbert's lugged him into the back of the dented Jeep, clearly they had no alternative way of getting to wherever they were headed. Elena clambered in the drivers seat trying to get ahold of herself, seeing Alaric in this state and seeing Jeremy decapitate a hybrid had really sent her over the edge.

Slamming her foot down on the gas they took off down the road with her brother in the passenger seat and their guardian on the backseat, Emily watched as they drove away and decided to follow them, she couldn't face going back to Klaus yet telling him the good news. Keeping up with them they turned into the hospital and the hybrid waited for them to get him inside before she followed.

Entering the A&E department she took a seat on her own on one of the uncomfortable lime coloured chairs towards the back of the room just looking down at an old magazine that was torn and discoloured whilst waiting to see who would come out first Jeremy or Elena.

Just then the doors swung open and out stepped the doppelgänger heading for the entrance doors to get some fresh air when she noticed a familiar array of jet black locks, stepping over to her Emily slowly closed the magazine and placed it down beside her waiting for the girl to say something. "What are you doing here?"

Standing up then she added. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise."

Her cheeks turned a bright tinge of pink as anger flooded through her. "Did Klaus send you, or something? Are you gonna harass us now? Throw me through a window? Demand that I find those stupid coffins. I don't know where they are; we've been through enough, so just leave." Elena ordered.

"You know, I saw what happened to Tony." Her emerald-green eyes flooded with sadness as she sat back down on the seat placing her head in her hands, then looking back up at the chocolate brown haired girl and adding. "You know, this is the second time that one of your friends has killed one of mine. You act like your on the losing side of this war, but you're not."

Elena's eyes softened slightly then as she took a seat opposite her and just watched for a moment as she played with the fabric of her jeans, it felt as if herself and Emily were not that much different, but she was still working with Klaus which made her as bad as Klaus in her books. "Look, I just want this all to stop, but Stefan isn't going to give up those coffins..."

The doppelgänger paused for a moment before going on to say. "I might have a peace offering for Klaus, if he can do something for me in return. Do you think you can get him to meet me at the Salvatore boarding house? He should know where it is." Emily stood up then and nodded her head. "Okay, great. One hour." She promised.

* * *

Shortly after the conversation with the doppelgänger Emily decided it would be best if she headed some before she got herself into anymore trouble. Trudging up the stone stairs to the mansion she entered and shrugged off her hoody and kicked off her boots just listening to the sounds of the house.

Just then a pair of footsteps came down the wooden stairs, glancing up she noticed Klaus making his way down them with a cup of tea in hand. "Emily." He said simply as he reached the bottom. "I'm glad you're back. Can we have a word?" Hesitantly she nodded her head and he motioned to the side to let her enter the parlour room first.

"I actually have something to tell you too-" He cut her off then saying. "Just let me go first. I just wanted to apologise, I overreacted earlier." Creasing her thick eye brows she turned to face him with an almost puzzled look on her face. "You didn't know how important that book was and whilst you still shouldn't have gone through my personal possessions, I shouldn't have taken out my anger at this town on you."

Tucking a lock of her raven-black haired behind her ear the little hybrid replied. "Well, it's funny you should say that because Elena Gilbert wants to make some kind of a deal with you." He creased his eye brows asking her how she knew that. "We can a conversation today, she probably just wants all of this to end."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Unless she has convinced Stefan to return my entire family to me then we have nothing to discuss." He then let out a soft sigh and added. "But I suppose I should still go see what she wants, do you wish to come?" Her emerald-green eyes locked on him then.

"Wouldn't you rather take my mom, or something?" This confused the Original as she went on to say. "I mean, it seemed like you two made quite the team and you seemed to actually enjoy spending time with her." He couldn't help the smirk that was pulling across his lips. "I'm just saying she's probably more threatening than I am."

Taking a step towards her Klaus answered. "Why would I need her to threaten someone for me when I am threatening enough?" The little hybrid breathed out a laugh before shaking her head gently. "Do you wish to come with me, or not? Because I am more than happy to go alone."

"No, I think I should come too." Emily nodded her head as both of them exited the room no more words needed.

* * *

It was Klaus who drove them this time, pulling up outside of the boarding house Emily looked at it with awe gleaming in her emerald-green orbs. "Every house I see in this town just keeps getting bigger and bigger." She muttered climbing from the car as he chuckling leading her up to the front door.

Reaching out and racking his knuckles against the deep mahogany door, the house was eerily quiet when they heard the soft footsteps of Elena from in the inside. A click of the lock then the door swung open to reveal the brunette stood there with a hard look on her face, she was just trying to be strong.

"Thank you for coming." She said before letting them past into the house, Emily looked around observing everything and was genuinely impressed by everything, it all looked so expensive and beautiful with dark woods and materials all balancing out the rooms. "I couldn't get you what you wanted, but... but I might have something else that will interest you."

Leading them through the house down a narrow set of stones stairs into the cellar the little hybrid couldn't help but feel a sense of suspicion as they reached the bottom. Stepping over to one of the darkened rooms the brunette twisted the handle and let the door swing open to reveal the blonde original lying on the floor.

Her skin was a sickly grey colour and her eyes were closed, plus she was still wearing the clothes she would have worn to the Homecoming dance if she had been able to attend. Klaus couldn't help the sad expression that pulled over his face. "Oh, Rebekah." He muttered shaking his head. "I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?"

Then he turned back to the doppelgänger and quizzed. "Well, what is it? What do you want in return for my sister?"

"It's actually pretty simple." Elena responded before crossing her arms over her chest and adding. "I want you to leave my brother alone and you can have your sister back. That's all that I want." The little hybrids eyes saddened then, she was doing all of this for her baby brother, making shady deals with the big bad wolf for his life, it all seemed to noble and good.

Nodding his head then Klaus responded. "Deal." The brunette was surprised he agreed so quickly, but wasn't about to knock it.

"I think that you should know that I was the one that daggered Rebekah. I basically betrayed her, so when she wakes-" Klaus was quick to cut her off holding up his hand. "You do not need to worry about my little sister. I can't let anything happen to you, Elena. I still need you to find your boyfriend."

Her tone was sharp and sad as she replied. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. I don't know where he is."

Kneeling down and grasping onto the hilt of the dagger he began to pull it out. "I know that you're lying. Fortunately for me you have many people that will lay down their lives for you, and I don't mind being the one to take them. If I don't find my family you should be asking yourself which of yours will die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" A smirk pulled over his lips then. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

Elena's eyes darted over to the younger hybrid who was trying to not get involved just staring down at her feet. "Stefan doesn't care about me anymore, your the one who made sure of that." Her voice was like venom before she shook her head obviously tired of all the arguing. "Just so you know I'm not the only one that your sister wants to see dead. She knows what you did to your mother." Pointing to the door then she ordered. "Now get out."

* * *

When both of the hybrids finally arrived home Emily decided to leave the Original alone with his little sister as he waited for her to awaken. She was lying down flat on a wooden table her skin was beginning to return to the warm bronze colour.

Looking down at her he began to talk hoping that she would be able to hear him. "This is it, Rebekah. Our new home... now that father has gone we can truly set up a place where we can lay down roots. I know you've been wanting to do this again for decades..." He watched as her finger twitched slightly.

"But it's not the time for you to be back with me yet. I truly am sorry." The hybrid muttered out before stroking her porcelain cheek. "One day perhaps you'll learn to forgive me, but I fear today will not be that day."

With that he picked up the silver dagger from where it was laying, dripping the tip in the white ash. Gripping the hilt of the dagger he dunked it deep into her chest cavity. A feeling of guilt rushed through him as he nodded over to one of his hybrids who was waiting to take Rebekah up to her room.

Wandering over to his bottle of bourbon he poured himself a large glass before going upstairs himself, he couldn't help but notice that Emily's door was open ajar. Stepping forward he tapped his knuckles against the door he heard her small voice say. "Come in." Pushing the door open he leaned against the frame watching her close her book. "What's up?"

Sipping his bourbon he went on to say. "Are you okay? You've been quiet since we returned with Rebekah."

"I don't know..." She pulled her legs up into her chest and tied her arms around them resting her chin on her knees. "I watched Tony get killed and... and I didn't do anything to stop it. I was just... I was scared." The little hybrid closed her eyes then. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Klaus frowned for a moment. "I don't assume that you've been around much death in your life, Emily." Glancing up at him she shook her head from side to side. "Death doesn't faze me any longer. It doesn't make me feel much because I have seen so much of it." Her lips turned down into a frown as she thought of how sad that sentence was.

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry you had to see that." They both just watched each other for a long couple of moments before he said. "Get some rest. We've still got much to do with everything-"

"Can I ask you a question, Klaus?" She said suddenly as he nodded his head, he could almost guess when her next couple of words were going to be. "What did Elena mean by Rebekah knows what you did to your mother?" Her emerald-green orbs were filled with deep concern as he sighed a little.

The Original looked at her before answering. "I'm sorry, this isn't a story for now, Emily. Maybe just get some rest and we'll speak in the morning. Okay?" he questioned looking at her, she could almost see the plea in his eyes.

The raven-black haired girl nodded her head softly before saying back. "Okay." His lips turned up for a single moment before he exited that room also closing the door behind him. Looking down the end of the room he saw Regina stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with a stern look on his face. Raising his glass of bourbon at her he wink before turning around and heading towards the stairs with a smirk playing on his lips.


	11. Our Town

A Light in the Dark

Our Town

It was relatively early dawn and the bright morning sun was beginning to raise up over the quint little town of Mystic Falls. The dainty hybrid pulled her messy raven tresses up into a high pony-tail to get the annoyance out of her eyes. Reaching over she pulled her loose fitting light-coloured sweater over her head and with that she plodded down the stairs a yawn escaping her lips.

As she reached foot of the stairs Emily caught the faint murmuring coming from the parlour room, creasing her thick eye brows she followed sounds until she was met with the dark wooden door, which had been left slightly ajar. Peaking through the gap she could just make out Niklaus and her mother stood inside opposite each other.

Regina crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest as she continued her sentence that the little hybrid was just catching the tail-end of. "... exiting my daughter's room the other night. What were the two of you speaking about?"

"Why is it that each time that we have a moment alone together the conversation turns to your daughter?" The Original quizzed as he poured himself a large glass of bourbon opposite her. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous..." The powerful witch narrowed her eyes. "Is that the case, Regina?"

The witch cackled out a blood-curdling laugh. "Oh, please! Don't make me laugh, Niklaus." She ran her fingers through her jet-black hair before adding. "What on Earth would I possible be jealous of her for?" The older hybrid gave her a pointed look. "I am a powerful witch and Emily is... she's nothing more than a stubborn child."

Emily couldn't help but feel yet another sting of pain her chest as her mother said the words, she thought she was long over what her mother said and felt about her, but it turned out she could still be hurt. Klaus shrugged his shoulders before adding in a softer voice. "Perhaps." He tapped his finger against the rim of his bourbon glass. "Perhaps not..."

This made the witch narrow her emerald-green orbs, the Original smirked for a moment before he told her. "Did you know that Emily remembers." This certainly caught Regina's attention as she watched him through wide eyes. " _Da mihi_." She paled hearing these words fall from his mouth.

It made a cold chill rush down Emily's spine too, she remembered this words all too well, the burned in the back of her mind, but seeing her mothers face turn stony and hard she knew that there had to be something more to them. "Did _she_ tell you that? I'm sure there was some story to go along with it too, hmm." Regina's voice was nothing but a husk growl.

"What kind of mother are you?" He asked in a cold voice making the witch watching him through a deathly glare. "I'd say that you were the worst, but I think that my mother proudly owns that position... you are a close second though, Regina." The witch scoffed as she shook her head from side-to-side. "Tell me, what are the survival rates on a spell like that? No high I would imagine."

"You don't understand the entire situation. I was not... I would never..." She was struggling for words to explain to him what had happened all those years ago before she decided. "It is none of your business what happened between myself and Emily." With that she spun on her heels and headed for the door to exit the room.

Quickly the petite hybrid zipped across the room hidden in the shadows as she watched Regina leave the room her cheeks a delicate crimson from frustration as she stomped her way back upstairs muttering icy insults under her breath still sure that he would be able to hear them, but not caring.

Stepping out from her hiding spot and pulling her pony-tail to tighten it once again she then stepped towards the parlour room door, reaching out and tapping her knuckles against the door he glanced over his shoulder surprised to see her stood there so politely waiting to be invited in. "You don't need to ask, Emily." Klaus reminded her.

Then she entered the room tucking her hands into the tiny pockets of her jeans and telling him. "I, uh, I passed my mom on the stairs. She looked a little pissed off. Did something happen?" The smaller hybrid questioned acting clueless.

The Original was stood smart as he smirked gently telling her bluntly. "You're a terrible liar, love." Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as he added. "You'll need to work on that if you're going to successfully lie to me in the future, dear Emily." She threw him a playful glare as she sat down on the couch tucking her legs under her. " _Tut_. First you go through my personal belongings, then you eavesdrop on my private conversations... I wonder what you will do next." He mused.

Crossing her arms smoothly over her chest Emily replied vaguely. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then she thought for a moment. "Perhaps my powerful hybrid hearing picked up on some of your conversation, but I would never spy on you..." She watched as the smirk on his face grew larger, then glee spreading to his eyes then.

After a moment of just staring each other down he spun on his heel and looked at the wallpaper which was half covering the walls. "I'm kinda surprised though." Klaus hummed in response for her to continue. "I figured I'd see a blonde walking around this morning." He stiffened slightly.

Relaxing once again the Original told her. "If you are referring to Rebekah then it seems I'm going to have to disappoint you." She wanted desperately to ask why and he could sense the question brooding. " _Ugh_..." He turned back around to face her. "I'm not ready for to come back yet. I'm not sure I wish to deal with her right now."

"Oh..." The raven haired girl responded creasing her eye brows. "That seems... like a good enough reason." He only narrowed his eyes back at her as he crossed the room to pour another drink. "Isn't it a little early for that? Not to judge, or anything." Klaus gazed up at her once again a bored expression on his face. " _Sorry._ "

Standing up she turned around about to leave too when she heard. "Emily." Glancing over her shoulder he said. "There is a party tonight. Well, actually it is a council meeting and... and I'm aware I can look threatening." Her lips turned up into a laugh as she turned to face him completely. "But you... would you care to accompany me? I would pay for anything you will need."

"Will there be alcohol?" He nodded at her before she said. "Then that's the only payment I need." They both smiled at each other for a long couple of seconds before Emily announced. "I should probably go see if I have something to wear, huh."

Klaus nodded. "Absolutely." She spun and stepped from the room with almost a spring in her step, he watched as she walked away his lips turning up into a genuine smile before he snapped out of his daze and shook his head looking back down at his drink and creasing his eye brows.

* * *

Around mid-day Emily had got back from going to buy an outfit for the council meeting – after looking through her wardrobe she had decided that she had nothing to wear – entering the house she stopped when she saw Erica standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and that same mean look on her face. "I really don't want to deal with you right now, Erica."

The smaller hybrid went to step around her, but the blonde got in her way enabling her from access to the stairs. "Went shopping, huh? Buy anything nice?" There was a venomous tone to her voice. "I heard that Klaus invited you to that council meeting, what did you do to get that privilege?"

Emily glared back at her before replying. "Maybe because I wasn't a bitch..."

This made the blonde's lip tug up into a deathly smirk as she replied. "Or maybe because you slept your way into his good books?" This was what made Emily see red, how dare she assume that Klaus liked her in those circumstances, dropping her clothes bag to the floor with a dulcet thud and then she pounced without a moment of warning.

Both of the hybrids went crashing back into the wall leaving two large dents in the recently placed plaster. Fighting for dominance then both toppled to the ground tangled in each other limbs. Erica managed to get the upper-hand as she straddled her stomach and started to throw mean punches which the raven haired girl couldn't block.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream erupted from the back of the blondes throat as she brought her trembling, bloody knuckled hands up to her temples. Thick stream of blood trickled from her nose dripping down onto Emily's shirt soaking in. The smaller girl was in complete shock as she pushed Erica off letting her fall on her side sobbing and screaming unrelentingly.

"What... what's happening?" Her voice trembled as she touched her shoulder only to cause another jolt of pain to rush through her. Backing away she looked up to see her mother stood at the foot of the stairs with her eyes almost glazed over. Rushing over to her she grabbed Regina by the shoulders and said. "Stop! You're killing her! Stop!"

The witch came back to consciousness as she shook her head letting out a soft breath as she got to see the situation she caused. Erica was curling up into a ball sobbing and bleeding unable to move due to the pain that was still rushing through ever nerve in her body. Gazing at her daughter then the hybrid spat out. "What is your problem?!"

Regina replied in a hushed tone. "I saw what she was doing to you... and I heard what she said, Emmy. I was only trying to protect you-"

The hybrid's eyes glazed over with tears as she told her. "Don't bother next time. Erica was a bitch, but she didn't deserve to be almost killed." Her cheeks were flaming red now from the anger that was washing through her.

Two hybrids rushed into the room to see the scene in front of them, they looked over to Emily and Regina with an almost look of fear in their eyes as they both helped the blonde to stand and then carry her from the room to clean her up. "I don't fit in here already. I really don't need my mom fighting my battles for me!"

"Emily, I'm-" "Don't. Just don't." Picking up her bag then she rushed upstairs slamming her bedroom door shut.

* * *

When the petite hybrid was finally over the embarrassment and anger of her mother almost killing her nemesis by coming to her rescue. She ventured downstairs once again hearing a set of voices coming from the parlour room once again, wandering over she stopped in the doorway watching both Stefan and Klaus.

The Original's eyes darted behind him to the girl who was stood in the doorway, before he returned his gaze to Stefan continuing his sentence. "... I am surprised to see you back in town. I gave you back your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." He mused.

Crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest the younger Salvatore brother answered in a hard voice. "I live here, remember? I have a life here..."

"Do you?" Klaus scrunched his face in a patronising way which only made the anger inside of Stefan grow. "But if you really want to play that game, mate, then I lived here first... and I'm building a life here, so..." Then he took a long swig from his glass of bourbon as the vampire just watched him.

Changing the subject swiftly Stefan went on to say. "I've noticed you've got yourself quite a lot of hybrids now..." The Original nodded his head proudly as he continued. "I don't like them. They're everywhere. Kinda like flies. I want them gone." There was no hesitation or fear in his voice, it was very clear what he wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

Klaus smirked softly as he replied. "I actually quite like their company. They are all very entertaining to me..." He paused for a short couple of seconds before adding. "You know I am a little hurt, Stefan. I thought our friendship would last past the binds of your freedom being taken from you. I suppose I was wrong."

" _Friends_." The younger Salvatore scoff. "What kind of friend takes away another friends freedom? I'd say was more like your personal plaything. Just like the rest of these hybrids are."

"Perhaps your right..." He mused softly. "Maybe I did go a little too far with taking away your freewill, but you were testing me, resisting me. I had to make you see how amazing things could have been for you." The anger continued to bubble just below the surface. "I suppose you could compare it to what happened with my siblings. Huh, speaking of which, isn't it time you gave them back to me?"

Stefan wasn't ready to speak about his family, so he reiterated. "Klaus, I need you to listen to me. Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I _will_ remove them myself." He threatened lowly.

The hybrid held back a growl as he answered. "You continue to make this same mistake. Threaten me. Do you remember what happened the last time you and your friends tried to go up against me? It didn't end so well, did it..." His lip turned up into an evil smirk.

The younger Salvatore said. "You know what? Do whatever you want, I really couldn't care less. Or maybe I do care. Yeah, maybe I do care so much that I'll drop your beloved brother Elijah in the Arctic." He said in a promising voice as Klaus stared him down.

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one of my brothers, if it means killing yours in return." Klaus played it cool, but he was still scared about losing Elijah. He just couldn't let Stefan know he could win this fight. "Try me, let's find out." Stefan dared in a lowered voice as they stared each other down.

Emily watched as one of Klaus' hybrids entered from the opposite end of the room, she had a concerned look on her face as she asked. "Is everything alright?" She was sure that she noticed her as Mindy, she worked so hard for Klaus to make herself known and was beginning to get that way.

Klaus looked back over at her with a pointed look saying. "Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just about to leave, after failing to make his point."

This was the final straw for the younger Salvatore, something clicked inside of him and he rushed over without a second thought and ripped the head off of the hybrid woman's shoulders in one swift movement. Emily gasped as she watched the limp – headless – body fall to the ground and her head soon followed.

"Well, I already took care of the first one... you might want to get the other to leave town before this gets a little out of hand." Then he headed for the door to the room spotting Emily on his way out, he smiled threatening at her before saying. "It's good to see you again, maybe we'll see each other soon."

He stepped passed her then exiting the house, the little hybrid couldn't help but feel a cold shudder rush down her spine before she looked over to Niklaus whom stood there with a deathly look on his face.

* * *

After that entire scene was over the raven haired hybrid gave him some time to calm down and re-thing his plan before she went to see what he was doing. Entering the room she peaked around the door frame to see him sat there with a solemn look and a large glass of bourbon. Mindy's decapitated body was still lying on the floor.

"Hey..." She stated simply as she stepped a little further into the room watching him with careful emerald orbs. He took a tentative sip from his bourbon before telling her in a thick voice. "If you still want to accompany me to the council meeting I suggest you go get ready. I'll be leaving soon and I won't wait for you."

She knew that he was being so abrupt and short because he was frustrated at losing another hybrid to the people of Mystic Falls. "Are you... are you going to be okay?" He lifted his gaze to look at her through emotionless eyes. "I saw what went down between you and Stefan-"

"He's getting reckless and unpredictable. I can't judge what he'll do next, but I do know one thing, I can't let him win." Klaus growled out as he brought his glass back up to his lips and took a long swig. "Go get ready, we have a meeting to attend." His lips curled up into a knowing grin then.

Emily's eyes drifted up and down his boy for a second before she turned on her heels walked from the room. Standing up Klaus called in his new right-hand man Daniel, telling him to dispose of Mindy's dead body by any means necessary. He couldn't let anymore of his hybrids get hurt, so he had to take defensive action.

* * *

Sitting in front of the large dresser mirror pulling the pencil on her black liquid eye-liner across her upper eye-lid before cleaning it up so it was neat. Reaching over and pulling on her white sweater she finally stood up and grabbed her boots sliding them on her feet before she heard a soft knock at her door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and in stepped Regina with a sullen look on her face before she caught of his sophisticated and proper her daughter looked. "Oh..." There was a small hint of surprise to her voice. "Are you going somewhere nice, dear?"

Giving her a hard look through the mirror she replied. "I'm just going to a council meeting... nothing to make a big deal out of." With that she went to walk from the room, but her mother blocked her exit.

"With Niklaus?" Another nod came from the younger woman. "You're going to a council meeting with Klaus?" She summarised before pursing her lips her emerald orbs narrowing to thin slits. "No you are not, Emily." She told her in a firm tone. "I don't want you involved in anything that man is a part of, okay? You'll end up hurt, or worse..."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Emily budged her mother out-of-the-way and swung the door open, turning back to face her the little hybrid said. "You can't tell me what to do. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not in any danger and I'm not going to cause trouble. We're going to do the opposite of that." Then she spun back around heading for the stairs.

Regina followed her saying. "When will you listen to me, Emily? Everything that man does involves death and disaster. Trust me. Soon enough you'll see this." Emily just ignored her walking down the stairs one step at a time. "I'm only trying to protect you. That's all I've ever done your whole life. You just can't see it..."

Suddenly Klaus appeared at the foot of the stairs looking straight past the little hybrid who had already reached the bottom towards the witch who was glaring back at him. "Have a nice night, Regina." With that he said. "Come now, Emily. Let us take our leave." She stepped straight past him towards the door, Klaus nodded once more at Regina in smug way before leaving also.

* * *

A short car ride and the two of them arrived at the Lockwood manor, as both of them wandered up the stairs he held his elbow out for her to take. "Just so you know, love, we are the only hybrids attending tonight."

"What do you mean?" Emily quizzed giving him a questionable look. "You didn't think I would come here without any back up, did you? Especially after what Stefan did this afternoon. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt... so we'll have to be our usual charming selves, understand?"

The raven haired girl grinned. "When are we _not_ charming?" He couldn't help but chuckle as they both entered the room. "So whose in charge around here?" He pointed around the room telling her the key figures in authority from around Mystic Falls – or at least the ones he had figured out by now.

As they both arrived at the drinks table he passed her one and she took it gazing around the room before asking. "So, why are we here? To kill, or-"

Klaus let out a booming laugh before replying. "Not this time, Emily." She was clearly so used to him playing offensively that she expected it now, but he was going a different way with all this. "We are here to offer our undying protection to the town of Mystic Falls and in return for my hybrids being left alone."

"Why not just ask for your family back?" She quizzed giving him a puzzled look.

The Original answered. "Because Carol Lockwood – the mayor – has no control over what Stefan Salvatore does, but she does have control over whom he kills if he wants to say alive in her town. Carol can't make him do anything, but she can make him see sense, perhaps." He cleared his throat before saying. "We should go introduce ourselves."

"Right." Emily nodded her head before following him over to the Mayor who was speaking with a couple of other people, as she spotted the Original moving through the crowd she quickly excused herself from the conversation she was taking part in.

Crossing her arms over her chest she said. "What are you doing here, Klaus? You were not invited." She reminded him in a firm tone.

"Please Carol, I am not here to cause any trouble. Neither of us are." He placed his hand on the raven haired hybrids lower back offering the human in front of them a kind smile calming her nerves. "We are here to speak about your lovely little town and of course donate some money towards the rebuilding of that bridge... hmm?"

Narrowing her eyes she said. "What if we don't want your money?"

Feeling the anger begin to bubble Emily was quick to speak then. "What if he was to offer to match every pledge made?" This seemed to catch the older woman's attention as she smile largely. "As well as making substantially donation himself." He glanced down at her not questioning it.

"Well... then perhaps we can talk negotiations." She crossed her arms over her chest raising an eye brow.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get more comfortable around each other – of course with the help of alcohol too – they were making jokes and laughing just as loud. It caught the attention of an icy eyed vampire who approached them with a hard look on his face. "Well, I never thought I would see you here..."

Klaus' laugh faded off as he smiled at the older Salvatore and said. "It is good to see you too, Damon. You remember Emily." He gestured to the smaller girl beside him whom wiggled her fingers at him in a greeting. "We were actually just discussing who our other big benefactor should be, perhaps you?"

"What do you say, Damon?" Carol looked over at him with a warm smile on her lips. "Klaus has made a very generous offer and we really want to be able to get this renovation complete. We do so need it and people just aren't willing to cough up the money." She shrugged her shoulders before sipping from her champagne glass.

Narrowing his eyes the vampire told her coldly. "No offence, Carol, but you do realise you're being manipulated by a 1000 year old immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life, right?" He shot Klaus a hard look as the three of them laughed again, only lighter this time.

"I wouldn't say that I _ruined_ his life, mate. More saved him from a life of have agonising pain each full moon. Just ask Emily." Once again his eyes set on the little raven haired hybrid who nodded her head with a serious look on her face as Carol frowned in her direction. "I'm very sympathetic to the wolf kind."

Giving Damon a pointed look the Mayor said. "Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." He was quick to remind her that it was his hybrid that were the ones that were making the town a dangerous place to live in, this only made her roll her eyes gently. "Yes, he has explained that to me too."

The Original said. "As I have explained that if your brother would kindly return my family to me – the one good thing in my life – then I would happily leave this town in peace, but he in the one starting a war."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, so you can keep dreaming..."

"I thought you might say that, Damon. I've come to realise just how stubborn and short-sighted you are, so I have come here tonight to make an agreement with the lovely Mayor here." Carol smiled at him a blush flaming on her cheeks. "Your town get protect from me, my hybrid get left alone and everyone will be happy and safe. Now all you have to do is get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends..."

"Please, Damon... Just get your brother under control, or the council will have no choice but to take action against him. You know that the supernatural are on a zero violence policy..." She gave him a look as he just stared back at her completely taken back, she was on Klaus side, she was taking his side through all of this.

He growled out angrily. "C'mon!"

Klaus gave him a sickly smile as he told him. "This is what we all want, mate. We just want a little peace for a change."

* * *

Emily had left the two to sort out details of their agreement and found herself sitting at one of the tables watching a few of the couples dance happily, she smiled as she tilted her head to the side. Hearing a throat clear beside her she glanced up surprised to see Klaus stood there with a charming grin on his face. "Care for a dance, love?"

Not being able to fight her smile she stood up and headed onto the dance floor with him, he spun petite form once before taking her in his arms and swaying them both. "You did very well today, even if I am down quite a bit of money..." She giggled shaking her head. "I knew that bringing you here was a good choice."

"Who would have guessed I would be the one with the most people skills, huh." She threw him a playful look as they both chuckled. "I think peace will be nice for a little while... even though I know it won't last long." He nodded his head in agreement. "I don't want to see anyone else killed."

His intense orbs scanned over her face for a moment before he muttered out. "Neither do I." With another spin she giggled as she came back around to face him. "You're quite good at this, you know." He informed her kindly as she felt a blush creeping up her neck. "I'm sure you would have had many men asking for you hand back at many of the ballroom dances I used to attend."

Emily couldn't help but smile feeling her blush growling deeper, just then the song came to a delicate finish and the people applauded the small orchestra on stage. "Well, uh, thanks for a dance... I'm sure you're really busy, it's kinda why I gave you and Carol some space." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I should probably go finish my business with her." Carefully he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles before he turned around and wandered back across the room not looking back at her, but she watched him walk away feeling her heart beating in her ears.

She needed to splash her face with some water to calm down the deep burning that was firing up, heading upstairs she heard some voices coming from a room. Stepping over to the door she pushed down the handle and opened it quickly peaking through to see Stefan and Damon Salvatore stood on the other side arguing, Daniel was on the ground holding his stomach.

"Protecting Elena is your problem now, Damon. You can worry about all of that. I'm not compelled by Klaus to do it anymore." Stefan growled at his brother angrily.

Scoffing loudly the older brother told him. "Oh, please. Don't give me that emotionless, no-humanity crap. You can't just flip your switch, Stef. You don't have a switch anymore. You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You gotta be smarter, man. You got to hit him where it hurts." He told him.

"No, you're wrong." Stefan smirked shaking his head. "To beat the villain, Damon. You have to be the better villain." He was heading towards the door that Emily was standing at, she froze for a couple of seconds before taking a couple of steps back before tripping on the heel of her boot and falling to the ground.

The door swung open to reveal him stood there with a conniving smirk plastered across his face, slowly he shut the door behind him before stepping over to her grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her to be standing. "It's good to see you again, Emily. You really do have impeccable timing." With that he reached out and snapped her neck as she fell limply into his arms.

* * *

It felt like hours before Emily finally awoke once again, her head was thumping over and over, as a matter-of-fact everything was hurting. As she opened her eyes she was met with darkness so she allowed herself a moment to adjust to her new surroundings. She was laying down, that she could work out.

And it was bumpy, whatever she was laying on was bumpy and moving. Quickly she worked out that she was inside of a car, in the trunk of a car. Her heart began to beat erratically as she slammed her fists against the trunk door trying to open it. Opening her mouth she went to scream for help but felt a burning pain.

There was a rag around her head covering her mouth, bringing her chained hands up to tear it off her fingers were singed. Wolfsbane. She was only growing angrier as she slammed her fists hard against anything she could get close to. "Oh, you hear that Elena? I think our hybrid friend is awake." That was Stefan.

She remembered then getting her neck snapped by Stefan at the party, he was going to kill her she was sure of it. If this was his way of making a statement, of 'being the better villain' and this was how he was going to do it. "Stefan, why are you doing this?" Elena's fearful voice came out.

Emily heard the buzzing of a phone from the front of the car. "Hello, Elena's phone..." He said answering it. "Hey, Damon... no she can't talk right now. She's a little busy. No, I'm just making my next move. I've been thinking, what do you think Klaus will do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"No! Stefan, please." She begged him, the hybrid could really hear the fear in her voice now and this made her slam her fists harder against the seats trying to punch her way through into the car she was locked away in. "Why are you doing this? Stefan, just let me go. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!"

* * *

Klaus' eyes were scanning the room as he glanced down at his phone to check if he had any miss calls, nothing, or nothing at least from the person he was expecting to get a call from. He was interrupted by the older Salvatore telling him that they needed to speak. "Make it quick, Damon. I seem to have lost something."

The icy eyed vampire told him. "Yeah and you're about to lose something else too. Stefan just grabbed Elena." The Original creased his eye brows. "He's gonna try to use her against you. You have to do what he says and get rid of your hybrids."

"You clearly don't know your brother very well, Damon. This is clearly an empty threat. He would never hurt, Elena. Crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." It was almost as if he was taunting him as the sickening smirk pulled up across his lips in a challenging manner. "He's trying to call my bluff."

"Maybe he is, but maybe he isn't... if you don't want to believe him then believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and even now I can't tell what he's going to do. He's reckless and power-hungry and if he says blink, then you'd better blink." Damon growled at him with a hard protective glare in his eyes.

* * *

The doppelgänger was gripping her long nails so hard into the upholstery of Stefan's passenger seat that it was leaving crescent-shaped imprints in the leather. He was flooring it down the empty road heading straight for Wickery Bridge. Elena could hear desperate muffled screams coming from the trunk and tried to drown them out as she said. "What's the big idea, Stefan? What's your next move against Klaus?"

Her eyes were filling with tears that she wouldn't allow to fall as the tempered look on his face changed to a more vindictive one, but he still wouldn't look at her. "I took Klaus' family from him to make a point, to make him suffer. Now he's trying to make a new life without them. Well, I won't let him. No real family, no hybrid family; no nothing." He stated.

Elena sniffled as she asked. "And how are you going to stop him from making more hybrids, as long as I'm alive..." Her sentence died in her mouth as she finally put all of the pieces together, the desperate look in her chocolate eyes turned into sheer fear. "Stefan, stop the car." She commanded. "Stop the car right now. We can talk about this-"

She was cut off by his phone buzzing in his pocket, digging it out he hit answer and put it on speaker resting it on his lap. Stefan didn't hesitate to get to the point as he told the Original hybrid. "Tell your hybrids to get out-of-town, Klaus. Or you'll end up losing another, and I'm sure Regina won't be pleased about this one."

"Another... Regina..." Klaus muttered before he figured out what he meant. "You have Emily too." Now he could hear Emily's screams, they were muffled like she had been gagged, this made an anger growl inside of him, he had promised himself that he wouldn't let another of them get hurt and now it was Emily in the line of fire. "Give me back my family."

"That is not gonna happen, Klaus. You chose the wrong choice, looks like both Elena and Emily are heading straight over Wickery Bridge." The younger Salvatore paused for a moment letting that sink in before he added. "Now I know the water won't actually kill Emily, but me removing her heart after the pain of drowning will."

Klaus growled back. "If you do rip out her heart then I won't be the one you have to deal with. Regina will make sure you have a miserable end too..." Then he paused for a small moment before saying. "You won't hurt Elena. I know you won't." He wasn't sure what Stefan was thinking at the moment, but he knew how he felt for the doppelgänger.

Biting into the soft skin on his wrist with his sharp fangs he moved his hand over Elena's mouth forcing her to induce his blood. She spluttered on the coppery ooze, Klaus was quick to ask what was happening as the younger Salvatore answered simply. "I just fed Elena my blood. No more hybrids if she dies and becomes a vampire..."

Elena's face was filled with complete fear as she saw the water from the stream in the distance. "You won't do it." He challenged in a low tone.

"Really?" Stefan smirked as he pressed his foot harder to the pedal speeding up the car considerably as they went blazing towards the bridge – the same bridge that Elena's parents had been killed on. "Try me, because Emily is the next to go and then... then your coffins are gonna be gone too. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." He taunted him as the doppelgänger pushed back in her chair.

Her eyes were growing wide as they grew closer. "Stefan! Stop! Slow down! Stop!" She screamed as time ticked away the imminent doom grew closer.

Finally the Original broke as he told him in a quick voice. "Stop the car, Stefan! I'll send them away! Stop the car." Quick the hazel eyed vampire stomped his foot on the break and pulled the car to a furious halt. "I'm coming to get Emily, you had better be gone by the time, Stefan..." He growled angrily before hanging up his phone.

Fearfully Elena stumbled from the car bringing her trembling hand up over her mouth as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Elena, get back in the car. We need to get out of here before Klaus comes." She was in no state to go anywhere as she looked over the edge into the deep sparkling water from where all the twinkling stars were hitting it just right.

"St-stay away from me." She ordered in a low voice gripping her hands onto the wooden fence of the bridge. "How could you do this to me?! My-my parents died going over this bridge! I almost died going over this bridge! You know that... you were the one who saved me, remember, Stefan?" She spat out venomously.

He refused to look at her in the eyes as he said softly. "I did what he needed to hear. I did what needed to be done. I would have never... I just needed you to believe that I would, it was your fear that sold it. And it did. Klaus believed it! He backed down and showed he had weakness!" Stefan hollered. "I can destroy him now. I can do that..."

Her heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as Elena whimpered out. "After all of this that's all that matters? Destroy Klaus?" Her voice broke as he turned around running his fingers through his hair telling her that was all he had left, quickly she reminded him. "You had me!" Still he wouldn't make eye contact with her as he wandered over to the trunk. "And what are you going to do with her?"

"Send a message." Opening up the trunk he saw the little hybrid laying inside with her hands and legs tied up, and tears streaming down her cheeks, she winced as the new light entered the dark box that she was laying in. Reaching inside and picking her up he walked over to the barrier of the bridge said. "Sorry." Before he launched her over the side letting her sink into the deep, dark, depths.

"What did you have to do that?" Elena whimpered drying the tears from her eyes as he turned around and walked back over to his car slamming the trunk shut and then climbing inside taking off down the road at breakneck speed.

* * *

Elena wasn't stood there long until she saw a set of headlights in the distance, two cars pulled up alongside each other before stopping at the start of the bridge and then two dark figures climbed out. As they approached she recognised them both Damon and Klaus, the older Salvatore was by her side in a moment checking her over and the Original was searching for someone else.

"Stefan... Stefan threw her over the side." The doppelgänger was quick to tell him as he rushed over bracing his arms against the wooden bannister looking over. "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him. I..."

Damon took her arm carefully before saying. "C'mon, Elena." He could see that Klaus was in no mood for talking or apologise especially after he had been screwed over by his little brother. "Let's go." He pulled her back towards his car and the two of them took off quickly down the road without looking back.

Buttoning his blazer he let it drop to the floor before kicking off his boats and then diving over the bannister without hesitation. As he reached the water he could feel out icy and dark the water was. Diving down under water he couldn't see anything through the darkness before he saw a shining of white.

Her sweater, pushing down deeper he grabbed it pulling her unconscious form up to him. He held her as he came back up to surface taking in a deep breath of air and pulling her out onto the river bank. Holding her in his arms he took her to the bridge laying her down on the ground and removing the binds around her mouth, wrists and legs.

When she didn't wake up immediately he began to get worried, pressing his hands to her chest he began to press down over and over to get the water from out of her chest. Pushing her onto her side he saw the water drain from her nose and mouth and just watched for a couple of moments. "C'mon, Emily. Wake up."

Suddenly her eyes opened and water coughed from her lungs unable to stop coughing and gasping for breath, helping her to sit upright he rubbed her back soothingly to get up the excess water that was residing inside of her. "It's okay, Emily. You're okay. You're okay..." She began to let out quiet sobs.

As she quietened down she was shivering hard against him. "C'mon, love. Let's get you home." Grabbing his blazer he wrapped it around her shoulders as he helped her to stand and then both went over to his car. "I'm sorry, he will pay for what he's done." She didn't look at him only stared out the window.

* * *

As both of the hybrid arrived back at the mansion Emily climbed from the Jeep tucking her damp hair up into a messy bun not caring what it looked like. He was quick to follow opening the door for her and she entered still not saying a word. He couldn't help but feel awful for her, she looked broken.

Klaus couldn't help but sigh softly when he saw Regina waiting for them with a glass of wine in hand. "What the hell happened to you?" She got over to her daughter looking her over, usually bright eyes were darkened and her skin was paled completely. "What did you do to her?" She didn't hesitate to turn on the Original.

"I didn't do anything... I saved her life, if you must know." Emily didn't stop to chat, only continued to walk up the stairs expressionless. "The hybrids have to leave town. I don't have a choice anymore." Regina stared at him through confused eyes. "Stefan got he better of me. He's the one who did that to Emily."

"Then I'll kill him myself-"

Klaus growled back. "No." She gave him a look. "We have to be patient and bide our time. I need to get back my family-"

A scoff fell from Regina's lips as she shook her head. "I knew when it came down to it you were only going to care about your real family. Never mind my daughter up there beaten and bruised because of you and the enemies you've made. It was a mistake for letting her be here so long."

"I never wanted her to get hurt..." Klaus was struggling to find the words he wanted to say as Regina reached the top of the stairs and entered her daughter's room slamming the door shut behind her. He had to figure out a way to make this right again, losing a witch that was on his side would be a bad choice, but he didn't want to lose the hybrid too.

* * *

Regina had actually been able to convince Emily to leave town with her, after a short discussion about them getting a small little house long away from Mystic Falls they had both packed their bags, as they reached the bottom of the stairs the house was almost empty, expect for one person.

"One moment..." Emily told her mother before heading to the parlour room, the Original was stood there with his a bottle of bourbon in hand and just looking down at a book. "Klaus..."

He looked up at the sound of her voice, glancing over his shoulder she said. "Thank you... for saving my life, again." She let out a breathless laugh. "I would've hated to be drowning down there for... god knows how long before someone came along and found me." He nodded at her carefully.

"Have you figured out where you'll go yet?" She shook her head softly. "This is only temporary. I want all of my hybrids to return to Mystic Falls when I have figured out something more permanent. Okay?"

The raven haired girl smiled before saying. "So... I should say goodbye then?" Gently he shook his head from side-to-side. "Are you gonna be okay in this big house all on your own?"

Klaus chuckled gently. "I won't have to hear anymore fights for a little while. I'll be more than fine." He wasn't sure that he even believed that, but when she threw him a soothingly smile it seemed to give him assurance that everything would be fine. "You should probably go before you have another run in with Stefan."

"Or worse Erica." They both laughed again before she picked up her bag and turned around, he watched her as she left not sure when the next time that he would see her. Something was telling him to call her back and tell her to stay, but he could be the one to put her in that kind of danger.

Regina glared at him from where she stood at the open door letting her daughter walk through first before she spat out vindictively. "Goodbye, Niklaus."


	12. Mommy and Me

A Light in the Dark

Mommy and Me

**_Emily's Dream_ **

_Everything in her near vision was blurry; it made her head spin nauseatingly as she tried to focus on any one thing but was unable to. "Emily." A voice called in what, sounded like fear, but she failed to find the source of the noise. "Emily..." it was almost getting quieter._

_Suddenly everything disappeared, and a bright white light shone in front of her. The little hybrid couldn't help but feel as if she was falling, everything was moving in slow-motion at first before her vision caught up with her mind. She hit an icy blanket of water falling into the dark depths once again._

_Opening her mouth to scream, she only inhaled a sharp breath of the water..._

* * *

Bolting upright in the passenger seat to her mother's car the raven-haired girl was suddenly constricted by the seatbelt holding her in place. "Emily!" Her mother's voice was startled, but she was far too panicked from her dream to acknowledge her. "Emmy. Em, listen to me. You're fine." She assured her not being able to take her hands off the steering wheel.

It was like Emily couldn't breathe in any air at all like her lungs were filled with water once again, and that was the most terrifying feeling. "Emily, calm down," Regina told her once again before saying. "Stop!" And holding her hand out, causing the hybrid to stop her movements completely.

"Take in a nice deep breath..." Regina commanded before listening to her daughter breath in through her nose and then out through her mouth slowly. "That's it. Once more." And again the hybrid did as she was told. Slowly bringing her hand back down, everything returned to stock, and Emily looked around. "You scared me, I'm sorry for using-"

Begrudgingly the girl answered. "It actually helped..." She was rubbing her sore throat softly as she blinked away the newly forming tears. "If I didn't pity Stefan so much I'd go after him myself." The witch gripped the steering wheel at the sheer thought of the vampire, she hated what he had done to her daughter.

After a beat Regina stated. "Well, I don't pity him. I despise him." The little hybrid stared out the window shaking her head from side-to-side. "He was using you to send a message to Klaus, to me. We can never return to that town, Emily. Do you understand?" The girl looked over at her, shocked. "Actually, I don't want to know your answer. This isn't a discussion."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emily went to open her mouth to argue. Still, she knew she was in no real state to put up a real fight, and with her eyelids growing heavier by the moment Emily knew that she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Letting them finally drop she faded away into another slumber, hopefully, this one would be more peaceful.

* * *

The house that Regina had procured for the two of them was absolutely magnificent. It was a secluded log cabin in the middle of a thick forest away from any major cities, or little towns. It was placed beside a peaceful lake, being near water again made Emily feel a bit uneasy. Still, her mother knew she would have to face it also sooner or later.

As Emily woke up from her peaceful slumber, she stepped downstairs hearing her mother mincing around in the kitchen. Walking into the large room, she saw Regina stirring two warm looking drinks, in the middle of fall that was like music to her ears. "How are you feeling?" The witch asked without turning around.

"I've been better..." She answered tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, Regina turned around then handing over warm hot cocoa to her. The smaller girl accepted it thankfully sniffing it for a moment before sipping the scolding liquid but just smiling inside. It had been the first time in a long time that the witch had seen a genuine smile on her daughter's face and didn't want to ruin the moment.

Placing her cup on the wooden counter-top, the older woman stated. "I'm glad to hear that you're okay, Emily." The hybrid glanced up at her. "I was worried about you going out with him, and it turns out that I had every right to be..."

"This wasn't Klaus' fault-"

Closing her bright emerald eyes for a moment, her mother replied sharply. "Yes, I understand that Stefan was the one to throw you into the water. If I had it my way he would have to suffer the same fate – only a thousand time over – but he only targeted you because you are one of Klaus' hybrids. You cannot disagree with that, Emily."

Sighing heavily the petite hybrid said. "I know, I know... It's just... I don't know." She muttered, taking another sip from her mug savouring the chocolatey taste on her tongue. "I really don't want to talk about it; I don't want to even think about it." She really didn't, it brought back too many painful memories.

"You've been killed before, Em. To become a hybrid Klaus had to kill you-"

Quickly interrupting her, Emily said. "Yeah, but it wasn't the same." Her grip tightened on the warm mug in her hand. "My first death was quick, but this one..." A deep shudder rippled down her spine as she thought back to the moment the water had begun to seep into her lungs, and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. "I just don't want to talk about it."

Shaking her head softly, the little hybrid said. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." With that, she placed down her mug and exited the room much to Regina's dislike.

Mentally she slapped herself for being so insensitive to her daughter but dragged herself out of her guilt when she heard the buzzing of a phone. Wandering into the living room, she noticed the sound was coming from Emily's coat, reaching in the pocket she looked at the caller ID before answering. "What do you want?"

"Regina." A stern voice came on the other end. "The last I checked I was calling Emily, is she there?" Klaus questioned.

Pulling a face, the older woman answered. "She's resting." She said simply. "What is it that you want? Maybe I can help...?"

Klaus let out a threatening growl as he replied venomously. "I don't need any help, especially not yours. I just wanted to check that Emily was..."

"Was what? Safe?" A scoff fell from the raven hair witches’ lips as she added. "She's fine, I would never hurt my daughter, and I would never allow for her to get hurt. Like you did." There was a dark look in her eyes. Clearly, she was blaming Klaus for the entire situation.

The Original growled back angrily. "If I could have prevented Emily from getting hurt I would have." He paused for a long couple of seconds. "I'll call back later." With that, the line went dead, this only made Regina smile and tuck away her daughter's phone once again as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**_Emily's Dream_ **

" _Em! Emily!" A voice called out, and she sprung forwards in her little bed, this was different than what she was used to—a tiny room with posters of boy bands and singer plastered across the room. Climbing from the bed she looked at herself in the mirror, jeez, she had to be at least 7 years old._

_A familiar smell wafted through the air filling up her nostrils, so many different beautiful spices making her mouth water. The bittersweet spice of cinnamon, the spicy ginger, the comforting remembrance of pumpkin, the sickly sweet vanilla. All of these things dragging her back to her childhood._

_Clambering down the stairs – carefully in her white cotton socks that she was wearing – she reached the kitchen with a wide grin of excitement on her face, all those smells had to mean one thing. "What took you so long, sleepy?" Her nanny Josephine was stood there, stirring a bowl of ingredients._

" _Sorry, Jo-Jo," Emily answered as she rubbed her tired eyes for a moment, then stepped forward towards the plump woman ogling the freshly baked cookies._

_Remembering Josephine actually made her sad. She was a sweet, caring, compassionate older woman, of slight Hispanic descendant. Always looked out for the little girl. Josephine had done everything for her picked her up from school, cared for her, given her three meals a day._

" _So, mi chica what kind of cookies do you want to decorate first?" Her eyes scanned the cookies brightly before pointing to the gingerbread men happily. "Oh, good choice, baby." She laughed a little before wandering over and grabbing a chair that Emily would be able to stand on._

_Climbing up onto the wooden chair that Josephine had placed down for her, she grabbed one of the cooled gingerbread men from the tray and smelt it before muttering out. "Yum." This made the older woman laugh joyfully before handing over the icing equipment that she was going to use to decorate. "I'm gonna make a family, Jo-Jo – a happy family," Emily stated._

" _Okay, baby." The nanny muttered softly; her eyes scanned over the recipe once again as she continued to stir. Josephine noticed that the little girl finished her first gingerbread man, so she asked. "Who is that?"_

_It was definitely a man, with a formal black suit on with a red tie looking very prim and proper. "That's the daddy. He loves all of his kids, and he wants to see them all the time and... and he loves the mommy, too! They are never gonna leave each other because they love each other so much."_

_This made the older woman's heartbreak into a thousand tiny pieces as the words came from the little girl's mouth. "Do you still want to see your papa, Em?" She nodded her head as she stuck her tongue out to the side, concentrating more. "What do you think he will be like?"_

" _I think he will be really nice and kind – like all of my friend's daddies are." She began with a hopeful, almost dream-like tone to her voice. "He's... he's gonna give me a real big hug and tell me that he's missed me." Josephine nodded her head gently as she continued to stir._

_Once again, Emily finished another gingerbread man – only this one was a woman. "Here's another one, Jo-Jo." She stated as she placed the woman next to the man and smiled at them both. Already the family looked happy, with big red smiles and happy eyes. "She's really nice, and she looks after her babies, and she's always there for them to help with their homework, oh! And cook for them... and to tuck them in at night."_

_Once again, the older woman's heart broke, hearing the little girl's comments on the family she was making. Clearly, it was an unconscious reflection on her own broken family. Pouring some sugar into the mixture, Josephine said. "You know my Mama wasn't around a lot when I was a baby... she was working lots and had to take care of us, but she still loved me. You know that, right? Your Mama still loves you."_

_The girl only nodded her head as an answer, with that she got onto making the rest of the family, with children, aunties, uncles, cousins and grandparents. It was undoubtedly one big happy family. "I don't see no little girl with black hair and green eyes, Em. Where are you?" She questioned._

_Shrugging her tiny shoulders and licking the icing off of her fingers, she replied in a saddened tone. "I don't fit in there..."_

_The nanny was about to say something comforting when the door slammed open roughly. "Uh, you wait until I get you upstairs..." A deep growl emitted from the foyer. "Hey! Where's your sound system?" Another voice. "Where's the booze?" It sounded like a party, this only made the anger in Josephine's chest burn brighter._

_The two of them walked out, Josephine first to see Regina already heading up the stairs with a man on her lips. "Emmy." She said when she saw the little girl out of the corner of her eye, quickly she pushed the mans groping hand away and flew back down the stairs straightening her clothing._

_She didn't walk towards her mother, who was holding her arms out for a hug, only stood there behind Josephine with a fearful look on her face as she more people flooded the house. "Come say 'hi' to your mommy's friends, c'mon."_

" _Whoa, whoa..." The man on the stairs said, holding his hands up with a completely confused look in his face. "You didn't say nothing about any kid, and who's the Spanish broad?"_

" _I am the 'kids' nanny, and I am Columbian." Josephine spat back before taking Emily's hand and leading her towards the door with an angered look in her face. "I am taking Emily somewhere safe of the evening, please try to get in touch when you sort this riff-raff out." She hissed at the woman before exiting the house._

_With that the nanny took her back to her house, it was considerably smaller and with more people living in it. "Estoy en casa!" She took Emily's hand, leading her into the house to reveal several people sitting around the table talking, laughing, looking like they were having a lot of fun. "Eh, why didn't you clean? I have a guest."_

" _Who is this, mama?" One of the older girls asks as she wandered over to a timid looking Emily. The latter was almost hiding behind the nanny._

" _This is the little girl that I look after..." Quickly Josephine changed her language back to Spanish and explained what had happened, each of them frowned, the older girl with the beautiful satin brown hair crouched down. She gave her a reassuringly smile before her mother said. "Em, this is my little girl Maria."_

" _Hi, Em. I'm not so little anymore, but my momma won't let me forget it." The girl giggled and replied. "Hi." With that, they went around explaining who everyone was and the relations they had to each other._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered back open as she in took a loud breath, it had been so long since she had thought about those memories, or even of Josephine. Perhaps spending this time with her mother was reminding her of those moments she didn't want to think of. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her eyes, smelling something delicious wafting through the air.

Standing up and exiting her room, she travelled downstairs following the tantalising smell, wondering if her mother had brought take-out. Entering the kitchen, she saw her mother standing by the counter roughly chopping some celery before throwing them into a large pot that was simmering on the stove. "How are you, Emily?"

"Confused." The little hybrid answered simply as she stepped further into the room. "What are you cooking?" She looked into the pot to see a deep red stew cooking inside with several lumps of meat and fish with other vegetables as well. "Is that Gumbo? Since when did you cook?"

Regina snorted out a laugh. "I'll have you know that Gumbo is one of my specialities, among other things..." Her daughter looked over, narrowing her eyes clearly not believing her. "The only thing you ever wanted me to cook when you were younger was cookies, that's where my skill runs out – baking."

Emily scoffed. "Yeah, that's why you never cooked for me... it wasn't due to that fact that you were out every night with different guys." The raven-haired girl muttered coldly as her mother gave her a tempered look. "Speaking of cooking... do you remember Josephine?" Regina nodded her head. "Whatever happened to her? I mean, she just stopped coming to look after me one day..."

Looking over to her, the older woman said. "Well, it isn't what you're thinking, Emmy. We moved away, remember? Josephine couldn't travel across the country just look after you, could she? So, she retired, I paid her off nicely, and now she spends a lot of time with her grandchildren I would assume."

"Oh..." The girl answered as she grabbed a stick of celery off the counter and chomped into it, quickly her mother snatched it off of her saying. "Don't fill up, your dinner will be ready soon. Go set the table if you want to do something..." With that, the girl rolled her eyes, turning around and leaving the room to set the table.

* * *

As soon as the dinner was ready, Regina poured the Gumbo over the perfectly cooked rice and brought the two bowls into her daughter. Emily was staring down at her phone, thumbing through her messages with a small frown on her face. "Phone down. Dinner's here." She placed it down in front of her and then put hers down too taking a seat.

Both of them dug in. "Wow..." Emily muttered softly chewing on a shrimp before looking back up at her mother before saying. "This is actually really good." The witch smiled before nodding her head, enjoying her own meal as well.

"Of course, it is," Regina replied confidently before bringing her wine up to her lips and taking a long sip then saying. "What made you think about Josephine? You haven't asked about her in... I don't even know how long." She placed her glass back down on the table, carefully looking across at her daughter who ate quietly.

Shrugging her shoulders, the younger girl answered. "I... I just had this dream, I guess it was more like a memory of when Josephine used to bake cookies with me and you... didn't." The witched looked over to her with a frown playing heavily on her lips. "It really doesn't matter, I just wanted to know that she was okay."

"She called for you every day, you know. When we moved, said she just to ask if you were okay... I could understand why I wasn't exactly a dutiful mother, was I..." Still, Emily didn't say a word just ate from her bowl of fantastic food, now wasn't the time for any fighting, mostly when it was only the two of them.

The two of them continued to eat in silence then, the TV playing in the background was the only noise that filled the room. As they both finished their meal, Regina remembered something important. "Oh, and I managed to get this from Klaus' stash before I left..." He pulled out a pack of ordinary blood. "In case you have any cravings."

"Oh, uh... thanks." She reached out and took it looking at the label just to make sure it wasn't one of Elena's blood bags – it wasn't. Pouring herself a glass, she sipped it in a very sophisticated manner.

"You know Emily, I'm surprised by how well you became a hybrid. You just seem to be handling it amazingly. Keeping your cool, not ripping anyone's head off." The raven-haired girl nodded her head, pouring herself another glass of blood. "But you do know if you ever need anything, then all you have to do is ask, right?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the hybrid answered softly. "Sure." Then her mother collected the bowls and exited the room, letting the kitchen door swing close behind her.

The dainty hybrid was surprised when she heard her phone began to jingle, scooping it from her pocket she glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Klaus... Is everything okay?"

"Quite..." His tone was a deep growl which made her stomach churn. "I'm just calling to check that you're alright... No visits from vampires? No Stefan, or Damon?"

Climbing from her chair, she wandered over to the window of the cabin looking out onto the dark abyss surrounding their little house "Uh, no... Should I be?" He muttered out a no, she could already hear him pouring a drink of bourbon. "How is it going trying to find your family?"

"Endless," Klaus answered she could hear the anger growing in his voice. "Everything seems to be impossible without having the threat of my hybrids around... They're scattered now." He announced as if she didn't already know. "How is it spending time with your mother? I did have a word with her earlier."

"You what?" "Yes, she answered your phone... Told me that you were safe. Naturally, I didn't believe her – much like I don't believe many witches." She had to agree with that. "So I sent a hybrid to check on you, said you were sleeping." Emily couldn't help but feel a little bit strange hearing that someone was watching her sleep. "But that you were safe."

Closing the curtains so that no one else could look in she replied. "Well, uh, thank you, but you really didn't need to do that. I can look after myself, and I can handle my mom." No answer came from the other end of the phone.

"Okay." Once again, the phone line went dead, Emily stared at her phone thinking about what a precarious conversation that just was. The sooner she was back in Mystic Falls being able to keep an eye on him, the better. And the sooner he found his family, perhaps the sooner he would let his guard down.

* * *

Later that night Regina was comfortably tucked under a woollen blanket, a glass of red wine in hand and smiling at the television watching some lame reality show. Emily wandered into the room with a glass of blood and pulling her thick cardigan around her shoulders as she took a seat on the other couch, looking at the TV for a moment before asking. "Can I ask you something?" The witch nodded. "Why did you and my dad break up?"

Her usual golden skin went almost ghostly white as the question fell from her daughter's mouth. "Emily, do we really have to speak about things from such a long time ago?" The hybrid gave her a pointed look. Clearly, she wanted an explanation or closure. "He told me that family life wasn't what he wanted... he wasn't ready, some bullshit like that."

Narrowing her eyes, the younger girl asked. "What does that even mean? He has other kids, right? When I went to visit him, Flora was pregnant then... so clearly something changed." She concluded.

"Yes, well I suppose some people can change..." Snorting the idea seemed preposterous to her that he could change how he was. "Or maybe some people can help change others." Look up then she quizzed. "Can I ask you a question now, Emily? Seeing as you like to intrude on my life, perhaps I can get some insight into yours." She mused.

Thinking for a moment she realised that Regina was right, so she muttered back. "I guess..." Emily couldn't believe she was actually nervous about what the question was going to be.

"Why do you enjoy spending so much of your time with Niklaus? You don't follow him every whim like his other hybrids, and I've seen you come to argue with him, but still, you want to be in his company. He's a murderer, he's unstable, he's illogical-"

Quickly deciding the dainty hybrid answered with a smile. "Klaus is interesting; he's lived for over a thousand years, do you know how many stories he has to tell? Yeah, he's a murderer, and he's unstable, and he's so hard to read, but that just adds to the mystery. I'm not going to try and change anything about that, it's just who he is..."

Regina nodded her head. "I felt the same way about him when I first met him. I had heard so many stories about this mysterious vampire that had lived over a thousand years. He was looking for the moonstone, and he was in our town..."

* * *

**_New York 1997_ **

_The street was buzzing with traffic, and the pavements were crowded with people, Regina stood at a payphone with a tired look in her eyes as she said. "Yes, Emily. Just please do your homework and go to bed... Uh, yeah, you definitely are going to school tomorrow. Don't argue with me-" Her daughter was indeed difficult._

" _I left you some money on the counter for food, you know the number for Giovanni's place. Yes, well I wrote it down and put it on the fridge. Yes, I did. Yes, I did." She growled twice before spotting someone she recognised across the street. "Em, I really have to go. I'll be home soon. Love you, bye." With that, she hung up._

_Cars honked as she ran across the street, but being her usual self, she just flipped them off and followed him down the road. It was indeed a surprise to see him in the heart of New York, but she had never been happier to see him. He ducked off down a dark alley and straight into a back entrance._

_As she approached the door, she was met with a keypad, growling she began to type in random numbers hoping something might work. "AGH!" A loud groan came from inside. Quickly holding her hand over the pad, she closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin before the place fell to the ground useless, and the door swung open._

_Opening the door, she was met with a nauseating room, the smell was rancid sweat mixed with blood and some herbs mixed in. The walls were a bright pink colour with mood-setting lights and curtains draped over walls. Regina had heard about places like this before, humans, vampires, witches, wolves. They were all welcome to come and live out their kinkiest fantasies._

_Moving threw some of the more private rooms, which we're currently all occupied by several people she headed through to the bar the music was low. Still, she could hear the chanting of several witches, looking over the balcony she saw they had all made a ring around the Original vampire._

_Quickly Regina began to, and the witches fell down screaming in agony as blood began to pour from her ears and eyes, coughing and spluttering up blood before falling to the ground dead. All of the other witches gasped as they looked up to see Regina standing there with a dark look in her eyes, she was willing to do anything for this moonstone._

_It was too late for the rest of them, Regina was fuelled need for her daughter, and spite for the witches. The spell began to pass from one to the other, each of them dropping down to the ground bleeding profusely before finally dropping down dead. Just as the last witch dropped, Klaus opened his eyes looking around for a moment before hearing heels hitting the ground._

" _Well, that was exhilarating." The witch said as a smirk pulled up over her lips. "Now please don't tell me I did that for no reason and tell me that you are Niklaus – the Original Vampire." He rose up from the ground, brushing himself down._

" _If I am?" He replied coyly as she ran her fingers through her own hair, looking in up and down for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure I could think of a few ways to thank you for what you've done here..." He moved towards her running his eyes over her body also._

_Smirking, she ran her fingertips over his cheek, looking him in the eyes. "I hear you're looking for the moonstone." Suddenly he had her backed around the wall with his hand around her throat. "Wait. Wait!" She said quickly, and he loosened his grip but didn't release her, watching her through defensive eyes. "I am too. For my daughter. I want to break the curse that's been put on her."_

" _How old is your daughter?" Klaus questioned, creasing his eyebrows bringing his hand down and bracing against the wall still not letting her leave. "14. She's only 14."_

_Frowning heavily, the vampire said. "I'm looking to break a curse too. One that has been put on me, and considering you just saved my life then I suppose I owe you a favour." Moving away from her, he continued. "I am a part of werewolf. I am hoping to break a curse that has made that part of me dormant, so I can become a part vampire and part wolf." Regina creased her eyebrows as she looked at him._

" _I swear to make your daughter like me if you swear that if you find the moonstone, you will give it to me immediately." The witch nodded her head as he moved towards her again. "What is your name?"_

" _Regina Charme." She was quick to answer, and he asked what her daughter's name was. "Emily." He smiled at her, his eyes running over her face for a moment before he answered softly. "It was lovely meeting you, Regina. Thank you for saving my life..." With that, the vampire turned and exited the building._

* * *

The raven-haired girl shook her head softly before saying in a stern tone. "You didn't think to mention to him that you were the one who made me this way, huh?" The witch looked down at her glass of wine then as it spun round and round. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me, you know that? I didn't ask for this, I didn't want it." Tears brewed in her eyes.

"I know... I know..." Her voice was so light and vulnerable. "And if I could take back everything that happened to you I would in a heartbeat, Em. You have to understand that." Sitting forward on the couch and looking over at her broken daughter, she said. "There is more to this that you don't know, and I wish I could explain it to you, but... I'm not ready, and you're not ready-"

Standing up and throwing her mother a nasty snarl, she told her. "I don't care anyway." With that, she grabbed her phone and exited the cabin sitting on the porch when it began to buzz lightly in her hand.

Looking at the caller ID, she noticed that it was Klaus calling her, pressing answer she held her phone to her ear and said. "I'm really not in the mood to talk-"

"I've got them." He announced, she stopped her talking to listen to him. "I got my family back, Emily. I need help moving them back into the house..." It was an open question for her to decide whether she wanted to come back to Mystic Falls or not. Looking in the window at where her mother was sitting, she had her head in her hands.

"I can't be here anymore... but I can't be in Mystic Falls without someone threatening to kill me." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't belong anywhere..." He frowned heavily as he ran his fingers over the wooden coffin in front of him. "Maybe I should just be on my own for a while."

Quickly the Original told her. "Stefan won't hurt you. No one will hurt you. Just come back to Mystic Falls, we can work something out. You have to trust me." She didn't speak for a long time before he said. "What do you say, Emily? I can get my hybrids back one by one if I'm careful and no one else will have to get hurt."

"Okay." She decided to nod her head. "I'll be there in an hour or so..."

* * *

Sitting on the bus heading back towards Mystic Falls. Emily had her head rested against the window, watching as the outside passed, her phone began to buzz once again. Digging it from her pocket, she looked at it for a moment before seeing that her mother was calling, she was quick to decline.

It was a couple of hours before they arrived back in town and she called Klaus to find out where to go, an abandoned witches house in the middle of a field. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she reached out and knocked on the door with the back of her knuckles. The door swung open, and Klaus stood there with a proud look on his face.

Seeing the expressionless look on her face, he asked. "Are you okay?" She shrugged as she wandered past him, something about this house felt off, like someone was watching her, or even a group of people were watching. Hearing soft whispers, she turned around and asked him where they were. "This is where witches gather after death..."

"Oh... witch ghosts, great." Once again, she rolled her eyes before saying. "So, where are the coffins?" He led her down to the basement where four coffins were sat and ready to be transported. "We should get going before one of the Salvatore's comes back and changes his mind..."

* * *

It didn't take them long to move the coffins back to Klaus' mansion, it was actually beginning to come along nicely and take shape. The four coffins were sat in the parlour room, and Emily questioned. "Are you going to take those daggers out now, or is it not time?" She gave him a teasing look; it had been the first smile on her face in a little while.

"Not yet-" Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind Emily and snapped her neck as she fell to the ground lifelessly. Klaus lurched forward but then looked up confused to see his brother stood there with a smirk on his face. "Elijah?"


	13. Bringing out the Dead

A Light in the Dark

Bringing out the Dead

Niklaus wary sea blue eyes wandered down to where Emily's unconscious body was lying limply on the ground. He was almost sure that she would be aggravated when she finally awoke from this. Still, it would have to be something that he would deal with later on, now he had more significant issues.

Then his eyes drifted up to where his older brother stood there in a rather aggressive manner, chest puffed out, jaw tight, shoulders squared. A venomous look on his face – of course, he had every right to be angry. "You look surprised to see me, Niklaus. So, it wasn't you who pulled the dagger from my chest?"

Klaus watched him with careful eyes finally figuring out that one of the Mystic Falls lots must have undaggered Elijah to get back at him – probably Damon. "You look as if you could use a drink. We have a lot to discuss, how about we-" He didn't even get a chance to finish when Elijah leapt across at him, punching him hard.

The hybrid was forced backwards through a new expensive set of french doors landing hard on his back. "Easy!" He told him, rising back up to his feet and adding. "I just finished renovating." He reminded him as he moved into a more aggressive stance – Klaus didn't want to fight his brother, but he would if Elijah came at him again.

"You have every right to be mad at me, but I did keep my word to you, Elijah. I reunited you with our family." This only riled up Elijah even more as he tried to worm his way out of what he had done to him, it was what Klaus did best.

Reaching over and yanking the dagger from his younger brother Kol's chest, he wielded it threateningly towards Elijah. "Don't make me do this, brother." He warned him in a low growl with a set of stony eyes to match. "I don't want to have to do this to you, but if you can't understand-"

" _Understand_?" The word was like venom in Elijah's mouth that his brother had even dared to say that was mind-blowing. "I understand how you schemed behind my back and put me in a coffin with the rest of our family." Klaus actually felt guilty about what he had done to his brother – something he didn't fish often.

Then a firm smirk pulled across his lips as he added coldly. "But please do use that on me, Niklaus. You only had one dagger, but there are two of us to deal with." He reminded him as Klaus' eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers wondering which one he would rather deal with.

"Mikael is dead." The hybrid announced swiftly making the angered look wash off of Elijah's face as he gave his brother a look of disbelief. "Our father is dead. I killed him with his own weapon." Elijah blinked a couple of times. "It's over, Elijah. It's done. He's gone. Forever." This news certainly took the older original by surprise.

The last thing Elijah expected to hear when he awoke was that the man who had chased them down their entire lives was dead. Looking around the room sceptically he questioned. "Then why do our family remain in these coffins? If the threat is no longer among us, then they should be set free."

The level-headed original took a couple of steps towards his half-brother before saying. "They have been in there too long. Finn for 900 years, Kol for over a century. We can start our new lives now with our family whole." He attempted to persuade him but could already tell that Klaus was against the idea.

Sighing, the hybrid answered. "I would rejoice in that Elijah, I truly would, but I cannot." This confused the older brother. "Stefan Salvatore holds the one thing keeping me from them. I need this one thing back before I can do anything about our family, do you understand that?"

Taking a careful couple of steps towards Elijah, he rested his hand on his shoulder and added. "There are many things that I still need to tell you about our past. Things which I have kept from you. About us. About our mother's death. Things I have wanted to tell you for so long but couldn't bring myself to... and now... now I am ready."

Klaus turned around looking down at Kol and sighed, Elijah, asked. "What are you doing?" Just then he brushed the tip of the dagger with white oak ash and then slipped it back into the wound on his chest, ceasing him from awakening once more.

"I want you to remember the oath of loyalty that we all once made to one another. You, Rebekah and I. Always and forever." He repeated their family motto before finally turning to face him. "I need you to stand by my side. By my brother once again. I've made mistakes and rash decisions, but you need to help me destroy Stefan, and then our family will be whole again."

* * *

**_Emily's Dream_ **

" _I'm sorry..." A voice whimpered as an excruciating pain coursed through her veins. "I'm doing this to protect you..." She knew that voice very well, it was almost warming to hear it through all the pain and destruction. "This is for you, Emmy."_

* * *

Suddenly the little hybrid spluttered back into unconsciousness taking in a deep gasp of air to fill up her lungs. All she kept wondering was how she had ended up where she was. Looking around the room, she was shocked that she recognised it, but at the same time didn't. She was sure it was her room at Klaus' mansion, but it just looked so different.

The walls had been painted a soft pastel peach colour, and the worn furniture had been transformed into beautiful glossy white décor. An entire bookshelf to herself filled with dozens of books, several pictures slung on the walls inside of white frames, which contrasted nicely against the walls.

Rising up from the white four-poster bed, she couldn't resist running her fingers over soft mesh curtains that were placed at each corner. Her eyes twinkled when she noticed the adorable string of fairy lights wrapped around the headboard. It was all very surreal for her. She definitely hadn't expected this.

Emily kept telling herself that maybe she wasn't in the right room – after all, this wasn't anything she would have picked for herself. It was beautiful and delicate, something the little hybrid felt that she wasn't. She never got the chance to be a kid, let alone be a girl and try on dresses and have rooms like the one she was standing in.

Wandering over to the closed door, she twisted the handle and stepped outside into the hallway, counting the entries. This was definitely her room the last time that she had been in Mystic Falls. Just then her hearing caught the sounds of two voices from below her, creeping over to the stairs she listened for a moment.

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way brother, but it is for the best that you know the truth," Niklaus said. The young girl couldn't help but notice he was using a very calm and diplomatic voice. Clearly, this was someone whom he respected – or feared.

As Emily reached the bottom stair, she heard the door suddenly open. Looking over to the parlour room she saw Klaus stood there with a protective look on his face when he noticed that it was the little hybrid on the other side his face softened. "You're awake." He stated, and she nodded her head softly "Have you heard from your mother yet?"

Reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she replied quietly. "I haven't checked my phone." He nodded as a response, and she told him. "I'm not gonna interrupt, I was just gonna-"

Suddenly a hand reached out and rested on the original hybrids shoulder, and a very formal voice announced. "I think I should be the one to handle this, Niklaus." With that, he moved to reveal someone that Emily had never seen before, he was dashingly handsome dressed in a casual suit with striking features. "I think that I owe you an apology for snapping your neck."

He took a couple of simple steps towards her then before holding out his hand and saying. "Elijah Mikaelson." The girl reached out and took his hand, shaking it before saying. "Emily Charme." With that, he let her enter the room, both himself and his brother following suit. Klaus' eyes were on the coffins in the corner of the room – clearly, he had much to think about.

Breaking out of her train-of-thought Elijah asked her. "Can I interest you in a drink, Emily?" Smiling, she nodded her head as he poured them both two healthy-sized scotches, passing her one over he mused. "So you are one of my brother's hybrids." Another nod. "You do not say an awful lot, do you?"

A smirk came from across the room as the original hybrid said. "Trust me that any other time Emily almost says too much." Then he flashed a grin at Emily who only narrowed her eyes at him in response. "You must be making her nervous, Elijah." He tutted at his brother, shaking his head as he went to stand with them.

Leaning against the wall throwing his brother a look, he glanced back down at the small girl before saying. "How has it been living with my brother, Emily?" Once again, Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but his brother cut him off saying. "I don't believe that I asked you anything, Niklaus. Please let the lady speak for herself."

"It's been okay." The girl nodded her head as Klaus glanced down at her letting her continue. "We've all had a couple of fights, but I guess we still have that werewolf anger now mixed in with our new abilities." Elijah nodded his head, taking in her every word like a gentleman, tucking his hand in his pocket. He felt something brush against his fingers.

"And how has my brother been? Behaving himself, I hope." She laughed gently before nodding her head. "Good." Pulling out a piece of paper that was tucked away in his pocket, he glanced at what it said for a moment before speaking. "If you'll both excuse me, I have some business to conduct."

The younger original was about to ask where his brother was going. Still, Elijah shut the door, and this made Klaus sigh heavily. The dainty hybrid played with the ends of her hair subconsciously before musing. "I didn't realise that you decided to wake your brother back up."

"I didn't," Klaus replied darkly narrowing his eyes at the door which hadn't moved since his brother had firmly closed it. His mind was buzzing with all of these questions that he wanted to be answered. "I'm fairly certain that I know who did do it though." This caught her interest as she glanced over to him. "If they think that they can turn my brother against me, then they are sadly mistaken."

Biting her lower lip softly, Emily rose from her seat on one of the couches and placing down the drink that Elijah had given her before saying. "Well, it must be nice to have him back anyway... he seems like a decent guy." Then she smiled. "Charming, too." This made Klaus look over to her, scanning his eyes over her face before rolling his eyes.

Moving around the couch to sit opposite her, he reached out and grabbed the scotch she hadn't wanted and knocked it back in one quick gulp.

* * *

Not long later that day, Emily was laying on her back, staring up at the newly plastered ceiling whilst waiting patiently for her phone to fully charge. Still, she couldn't seem to find a moment of peace with Klaus' incessant pacing and inane questions.

"Where the bloody hell is he? What business could he possibly have after just waking up from being daggered?" He growled as the little hybrid looked over to him, creasing her eyebrows as he continued. "What if he is plotting against me? He could have every reason to. He's been gone hours." He concluded.

Sitting up quickly swinging her legs over the side of the couch, letting them land on the ground with a soft thud, she told him. "It's barely been 40 minutes." In a thoughtful tone, she added. "You need to relax, you're only gonna get yourself worked up by pacing back and forth." Then heard her phone buzz back on.

Looking over at it, she didn't catch any of the messages from her mother when she heard the front door open revealing that Elijah had returned home. The younger brother didn't hesitate to burst through the parlour room door to see where he had been and what he had been doing.

Dropping her phone to the couch, Emily rose up and followed the original out fearful of what might happen between the two. "Where have you been?" Klaus pressured moving closer to his brother with a mask of anger covering his real emotion – paranoia. "You wake up from the dead and decide you have business-"

Smirking softly patting his brother's shoulder, Elijah answered. "Well, I didn't exactly have business, Niklaus. Someone had business with me." This made Klaus even more interest and indeed more suspicious. "Damon Salvatore; he wanted to come to some agreement with us, so we both decided it would be best to have an old-fashioned sit-down to talk terms."

This actually made Emily somewhat suspicious too as she creased her eyebrows, watching the two brothers. "I proposed a dinner, something civilised and sophisticated. I don't suppose that many people in this town have seen that side of you, have they?" Then he nodded over to the female hybrid who couldn't help but smile gently.

Stepping forward, Elijah added. "And of course, you are more than welcome to join us, Emily. I'm sure to have a wonderful lady like you at the table will help to keep everyone on their best behaviour." He winked at her then, Klaus looked between the two before scoffing gently shaking his head.

"If Stefan Salvatore is really coming to this event this evening, then this is going to be the last place that Emily is going to want to be." This interested the older brother as he glanced between them. "You see, the last time he was in the same room as her Stefan kidnapped her and threw her over to a bridge." The dainty hybrid shuddered at the memory.

Elijah took a beat before turning to Emily and saying. "I sincerely apologise, I did not know." She nodded back at him as an answer. "Well, if you were to ask me, then I would say that it sounds as if he owes you an apology for putting you through such trauma." Then a proud smile pulled over his lips. "I very much doubt that either of the Salvatore brothers would try to pull anything, especially with the two of us around."

The raven-haired girl's cheeks flared a light hue of pink as she told the older original. "I can look after myself." Her tone was firm, and sure it actually made the older hybrid smirk, and then Elijah smiled too before nodding his head. "I don't need protecting or someone to look after me. I can do that on my own." With that, she exited the room.

Turning back to his brother Elijah said. "I can see why you have kept her around. She certainly is a character." He smirked then as his brother nodded his head. "Well, I have to go get ready for this evening. If you'll excuse me, brother." With that, he slipped from the room too.

* * *

Not long later, the night was beginning to draw over the small town as the sky started to blend into a soothing orange colour. Emily was sitting in the centre of her bed, reading hardly paying any attention to the book she had decided to ready. Worry kept swirling around her stomach as she kept thinking that she should back out of tonight's festivities.

She knew exactly what it was like to be caught in the middle of a feud and the last time it almost sent her to a watery grave, she was still scarred by that. Hearing a soft tapping on the door across from her, she gazed up to see the door click and swing open to reveal Niklaus stood in the frame. "Can I come in?"

The dainty hybrid nodded her head, and he stepped forward into the room, he looked so strange and out-of-place against her quaint looking place; Emily was almost sure she looked the same way. "I thought you would be ready for dinner by now." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed back out before closing her book then glancing up at him and saying. "I'm not really sure that I wanna go to this thing. It's not my fight." This confused the hybrid as he creased his eyebrows and stepped forward.

"Not your fight?" Once against the younger hybrid nodded her head. "This is as much your fight as it is mine, Emily." Her eyebrows knitted together when he said this and he added. "I want my family back in my possession. I want to create more hybrids, and I want them to be safe."

The raven-haired girl tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before muttering back defeatedly. "I don't see how I fit into either of those categories." She took a beat. "I'm not your family, and you only made me into a hybrid because you owed it to my mom." Then she ran her fingers through her hair.

Taking a few short breaths, she said. "It was... it was a bad idea coming back here, I should have taken the opportunity and just disappeared." Turning around then she didn't want to face him any longer.

"No one ever forced you to stay, Emily." His voice was even yet she could hear the anger in his voice. "You were the one who wanted to, it was always your choice." He informed her as he took a step towards her still form, she could feel the heat from his body rippling against her back. "It may have been your mothers will that made me turn you, but you were the one who decided to stay."

He paused for a moment reaching out and placing a cold hand on her shoulder and saying. "Like it or not those hybrids are your families now, Emily. You owe it to them to fight for the best home that you can imagine for you all." With that, he pulled his hand away and spun around, heading for the door.

Just before he slammed the door shut, she heard him mutter. "If you decide you want to fight for the hybrids then... then you know where dinner is to be held." Then there was only silence filling the air.

* * *

Not long later the house had gone quiet once more until a soft knock came from the front door, Elijah dropped off the last step of the stairs. He straightened his tie gazing in the mirror for a moment before wandering over to the door and pulling it open to reveal both of the Salvatore brothers looking very dashing.

"Ah, good to see that you two have finally arrived." He moved out of the way for them both to enter the foyer. Elijah led them through the house to the exquisite and expensive-looking dining room where Niklaus was sat casually on one of the chairs nursing a glass of bourbon in hand. "Our guests have arrived."

Sipping his drink tenderly, Klaus said. "Damon. Stefan." He smirked at them. "My brother informs me that you wish to seek an audience with me. Why don't you take a seat and we'll discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men." His smile had turned into a cocky one as he looked them up and down.

Giving the two brothers a side-ways glance, Elijah informed them. "It's better to indulge him."

Crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, the younger Salvatore looked at the hybrid and said. "I didn't come here to have dinner with you, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you wanted to hear us out and that you wanted to come to some agreement."

Smirking the hybrid watched as he swirled his own drink around in his glass before answering evenly. "Well, how about you come and sit down and enjoy the wonderful meal that has been prepared, or... I can go over there and reach down your throat and pull out your insides." He tilted his head to the side menacingly. "The choice is yours, my friend."

With that, they all sat around the table peacefully, drinks were being poured, and the meal was being prepared. Just then, the silence in the room was filled by the soft clicking of heels against the hard-wood floor. Both of the Mikaelson brothers gazed up to see the dainty raven-haired girl stood in the archway to the room.

"Emily." Elijah's voice was surprised yet glad of her appearance, rising up from his chair he added. "Come, take a seat." Moving down one space so that she could take a comfortable seat between Klaus and Elijah, she moved around the table – avoiding looking in both Salvatore's direction if at all possible.

Sitting down in the chair, Elijah tucked in the chair for her in a very gentleman-like manner, making her smiled softly and nodding her head at him thankfully. Pouring her a glass of white wine, the older Original mused. "I assume that the two of you know Emily. I have heard stories."

Stefan never took his eyes off of the little hybrid before replying. "Oh, we know her very well." He didn't think he was going to see Emily again. Still, here she dared to sit at the same table even after all the hybrids had been banished. "I'm actually surprised to see you're back in town, Emily."

Smirking softly, she lifted her glass up to her lips and said. "Well, I wasn't about to let some kids scare me out of town." Tilting her head to the side, she added. "Let's just say I found a couple of reasons to stick around."

Clearing his throat softly, Elijah added. "I hope that Emily being here isn't going to bother you too much, Stefan."

"Not at all, right, Stef." The older Salvatore clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I think we're all going to be on our best behaviour tonight." He gave both Emily and Stefan a pointed look before she rolled her eyes. "The more, the merrier." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head gently.

* * *

The meals and the drinks soon began to flow freely, each of them was enjoying the excellent meal except for Stefan. He was stubbornly sitting there just staring at the three across the table. "Have you lost your appetite, Stefan?" Klaus quizzed looking over at his former friend.

"Eat," Damon commanded in a cold tone giving his brother a stern look. "I thought we both agreed that it would be best for everyone if you left grumpy Stefan at home this evening." Emily studied the brothers carefully, there was something wrong between them.

It wasn't just that Stefan was uncomfortable or agitated by the presence of the hybrid. Emily could tell only by the way that the two of them were acting around each other that something was off. She was willing to bet that it had something to do with that very special doppelgänger that they were both swooning over.

Cutting into the slab of meat on his plate, he placed it into his mouth and chewed. "Ah, there we go." Emily was pulled out of her train of thought as she took another swig of wine and just listened for a moment. "This is lovely, isn't it? The five of us dining together. Is this was you imagined when you pulled the dagger from Elijah?"

"Something like this..." Damon replied coldly before smiling falsely. "I knew how he must feel about you shoving a dagger into him, so I figured why not invite him along."

Klaus chuckled softly nodding his head. "Elijah and I have had our fair share of fights over the century, but we always come to some agreement in the end, no matter how nasty it has been." He almost boasted to the two brothers sitting in front of him.

"That sounds kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan started as the Original hybrid tilted his head to the side in a quizzical way. "Where is she, anyway? Has Elijah had a chance to see her yet? Because the last time I checked you locked her away again because you were too frightened to face her."

His full lips pulled up into a perfect smile as Klaus replied. "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah now knows that I was the one who murdered our mother, then I've already come clean to Elijah." As soon as the words came from his lips, it surprised Emily who turned to look at him. "Another story for another time, love." He muttered close enough for only her to hear.

Clearing his throat, Damon said. "We probably shouldn't get onto the subject of parents, huh? I don't think any of us around this table got on great with them, right?"

"You're probably right, brother." The younger Salvatore's eyes wandered over to where Emily was sat pushing the food around her plate. "Just like you, right, Em?" Even him using the shortened version of her name seemed to bother her immensely. "How is your mom doing? How does she feel you're back here? I'm sure she's thrilled."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him about to open her mouth and retorted back something nasty when Damon interjected. "Hey, Stef, remember when you murdered dad?" This made the little hybrid raise her eyebrows in interest before the raven-haired Salvatore added in a calm tone. "Might wanna cooldown on the judgement, huh?"

* * *

Clearing his throat softly, Damon finally spoke up to the small raven-haired girl just sitting opposite him. "So, Emily..." She moved her gaze up, inspecting him with her intense emerald-green orbs. "What really brought you back to Mystic Falls? I mean, it couldn't have been our welcoming nature and winning smiles."

His younger brother smirked a little as he tilted his head to the side, adding. "Yeah, I was curious about that too. The last time I saw you Em, you looked a little out of your depth." He joked darkly as she gripped the sharp knife in her hand about to launch it across the table into his exposed chest.

A cold hand squeezed her bare knee under the table, making a relaxing wave wash over her angered body, taking a deep breath she replied to Stefan. "Very good, how long did it take you to think of that one?"

Stefan only smiled back, eating another chunk of meat happily as the rest of the table fell deathly silent. Licking her lips softly, she added absent-mindedly. "And how is dear sweet Elena? Threatened to drive her off any bridges lately?" She could see the anger brewing in his eyes as she brought that up.

Hearing a guttural growl escape from the younger Salvatore's throat, she couldn't help but hear a soft chuckle come from the Original hybrid who was sat beside her. Clearing his throat, Damon suggested. "How about we don't speak about Elena, huh? It's a touchy subject at the moment."

Feeling still angered and pissed off at both of the brothers she spat out without thinking. "Why because you're both clearly in love with her?" This is when Klaus let out a real laugh leaning his head back. Elijah rested his hand on her shoulder to try and cool her down before she ended up saying something she might have later regretted.

Stefan threatened darkly. "One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Klaus and Elijah nodded simply as Grace kept her heavily diluted eyes on the younger Salvatore clearly challenging him as he stared her down also.

It didn't take long for the original hybrid to pipe up. "I think the majority of us can admit that we have all felt the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger. It's interesting to see that it is still so potent after all these decades. Don't you agree, brother?" His brother shut his eyes for a single moment. "Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Why would we want to speak about matters that have long been resolved?" Elijah answered, trying to see the conversation away from love-interests and Petrova's as it was clearly a touch subject matter. They hadn't even begun to discuss the terms of the agreement yet.

Damon took a sip of his wine before replying. "We love a good story, do tell." Then placed his wine down once again.

Clearing his throat the older original began to tell the story, Emily listened with interest always keen to learn more about Klaus' backstory. "When our family first settled here long ago, there was a girl named Tatia. She really was an exquisite beauty... every boy her age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man... and none loved her more than Niklaus." He announced nodding over to his brother.

With intrigue filling her eyes, the small raven-haired hybrid moved her gaze up to watch how he reacted to this statement, Klaus watched her for a moment before saying. "I'd say there was one other who loved her with at least as much intensity." He stated, he looked like he was trying to defend himself almost, Emily couldn't understand why.

Elijah continued. "Our mother was a mighty witch. She knew how much we would fight over Tatia and sought to end this. It is a tragic tale, but the two of us later learned it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night we were both turned into vampires. She refused to make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... we're not so brotherly, were we, brother?"

Nodding his head gently, the hybrid said. "Yes, harsh words were traded, and we even came to blows..." Then he smiled softly and added. "But in the end, we realised that it was the sacred bond of family that was more important than anything." Emily smiled gently, she had never felt that bond, she didn't have any real siblings, but she always envied the bond they shared.

Raising his glass to make a toast, the older original said. "Family above all." With that, the rest of them did the same. "Family above all." They noted some a little more enthusiastic than others.

* * *

A soft buzzing was brought to Damon's attention as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and read the message on the screen, Elijah announced. "So, how about we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" All the plates had been taken away now, and they all enjoyed nice glasses of wine.

"Let me make this nice and simple for you. We will happily give you back your coffins. Still, Klaus and his original extended family have to leave Mystic Falls forever. Stefan, Elena and I live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon explained simply with a satisfied grin following his statement.

Elijah nodded. "That does sound fair, Niklaus."

The original hybrid was tapping his fingers against the table rhythmically before he answered. "Okay, you made your peace, now let me explain this for _you_ in a way that is nice and simple... Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind."

With that he rose from his seat and began to pace eerily slow around the table, Emily watched with interest not wishing to interrupt yet. "Let's say hypothetically I leave her here under the watchful eye of you Salvatore's... how long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between both of your feudings? You see, the point I'm trying to make is that the worse thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

Frustrated Damon rose from his seat and muttered out angrily. "I'm gonna get some air." With that, he exited the room, Elijah nodded at his brother before saying. "Let me deal with this."

"Well, isn't this a riveting evening. Aren't you glad that you come along, Emily?" He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, looking directly at Stefan who sat there in silence. "All this talk has made me unusually thirsty. Can I tempt you in a drink?" A blonde hostess entered the room, and he took a healthy bite from her neck, gulping down her blood, which seemed to make Stefan uncomfortable.

* * *

Hearing a heavy thud behind her, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that Klaus was finally done with his dessert. The beautiful blonde was now lying lifelessly on the ground, drying his mouth on a napkin he smiled at his company before announcing. "Wonderful. Aged to perfection."

Trying to resist the smell of the enticing blood, Stefan turned his anger to the dainty hybrid spitting out angrily. "Well, I hope you enjoyed making all your little comments tonight, Emily. I'm sure it was great fun for you to put the final nail in the coffin of mine and Damon's relationship."

She only scoffed rolling her emerald orbs gently crossing her arms over her chest. Clearly, this conversation had been brewing all night, Klaus was only glad he was here to witness it. "I always figured you were looking for someone to follow, but I didn't think it would be this easy for him to turn you into a bad person."

"A bad person?" Emily hissed as she rose from her chair abruptly, the original was quick to catch her chair before it went crashing to the ground. "What? I'm the bad person because I want to find somewhere to settle down for longer than a couple of months? Because I don't want to be scared anymore? Because I want to have people I can rely on?"

Moving around the table, she was right there in his face before she growled out angrily. "As easy as it would be to blame me for your mistakes Stefan, it wasn't me who drove a wedge between you and your brother... if you wanna find out who it then take a long hard look in the mirror, my friend."

A set of footsteps entered the room, and the three glanced up to see that both Elijah and Damon had finally returned. They could already feel the tension in the air was high, and it was easy to see why. There was a dead blonde sprawled across the floor, Emily was in Stefan's face challenging him, Klaus was watching entertained.

Eyeing the raven-haired girl suspiciously Elijah quizzed. "Is everything okay?" She muttered back an answer before regaining her composure and wandering across the room to leave against the wall so that she could calm down for a moment.

The older Salvatore spoke next. "So, what do you say, Klaus? We made our offer, we're sticking by it. It's time for you to counter." He announced crossing his arms over his chest wondering what he might have to offer in return, Stefan glanced up also with interest.

Smiling simply the original hybrid said. "What I have to offer is Elena's future happiness." They all looked over to him with wonder. "You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of the supernatural calamities in her life. She needs to fall in love with a nice simple human that can make her happy. What about that nice football player? The blond one..."

"Matt Donovan?" Damon spat out in amazement, he imagined that Klaus offered many things, but this was far from what he imagined.

Shrugging his shoulders gently Klaus answered. "Why not? He is good for her. He is exactly what the two of you are not: good." They both narrowed their eyes at him feeling anger bubbling deep inside. "They will marry, live a long and fruitful life and then pop out a perfect little family."

Stefan finally clicked on scoffing gently before saying. "Which will continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelgänger to play with, thus never running out of hybrids, am I right, Klaus?" The hybrid smiled gently. Clearly, he wasn't trying to hide his plan.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. You see after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life." Niklaus then looked over at Stefan who was sat there with a stoic expression plastered on his face. "C'mon, mate, you know it's what's best for her."

Gradually Stefan stood up from where he was still sat. Damon creased his eyebrows as he watched his brother step around the table to where the original was waiting on a response. "What are you doing?" He growled out not wanting his brother to agree with the psycho, but still, he took his hand, making the hybrid's eyes lighten up.

Emily was surprised that he had given in so quickly, she thought that Elena was indeed something special to him. Stefan had fought tooth and nail to try and convince Klaus that she had been dead the entire summer, but now he was just giving up and handing her over. She was still pissed at him, but never knew that he stooped so low.

Just then the younger Salvatore spoke up. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." They were all shocked, Klaus most of all. He felt as if Stefan had made a mockery of him as he stood there with a smug smile on his face. That was when he really snapped, violently breaking his arm hearing a loud crack before doing the same to his leg.

Stefan fell to his knees in incredible pain before the hybrid pushed his hand over the open fireplace feeling the fire lick and crack against his free hand. Trying to fight for his brother Damon stepped forward. Still, two people stood in his way, Emily with an expression his couldn't quite follow and Elijah shaking his head. "What are you doing!? Stop!"

Angrily the original spat back. "Bring me my coffins before I burn every inch of Stefan alive." Damon looked over at his brother with desperation in his eyes before he agreed to go get the coffins turning and exiting the room with haste. Klaus then turned to his brother and said. "Go with him, Elijah, keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you, and I will bring out family back."

* * *

There was a look of horror in her dark emerald orbs as the roaring fire continued to devour and eat away at Stefan's fingers and palm. Covering her mouth, she reverted her gaze to the wall, but still, she could smell the potent burning flesh filling her nostrils, it was so powerful she had to mutter out. "I need to get some air." With that, she exited the room.

Stepping through the house, she could hear voice's talking, creasing her eyebrows, she followed the sounds before getting to the parlour room hearing. "I don't know why you're doing this, Elijah, but... we're grateful." It was Damon peaking around the door she saw Elijah reaching into a coffin and pulling out a dagger.

Gasping, she moved away from the door, her heels too loud on the wooden floor. The door in front of her opened briskly, Elijah stood there with a disappointed look on his face. "Now, Emily... just calm down, this isn't what it-" She turned about to run when he grabbed her covering her mouth with his hand.

Kicking against him, she tried to get herself free of his grip, but he was much too strong. "I know you are my brother’s hybrid, but I need you to trust me and be quiet." He whispered into her ear as she still tried to move out of his grip, he carefully moved her back through the house into the dining room.

Klaus had obviously got sick of trying to burn the younger Salvatore alive as he was released now and standing up nursing his wound. Creasing his eyebrows as his older brother entered the room holding a fearful looking Emily in hand, he said. "Elijah? What is going on? Why haven't you left yet?"

Just then he threw down two silver daggers on the table for Niklaus to see as his eyes widened, this was the first time that the dainty hybrid had seen genuine fear in him. Elijah added. "I've learned to no longer trust your vulgar promises, Niklaus. If I want my family back, then I was going to have to go about my own way."

A tall brunette male entered the room with an angered look on his face. Emily's eyes widened as she thought about how pissed off his family was going to be at him for keeping them locked away in coffins the majority of their lives. "Kol," Klaus whispered, backing away slightly, then another entered the room grabbing a dagger from the table as he did. "Finn, don't."

Klaus tried to make a quick escape as he zipped towards the exit but was blocked by his little sister who stood there with a scorned look on his face stabbing him directly in the chest with a dagger. "This is for our mother." She spat out in a disgusted tone as he fell backwards into the arms of Kol who retained him.

The older brothers gaze went over to both Salvatore's as he muttered out. "You are both free to go. This is family business."

* * *

Not that long later, Klaus was sitting on a chair being held in place up his younger brother Kol as his siblings destroyed his house in little ways. Rebekah smiled venomously as she picked up an expensive-looking vase and then tossing it across the room watching it smash into a dozen tiny pieces. "Lovely place you have here, Nik."

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all finally call home. A place where we could be a family again." He informed them with sadness in his voice, Emily frowned as his family shook their heads. "None of us will ever have to be alone again."

Elijah smirked a little as he announced. "Well, you're right about that for once. None of _us_ will have to be alone."

The blonde smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said. "We're all leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench and..." She turned to Emily, who was still being held captive by her oldest brother, her eyes widened. "and our special friend here, then you truly will be all alone. Always and forever."

Klaus spat back. "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." It was more than a promise, but it felt so wrong to say, he truly loved his family, and here he was threatening them. "I have nothing to fear from any of you! All of your threats are pointless! I am a hybrid!" Klaus screamed at his family.

"Very well then..." Elijah stated before slamming the dainty hybrid against the wall and glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "We will hunt down each of your hybrids and end them... Emily, first." Klaus growled angrily before the older brother turned to look at the raven-haired girl and muttered. "I wish this could have been different." Just as he was about to shove his hand into her chest, the door clicked open.

They all looked, and all of their faces taken back by what they were witnessing. Emily's view was being blocked by the wall to her back, but when Rebekah uttered out the word. "Mother." Her stomach filled with fear waiting to see what would walk through the archway.

An exquisite blonde stepped into the room with a soft smile playing on her lip as she took in all of her children. Esther stepped over to Elijah and placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. With that, he released the small girl who stood there in shock.

With that, the woman wandered over to her son Niklaus and gave him a stern look before noticing he was refusing to look at her. "Look at me!" He lifted his gaze timidly. "Do you know why I am here?"

His voice was hardly there as he whimpered out. "You're here to kill me." Emily's heart broke slightly, she knew what it was like to feel like that, to have that kind of fear and sadness.

Shaking her head, Esther cupped his cheek softly and replied in a motherly tone. "Niklaus, you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." Then she turned to the rest of her family and smiled at each of them before saying. "I want us all to be a family again."

* * *

The night soon wound down, and each of the originals something to keep themselves busy. Emily had decided to lock herself away in her room, keeping herself as far away from the original madness as she could.

Drying her eyes softly, Emily wasn't even sure why she was crying. Maybe the pain Niklaus was in this evening, perhaps she had been fearful for her life, maybe it had been so long since she had seen a mother just forgive and accept her children.

A soft knock came from her door as Emily creased her eyebrows and rose from the middle of her bed. She wandered across the room, opening the door to reveal Niklaus stood there with a small frown on his lips, she sighed and allowed him to enter as he stepped into the room. "What? I'm tired."

He looked at her, he took a good look at her and knew from the moment he saw her face that she had been crying but decided not to bring it up. "You did well tonight... you really held your own against Stefan." It almost sounded as if he was trying to say that he was proud of her. "No one could have foretold what would have happened this evening, you handled it well."

Clearing her throat softly, she answered. "You too." Without warning, another tear trickled down her cheek. Emily was about to dry it with the back of her hand when he reached out and caught it with his thumb, cupping her face and feeling electricity travelling through his hand. "Sorry." She whispered about her crying.

"Don't be." He answered, noticing his hand had lingered on her face for perhaps too long with that he pulled his hand away and took a deep breath before saying. "Try to get some rest; it's been a long day," Klaus said as they exchanged one final look before he exited the room shutting the door behind him.


	14. Dangerous Liaisons

A Light in the Dark

Dangerous Liaisons

It was the first time in while that Emily had actually been able to have a long and natural sleep. When the small raven haired girl finally awoke she heard the clutter of noises come from below her, but it didn't bother her. It reminded her of a time when all the hybrids had lived there – before the vampires of the town had forcibly removed them.

Rising from her bed, she yawned loudly stretching her arms above her and then climbed out of the warm comfort. Grabbing a towel that had been strewn across the floor, she headed straight for a quick shower.

As the dainty hybrid returned to her bedroom, she began to rummage through her closet trying to find something to wear when she heard the door click open behind her, as she turned around she half-expected to see Klaus stood there, but instead was greeted up an equally as handsome face, but still a stranger.

Tightening the towel around herself to make sure it was secure in covering most of her body, she gave him a quizzical look before asking. "Can I help you? I'm kind of... I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Good morning." His voice was sultry and soft. There was a charming accent that came with it, which made her fight a smile as she stared down the young man in front of her. "We didn't get a chance to introduce herself last night – especially with my brother almost ripping your heart out." She shuddered at the memory. "I'm Kol..." He announced as he took a step towards her.

Her emerald orbs widened then as she repeated his name. "Kol?" He smiled as he heard his name fall from her pink lips. "I, uh, I've heard stories about you." This made the original grin proudly. "I'm... I'm Emily. I'm just another of your brother's hybrids." She stated simply as she shrugged her shoulders in joint with this comment.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you," Kol announced with a warm smile that followed, just then another figure appeared in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder he spotted his older brother Niklaus stood there with a pointed look on his face. "Ah, brother, I was just introducing myself to Emily..."

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly before retorting. "Yes, I can see that... perhaps you should have been decent enough to allow her the time to put some clothes on before doing so, hmm?" This made the younger brother smirk as he turned to face his brother fully as if to challenge him.

" _Oh_. I hadn't even noticed..." Klaus stated before turning back to face the younger hybrid who now had a deep blush crawling up the back of her neck. "I am so very sorry, Ms Emily." He paused for a moment before adding. "I do hope to speak with you again soon. There is much I still have to learn about this new time, perhaps someone from this century could enlighten it all for me." Emily only smiled and nodded her head.

With that, the younger original patted his brother on the shoulder as he exited the room, grabbing onto the door handle and dragging the door shut as he left, allowing both Emily and Klaus from privacy. Klaus watched the door for a moment waiting to hear the footsteps walking away before he looked back over at his hybrid with a firm look plastered on his face.

Klaus finally growled out in a lowered tone. "Do not allow him to lead you into a false pretence, Emily. You are smarter than that." This made her crease her thick eyebrows. "Kol is not as innocent as he looks. He is a cold-blooded murderer. He is reckless, and he is unforgiving. If you get on the wrong side of him, you'll be sure to feel his wrath."

This made a short laugh fall from her lips as she replied. "Is that a general description for all of your family?" He frowned. "I'm not sure I need to remind you, but Elijah seemed like the perfect gentleman before he tried to rip my heart out just for being a hybrid." She stated logically as the original across the room remained silent. "I'm not stupid, Klaus. I've learned how to handle myself, especially around members of your family."

Klaus let out a breathy sigh as he turned on his heel and headed for the door, stopping for a moment he said. "Just try and behave today. I have enough problems dealing with my family." With that, he pulled the door open and exited the room without another word uttered to her.

The smaller hybrid watched as he left, his shoulders sagged slightly and he hardly even looked up. Maybe it was the fact that all of his family was back under his roof, or maybe it was the fact that she was finally beginning to make sense, but there was something off about him that actually made her worry.

* * *

Not long after Emily was dressed, she felt a pang of hunger in her stomach, rising from her bed, she found herself gliding down the stairs hearing voices coming from the parlour room. It sounded as if Rebekah and Kol were having a conversation. It sounded as if they were teasing each other mercilessly and that Elijah was the referee in between not picking sides just keeping the peace.

On her way to the kitchen she spotted another male original staring blankly out of a window, he had an attentive look on his face and hardly even noticed her presence, Emily didn't want to bother him any more than she probably had already. Hence, she found herself continuing her journey to the kitchen before a svelte body was blocking her path.

Looking up, she immediately knew the woman who was stood there in her way. This was the woman who had brought these original creatures into this world; this was the witch who had created the immortality spell to protect her own family; this woman was Esther. The motherly lady smiled and held out her hand before starting. "I am Esther Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Taking the woman's hand within her own and answered. "I'm Emily Charme." It wasn't often that the hybrid would use her full name, but she felt as if in this situation, it was right to. "Your children seem like lovely people, and it's great to meet you finally." The girl pulled a nervous smile onto her face.

They both pulled their hands away; Esther placed her sophisticatedly behind her back which was straightened with perfect posture. "You are the one that Niklaus mentioned. The girl with jet black hair." Carefully the older woman reached out and touched the glossy locks with her own fair hands. "You are one of his hybrids, yes?"

"Uh, yep, I guess that's me." The emerald-eyed girl answered as the woman retracted her hands from where they were touching the girl's soft tresses.

The woman gazed directly into her smouldering eyes for a moment before muttering out. "There is much pain in your eyes, child." This made Emily step back instinctively. "But you are no fool, and you are wise beyond your years, yet more times than none your temper rules you." Esther paused for a moment before adding. "Your anger is pointed mainly at... at your mother-"

"Mother." A voice announced from behind Emily. "I think you are scaring the poor girl..." A slim hand was placed on the hybrids shoulder as it squeezed assuringly. "Refrain from reading people before you introduce yourself fully, please." Rebekah's voice was firm but loving as she leads the raven-haired girl passed the woman into the kitchen. "I suppose you owe me a favour..."

Emily pulled a face before heading over to the fridge, yanking the door open and grabbing a blood bag. "Why? Because you saved me from a situation, I could have easily walked away from?" She turned back to see the blonde had her hands planted firmly on her hips.

The original sneered back. "No, because you – like my bastard of a brother – left me stranded in this hell hole whilst you two galavanted across the country to safety away from the thought of my father." She stalked across the room and pointed a sharp nail at her chest before adding. "So, _dog_ , you do owe me a favour, and I'm ready to cash it in now. Follow me..."

* * *

The little hybrid pulled the car into the hospital parking lot; she sighed heavily as she rested her hands on the steering wheel and said. "Listen, I know that you wanna get back at Elena for what she did to you. It was a total dick move, and she was sneaky and conniving, but... this is a hospital, she's probably visiting someone. Don't you think she's allowed time away from all this craziness?" The girl turned to face the blonde who had a scornful look in her eyes.

"No." Was Rebekah's instant answer. "Elena Gilbert should have thought of that before she drove a dagger through my heart." She growled. "I suppose I was only lucky that Elijah pulled it from my heart before I spent another couple of decades in there, not that you understand what that's like..."

The hybrid rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not immortal, or deadly, or strong like the rest of you and your family are. I'm just a simple hybrid who had got caught up in all this crap." She stated sadly as a cruel smile pulled over her face knowing it was true.

Something caught both of the girl's eyes, they both turned to look at Elena walking across the parking lot towards her car fishing for her keys within her purse, without a second thought the girl climbed from the car and zipped out of sight leaving Emily sitting on her own with her forehead against the steering wheel.

When she glanced up against, she saw the doppelgänger climbing from her car with a worried expression on her face, checking her back tires she was surprised when the blonde trapped her against the vehicle by her throat, as the hybrid climbed from the car a blur caught Rebekah in its grasp. She was on the ground in a quick minute.

Emily zipped over only to find that the oldest original was stood in front protectively in front of an injured looking Elena as she rubbed her sore throat gently. Holding her hand out, the dainty hybrid helped the blonde back to her feet as they both stood opposed to Elijah, who had an impatient look on his face.

"Unless you wish for me to finish what I should have done yesterday, Emily, I suggest you both vanish from here." He threatened darkly, and the girl instinctively took a step away from the problem in front of her, Rebekah glared at the two in front of her. "Do you wish to challenge me, sister?"

Narrowing her crystal blue eyes, the younger original retorted in a hissed. "You're pathetic." She was looking between both of them as she added. "Both of you." With that, she turned and grabbed the raven-haired girl by her arm, dragging her away from the two of them. "Why did you come over?" She asked still in a lowered tone.

"It looked as if you were in trouble." Emily shrugged her shoulders. This made Rebekah crease her eyebrows, it wasn't often that someone would throw themselves in harm's way to make sure that she was okay, but this young girl that she had blackmailed into coming with her was sticking her neck out on the line for her.

* * *

When both of the girls arrived back at the mansion, they were both drained, both entered and stood in the foyer for a moment not saying a word to each other. Hearing footsteps at the top of the stairs, they both gazed up to see her elegantly stepping down the stairs before she was stood there in front of them both with a welcoming smile. "I have been looking for you."

Emily averted her gaze as if to give the mother and daughter some privacy. "I have decided to throw a ball to try and get us better acquainted with our neighbours. Klaus has been helpful enough to help me organize the event. All you need to do is get yourself a gown." Then she reached out and touched the hybrids arm tenderly before saying. "And you are more than welcome to attend if you wish."

Before Rebekah had a chance to respond to the willowy woman sauntered away into another room to be on her own and plan the event ahead of her. Both of the girls glanced at each other before they entered the parlour room beside them.

Kol was being fitted for a suit as he gazed in the mirror at himself, the older brother – Finn – was sitting across the room quietly. The younger original turned with a smile on his face as he saw the two females enter the room, he began. "Rebekah... and the lovely Emily." He smiled charmingly. "Tell me how handsome I am."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she took a seat on a comfortable looking lounging chair, the raven-haired girl giggled as she leant against the wall casually. "Please, Kol, you know that we cannot be compelled," Rebekah explained simply.

Suddenly the door burst open and in stomped Niklaus who had a thunderous look on his face as he scanned the room to find the two girls who avoided their gaze away from him. "Why have I just been told that you both went after Elena Gilbert?" He stepped further into the room angrily. "What is wrong with you?!"

Rebekah only rolled her eyes as she muttered out in a monotonous tone. "Here we go again..."

Taking a few threatening steps towards her, the original hybrid growled out. "Do you want another dagger in your heart, Rebekah?" Then he brought his deathly gaze over to the raven-haired girl who was staring down at her feet. "Is this your way of rebelling? Going after me? You are making all the wrong choices-"

A loud scoff fell from Kol's mouth as he turned to face his older brother. "So that you know you're not even half as threatening as you think you sound." This made a feral growl erupt from the hybrids lips. "Rebekah isn't scared of you anymore, and Emily is free to make her own decisions-"

Narrowing his mixed coloured orbs and growled out aggressively. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Kol took a step towards his brother, leaning his head to the side as he growled out. "And who are you, my father? You cannot tell me what you do, Niklaus. You don't own me, and you don't control me." He spat out.

Emily was watching the took with fearful eyes, they both had enough strength to knock this house to the ground if they were to get into a fight, both brothers squared up to one another before a lissom figure appeared in the doorway with a tested look on her face before she growled out in a voice filled with authority. "Enough! Niklaus... come." She commanded.

The original growled lowly at his brother one final time before he turned and exited the room following his mother. Kol was quick to state. "Well, that was eventful." Before throwing a pointed grin towards the dainty hybrid and the blonde who was only their heads in response at him. "Oh, lighten up..."

* * *

Not long after the argument between the brothers, the dainty hybrid was sitting alone in her bedroom twiddling her thumbs and in deep thought. She almost didn't hear the soft buzzing coming from her phone, reaching over and grabbing it, she glanced at the screen before rolling her eyes and throwing it to her side carelessly. The last thing she needed was a lecture from her mother.

A knocking sound came from her door, rising from her seat she opened it to reveal Niklaus standing on the other side, Emily was surprised to see that it wasn't actually angry but instead rather calm looking – perhaps whatever his mother had said to him had done the trick in making him see sense.

The raven-haired girl stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room, with that she shut the door, allowing them privacy. "I'm not here to shout at you, Emily." She was glad to hear that the original hybrid continued. "Although I am disappointed that you would allow Rebekah to sway your judgement."

"Sway my judgement?" The girl scoffed back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Trust me; I'm not the biggest fan of Elena Gilbert either... at all, really, after what she and her friends have done to me, to us, to the hybrids." She scowled in a way that actually made Klaus feel some pride. "Sure, I didn't wanna see her dead, but I wasn't gonna risk my life to save her either."

Klaus sighed as he sat on the end of the bed, putting her head down. "At least you're honest; I suppose that is one thing I can always count on in you, Emily." She gave him a soft smile as she leaned against the door casually. "Anyway, I'm sure you know by now that there is going to be a ball this evening..." The emerald-eyed girl nodded. "Do you wish to attend?"

The little hybrid couldn't help the snort that escaped her lips as she asked. "Do I look like the type of girl that would even own an evening gown? Or knows how to waltz? I'm not sure that I'd be the belle of the ball..." She announced, and he couldn't help but chuckle either.

"Well... perhaps I can assist you with a few of those things." With that, he rose from where he had been sitting and exited the room motioning for her to follow him.

Niklaus led her down the hallway, and she followed creasing her thick brows, wondering where he was leading her. Pushing a set of double doors open, he revealed the master bedroom – his bedroom. It was strange how everything in the room just screamed that it belonged to him and that it was made for him.

"Wow." She muttered to low for him to hear as she gazed around the room in awe, the furniture was dark, there was a roaring fireplace, the bed was enormous and extremely comfortable looking. "What... what are we doing in here?" She asked with suspicion to her voice as he escorted her to a large chest.

Klaus cleared his throat as he said. "Sometimes... sometimes humans enjoy keeping memories of past events as if not to forget them... it can be the same for us supernatural creatures." He unlocked the chest to reveal many different objects, some weapons, some books and tomes, others amazing looking outfits all folded away neatly. "There are all memories to me... and this..." He pulled out a beautiful beige coloured floor length dress fitted with beautiful jewels.

"Oh..." The raven-haired girl whispered as she reached out to touch the soft material under the fingers before adding. "Klaus, I couldn't wear this... I-I would be too scared to ruin it, or-"

The original chuckled as he answered. "Nonsense." Then passed it over to her as she took it from him with a kind smile. "I'm not going to force you to attend this ball, but if you wish to go at least, you'll be suitable dressed for it now." She gnawed on her bottom lip before giving him a thankful smile. "Now..." He cleared his throat, straightening his back once again. "Off you go."

As she turned to exit the room, Emily heard him call out to her. "Just try not and go after Elena Gilbert anymore, hmm? She is rather important to me getting want I want." She giggled as she waved him off and exited the room without another word needed between them.

* * *

It seemed like hours past as Emily tried to decide whether or not to attend that party that would be happening downstairs in just under an hour. Once again she felt her phone begin to vibrate, picking it up she glanced at the screen before sighing and accepting the call this time. "What do you want?" The hybrid bit out.

"I know that you're back in Mystic Falls with Niklaus," Regina stated simply as the younger girl rolled her emerald eyes. "Emmy, it's not safe you to be there. I know that you think I'm trying to control your life, but I'm just trying to protect you. Nothing good can come from _him_. Do you understand me?"

The hybrid closed her eyes shut for a moment pinching the bridge of her nose before answering back in a sharp tone. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need your protection, and I don't need your advice." Without letting her mother get another word in, she threw her phone to her side and sighed heavily.

A piece of soft music began beneath her she assumed the ball was about to get in full swing, a knock came from the door, and she called for the person on the other side to enter. Pushing the door, open Rebekah was stood there looking elegant in an emerald green dress and fitted her body perfectly. "Why aren't you ready for the ball? Niklaus informed me that he gave you a dress to wear..."

"Yeah, he did." Emily nodded her head as she gestured over to the beautiful garment that layout in the bed. The blonde stepped towards it and ran her fingers over the soft fabric. "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for plastering a smile on my face and fitting myself into an uncomfortable dress."

Rebekah frowned as she turned back to the younger girl. "Well, by now you truly are fashionable late... and by the time you're done preparing yourself for the event tonight it'll probably be over good." A smirk pulled across her face before she added. "So I'm going to help you get ready."

* * *

A short hour passed, and the blonde took a step back to admire her work, she had truly done a wonderful job of getting the young hybrid ready for the evening. "Well, I'm going down to join the rest of the guests. If you decide you want to stop whatever pity-party you've thrown yourself, then please feel free to join."

With that, she exited the room closing the door behind her. Emily rose from where she was sat and took a glance at herself in the mirror and actually smiled as she took in her appearance. Letting out a soft sigh, she stepped over and opened her door to hear the soft music and talking from below flow into the room.

Making a mental decision, she stepped out of the room and to the top of the staircase. Taking her first step down the stairs, some of the guests began to look up and started murmuring to one another, some smiles and some just minded their own business. It felt strange to have eyes on her when it felt as if she had been invisible her whole life. It almost made Emily want to turn around and run back into her room, but she pushed on.

As Emily reached the bottom step, she spotted the drinks table and headed straight for it. Her hands were shaking as she poured herself a strong drink, the inky haired girl almost jumped out of her skin when a rough hand brushed against her exposed shoulder. Glancing up the hybrid was surprised to see Kol stood there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I have to admit, darling, I did enjoy seeing that fresh-out-of-the-shower look that I caught a glimpse of this morning, but this..." He gestured to her formal attire as her eyes raked down her body once again. "This is truly something else." A harsh blush began to creep up her neck as he continued. "You've truly outdone everyone in this room." He complimented.

A soft throat cleared as a snarky female voice responded. "You can thank me for that." They both looked to their side to see Rebekah stood there nursing a glass of wine in her perfectly manicured hand and a knowing look pulled across her perfect features. "I'm glad you decided to show your face, Emily. Shame to let a dress this beautiful go to waste."

"Yeah," Emily muttered softly putting her head down and staring at her feet feeling overly embarrassed by all of the compliments that were being thrown her way, this made the two Mikaelson's smirk and smiled at one another as the hybrid refused to make eye-contact.

Another pair of footsteps approached them, and a voice announced. "Now, now..." The raven-haired girl looked up at the sound actually relieved to see that it was Klaus standing there looking very dapper in his suit. "Don't you see that you're making the poor girl nervous? How about you two run along, hmm?" He almost ordered.

"Very well." "Fine." Both of the younger siblings muttered out before heading off into the crowd with one another, leaving the two hybrids on their own with the soft music the only noise between them. Klaus began to fill up two glasses of bourbon as the younger girl stood there in silence, staring at her feet. "I've never seen you so quiet, Emily."

Sighing heavily the emerald-eyed girl responded in a darkened voice. "This isn't me." She gestured to the jewellery and the dress. "I don't... I'm not this kind of person. I don't do parties or balls, or whatever." She growled up, feeling the growing need to race back upstairs and lock herself away.

"Calm down," Klaus told her firmly as he turned to her and passed her the drink as she took a big gulp of it as he smirked a little shaking his head. "I find it hard to believe this isn't you because that dress suits you down to the ground." Another blush began to pull across her cheeks as he smiled at her. "I suppose I do have good taste, hm?"

Once again, she laughed and shook her head before taking another sip of her drink, Klaus then leaned close to her ear and muttered. "Just a word of warning, I was sure that I spotted your mother here earlier, but I couldn't be sure. I'd keep your guard up if I were you, love." This made the hybrid tense as her eyes scoured the room.

Placing his hand on her lower back, sending small sparks of electricity up her spine and making her look at him suddenly Klaus added. "Try and have a good time, love. It's rare that we actually are allowed to let our hair down. Have a drink, have a dance." He sent her a warm smile before heading off into the crowd on his own this time.

"If everyone could gather, please." Emily glanced over to see that each of the Originals was stood on the staircase looking over the ground of gathered formal guests as if they were dinner, it honestly made the hybrid a little nervous. "Welcome to our home. Thank you for finding the time to join us this evening." He began.

He smiled as he continued. "Whenever my mother decides to bring our family together like this, it is a tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Esther stood right at the top of the stairs looking over the balcony at her many guests eyeing them all cleverly. "Tonight she picked centuries-old waltz, so if you would all like to find yourselves a partner and go to the ballroom."

The oldest Original son was just about to step into the ballroom when his glossy eyes caught a glimpse of an exquisite woman heading towards the spiral stairs. He just stood there taking in her form for a moment; she had perfect raven coloured hair styled into loose curls that sprawled down her back evenly.

Clearing his throat, he wandered over to her before she could place her foot on the first step and said. "Excuse me." She turned to him, then giving him a charming smile on her bow-shaped lips. "Upstairs is off-limits, but you're more than welcome to come and join me in the ballroom." He offered to hold his arm out.

"Actually..." The woman replied with a soft chuckle. "I'm here to see your mother, Elijah." He creased his eyebrows, wondering how this stranger knew his name. "But it was lovely meeting you... the stories I heard were true. You really are the handsome original." She winked her emerald green eyed before heading up the stairs.

Elijah smirked softly as he watched her hips sway with every stair she wandered up. "You know my name, and you didn't even tell me yours." He called as she reached the top step, the woman couldn't help but laugh softly with her back to him before clearing her throat.

Turning to face him, she gnawed on her lower lip before saying. "If I told you that would take away all the mystery, wouldn't it?" She teased playfully before spinning on her heel and disappearing into the unknown upstairs, leaving Elijah stood there, smiling to himself as another body approached him.

"What are you smiling about?" Klaus quizzed with an interesting look in his eyes as his older brother only shook his head in response and wandered into the ballroom.

* * *

Esther smiled softly. "Of course." Leaning forward, she placed her wine glass down delicately on the coffee table. "Can I interest you in a glass of wine? It's quite delicious." She commented as Regina shook her head. "Ah, want to keep your wits about you, hm? I understand completely." The woman rose from her seat, brushing down her beautiful gown. "I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter earlier this morning."

This suddenly got Regina interested in the conversation as she locked eyes with the original which only continued. "Before that I overheard Niklaus and Emily have a conversation in her bedroom. It was early morning, too... I wonder what he was doing in there." She mused, pretending to be dumbfounded as Regina grit her teeth. "Now, I wouldn't want Niklaus to hurt your daughter any more than you want him to..."

The younger witch spat back angrily. "What is the point you are trying to make, Esther? First, you tell me that my daughter might be sleeping around with your son, and then you tell me that you don't want him to hurt her?"

"Now, now... I didn't say that they were 'sleeping around' I was clearly observing something that I saw, and I thought you might want to know considering all the troubles that you've gone through to keep her safe and away from harm." The woman chortled softly shaking her head. "I want Emily safe too, though you might not believe me. I want everyone to be safe from my children."

Regina once again creased her eyebrows. "Safe from your children? How do you mean?"

Bluntly the original responded. "I want them gone." This made the other woman pop her mouth open in surprise. "I want each of the dead and gone from this world so that others may live in peace. We have all lived much too long and caused too much trouble in our time here. I have haunted by having to watch them terrorise innocent people each day."

When the original put it that way Regina began to understand, in a small voice, the woman said. "But... they are your children. You must love them."

"I do, I do love them." Esther nodded her head gently. "I know how they used to be. All of them so sweet and good and now they have changed into these murderous monsters. They are not my children anymore; they are only monsters that live inside the bodies of my beautiful children." The woman sighed. "I need your help, Regina. Will you help me?"

Reluctantly the woman said. "Yes. I will help you get Elena Gilbert up here."

* * *

In the ballroom downstairs, Emily was standing amongst the gathered crowd that was watching a few couples dance gracefully to the beautiful song that was flowing elegantly through the room. The last thing that she wanted to do was get involved with any kind of dances; it made her a little nervous and sweaty just thinking about it.

When a warm hand placed itself onto her shoulder, she glanced up to see Kol stood there with a playful smirk playing on his lips. "Would you care to dance, darling?" She was about to open her mouth and protest, but he hooked a strong arm around her waist and yanked her onto the dance floor. "It would be rude to say no. Plus, it's easy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is easy for people who had done it a dozen times before." Emily tried to squirm from his grip as the original began to move her to the rhythm. She felt overly stiff and awkward, and this only made Kol's enjoyment rise as he laughed throwing his head back, drawing the attention of others towards them. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Kol gave her a soothing smile. "C'mon. It's a bit of fun. Look, even my brother is getting involved." He nodded over in the direction of Niklaus, gazing over her shoulder she noticed that he was dancing gracefully with Caroline, her mouth popped open at sight. It was strange to see him in this rare care-free looking state, even though the blonde didn't look as if she was enjoying herself too much.

Pursing her lips, she just stared down at their feet before hearing a soft smirk from Kol before he muttered out. "Jealous?" Emily pulled away from him them fully glaring up at him before storming from the room, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

As the young hybrid stepped out into the foyer and took a couple of deep breaths as she ponded over what Kol had teased her with. She couldn't be jealous; there was nothing to be jealous of... was there? Shaking her head at the thought, she immediately pushed it to the back of her mind.

Just then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and glanced up, surprised to see her mother stood there in an elegant floor-length gown. It made her feel immediately bad about her attempt to fit in with this world. Regina noticed her daughter stood there as she smiled on approach. "Emmy."

"Mother." The raven-haired girl responded in a hard tone as she approached and wandered over to stand in front of her. "Klaus told me that he spotted you here earlier, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Regina smile before answering. "I'm just here visiting a friend." She knew that she wouldn't be able to tell her daughter the real reason why she was at the Mikaelson mansion in fear that she would end up telling Klaus, or try to stop Esther herself and risk getting hurt.

This only made Emily scoff as she responded. "Please. You don't have any friends." This made the older woman frown in response as she gave her daughter an impatient look. "Whatever. I'm going to get some air." She spun on her heel and grabbed her coat that was hooked up on a peg.

"Emily." Her mother called as she turned to face her. "I want you to know... I'm only doing what is best for you. Do you understand that?" The raven-haired girl creased her eyebrows as she stared at the woman who stepped towards her a couple of times. "As much as you will deny is Niklaus is dangerous; his family is dangerous."

"You just don't understand. You've only ever seen one side to him." Emily couldn't believe that she was stood there defending him, shaking her head she added. "He's not all bad. He has his moments." Then she turned around and left the mansion into the darkness.

As the older woman went to follow, she heard another couple exit the ballroom. "I need to talk to you. Alone." A soft voice said Regina glanced up to see both Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore stood there very close and talking lowly.

Quickly she hid her face from the vampire who would recognise her. "Outside. C'mon." He placed his hand onto her lower back and led her from the mansion. They moved a couple of feet away from any lingers who might be listening to their conversation. "What is it, Elena?"

The brunette gnawed on her lower lip for a moment before responding. "I need to get upstairs to see Esther, but I can only do this alone." Stefan frowned in response. "You know that we need to figure out if she is on our side, but I can't do that with Damon around."

Stefan responded. "Are you sure that you can do this?" Clearly, through this facade of not caring and only wanting to kill Klaus and the hybrids, he still had a soft spot for the doppelgänger.

She nodded her head softly staring intensely into his glistening orbs before he nodded his head in agreement, Elena turned on her heel and began to wander back towards the mansion before stopping herself and stating. "When we were together, you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. At least that hasn't changed."

With haste, the witch moved back into the mansion away from where they might be able to see her as her lips pulled up into a snide smile. This was going to be easier than she had originally planned.

* * *

It wasn't long until Regina spotted the older Salvatore brother excusing himself from a conversation he was having and began to walk away, staring down at his phone. Breaking away from the crowd, Regina tailed him into the library where Stefan was waiting for him looking patient and easy.

The witch took this as her opportunity, holding her hand out in front of her she began to speak soft Latin words under her breath, and within moments Damon was doubled over in immense pain, blood gushing from his nostrils before he finally passed out.

His brother had been by his side, trying to stop the pain he was going through. Regina stepped forward into the room, dusting off her hands before announcing her presence by saying. "Don't worry. He will wake up. I wouldn't want to waste a handsome body like his, would I?" The younger Salvatore glared up the woman.

Clearing her throat, she continued. "Now, before we continue any further, you are certain that your little girlfriend is upstairs conversing with Esther as we speak, hmm?" Slowing the forest green-eyed vampire nodded his head. "Good."

Once again Regina held her hand out in front of her and began to mutter Latin under her breath, suddenly Stefan clutched his throat before water began to gush out of his mouth as he fell to his knees coughing and spluttering up the water that was filling his lungs. It didn't take long for him to pass out too.

A sickening smile pulled across the mother's face before she told the unconscious body. "That was for my daughter." Her voice was cold and hard as she spun around on her heel, her hair flipping with the movement as she left the room satisfied with her work.

* * *

Outside in the brisk nightly air Klaus had decided to go for a little wander to clear his head, in the distance he noticed a lone body sitting on a bench staring up at the half-moon that was high in the sky. Furrowing his eyebrows, the hybrid stepped a little bit closer towards her before noticing that it was Emily who was sitting there. "Em?"

Niklaus' voice was subtle and quiet, but it still made the raven-haired girl jolt at the announcing of his presence. "Jeez, you scared me." She spat out as he chuckled out an apology. Moving around the bench, he noticed she had kicked off her uncomfortable high shoes, and she informed him. "I had a run-in with my mom."

"Oh? And how did that go?" The original felt as if he already knew the answer to her question as she shook his head clearly, not wanting to talk about the ordeal. "I saw you dancing with Kol. You looked as if you were having... fun." She threw him a look as he let out a genuine laugh.

Emily growled back. "Shut up." Before both of them fell into a small fit of laughter, once they finally regain composure, the female hybrid noted. "Why are you even sat out here listening to me complain when you could be in there dancing with a beautiful blonde? Clearly, you were having fun with Caroline."

"Mm. It's a mystery." Klaus responded before throwing her a wink which she rolled her eyes at and stood up, brushing her hair off her face. "Why did I even agree to this? I feel so damn uncomfortable and out-of-place." She whimpered before covering her face with her hands.

Frowning heavily the original hybrid leaned forward and picked up both of her shoes before saying. "Give me your foot, Cinderella." Lifting her leg, she held out her foot in front of him and helpfully Klaus slipped the shoe onto her foot for her before saying. "Next."

Lift her other leg Emily gasped when she felt his coarse fingertips brush against her ankle as he slipped her shoe on once again. "I think that you sell yourself short much too often, Emily. You are the strongest person I know, and you look breath-taking in that dress." Carefully he brushed her raven locks out of her face staring deeply into her eyes. "I think you fit in just fine."

Brushing his thumb delicately over her cheekbone, she felt little shocks of electricity zap through her body before a voice announced. "Would you come with me? There is something I wish to show you." He suggested in a delicate voice that made goosebumps prickle all over her skin as she nodded in answer.

* * *

Just as they entered the mansion once again, they noticed that the guests had gathered all into the foyer once again. Niklaus was surprised when both he and the raven-haired girl was handed a champagne flute, glancing up at the stairwell he saw his mother stood there with a graceful smile playing on her lips.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," Esther announced gathering the attention of everyone as she took a glass herself. "As you can see, waiters will be providing everyone with a glass of champagne, so I invite you all in joining me raise a glass." Emily sniffed the liquid before scrunching her nose, making the older hybrid chuckle.

"It provides me with no greater pleasure and joy than seeing all of my family and children back together as one." A genuine smile pulled across her face before she added. "I would like to thank each one of you for being part of this special and beautiful evening. Cheers!" She rose her glass then.

The crowd replied heartily. "Cheers!" As sone cliqued their glasses against each other and some just drank down the liquid along with each of the originals.

With that Esther disappeared up into her study once again, Niklaus slipped his hand around the young girls wrist before pulling her back towards their destination they had originally been heading to. Clearly, even this distraction hadn't taken him away from what he had really wanted to show her.

The hybrid weaved the two of them through the growing crowd of people that he barely recognised and through a large wooden door, Emily noticed that most of the times she had come across this door, it had been closed or locked. Still, as he slid his key inside and pushed the door open, she was surprised what was on the other side.

Her emerald orbs were bright with amazement and wonder as she questioned. "What... what is this place?" There were multiple-sized paintings, many different coloured and styles paint placed around the room along with an array of over-used brushes in jars.

Klaus stepped pass the smaller girl and took a seat on the comfortable looking couch. "This is where I come when I need some peace from my family or anything that irritates me." Emily stepped closer and picked up one of the pieces of art-work and admired it for a long moment.

Creasing her thick eyebrows, Emily questioned. "Did you paint these, Klaus?" He was behind her in a moment, gazing over her shoulder at the art-work in her hands. "These are... these are really amazing." She commented before carefully placing it down and turning to face him. "You're really talented."

"Thank you." He cleared his throat as he stared down at her for a moment before there was a loud gasp that came from the foyer they had just come from. "What trouble are my family getting into now." They both walked hastily from the room and watched as the people gather by the door.

As the two of them step outside into the nightly air, they spotted Kol laying lifelessly on the ground and both of the Salvatore brothers standing there above his body, Klaus felt a surge of anger rush through him as Elena pushed past the two of you and just watched both of them horrified.

Elena hissed at the two of them. "We're leaving now. Before we cause any more trouble that gets both of you killed." Then she stepped past them, wrapping her shoal across her shoulders and visibly upset as the two of them follow her.

The original hybrid turned to Finn and growled at him. "Get him inside. This party his over." It was clear that the better mood than he was in from earlier was over now and he looks aggravated as he pushed through the crowd and entered his home, leaving his siblings and Emily stood there awkwardly.

* * *

The entire mansion was soon empty, and Emily found herself upstairs removing the thick make-up that had been plastered across her face. She was sitting still in her uncomfortably evening gown as she had struggled to remove it on her own due to the corset-like lace string that was tied together on her back.

A soft clearing of a low throat came from the doorway, glancing over Emily was surprised to see a completely shirtless Niklaus standing there with a glass of bourbon in hand. "Emily, do you really like the dress that much that you don't want to take it off?" There was a thick amount of taunting to his voice.

Emily narrowed her emerald orbs and giggled before she answered. "Actually, I want nothing more than to get this dress off, but I can't... I was actually waiting for Rebekah to get back from wherever she was so that I could ask her." She shrugged her shoulders gently.

"I doubt that Rebekah would actually help you; she prefers to see people suffer." The older hybrid smirked before adding. "If you truly need help, then I would be happy to help." She pursed her lips for a moment before rising and turning her back to him, pulling her tresses out of the way so that he was able to get the strings.

Klaus was able to make quick work of the lace that was keeping her confined in the gown and smiled happily when she was able to breathe comfortably again. The dress practically fell from her body and pooled around her feet on the floor, leaving her standing there exposed in her bra and panties.

He passed her a dressing gown which Emily used to cover her body before finally turning around to be gazing up at him. "Thank you." The raven-haired girl muttered softly. "For the dress too. Tonight was nice – in some places." The two of them laughed softly as they gazed at each other, feeling a slight draw towards each other.

A tight voice came from the doorway. "What's happening here then?" They both looked over suddenly to see Regina stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Getting a little comfortable with my daughter, are you, Niklaus?" She pursed her lips as the hybrid narrowed his deep blue eyes at her.

"I'll leave." He announced as reached down and picked up the dress before exiting the room leaving the two of them alone.

Emily felt anger bubbling inside of her. "Nothing was going on; you just have to come in here and make things awkward." She couldn't help but scoff at her. "What are you still doing here? Visiting you 'friend' that doesn't exist?"

Her mother couldn't help but chuckle softly as she replied. "You don't worry, have to worry too much, I was just on my way to my motel room." Then another grin spread across her lips. "I won't be leaving you for a very long time." With that, a laugh escapes her lips before she finished. "I'll see you soon, Emmy."

* * *

With that, Regina walked away, wandering down the stairs only to be met with the kind eye of Elijah who smirked softly when he saw her approaching him. "We meet again." He noted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do I have the privilege of knowing your name now, or do I still have to be consumed by mystery?"

Holding her hand out, she informed him. "My name is Regina." Then a bright grin pulled across her crimson red coloured lips. "I'm sure that we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Elijah." Then winked playfully before retreating her hand and sauntering towards the doors, making sure to put an extra sway in her movements.

"I look forward to it," Elijah called, making her laugh as she exited his home, leaving him standing alone once again and closing the door behind her.


	15. All My Children

A Light in the Dark 

All My Children 

_The peaceful feeling of the wind brushing through her raven tresses actually made a genuine smile pull across her lips. Emily was wandering barefoot directly down the middle of a narrow street squinted as she gazed into the distance at what seemed to be a bridge, it sends icy chills down her spine._

_It was odd as there seemed to be no one around, but the weather was nice. The sun was shining happily in the cloudless baby blue sky above, and for a single moment, Emily felt truly at peace, able to relax and appreciate the world around her._

_When she finally approached the bridge the second that she took a step forward onto it the skies above turned a deathly grey colour, covering the sun completely and sucking all the happiness from the world around her._

_The bridge began to tremble and shake beneath her feet, and that's what finally made Emily make a run for the other side, but the faster that the hybrid tried to get to the end of the bridge the further away it seemed to get away from her which filled her with a painful dread._

_It was then that the bridge decided to give way. Finally, the concrete crumbled messily under her and fell into the depths below, and with that, Emily soon followed. Emitting a scream from her lips as she hit the icy cold water and sank to the bed of the river, her heart was pumping erratically in her chest._

_Panic rushed through her system as she pushed herself upwards, trying to reach the surface, which seemed to be so far away. Emily kicked her legs aggressively and flailed her arms but still found herself unable to move as fast as she wanted. It was when something slimy wrapped around her ankle that she felt truly terrified._

_Gazing down through the murky river water, she saw that a long piece of river weed had coiled around her leg and tied into a tight knot which the hybrid was unable to break. The water was filling her lungs now, and when Emily had no air left in her lungs, her muscles gave up trying to escape._

_Emily was trapped._

* * *

A loud gasp emitted from her lips as Emily bolted upright in her bed. Hot tears were burning in her emerald orbs, but she was quick to dry them with the back of her hand and sucked in each shaky breath that was trying to escape her throat. "It was just a dream." Emily continued to remind herself.

It seemed as if each time that the hybrid would doze off into a peaceful slumber that she would be consumed by terrifying dreams of drowning over and over. It was something that seemed to cripple her in fear since Stefan had thrown her carelessly over Wickery Bridge into the depths below.

She had hated feeling so vulnerable and weak, being tied up and unable to save herself. Emily knew that the only person that she could always count on was herself and she had been put in a situation where she had to be saved by another person, and that made her feel more useless than ever.

* * *

As the raven-haired hybrid wandered down the large staircase and as she reached the bottom the front door was pushed open and Rebekah sauntered confidently into the foyer. Emily couldn't help but notice that the original was still wearing the same emerald evening gown and carrying her heels in her hands.

A soft knowing smirk pulled across the young girl's lips as she stated. "Have fun last night, did you?" This only made a threatening glare pull across the blonde's features as she brushed past her and entered the living room to where both of her brothers were sat opposite each other.

Kol was lounging lazily across a seat, staring at his nails board and Klaus seemed to be preoccupied with a sketch that was resting on his lap. The younger brother smirked as he watched his sister entered the room and rose to stand directly in her path. "We've all been wondering where you were... practically worried sick all night." He feigned hurt in his voice.

His little sister only growled back. "Get out of my way, Kol."

"You've been out all night, dearest sister." He answered in a voice that was anything but concerned, and this actually made Emily smirk softly as she decided to stay out of it and allow the original children to squabble.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will rip out your tongue." Rebekah threatened in a growl and with that Kol finally stepped out of the way and fell back onto the chair where he had originally been sitting.

Emily focused her eyes on the original hybrid for a moment, the way that his pencil scribbled against the piece of paper on his lap made her interested in what he could have been drawing, and this seemed to interest his sister too.

Once again, Kol spoke up. "I'm bored." He pursed his plump lips together. "Even our sister is having more fun than we are, Nik. I need some kind of entertainment, or I'm going to go insane." He stated simply as he glanced at the three other people in the room.

"What do you wish for me to do about that, brother? Why don't you run along and try to find your own entertainment, hmm?" The hybrid suggested with a shrug of his shoulders before he returned his attention to the sketch on his lap.

"It's no fun if you're on your own." This seemed to make a smirk pull across his lips before he turned his attention to the quiet hybrid watching with three of them with interest. "How about you..." With that, he stood up, and this seemed to catch the attention of Klaus as he eyed his brother carefully. "You look as if you need a little fun and I'm sure we could share some."

Opening her mouth, she was unable to find the words to refuse as Kol announced. "This is perfect. We'll have such a good time together." A grin spread across his lips as he wandered towards her.

Klaus was quick to stand then, pushing his paper to one side and announcing. "You know what, maybe I will come with you." This made his younger brother spin around to look at him as Emily creased her eyebrows. "I should probably make sure that you two don't get into too much trouble, hmm?"

The blonde heard girl scoffed from where she was pouring herself a glass bourbon. Still, Niklaus only gave her a look of warning before following the two younger supernatural beings from the room and nodded at Elijah as he entered the room after him.

* * *

The three of them wandered towards the Grill, and Kol stepped in front of the raven-haired girl and pulled the door open to allow her to enter first. This made her smile thankfully at him before she stepped through and wandered towards the bar with both of the originals following her.

As she sat down and both of the brothers stood a seat either side of her, she eyed Alaric down the end of the bar who was speaking on his phone whilst a brown-haired woman sat absent-mindedly by his eyes, Klaus seemed to notice her suspicion.

"I think we can allow ourselves to relax for just an hour." The older hybrid informed her, and this seemed to make her shoulders relax as the three of them ordered a drink from the bartender. "What is it that you want to do to keep yourself entertain, Kol?"

"I was thinking about Emily," Kol answered simply as she creased her thick eyebrows and turned her head to look at him. "There are still many questions that burn in my mind whenever I look at you, would you mind answering some of them?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Brilliant. How did you come to meet my wonderful brother Niklaus?"

Licking her lips softly, she retorted. "Actually, it was my mother that knew Klaus. He turned up on my doorstep one full-moon and told me that he could break my curse." She stated truthfully.

"Really? Your mother..." The younger original eyed his brother for a moment. "I can imagine that they were bedfellows... in more ways than one." This made the older hybrid growl threateningly as Emily kept her eyes focused on the wide array of liquor bottles behind the bar. "How are you liking being a hybrid?"

She pursed her lips for a moment before answering. "It's taking a bit of getting used to." This made Kol interested as he turned his entire body to be facing her. "I still feel when it's a full moon. My bones still move like they used to, my body is trying to tell me it wants to turn into a wolf."

This seemed to surprise Klaus as he creased his eyebrows. "Truly?"

Slowly the raven-haired girl nodded her head. "It's strange. I don't like it." Emily explained before hearing Alaric's voice from down the end of the bar, they all seemed to be listening to his phone conversation as he spoke with Damon about a serial killer that was roaming around Mystic Falls.

Klaus spoke up then. "I think it's a little extreme to be blaming the new family in town because there is someone else that was to kill all of the irritating people in your town." He smirked with only made Alaric glare down the bar at him. "Oh, don't mind us. We're just here to have a quiet drink."

* * *

The trek towards the witch's house was irritating, once again Regina was forced to yank her heeled boot from a thick puddle of mud as she stalked towards Esther and her son Finn who were talking quietly amongst themselves. "Who on earth builds a house in the middle of a field?" She laughed, trying to break the ice.

Esther only seemed to smile back at her, and Regina continued. "Listen, I've wanted to speak with you about the plan..."

The original witch wandering towards her and took her wrists as her face was contorted with concern. "Which part of our plan concerns you, my friend?"

The short-haired woman answered. "The part where my daughter might find out what I did." This only made Esther crease her eyebrows, confused. "You see, as much as Emily likes to deny it, my daughter seems to have taken quite a shining to your son." Regina frowned once again. "If she found out what I did then... then I fear she would shut me out for good."

Esther was quick to cup her cheeks, silencing her worries for a moment. "Your magic will be cloaked, and so will you." She spun around to the house. "The witches... they will help disguise you from others if there is any trouble you will be invisible." She turned back then. "Will that please you?"

The younger witch smiled. "Very much. Thank you." She nodded gratefully before standing back and watching as both Bonnie and her mother approach the two of them were speaking under their breaths just as Esther stepped forward with a welcoming grin on her face.

* * *

After a couple of strong drinks, Emily decided to speak up. "You know, I've heard some stories about you, Kol." This seemed to interest him as he turned his attention to the hybrid once again. "I'm wondering if you're as bad as everyone say that you are."

"That depends..." He mused with a smirk playing on his lips. "How bad do they say that I am, Emily?" She gave him a look which only made a wholehearted laugh escape his throat then continued. "So my brother has been filling your head with all my nasty tales, has he? Perhaps I should relive some of my more _thrilling_ ones."

The way the word seemed to roll off his tongue so elegantly made a shiver spill down Emily's spine, but Klaus was quick to come to her rescue. "Now, now, Kol." He gave his brother a heavy frown. "The last thing that we want to do is give Emily here nightmares. She has enough of those already."

This seemed to make the raven-haired hybrid look up in surprise. "I'm... what?" She lowered her voice.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that the entire mansion doesn't hear you tossing and turning in your sleep." He noted simply as he turned to face her. "I'm not sure what it is that has you, so trouble-" Kol was quick to cut him off. "Why don't you inform us of your nightmares, darling. I've been told I'm a fantastic listener."

Emily's cheeks seemed to be a shade of pink with anger as she was quick to finish her drink. "I don't have nightmares about anything." There was a clear amount of defence to her voice as she rose and stalked out of the Grill stepping passed Caroline as she exited the building.

Kol scoffed. "Well, isn't she touchy?" He spun around, and a smirk pulled across his lips as he watched the blonde saunter towards the two of them with a slight sway to her hips, but it seemed as if the older brother completely ignore her as he brushed past her and followed the younger hybrid.

* * *

When the original finally found Emily, she was sat alone in the park on a bench. By that time he had got to her, the full moon was already glowing high in the clear sky above, and she was observing her arm with interest and a small amount of pain plastered on her delicate features.

Her head whipped up as she heard footsteps approach. "It's only me," Klaus stated as he took a seat beside of her, but she lowered her gaze once again and just stared down at her boots. "I'm confused, Emily, you've always been so open about anything I've asked you, but you closer up about something as trivial as a nightmare?"

"It's just dumb." The raven-haired girl decided with a soft shrug, but this didn't seem to put his concern to rest. "I keep having these nightmares about drowning." This made Klaus crease his eyebrows just watching her for a moment as she gazed at the moon above them. "I'm always at Wickery Bridge and... and I end up in the water and I... I die."

Klaus sighed heavily as he muttered out. "Emily." Then only made her stand. "Don't walk away." He warned, and she stopped her movement but refused to face him. "If you need help dealing with this-"

"There is nothing to deal with." The raven-haired hybrid answered as she turned back at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's just a nightmare, and that's all." Her cheeks were burning red now. It was clear that it was going to be something he had to work on with Emily and something that clearly concerned him.

* * *

The original Finn was making the final perfecting touches to the large pentagram that was drawn across the ground in thick lines of salt whilst Regina flicked her wrist in the direction of each of the give torches to ignite them with a mighty roar of the thick fire.

Esther was explaining the meaning of the items to both of the Bennett witches. "The pentagram represents our connection to magic, the salt is a symbol of the Earth, and the torches are for each of my children." She paused for a moment. "I was the witch that created the spell that made them vampires. I have to be the one to break it."

Bonnie spoke then. "What will happen when the spell is broken?"

"When the curse is broken, all of them will be human again. I have linked them all to Finn, and when he is our brave sacrifice, then each of them will fall. Then your town will be safe and so will your friends, and you will all be free to live your lives once again without fear of my family." The original witch explained.

* * *

The raven-haired girl continued to gaze up at the moon above her. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been able just to watch a full moon?" He shook his head. "My bones still ache, and my mind keeps telling me to turn. I wonder if that will ever go away."

"It doesn't." The original answered simply as she turned her gaze on him now. "Even when I was only a vampire, I still felt something burning deep inside of me. Each full moon I would just watch it travel peacefully across the sky, the best night of my life was when I finally got to turn into a wolf."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "I loathed it." He nodded slowly. "I-" She was cut off when Klaus made a sound of pain from beside her, Emily looked over confused as he touched the centre of his chest to feel blood seeping from a hole that hadn't been there before. "What the hell is going on?"

"Something has happened." His voice was nothing but a growl as he moved to be standing up and she moved his coat to observe the bloody wound for a moment, and he couldn't help but reveal in her warm, comforting touch for a moment. "It must be Kol." He growled before regrettably stepping away from her and moving back towards the Grill, she followed him.

* * *

The younger witch watched as Finn fell lifelessly to the ground, his skin turned a deathly grey colour as dark veins pulled over his body, and this made Esther speak up as she noted. "Something is wrong."

Then turned to look at Regina who was equally as confused, wandering over to her she commanded. "Return to the mansion, wait there, I will deal with the rest of this, and by the end of the night, my family will be gone." There was a thick promise to her voice before the raven-haired woman nodded and turned around, leaving the woods.

* * *

Both of the hybrids were worried when they heard hushed voices coming from the alley behind the Mystic Grill. Following the sounds, they were surprised to find Alaric dragging his brother's unconscious body through the door to where both of the Salvatore brothers were waiting patiently.

Without hesitation Klaus rushed towards them and pulled the silver dagger from his younger brothers chest not before knocking Alaric harshly across the alley and slammed hard into a brick wall, Stefan zipped towards him to attack. Still, the hybrid was too quick and snapped his neck before he could react.

Damon growled as he stood opposite him. "I really am wondering why I let you live so long." The original mused.

"Do it; I'm not scared." The older Salvatore answered with little emotion to his voice. "It's not going to stop Esther from ending you." A sick smile seemed to spread across his lips, and this news to Emily by surprise.

Klaus stalked towards him. "What did you say about my mother?" There was a thick amount of anger to his voice which sent chills down Emily's spine, worrying the hybrid to her core about what he might do next.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Damon smirked as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm rather good friends with your mummy. We have a lot in common, but of all, it was our hatred for you that topped everything." Klaus lurched towards him about to attack when a voice of authority stopped him.

Elijah was standing by the raven-haired hybrids side. "Don't move, Niklaus!" This seemed to stop his brother from ending Damon's life. "We still need them." He reminded him in a tight voice before approaching the vampire with a dark look on his face. "Tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

This made Damon gaze up at the clock tower to take note that it was before the time that Elijah had given them to stop Esther from breaking the curse. "You told me that I had more time."

"By going after my family, you shortened it." The older original answered simply. "I wouldn't worry about any of that now, Damon. I'm sure that our little sister would be more than happy to start her work early." Emily gnawed on her lower lip, feeling fear clench her stomach but not saying a word.

* * *

The young hybrid was lagging behind the group of original brothers who were on their way to find their mother. Elijah spun around suddenly and eyed her for a moment before saying confidently. "Go keep an eye on Rebekah, make sure that she doesn't end up killing Elena before we solve this."

Her emerald orbs darted towards Niklaus who gave her a soft nod of assurance, and with that, she found out where Rebekah was keeping Elena and zipped off in the direction to find the two of them.

"Wow, so your hybrid even looks to you for approval now, Nik," Kol commented with a smirk playing on his lips and gives his older brother a knowing look. "It must be nice to be able to mould someone into exactly whom you want them to be." He added before the hybrid zipped over and pinned him against a wall aggressively.

Elijah was quick to break the two of them apart and growled out. "We don't have time to argue between each other, save it for another time. Mother will only use it against us." He reminded them. "We are brothers; we have to be united against her." They both looked at each other before nodding and continuing one.

* * *

The rusty Lockwood cellar was incredibly dark, and Emily could hardly see in front of her, luckily for her the sounds of voices were helping her to find where both of the girls could have been, the caves were almost like a maze very tricky to figure out where the echoing voices were channelling from.

"Are you insane?" Elena's voice screeched in sheer surprise, and this made Emily move a little faster, she had made a promise to the original and wanted to see it through.

When the hybrid finally found them the thick smell of gasoline entered her nostrils and it made her wince for a moment before finally seeing that Rebekah was splashing copious amounts of gasoline into a cavern that she didn't seem to be able to enter, even managing to hit Elena with some of the liquid in the process.

"Rebekah, what's going on?" The raven-haired girl asked in shock as she approached the blonde who was grinning evilly.

The original smirked at her. "Did my brother send you to keep an eye on me?" Emily remained quiet, which only made the blonde laugh once again. "If you must know then I'm trying to smoke out a doppelgänger." Without any compassion, she lit a match and threw it into the cave to begin a small fire.

Pulling her phone from her pocket Rebekah threw it over to the hybrid and ordered. "Record this." With slight hesitation, Emily slid opened her phone and pulled up the camera, beginning recording and pointing it in the direction of the mousy brown-haired girl who was looking at the two of them in disgust. "How does it feel knowing these are your last moments on this Earth?"

Elena only narrowed her eyes as she responded. "I'm not sure why don't you tell me. I mean, it's your mother that is trying to kill you." Her voice was darker than usual.

The original only seemed to growl back. "You should watch your tongue around me."

The doppelgänger noted. "I can see that you're still wearing Esther's necklace." With that, the blonde ripped the necklace from her throat and threw it to the ground by Elena's feet as if it meant nothing to her. "Esther isn't doing this because she gates you. She told me that she wants to end your suffering."

"What does she know of suffering." Rebekah spat back angrily before turning her angered gaze towards Elena once again. "Save your breath, Elena." Once again she lit a match, and Emily's entire form tightened at the thought of the doppelgänger going up in flames just because of a few simple words.

"Rebekah." Emily's voice was tight when she finally spoke, lowering the camera and turning to the blonde she continued in a softer tone. "What is the point in putting an end to her miserable life now? There isn't any fun in that." With that, the original turned to face her. "Elena isn't worth an ounce of your anger."

Rebekah pursed her lips for a moment, looking between the two of them before allowing the match to drop to the ground and safety extinguished before wandering down the narrow cave tunnels away from where Elena was stood watching the two of them interact.

Elena allowed a breathy sigh of relief to escape her lips. "I... I think you may have saved my life... thank you."

The hybrid narrowed her emerald eyes as she retorted in a sharp tone. "I didn't do it for you, Elena." Then leant back against the cold wall looking at the strange markings that were scribbled and scratched across the walls of the cavern that Elena was held up in.

* * *

The air was bitterly cold as the original witch was chanting a spell, channelling the magic from both of the Bennett witches as her oldest son Finn stood directly in the middle of the salt pentagram.

"Mother, they are coming," Finn announced which made a flash of panic rush through Esther's body before she turned to both of the witches and commanded them to leave and with that they entered the house with great haste, shutting the door behind them and confident that the ancestral witches would protect them.

Kol, Elijah and Klaus approach them with angered looks on their faces. "My sons, I imagine you are here to find me to try and convince me to stop." She gave them all a motherly smile, and with that, she stepped forward and entered the pentagram to stand by Finn's side.

As the youngest original approached the salt pentagram angrily, the wooden torches flared up aggressively and made him growl as he shielded himself away from the fire that was a little too close to his face. "Isn't that nice? You lock yourself in there with your favourite son. How pathetic of you."

"This is enough, Kol." His mother answered him in a scolding voice. "Your brother understands why this needs to happen; I only wish that you could as well." She couldn't help but frown heavily as she tilted her head to one side as she gave them all an apologetic look.

"I'm not sure what lies that she's been feeding you Finn, and neither do I care what you think of us, mother but killing your own children would be an atrocity," Elijah told her in a voice that was little more than a growl.

Esther spoke once again. "My only regret was that I allowed this to go on for so long. I was forced to watch for a thousand years as each of you ripped and tore your way through communities, villages, innocent people. Watching them suffer, _feeling_ them suffer." Her eyes were watery with tears. "It is time to end this once and for all."

The hybrid growled back. "You truly are crazy. I should have known there was something wrong with you." Then his eyes fixed on Finn who was staring at the three of them with little emotion burning in his eyes. "You have never liked what we were, no wonder I kept you locked away in a coffin. Always the martyr, Finn."

"Enough!" Their mother spat back as she opened her arms and began to chant the spell, but she felt a sudden lack of power coarse through her body, and it made her weak for a moment as she looked into the open air. "No! Do not abandon me! Not when I need you the most!" Once again, the torches ignited.

Finn was quick to grab his mother, shielding her from the flames and running off into the night to keep her safe from his brothers, the three of them cowered away from the fire until they finally died out leaving the three of them staring into an empty pentagram, they had been able to escape.

* * *

The cave was deadly silent as the blonde original slid her phone back into her pocket and approached both of your younger girls and informed Elena. "Luckily for you, it's time to come out. It seems as if both of your boys have taken care of our problem." A sickening grin pulled across her features. "It looks like Damon has killed your witch friend's mother and turned her into a vampire."

This seemed to take the doppelgänger by surprise as she found out that Damon had turned Abby. "You know, I'm actually impressed by their creativity. My mother was channelling their power and decided to cut the line. A witch can't be a vampire too, you see." She informed her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

With that, she turned to face the raven-haired hybrid and announced. "Let's go." Then spun around, Emily was quick to follow as she caught up with the original. "You were right. It would be too easy just simply to kill her. Elena Gilbert deserves to suffer, and I will enjoy watching every second."

Emily smirked as she shook her head. "I'm glad that you're healthily dealing with this." Her voice was thick with sarcasm which only made the blonde laugh in response as they both navigated their way through the caves trying to find the exit once again.

* * *

As both of the women arrived back at the mansion, it was uncharacteristically quiet. Kol, Klaus and Elijah were all spaced out in different rooms, each of them not bothering to speak to one another just sitting alone quietly sipping at their drinks and thinking about what Esther had said to them.

Rebekah peeled away then to go and speak with her older brother who was mauling over a glass of bourbon in the study and Emily was about to wander up to her bedroom when she noticed that the room where Klaus would create his art was open ajar.

Timidly the young hybrid walked towards it and reached out to push it open full of revealing Klaus sitting on the other side, a glass of bourbon in one hand and stoic look plastered across his features. "Today has been a long day, huh?" Emily commented as she took another step into the room.

Grabbing a second glass, the original poured her a drink and slid it towards her as she also took a seat at the other end of the couch. "I guess we're going to have to figure out a way to unlink you all, huh?" The raven-haired girl announced softly as she stared at her glass of liquor.

Niklaus' eyebrows rose in surprise then. "We?" Her cheeks seemed to flare up at his observation. "I suppose you really are on our side now, aren't you." She gave him a small smile in return as he changed the subject. "How was it making sure Rebekah didn't end my doppelgänger?"

"It was... tricky." Emily decided with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "I think in some strange way your sister actually values what I have to say... I mean, Rebekah hides it behind snarky comments and cold glares, but I think it's there..." She mused, making the original chuckle in response.

It was then that a small yawn escaped her lips, glancing over Klaus could see that her eyelids were heavy and she was very uninterested in the glass of bourbon he had poured her. "You're tired. I'm not surprised." Reaching across he slipped the drink from her hands and continued. "Go and rest. We still have much to think about."

Giving him one final glance, they just gazed at each other for a moment. Emily knew that it was a silent 'thank you' for everything she had done and accepted it happily. Rising, she wandered from the room and closed the door quietly behind her before slowly trekking up the stairs.

As the hybrid entered her bedroom, she was irritated to see that her mother was sitting in front of her mirror, pressing her lips together to even out her crimson lipstick. "I really don't have the energy to deal with you... can you just get out of my room and let me sleep." Her voice almost croaked.

Regina gazed up for a moment, just watching her before standing up. "I suppose I'll have to keep this lecture about the Mikaelson's for another time." She decided before watching her daughter climb into her bed, still fully clothed but unable to stay awake a moment longer.

The witch sighed softly as she watched Emily sleep peacefully for a moment before finally wandering over to the light switch and turning it off nicely and then closing the door quietly behind her shutting out the sounds of the family below that were bickering amongst each other.

* * *

_Emily fought wildly as the water seemed to consume her, trying to keep herself afloat in the river, but when her legs seemed to stop working, she began to sink into the depths. A scream emitted from her lips before her head finally when underwater._

_Trying desperately to kick, to try and swim to the very top but with each push, her body only got more tired, and by the time she finally hit the dirty bottom the hybrid was unable to move at all._

_Being forced just to lay there whilst her lungs were filled with water. The life was drawn out of her, blinking as she stared up to the surface of the murky water and allowing one final breath that she had been holding in watching as the air bubbles rose to the very top, they had been the only things to escape._

"Are you feeling okay?"

* * *

As the hybrid was yanked from her nightmare, she was confused to find herself standing in the middle of the town square. She was scared, confused and when she spotted a police officer standing opposite her with his gun pulled in her direction, which made panic rush straight to her stomach.

Without a second thought, she rushed across the small patch of grass that was between them and sunk her teeth into his neck. He emitted a scream before discharging a couple of bullets from his gun missing her each time.

A voice that was thick with authority came from behind Emily. "Release him now!" Her fangs pulled away from his neck, and she turned, blood dripping from her chin and looking like a wild animal. "Raise your hands above your head." Sheriff Forbes demanded, and she followed orders.

One final shot flew threw the air, and suddenly everything went black with the hybrid. Liz watched as she dropped to the ground unconscious before running over to her Officer and applying pressure to his neck. "What happened? Why did she attack you?"

The man winced and gasped. "A jogger found waist-deep in the... the river under Wickery Bridge took her into town. I was the first to respond. That monster was just standing there, with her eyes wide open, when her eyes turned amber I pulled out my gun and she... she..."

Liz sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, we'll deal with this don't worry." She soothed him before calling into the station with her walkie-talkie and letting them know what happened. This was something Klaus would have to know about and something they would all have to deal with.


	16. Nightmares

A Light in the Dark

Nightmare

The sun was barely up over the sky, and the sound of his phone buzzing awoke Niklaus, this had been the third time this morning that his phone had annoyingly rung waking him from his peaceful slumber.

Klaus was irritated now, growling and reaching over he grabbed his phone and finally answered the call. "What is it?" He hissed, rubbing his sore eyes.

It was the Sheriff's voice that came through the speaker of the phone. "I'm sorry to be calling you so early, Niklaus, but we have a slight problem." This only made the hybrid growl as he leaned back and allowed her to continue. "Emily Charme was caught and arrested this morning after attacking one of my men in the town square."

A soft chuckle fell from his lips. "You must be mistaken. This cannot be Emily that you are talking about. In fact, I know that she is sleeping peacefully in her room right now..." He rose from his bed and wandered down the hall towards Emily's room, pushing the door open and surprised to see that her bed was empty.

Liz replied to him. "Come down to the station, and we'll talk about what we have to do next." With that, the line when dead and Klaus growled as he threw his phone angrily across the room.

As he spun around, he was surprised to see Kol standing there with his arms crossed his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. "What kind of trouble has our drinking buddy got into now?" He questioned.

Klaus was quick to push past him saying. "I'm really not in the mood, brother." Then grabbed a shirt from his room before hastily walking down the stairs hearing the footsteps of his younger brother following him as he grabbed his keys and exited the mansion to get in his car and his Kol join him. "Kol, I-"

"There is no use telling me to leave, Nik, I'm interested." He grinned then. This made the hybrid growl before shoving his key in the ignition, turning over the engine and heading in the direction of the police station.

* * *

By the time that Emily finally arose from her unconscious state, every muscle and bone in her body was aching. Pushing herself to sit upright, she noticed that she was sitting inside of a confined jail cell, the only light that was entering the darkroom was from the small window which was covered with bars.

"What the..." The hybrid whispered as she pulled herself to be standing up, then moving towards the bars, gripping them with her hands and turning her voice into a yell. "Hey! What the hell is going on?! What am I doing in here?!"

The door towards the end of the narrow hallway opened, and Sheriff Forbes wandered towards her and just observed her for a long moment. "You were found by a passing jogger standing in the river under Wickery Bridge; they were worried about you, so they brought you into town and called the police."

"What?" Emily whimpered. "I don't... I don't remember anything." She pressed her finger-tips to her temples and tried to think about what could have happened, but her mind was completely blank.

"When our police officer approached you to help you attacked him, almost killed him." This completely shocked her as she stared at the Sheriff. "I had no choice but to bring you back here, do you understand?" Slowly she nodded her head and moved to be sitting on the uncomfortable bench.

Another voice said. "Sheriff Forbes, I tried to stop them-"

Two sets of footsteps entered the hallway now, but Emily didn't bother to move from where she was trying to remember the events that had been described to her. "As much as we appreciate you taking the time to protect our town, you have to know that Emily is no threat." She rose her head to look at Niklaus, who was standing on the other side of the bar with Kol by his side.

The woman seemed to frown. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but in our eyes, Emily is a big threat to our town." This only made Kol scoff as the original hybrid studied the raven-haired girl with his eyes carefully. "We have a string of murders and two suspects. I'm sorry to inform you, but Emily is one of them."

Kol rose his eyebrows. "Are you trying to say that Emily could be a serial killer?"

"All I know is that she attacks one of my officers and has no memory of doing it. How do we know that she wasn't responsible for the other attacks?" Liz shrugged her shoulders before glancing over to the timid looking girl who was sitting defeated in the cell. "I have to look at this from all angles."

"I appreciate that, Liz..." Klaus was growing increasingly frustrated now, but he kept a calm face. "Emily has an alibi for each of those other murders, I can assure you." He pursed his lips for a moment.

His younger brother smirked as he stepped forward. "Yes, each of those nights Emily was tangled up with me..." He winked them, and Emily stood up suddenly feeling her cheeks burning deeply, and Sheriff Forbes scoffed shaking her head as she began to write down on her clipboard.

"If that is the case, it surprises me that you didn't notice she was missing last night." Sheriff Forbes retorted in a sharp tone which made Klaus give his younger brother a look.

Kol smirked. "I thought she might be popping out to get some milk..." He shrugged his shoulders before looking over at the raven-haired girl who had a furious look plastered across her face now.

His older brother spoke up as the voice of reason once again. "Liz, do you think it would be possible to speak with Mayor Lockwood? I'm sure that we can come to some agreement, perhaps I can make a healthy donation to one of its towns many fundraisers?" He gives her a tight smile.

The blonde glared between the two of them for a moment. "I'll speak with Carol, give her all the information that she needs and... and we'll see if we can agree about Emily." With that, the Sheriff stepped past the two of them and exited the room with the slam of a door.

Without a second thought, Klaus rushed towards his younger brother and shoved him against the concrete wall, denting it slightly as he growled down at him. "What on Earth do you think you're doing spinning these wild lies? It's only going to get Emily into more trouble." His brother only smirked up at him before he threw him across the room aggressively.

"Stop it, both of you," Emily told them from within her cell as she stepped closer forwards and wrapped small hands around the bars and just looked at the two of them. "Keep fighting like that, and you'll end up joining me in here." The raven-haired girl sighed and leaned her head against the bars.

Kol wandered towards her cell and questioned. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

The younger hybrid gave an uneasy gaze towards Klaus for a moment before opening her mouth and speaking. "She was right. I can't remember." Her breathing seemed to increase to inform them that she's panicked and scared. "When I woke up I had my teeth buried in... in that guy's throat but before that... I was just having a nightmare about-"

"Drowning." Klaus finished for her before sighing heavily. "We'll figure out a way to fix this, but first we have to get you out of the cell." He noticed that his brother was eyeing the bars with a smirk. "Don't even think about it." He scolded his brother in a cold tone. "They will release you without trouble, Emily."

* * *

It was midday when Regina was taking a peaceful stroll through the town square with a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. It was a surprise when she spotted Kol, Klaus and Emily emerging from the station all looking a little dishevelled but her daughter looked the most distorted.

Throwing away her drink, she jogged towards them and stood in front of her daughter, who refused even to pull her gaze up from the ground. Shrugging off her coat, she placed it around Emily's shoulders before looking at both of the Mikaelson brothers and spitting out angrily. "What happened to her?"

Klaus sighed before resting his hand on the young hybrid lower back and replying. "Come to the mansion, we'll explain there." With that, he ushered her on, and both Kol and Regina followed.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four of them got back to the mansion. Emily was sitting with her head in her hands which the others seemed to be pacing. "I should have dealt with this when you first mentioned your problems to me. I knew that it was something more than simply nightmares."

Regina practically growled back at him. "So, you both knew about her having these nightmares, and you didn't bother mentioning anything?" She pursed her lips before adding in a soft mutter. "I should have done something sooner; I should have tried anything." This all seemed to get their attention.

"What are you talking about?" Emily creased her eyebrows as she glanced towards her mother, confused by her muttering.

"I'm afraid to tell you this..." Her voice was thick with guilt as she continued. "Everything that is happening to you is my fault, Emily." Anger seemed to consume her daughters matching emerald orbs as both of the originals listen. "This must be a witch that has placed a deathly hex on you, and it's all my fault."

Tilting his head to the side, the younger Mikaelson questioned. "Do you have any idea what kind of hex it could have been?"

Regina lowered her head. "The only reason I figure it out is that you mentioned that Emily is losing track of time and having these... vivid nightmares." With that, she rose and grabbed her grimoire from her bag, opening it and scanning through it for a long moment. "I may be able to find a spell, or conjure a potion that might be able to help you."

The younger hybrid stood. "Why is it that whenever someone is trying to hurt you that I'm the only one that ends up suffering." Grabbing an idly vase and launching it across the room, causing it to smash into a dozen tiny, sharp pieces. "How many witches have you pissed off? How many more hexes and curses are on me?"

In a sure voice, her mother responded. "I can figure out a way to stop this, Emmy. I promise."

From across the room, Niklaus was eyeing her suspiciously before quizzing. "Tell me, what happens if you can't figure out a way to take this hex off Emily?" He watched as the witches shoulders seemed to tense, but he only added. "Your daughter deserves to know the truth about what'll happen to her. You owe her that much."

The witch only lowered her head. "Emily will be consumed by it completely." The raven-haired girl just listened, feeling fear and dread washing through her body. "She was will trapped with her own mind forever. The hex will be free to take over, and all that it will want is blood and death." Her daughter just stared at the wall in sadness. "That is why you've been so tired, Emily."

Klaus stepped forward and said. "We'll figure out a way to end this, Emily. We will do whatever it takes, but we can't risk you escaping and killing someone." She nodded in complete silence.

Regina spoke up. "I know where we can go, I'm going to need herbs, and I've think I may have found the potion that we'll need to make." She placed a piece of paper within her grimoire and closed it with a heavy pound. "We in the car." She turned to Emily then. "Just stay away, it'll be hard, but you can do it."

* * *

The car ride out of town was tranquil, Niklaus was the one who was driving the car, and Regina was sat in the passenger seat as she thumbed through her grimoire. In the back, Emily was just staring blankly out of the window, and Kol sat beside her, making sure she didn't fall asleep.

The older hybrid spoke up then. "Do you wish to tell me where I am driving too? Or are we keeping that a secret, too?"

The witch narrowed her emerald orbs as she rose her head and retorted. "I am leading you to a cabin on a lake. I know that there will be plenty of wild herbs growing there, plus it's where I keep everything that we will need." A look of suspicion returned this comment. "What is wrong now?"

"Who owns the cabin?" Klaus quizzed, this made his younger brother eager to figure out what was happening.

In a tight voice, Regina replied. "I'll have you know it is my cabin now..." She glanced up to see that most of the car was looking in her direction now and rolled her eyes softly. "It belonged to an old lover of mine. We would take trips down to the lake frequently, that was where I would fix him potions... when he passed away he left it to me in his will, he knew how much the place meant to me."

Emily spoke up then. "You can't be serious."

"Emily, I am very capable of being loved by a man." This only made her daughter groan as she looked away. "I deserved to find some kind of happiness after your idiot of a father." She growled out, keeping her eyes focused on the grimoire on her lap. "I am bringing you to an exceptional place of mine, and I am doing this for you."

"For me?" The younger hybrids voice was filled with shock and disbelief. "You're doing this for me? You're the one who got me in this situation; the only thing you can do is help." She rolled her eyes. "You're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart; you're doing it because you have to."

The car fell back into silence after that, Klaus had a small smirk over his face as he glanced through his rear mirror to see that Emily was once again brooding, staring out of the window and just trying to block out everyone that was in that car.

* * *

It was another tranquil hours drive before they finally arrived at the notorious cabin. The three of them climbed out and took in the beauty of the cabin. A thick brush of trees surrounded it and on the very back, sat a cabin with a boat garage and dock leading further out into the lake.

The moment that Emily heard the soft rushing of the water, she backed herself into the cold metal of the car. Niklaus couldn't help but notice the change in her emotion and turned to look as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Emily." His voice was light as he took a step towards him. "We won't have to go near the water."

Her emerald orbs fluttered open once again, and she took a shaky breath in, reaching out the older hybrid wrapped his large hand around her wrist and gave a soft tug in the direction of the beautiful looking home.

As the four of them entered Emily couldn't shake the feeling that this cabin was more than just for vacation, it had a certain homely feeling throughout. Wandering over, she picked up a picture frame and studied the photo for a moment.

It was her mother sat beside an older looking man with their arms around each other's backs and with genuine smiles plastered across their face, standing either side of them were three younger adults, two ladies and one man.

Regina noticed her daughter was holding an object in her hand. "What have you found?" She took the photo from her hands and just smiled down at it for a moment. "Oh, this was taken on our first Christmas on the lake together. We all had such a great time." She noted.

Pointing her manicured nail towards an older looking man, she informed her daughter. "That was my Derek, and those were his three children." This seemed to make Emily's thick eyebrows rise in surprise. "When it got towards the end of his life, we both lived here together, and I would create him his potions, go foraging for herbs."

The raven-haired girl glanced up at her. "When you first got together, did you know that he was dying?" Her mother remained silent but nodded her head in answer, and once again, Emily spoke. "Did you know that he had older children?" Once again, Regina nodded. "How did you get on with them?"

"I got one with them all very well." Then she pointed towards the photo once again at the blonde who was sat by Regina's side with a large grin on her face. "Her name was Violet, and she was Derek's oldest. I would probably see her the most, and we got on very well." A small smile of remembrance pulled across her crimson lips.

Emily could feel her cheeks begin to warm-up before asking. "So, he knew that you were a witch?"

"They were all witches too, Emily." This made her daughter gaze towards her with shock evident on her face. "They were the proud owners of a herbal store in Richmond, and this was where they would come for holidays and vacations." She explained before placing the picture back down nicely.

The hybrid licked her lips softly before asking in a small voice. "This was when I was living alone, right?" Regina nodded. "Did they know about me?"

"I told Derek about you, and eventually I told Violet, Melody and Daniel." Emily assumed those were the names of his other children. "He asked if I would bring you to meet him one time before he... passed away." The raven-haired girl lowered her angered gaze to the ground and remained silent.

The sound of footsteps approached them, and both of them turned to see Niklaus standing there holding thick chains in his hands. "We found a basement. Just in case we'll chain Emily up down there." He moved towards her and gave her a soft smirk.

"Fine." Emily agreed before stalking away from her mother and through the door heading down the stairs into the basement, Kol was stood there looking at a couple of old books that were sprawled unevenly across the table. "Is there no lights?" She quizzed, looking around at the candles.

The original only shook his head before the sound of jingling chains entered the room, glancing over her shoulder, Klaus approached and began to tie the chains to the hooks on the walls. "It's getting a bit kinky in here, don't you think?" Kol mentioned as Emily rolled her eyes, trying to fight the smile that wanted to spread across her lips.

Wandering over, she allowed Klaus to wrap her in the chains and mentioned. "The last time I had to chain myself up was on a full moon." She sighed. "Even when I'm not a wolf anymore I still have to tie myself down, so I don't kill people." The hybrid slid down the wall and just sat there.

* * *

Up in the dining room Regina had all of her grimoires laid out on the large table, along with any other spellbooks that had been left behind by the Dupree's, it almost saddened her that they didn't come by to visit as she had suggested.

As she thumbed through Melody's spellbook, her eyebrows creased when she noticed that certain curses and hexes had been circled. "This is strange." She muttered to herself as Klaus entered the room, looking over her shoulder. "Melody was circling some of these... I wonder why?"

"Does it matter?" Klaus responded in a hard tone. "Can you just find the antidote so that we can heal Emily?"

The older woman pursed her lips. "Fine." She flipped through the rest of the book before getting to the page where the ingredients and recipe for the potion would have been, but there was a large tear down the centre, and the page itself was completely missing. "It's not here."

"What?" Klaus growled as he snatched the book from her and looked at the missing piece of text. "Who owns this book." He pressed, a threatening look on his eyes.

Turning to him, she shook her head in denial and answered in a sour tone. "No, no. I know exactly who owns this book, and she would never want to do anything to hurt me, or my family." Grabbing her phone, she said. "Just give me an hour, and I'll figure out what we need to do."

* * *

Down in the basement, Emily was having a hard time trying to keep her emerald orbs open, they were feeling incredibly sore and heavy. Allowing her head to rest back against the concert wall, she finally allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

A loud clap echoed the small room, and it startled her awake, glaring over to see that Kol was stood there smirking at her. "I'm just trying to help you stay awake, darling. The last thing we need is for you to fall back into another nightmare and never wake up."

Klaus entered the room with a small frown playing on his lips. "As much as I hate to admit it, my brother is right, Emily." He knelt beside her and continued. "You are going to have to try and fight this tiredness."

Her thick eyebrows creased for a moment before asking. "How is my mom doing? Any luck in finding something that might help?"

"I..." The hybrid wasn't sure that it was the best idea to tell her the truth about what was happening with the potion. "We're working on it." Kol gave him a look from across the room, but he only focused on Emily. "Did you know this, Derek that your mother was speaking about?"

In a tight voice, the raven-haired girl responded. "No." Her head lowered then. "I don't know who these people are and I don't care either." Klaus just gave her a look which only made her roll his eyes and move her gaze away from him.

"Niklaus, may I have a word?" Kol questioned from across the room, the original hybrid rose and wandered out of the basement with his younger brother. "Is there a problem with the potion?" It was clear he had felt something was wrong and wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

Without anything to distract Emily anymore, she allowed her eyes to close once more and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her body desperately tried to fight, knowing she had to stay away, but her mind was cloudy and confused, and the only thing that she wanted to do was rest.

* * *

_There was a sickeningly familiar feeling within Emily's stomach as she pushed herself up from where she was laying on the icy cold forest floor. There was no water in sight which made her heart rest for a moment, but she still wondered what she was doing alone in the middle of a forest._

_Turning her gaze upwards, she could see that the glowing full moon was glaring down at her ominously through the high trees. Her heart began to race as a cold chill sprawled up her spine._

_It was then that Emily was forced to drop to her knees, feeling her bones begin to ache and crack against her will. "No, no. Not this. Anything but this." She whimpered, feeling her skin tighten against her muscles and wincing as she watched claws push through her nail bed and finally allowing a scream it emits from her lips as her spine twisted and snapped._

_As her mouth open, she noticed small blood droplets begin to drip onto the leafy ground, pulling her hand out she released that it was pooling in her mouth as her fangs began to push through her gums._

"Emily!"

* * *

Back in reality, the original hybrid rushed back into the room when he heard her panicked whimpers. He was surprised when he saw that Emily was shaking violently. The only way that she was keeping upright was the chains that held her securely in place.

"Emily." He whispered as he moved with his younger brother to be kneeling by her side. "You need to fight this. You need to wake up." He commanded in a low tone, and it was then that her eyes finally opened.

It was a surprise to him that they weren't their usual emerald colour but rather a deadly shade of amber if Niklaus hadn't been worried he probably would have been proud that her hybrid side was shining through. Her gaze locked on him for a moment, just staring at him before she lunged forward.

The original wasn't quick enough to react, her sharp teeth sunk into his throat and he groaned loudly, tugging her away and throwing her back against the wall aggressively before standing and using his hand to cover the bite wound on his neck.

His younger brother chuckled softly as he observed the thrashing chain woman in front of him. "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it..." He mused, and within moments her eyes flickered back to their usual emerald colour. "Welcome back." Kol tilted his head to the side and studied her for a moment.

"Huh?" She whimpered, trying to pull her hands up to touch her forehead but being restricted by the chains. "Did I... I fall asleep?" Her body was still twitching as she raised her gaze to be looking at Klaus who had his back turned to her; this only confused her even more. "Did something happen?"

"It wasn't your fault," Klaus answered before turning around to face the raven-haired girl for a moment, revealing the wound on his neck that was healing slowly. "It may have been your teeth, but this wasn't you." He announced then smirked softly. "I'm actually surprised that thing was quick enough to get a bite."

Emily's voice was low as she retorted. "This isn't funny." She looked between the two of them and continued. "I want this... _thing_ out of me."

* * *

Upstairs the witch watched as a car pulled up outside of the cabin, she waited for a minute before watching a female step out of the driver's seat and went outside to meet her. Regina knew that her daughter was being occupied in the basement by both of the Mikaelson brothers.

"Regina." A happy voice approached as she watched a beautiful blonde coming in her direction with a large grin plastered across her face. "I'm so sorry I haven't called you in such a long time, things have been a little crazy, you know?" It was only then that the witch noticed her large swollen stomach.

"Oh..." Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she reached forward and pressed both of her hands to the stomach, which was begin hidden away by a large woollen sweater. "Violet, that is so great. Congratulations." It was clear that the sentiment didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm really sorry to call you out here at such short notice."

Violet smiled in return at her before answering. "You sounded desperate; I'm happy to help." She followed her into the home and gazed around for a moment before saying. "Do you come here often?" Her warm brown eyes seemed to be filled with sadness.

"Fairly." The older woman answered in a soft tone before turning around. "If you ever want to come by and just... get away from everything you're more than welcome to come here too, Violet."

An assuringly smile pulled across her pink lips before she answered. "Regina, you asked me to come here for a reason, didn't you?" She wandered towards the many open grimoires that were laying open on the dining room table. "Now, you wouldn't say what was wrong on the phone, which means it must be something significant to you."

Regina moved to be standing opposite her and informed the blonde. "It's my daughter Emily. She has been hexed." Violet's mouth popped open in surprise, but her eyes were filled with pity. "When her symptoms were described to me, I recognised them and had an idea of where I could find a potion, your sister was always so talented with herbs." Violet's eyes lowered to the books in front of her. "When I finally found them the page for the potion had been ripped out."

The blonde brushed her fingers across the old books in front of her, gnawing on her lower lip softly for a moment before answering. "I shouldn't have let this go on for so long." Regina's eyebrows creased in confusion, waiting for the woman to continue her train of thought. "Melody and Daniel have been missing since our father died."

It made a rush of cold blood rush to her stomach, hearing this news. "What do you mean they are missing?"

"Melody was angry. She had every right to be." The pregnant woman explained. "I spoke with her after the funeral, and I mentioned you had been creating his potions to try and prolong his life. You're right, Mel is very talented when it comes to herbs, but she doesn't trust anyone when making potions." She lowered her tone and continued. "Melody was convinced that you had a hand in his death and after that... after that, I never saw her again, along with Daniel."

Regina's voice was filled with a small amount of hurt. "Melody thought that I had killed Derek? I loved him." "I know that you did." Violet was quick to assure her with a sad smile before reaching forward and taking her trembling hands. "I am so sorry that she attacked your daughter. I want to help you. I need to help you and... and try to repair my family in the process."

Just then a soft cough came from behind them, they both glanced over to see that Kol was standing there with a smirk plastered across his features and arms crossed over his chest. "I did mean to overhear, but perhaps you should think about beginning a tracking spell if you cannot find this witch."

Violet nodded her head gently before replying. "I just want to make one thing very clear; we are not going to kill my little sister. Melody has made some mistakes. I cannot deny that but I can't lose her again; she needs my support." Regina couldn't help but not her head in agreement. "I know a spell we can use to track Melody, but she is brilliant... she may have tried to protect herself."

The other witch stood up and approached her. "Her magic will not be enough to hide her and Daniel from both of our magic combined." Then thought for a moment. "Will we need a map?" The blonde nodded. "Kol, upstairs there should be some maps, go and find them." With that, she turned back and began to thumb through the grimoires.

* * *

Dunking a small flannel into a basin of lukewarm water Niklaus was using it to remove the dried blood from his throat, his gaze turned over to Emily who had her head hung in what seemed like a shame, or sadness. "In your nightmare, were you drowning again?" He questioned.

The younger hybrid shook her head in reply. "No, this one was different. I was being forced to turn under a full moon." She seemed to shudder as the words came from her mouth. "It wasn't like any other _dream_ I've had before. I could feel every single bone break, every claw push through my nail and fang break through my gum." Her eyes seemed to be filled with torment as she thought back to all the moons that she was turned under.

Crossing the room the original knelt by her side and took her chin in his hand, making her look up towards him. It was then he used the damp flannel to wash away his blood that was dried around her mouth, Klaus was tentative, making sure not to hurt or damage her delicate skin with his movements.

Her eyes locked on his for a moment and although he wouldn't admit it, Klaus was happy to see that they were their usual emerald colour under the glow of the candles that were sat around the room. "Why are you all doing this for me?"

Klaus thought for a moment before replying. "You're _my_ hybrid." He continued to gaze into her smouldering orbs as a shiver coursed down her spine. "I wouldn't be much fun having to kill you because you were forced to go on a murderous rampage, then I'd also have your mother coming after me." Klaus only shrugged at her, keeping from looking into her emerald orbs.

* * *

**Newport, Virginia**

A coltish blond hair male was stalking down the crowded street wincing at the pounding headache. In one large hand he was holding a greasy brown bag of burgers and in the other was the key to his apartment. Taking a quick turn, he stepped into his apartment building and went on to find his door.

With a small amount of struggle, he managed to get the door open finally and stepped inside and slamming the door shut behind him. The apartment had a certainly musky scent to it and the only light was coming from the candles that had been burning since they had first moved in.

The blond stepped further into the apartment and spotted his older sister sat on top of the table with a large bowl of bubbling, thick crimson liquid in a large bowl that was marked with several strange markings and muttering something under her breath. "Mel, would you mind stopping for just a minute whilst I eat?"

A gruff noise fell from her mouth before she unfolded her legs and moved the boiling blood away from the table so that her younger brother could sit down with his food, opening the bag and pulling out a burger. "Daniel, that stuff will kill you." She pointed out, giving him a hard look as he took a large bite.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he answered. "Are you really preaching to me about eating fast-food when you're literally channelling my magic so that you can hex some girl that you've never even met?" The witch threw him a hard look as she reached into the brown bag and pulled out some fries.

There was a moment of silence between them before Daniel spoke up again. "What's going on in her mind?" He was clearly interested in the work that his sister was doing.

A short laugh escaped her lips. "That wolves mind is a really dark place." She mused for a moment. "I've been combing through her memories, trying to find the ones that make her squirm and it's pretty scary stuff." She mentions. "I'm pretty sure that I'll have nightmares after this." Melody took a seat then. "What do you know about wolves?"

"Uh, wolves?" Daniel creased his untidy brows before reaching into his satchel and pulling out his ragged leather journal, flipping through a couple of the pages until he finally stopped on a detailed drawing of a silver wolf. "Well, obviously they are humans, and on each full moon they are forced to turn into a wolf, most of them lose complete control of themselves and give in to the beast inside."

Melody rolled her eyes softly and then replied in a short tone. "What do you know about how someone becomes a wolf?"

This seemed to confuse him as he answered. "From what I know, a person can't just _become_ a wolf..." He mused before beginning to thumb through his journal once more. "It's usually a family curse, it can sometimes skip a generation, but I don't think that there are many other ways." Then he looks across at his sister. "What makes you ask?"

"That's strange because one of Emily's nightmares was her transforming into a wolf under a full moon." The witch mused for a moment then she ate another fry. "Is it even possible for a witch to have a werewolf for a daughter..." She was left thinking for a moment as she tapped her long fingernails against the table.

"Who cares," Daniel replied in a hard tone as he rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get the hex over and done with. We can't stay in Newport for much longer; someone might spot us." He took another large chunk from his burger.

* * *

The cellar was deathly quiet as Emily thought the need to fall back into a terrifying slumber, staring across at the dark wall her tired eyes watching all of the shapes the candle's flame would make as he fluttered peacefully in the draft room.

A voice surprised her then. "Did you have any idea that your mother owned this place?"

In a hard voice, the younger hybrid retorted. "I wouldn't say that she actually owned this place... it's more like she got it when some guy died." Then shrugged her shoulders in a way that told him she didn't care, nor did she want to speak about it, but this only made Klaus more interested.

"What about the family?" The original questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and leant back lazily in the dusty wooden chair he had found in the corner of the room.

A scoff fell from her mouth as she responded. "What about them?" Even in the darkness of the room, he could see that her eyes were narrowed into aggravated slits. "I didn't even know they existed and I really don't care about them, I was trying to live my own life, and clearly she was too." She shrugged then, and it jingled the chains that held her in place.

"I'm curious as to why she kept them a secret from you." Klaus mused softly from where he was tipping back in his chair, rhythmically from across the room. "Aren't you?"

A soft puff of air fell from Emily's lips as she replied. "As I said, I couldn't care less about this family and whatever messed up a relationship that my mom had with them." She grits her teeth for a moment before adding. "Can we just stop talking about them and her?"

It was a surprise when an actual chuckle fell from the hybrids lips, which made Emily look over at him through the thick candlelight. "I have truly missed seeing this broody, sullen side to you." This made her purse her lips as she averted her gaze and once again concentrated on the soft flickering light.

* * *

Upstairs in the cabin, the pregnant witch was using a sharp knife to cut into the palm of her hand and allow the crimson blood to seep out and pool directly in the middle of the map that Kol had found amongst the junk upstairs. She was quick to tie a bandage around her hand after as to stop the bleeding.

"I don't think that they would have gone too far. I remember one of my friends a little while ago mentioning they think that they saw them in Alexandria." Then a soft frown pulls across Violet's lips. "I thought that if I gave them their space that eventually that, they would come back, but I guess they only got worse."

Regina was concentrating on the spell before replying. "We are going to find them and get the spell for my daughter, and then you may take them and do whatever you wish with them." She gave the blonde an assuring smile before looking down at the page. "Are you ready to begin the spell?"

"Of course." The witch replied before holding her hands across the table, allowing the older woman to take her hands before the two of them began to chant in Latin. Kol watched intensely as the blood began to trail across the map in a thick red line until it finally stopped and both of them looked then. "They're in Newport."

Kol glanced over then and mused. "Newport? That isn't far from here." Then he gazed up at the witches and smirked. "How about Niklaus and I go pay these witches a visit, procure the recipe for the potion and bring it back." This seemed to make the pregnant witch stiffen at the sound of his plan.

The older woman was quick to answer. "How about you take Violet with you. I think she might be able to talk some sense into her little sister." The original gave her a look from across the room before she growled at him. "I never asked for your opinion, I never even asked for you to accompany us. Do as I say."

This made a growl escape the vampire's lips as he stepped forward threateningly, but Klaus was there in moments standing in his way and giving his younger brother a hard look before looking back at the older witch and telling her. "I had informed Elijah that I need his assistance; he is on his way here to keep an eye on Emily."

It seemed to offend Regina as she answered back in a rough tone. "Do you think that I can't look after my daughter?" She took a threatening step towards Klaus then who seemed unfazed by her movement in his direction.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Klaus answered in a rough tone as he continued. "Emily isn't in her right mind at the moment, I don't want her to fall asleep on your watch and when she wakes up, you not be able to control her." He frowns for a moment before adding. "She thought nothing of it to attack me."

This still didn't seem to calm the older witch as her voice remained angered as she responded. "I know how to handle my daughter." Then began to grab a couple of seemingly important items before adding. "What are you all doing standing around? Melody clearly isn't going to hand herself over."

The three of them glanced towards each other before grabbing some of their things and exiting the cabin. Regina grabbed an empty bottle, some herbs and some plain water and then headed down into the basement to find her daughter dropping off into a peaceful slumber. "Emily, wake up." Her voice was deep and scolding.

It was then the younger woman's emerald orbs fluttered open, surprised by her mother's sudden appearance and questioned in a tired tone. "Where is Klaus?"

"That hybrid is following up on a lead as to where to find your potion." This seemed to fill her daughter's eyes with worry and confusion about to ask what she meant, but Regina began to stalk back and forth around the small room, shaking the bottle to mix up some herbs and then throwing it in her direction. "Drink. It is the best I can do to help keep you awake for a while."

Emily gazed down at the bottle that was lying by her feet for a moment before responding to her mother. "I can't drink that."

It was then that the older woman turned and barked back. "Just drink it." Then she noticed that her daughter's arms were tied up in chains and making it impossible for her to drink the liquid even if she wanted to. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she crossed the room and knelt beside her, picking up the bottle and unscrewing the cap.

Carefully the witch brought the bottle up to her daughter's lips, tipping it upwards and watching as she drunk and winced at the taste but finished the entire bottle with ease. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Emmy. This is the most pressure I've been under to perform in a long time and... and you should know that we are currently looking for the recipe."

Emily seemed to look up at her mother in surprise than before questioning. "What does that mean?" Her thick eyebrows creased. "Do you know where it is?"

It was then that a slam came from above them, they both glanced at each other before Regina rose and jogged up the stairs as quietly as she could manage. "Niklaus." A voice called, and finally, she stepped out from the shadows to confirm that the older original was stood there with a heavy frown on his lips.

"Elijah." The witch stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest and a small smirk playing on her lips.

The vampire seemed surprised to see her standing in front of him. "Regina." Even his voice conveyed shock. "Niklaus informed me that there was an emergency that called for my immediate attention." Then he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her through quizzical eyes. "So, do you wish to tell me what this urgent matter is?"

"Actually, it's my daughter." Her tone was lowered as he glanced over at her in surprise. "I assume that Klaus didn't inform you that his hybrid – Emily – is my daughter." This news seemed to shock him as he tilted his head to the side softly and stared blankly at her. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"I think I'll need a glass of bourbon." He muttered softly before stepping past the witch to begin to search for a bottle.

* * *

As the three-headed in the direction of Newport, the car practically flew down the streets at what felt like breakneck speed. In the back seat, the witch was gripping into the upholstery with her long nails whilst the other supported her large stomach. "How do you both know Regina?" She attempted to keep her voice even, trying to mask the fear of Niklaus' driving.

The original glanced at her through the mirror for a moment before responding. "I met Regina a while ago, she saved my life and made a deal with me that when I found the moonstone, I was to help rid her daughter of the curse that she was a slave to the moon." This seemed to interest Violet greatly. "Somethings didn't exactly go to plan, but I eventually successfully turned Emily into a hybrid."

Violet was in thought for a moment before muttering out. "A hybrid?" Then her warm eyes widened slightly, and she added. "You are the one I have heard stories about." A small smirk pulled across Klaus' lips as he focused his attention on the road in front of him.

"My, my brother." Kol's voice came from beside him as he continued to thumb through the map of the Newport area, trying to judge where the best places for the witches to hide was, or where an area was heavily populated with witches, it might be easier for them to hide in plain sight. "You certainly do know how to make an impression."

Once again, the pregnant woman spoke from the back seat. "Regina's daughter-" "Her name is Emily." Klaus was quick to inform her in a scolding tone. "Right. It seems strange to me that Emily was a wolf. Usually lycanthropy is passed down through generations unless her father was a wolf too..." She mused softly.

"Emily has yet to tell me the truth," Klaus muttered back as he gripped the steering wheel. "All that I know is her relationship with her mother is incredibly strained and whilst Regina was busy making a happy life with you and your family, Emily was just trying to get by on her own." Violet's eyes were mixed with guilt and sadness. "You can tell your sister that she is attacking the wrong person, Emily has nothing to do with Regina's plans."

* * *

With a glass of bourbon in hand, the original walked carefully down the stairs into the basement to see that Emily's small form was thrashing violently as a black ooze began to leak from her mouth, the chains jingles were tightening and jingling loudly as they kept her body in safe place.

"Emily." The witch's voice was filled with terror as she sprinted towards her daughter and knelt by her side. "Emily, wake up."

* * *

_As the raven-haired girls eyes finally fluttered open all of her senses were engulfed by frightening darkness, it was the strike of a match what finally woke her fully, watching weakly as her mother began to light a couple of dozen candles around the room before gliding across the room to be stood in front of a small table._

_A sudden smell seemed to offend Emily's senses; it was strong and made her nauseous; she was forced to gulp back the feeling of sickness, trying desperately to control herself. She watched as Regina began to crush up several herbs in her stone mortar and pestle._

_It was then that Emily finally realised what nightmare that she was trapped in this time. "No, not here, wake up." She began to fight against the chains that were holding her to the chair she was being forced to sit on. Then trying to force her body to wake up, but her mind was fighting against her._

" _Be quiet, Emily. I am trying to concentrate; I have to get this right." Her words were scolding as her eyes scanned down the page of the grimoire, and she nodded in confirmation. "It won't be much longer now..." She muttered to herself before going to grab a small white box and opened it up._

_The younger girl felt vomit rush up to her throat as she watched her mother pull up a large heart from the box and squeeze it tightly in her hand watching as the blood drained from it into the stone bowl. "Wake up, wake up." Emily pressed as she watched the witch begin to stir the mixture once again._

_Horror struck through her as Regina approached her with a glass of the red potion she had been creating. "Open." She commanded in what was practically a growl, but her daughter refused to allow her to give her the drink. "Open your mouth." She repeated before grabbing her mouth and forcing her to drink. "I'm doing this for you."_

_It was then that Emily felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and it was then that she began to drift in and out of consciousness, her throat burning terrible, her entire body felt as if it had been lit on fire, sweat pouring down her body and entirely too weak to move._

* * *

Suddenly her eyes burst open and they were glowing a threatening amber, Elijah was quick to grab the witch moving her away from the chomping jaws of the hybrid. Regina was watching her daughter with horror filling her stomach as she watched Emily's eyes that were seeped with a threatening amber colour.

* * *

**Newport, Virginia**

It was a draining drive for the three of them as they finally arrived in Newport, they decided to pull over to the side of a roar whilst Violet used some more of her blood and preformed another tracking spell to have a more precise location of where her siblings could be hiding.

The younger original practically stood over her as she muttered softly in Latin, finally opening her eyes to see that her blood had left a long trail to a shady neighbourhood. "We have it," Kol announced as he snatched the map from her and both of them climbed back into the car, telling the hybrid the location before beginning to drive.

Clearing his throat softly and Kol questioned. "Have you given it a thought about what might happen if your sister doesn't agree to give up the recipe nicely?" He cocked an eyebrow as he glanced back over his shoulder at the pregnant woman in the back seat.

"I know how to deal with my little sister," Violet answered in a voice that was quiet but filled with confidence, finally raising her gaze to be looking at him. "I need you both to promise me that you won't do anything rash. Let me handle the situation." Her gaze seemed to narrow as the hybrid gripped the steering wheel, giving a subtle glance to Kol in the passenger seat.

A soft chuckle fell from the younger originals throat as he responded. "Darling, what about us makes you think that we would do anything rash?" Violet practically gave him a look of disbelief as a louder laugh escaped his throat. "We'll attempt to restrain ourselves for as long as possible unless she refuses and tests our patience."

* * *

Loud bangs and snarls were coming from the basement door, Elijah stood in front of it trying to protect the door from splitting and lock from failing and allowing possessed hybrid from getting into the room. Regina was stood across the room searching through many of her grimoires trying to find something. "Do you want to tell me what is happening now?"

A torn look crossed her face before she replied. "My daughter has been hexed by another witch." She explained, opening another leather-bound book and scanning her eyes over each of the pages. "We took her out here to try and help her, but I think we're too late." She tried to hide the crack in her voice.

The original jolted forward as the door began to crack under the weight of the hybrid slamming her body against it from the other side. "Regina, this door isn't going to hold much longer." He warned her in a low tone, the witch ran to his side and pressed her body against it too. "If she gets through I'll have to take precautions."

Regina thought for a moment before noticing a large bookshelf across the room. "Would you be able to drag that over here?" The original glanced over to the large wooden shelf and nodded holding her hand in front of the door she closed her eyes, and this gave Elijah enough time to cross the room and drag it across the floor, scratching the floors as he pulled it, stopping when it was directly in front of the door.

Both of them stepped away for a moment, observing as the door banged loudly against the bookshelf, making the large wooden object topple each time, threatening to fall and let the hybrid out. Elijah's hand wrapped around the witches upper -waist taking a step away with her as each painful second passed.

It was all of a sudden that the slamming stopped, the snarling came to an end, and everything seemed to be deafeningly quiet for too long. Regina pulled away from his hold and wandered towards the bookshelf, using her senses to listen for a moment before replying. "We can't check on her, can we?"

Glancing over her shoulder at where Elijah was stood, he shook his head in answer before taking a seat on a chair and finally allowing the breath he had been holding to escape his lips. "We were too late." She whimpered before sliding down the shelf and just sitting on the ground, observing the mess that had happened to her special home.

* * *

**Newport, Virginia**

From behind the hybrid rolled his eyes and commented in a sarcastic tone. "That was very subtle, Kol." Earning a hard look from his brother before they all entered the apartment, stalking down the narrow hallway to search for the two runaway witches.

They arrived at the living room, and a deathly stench filled their nostrils as they rounded the corner and stepped inside, surprised by what they found. In the centre of the table, a large bowl of thick blood was bubbling furiously as Melody sat beside it, resting her hands above it and chanting in Latin confidently.

It was then that the three were alerted to another in the room, Daniel stood to their right, sweating profusely and holding tightly to the jet black Glock in his hand. "Don't come anywhere near us." His voice was hoarse as his eyes scanned the three, there was a blankness to his eyes as he watched the three of them.

"Daniel..." The pregnant witch whimpered as she took a careful step forward. "Dan, what has happened to you?" Violet's voice was filled with utter concern as she noticed her brother was deathly pale and only then noticing that his hand was trembling not even being able to point the barrel of the Glock straight at them.

The younger original spoke up from behind them. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that your beloved sister is draining his magic quite efficiently." He took a couple of steps forward before disarming the weak boy by just removing the gun from his hand and sliding it into his back pocket. "Before anyone gets hurt." He comments.

It was then that the hybrid spun around to growl at the witch who now had her eyes wide open watching the three. "The recipe that you stole, where it is?" He hissed at her as she climbed from the table and brushed down her dark jeans before glancing up at the three not being able to hold in the chuckle that escaped her lips. "I'll give you three seconds to answer me before I rip your bloody tongue out!"

The pregnant woman stepped forward then and said. "We discussed this. You will not harm my sister." Then her eyes went to Melody. It was almost a shock to see how different her sister looks, the ends of her long dark hair was matted in blood, not to mention her fingers were also stained, Violet could also notice that her eyes seemed darker than usual.

In a voice which had a softer side, she said. "Mel, what has happened two you both?" Her eyes were wide with concern as Violet took a couple of careful steps in her sister's direction before both of them heard a loud thud from behind them, they both turned around suddenly to see that their brother Daniel was lying on the ground shaking violently with blood streaming from his eyes, nose and mouth.

Without hesitation, they both launched themselves in his direction and dropped uselessly by his side, Violet supported his head, trying to hold back her fearful tears that wanted desperately to track down her cheeks. "What have you done? What is wrong with him?" She barked at her younger sister.

Melody's face seemed to be filled with utter shock, and she was even paler than before she quickly pressed her frail hand to the centre of his chest and whimpered something in Latin making his body come to a complete stiff still and then suddenly went lump as the blood came to a stop.

"I have been channelling Daniel's magic to make the hex stronger." The witch explained as Klaus felt anger bubbling in his chest if it hadn't been for the strong arm of Kol he wasn't sure that he would have been able to hold himself back from ripping Melody's head clean off. "It must have reached its final stage."

The hybrid took a threatening step towards them before asking in a voice which was nothing but a growl. "What does that mean?" His eyes were darker than usual as Kol seemed to follow his movements, tracking his every move in case he had to step in to defend the witch as he had promised.

The witch rose and turned to him. "It means that the hex has reached its final stages and the wolf has been fully possessed-" It was then that she found herself being slammed backwards against a wall, lifted off the ground by a strong hand around her neck which she clawed at with her long nails, choking and spluttering.

Violet stood up quickly, about to run to protect her sister, but Kol held her back. "Let me ask you, little witch, do you know a way to reverse it?" The girl nodded, but it didn't fill the hybrid with confidence, but he still allowed the girl to drop to the ground, clutching her own throat and coughing loudly. "Then you will fix whatever it is that you've done to Emily, or I will kill the rest of your family." He threatened lowly.

* * *

Midnight had struck over, and the entire cabin was almost too quiet. The original could hear faint growls coming from beneath him, but it wasn't something that concerned him. Wandering over to the drinks table, he grabbed a wine glass and poured a large glass before carrying it to Regina who was pawing over her grimoires quietly. "You look as if you need this."

The witch took a long swig before placing it down and saying. "I've never felt so useless." A breathy sigh escaped her lips. "I have always had a plan..." She took another long chug of her wine. "Always had time to think about what my next move would be, but... but I think I'm lost now."

Elijah allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips as he took a seat beside her and informed her. "If my brother has one redeemable quality, it is that he looks out for his own. He will figure out a way to get Emily back, and you won't be lost anymore." He practically promised before reaching over and taking her hand softly.

They stared at each other for a long couple of seconds before suddenly heard a loud crash of wood, both of them jumped up quickly to see that the bookcase hand toppled forward onto the ground, smashing and spilling the books across the ground and the door had a large split down the middle.

One more hard push and Emily crashed through falling loudly to the ground, snarling and gnashing her sharp teeth at the two of them. Elijah was quick to react, moving across the room attempting to grab her, but the nibble girl was too quick, knocking him back against the wall, making him hit his head hard and falling into unconsciousness.

The hybrid rose then before setting her eyes on Regina who was carefully moving backwards until she finally hit the wall with a fearful look in her eyes as she began stalking towards her. "You don't have to do this." She told her as the hybrid reached and glared at her. "You have to fight this, Emmy."

This seemed to make the girl take a step backwards, almost as if the witches words had affected her. "Emmy, I know that you're still in there. I know that you can hear me. I need you to fight this." The hybrid snarled before vanishing from the cabin without another moment to spare, leaving Regina standing there alone, heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

It was an incredibly long car ride before they all finally arrived at the cabin on the large lake, as Klaus pulled the car to a stop they all climbed out, and Kol helped carry the unconscious boy into the home, stepping through the front door all of them were surprised to see the complete mess.

The hybrid rushed into the dining room they spotted Regina as she was pouring a large glass of bourbon for Elijah who was now awake and holding an icepack to his head. "Where is Emily?" He practically barked at them both who an angered look in his eyes as they avoided his gaze. "I gave you one job!"

"We were unable to control her, but she couldn't have gotten far." His older brother explained in a soft voice as he rose. "I apologise for not being a great deal of help, but I will do whatever is needed to resolve the situation." He explained diplomatically before placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Taking in a swift breath, he began. "We found the witch; she has agreed to help us." Regina brushed past him then before he added in the direction of Elijah. "I'm going to have to find Emily." He explained as his older brother nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the older witch entered the living room she was surprised to see that Kol had brushed most of the books aside to lay down Daniel on the table, she gasped as she stepped closer to him, Violet was quick to explain what happened before informing her. "Go easy on her." Regina pursed her lips before wandering through to the living room.

"If you kill me I'll never be able to return that wolf to normal." Were the first words to come from Melody's mouth as she heard footsteps stalking towards her, but as Regina stepped around the couch, it seemed to worry her less. "Oh, it's you."

A soft scoff fell from the witches lips before she replied in a tight tone. "If there is anyone that you need fear in this home, then it is me." She growled down at her, the emerald in her eyes was now sparkling threateningly. "It is one thing going after me, but making an attempt at my daughter's life is another..."

Melody went to open her mouth to respond, but it was the choppy raven-haired woman who cut her off again. "If you utter any snarky comments I will set Niklaus on you." She pointed the finger at her as a warning, standing back up straight and brushing down her dress before spinning on her heels before stalking from the room, leaving the witch sitting there stunned.

* * *

The hybrid seemed to move with ease through the deep woods until she finally emerged by a road, a truck rushed by her a loud honking of a horn before finally pulling up onto the side of the road, she observed as a group of drunken men climbed from the rusty truck and seemed to surround her.

"What is a little lady like you doing all the way out here in the sticks, huh?" "In the middle of the night too." "All by yourself by the side of the road." They circled her like hungry sharks, but the girl only growled in response.

One clamped their hand around her wrist, and without hesitation, she spun around and sunk her teeth deep into his throat, he screamed tried to push her away. One friend reacted by falling backwards onto the ground as the other made a mad dash for his truck but tripped badly along the way.

Emily pushed the first lifelessly to the ground before grabbing the next and draining every last drop of blood from him before piling his body beside his dead friend and then finally moving onto the last who was crawling towards the truck, trying to ease the pain on his broken wrist, but the hybrid didn't take mercy.

"No, I'm really sorry, please don't do this-" It was almost as if the hybrid hadn't heard as she sunk her teeth deep into his throat and began to suckle the blood until finally there was no more left and dropped him to the ground too, allowing a gasp to fall from her lips as she looked upwards at the dark sky above her.

It seemed to light up suddenly before large raindrops began to fall onto her, clearing the blood which was stained around her lips. The sound of ominous crackling was in the distance before she turned and spotted the sign for a town a couple of miles away, it was then that she rushed back into the woods heading in that direction.


End file.
